<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Time for a change by Janetslife</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26979535">Time for a change</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janetslife/pseuds/Janetslife'>Janetslife</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Castle (TV 2009), Houston Knights, Leverage, NCIS, SEAL Team (TV), The Losers (2010), Without a Trace</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Brotherhood, Childhood Trauma, Competent Anthony DiNozzo, Competent Martin Fitzgerald, Detectives, Disguise, Gen, Horseback Riding, Knife Throwing, Murder, Not Canon Compliant, Private Investigators, Rescue Missions, Team Dynamics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:00:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>104,986</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26979535</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janetslife/pseuds/Janetslife</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Taking the time to assess his future, Tony is thrust into a situation where he has to put that aside for the moment. There are others that need him first, and perhaps in helping them he could find the solution for a better future and healing himself along the way...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anthony DiNozzo &amp; Carlos "Cougar" Alvarez &amp; Martin Fitzgerald (Brothers of the heart)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>190</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>394</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The soft lights helped to shelter him, placing him in the shadows, nursing a Southern Comfort, not his usual but it seemed appropriate… The week, <em>no,</em> <em>the months,</em> had become too much, he felt raw, wired, at a breaking point now… He needed the comfort, the anonymity of this place…</p><p>Tony had driven nearly 2 hours and ended up in St Michaels and he couldn’t remember how he got here. This impressed on him how bad things were, he loved long drives in his Mustang to de-stress and he didn’t get to even enjoy it…</p><p>The head slaps, the put downs, the assumptions about the weakness of his character… And that was just from the Boss… He had pushed these to the side for a long time now, he hadn’t really thought he deserved any better anyway...</p><p>It was thoughts of his personal safety that he kept being forced to consider now… Ordered into a body bag, then exposed by his own partner, so that he was thrown out onto the busy beltway... A new teammate that was under the impression that he was her equal, not her superior. And why would she or Tim know any different? As far as they knew, they only had to obey Gibbs… Then there was today… <em>Yet another time</em> in his life that he felt alone and unwanted, no one had his back... When was this sort of shit <em>ever</em> going to end?</p><p>For as long as he could remember he had never felt completely safe, at home, at boarding or military school, college and even as a Cop… Well especially as a Cop it turned out, bizarrely the times he was the most accepted had been when he was undercover playing somebody else… Wasn’t <em>that</em> thought provoking, he may fit in better in the criminal world than anywhere else…</p><p>Tony shook his head and grimaced, thanks to his Father’s parenting skills he could play a crime boss more believably, than an officer of the law seeking justice for those that couldn’t for themselves… Perhaps it was time to reinvent the wheel so to say… Surely there must be a way he could serve… He didn’t want to keep doing undercover though either, he was 25, so he would do it for as long as he could, perhaps 10-15 years maybe? <em>But then what?</em> Could he find a place indulging in his first love, investigating and puzzle solving?</p><p>Tony huffed and downed his drink. What was he even thinking? He’d probably be dead in 5 years at this rate. He had thought he could trust Gibbs; he had thought he might finally have someone he could depend on, and for a while he did. They had worked well together when it was just the two of them, Tony thought Gibbs had respected him. This time however he had been sent out alone because Gibbs thought that Tony couldn’t be professional around Kate...</p><p>Tony had been training Kate from the moment he met her, teaching her about the difference between sketching and photos. That was crucial stuff to know before she presented a case in court... But all she and Gibbs saw were him being a sleaze because the nearest magazine had a bikini clad woman on the front... It was on the President’s plane! Kate’s workplace! He didn’t choose to make her feel uncomfortable on purpose... But from that moment she wouldn’t see him any other way and this oddly seemed to have influenced Gibbs against him as well...</p><p>Tony wiped his eyes tiredly, he needed sleep, he shouldn’t be making decisions under stress, he also knew that he would not be <em>able</em> to sleep, but nor should he try and drive back home… He looked around to ask someone, there must be a hotel nearby, he could try to crash somewhere here first… It would be wiser… He stood up to go, turned and walked into one of the bar staff carrying a tray of drinks… They both ended up crashing to the floor and he was saturated… Ugh…Well <em>wasn’t this</em> an improvement on his day…</p><p>Sliding around trying to get up, he reached out for the booth he had been sitting at and a large strong hand grabbed his arm instead. Startled he looked into smoky blue eyes smiling down at him and saw dimples hiding behind the full beard. “You need a hand?” Said an amused soft, deep voice; attached to a stocky, very fit, Military man, if Tony were to guess…</p><p>“Yeah, ah thanks…” Tony stuttered a little, surrounded by broken glass and a barman that was up and apologising profusely leaning forwards to help as well. When he was standing finally, he was a bit flustered and looking around, he was now the centre of unwanted attention, his mind freezing in lassitude, he ignored everyone and fled out the door to escape.</p><p>Walking quickly and a little unsteadily he headed towards the Marina, not for any particular purpose but well it had been a long time since he felt this shaken and unsure of himself and wanted to be alone, so he headed for the quiet of the water. He came to rest at a boat yard and leaned his head on the framework of a boatlift, feeling dizzy and tired again he began to wonder if something were wrong with him… Absently speculating if he went missing how long it would be before anybody noticed…</p><p>He heard running feet behind him and reached for his sidearm, only to have it taken from his weakened hands and with his vision greying out he was gently lowered to the ground, <em>well!</em> What a fitting ending... He was going to die getting mugged…</p><p>“Come on kid don’t pass out on me now okay, wake up! Shit you’ve got blood everywhere…” The deep voice was not amused anymore Tony thought as he slid towards blackness…</p><p>~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~</p><p>Tony came to, panicked and fighting the hands that were holding him down, “<em>No please no</em>, let go!” He gasped, his eyes flying open in shock when he felt a long wet rough tongue lick up the side of his head… What the heck?</p><p>Looking around wildly he saw two men leaning over him, he was on a bed, hands trapped, and a dog was licking his face, “<em>Argh!”</em></p><p>“Shush, it’s okay we’ve got you…” Soothed the man with smoky eyes.</p><p>“Please no…” He begged, horrified thoughts flashing through his panicked brain, made worse when the man raised two bloodied hands and griped the side of his face. His eyes swam out of focus and he was horrified to realise there were tears filling his eyes, “<em>Please no</em>, no don’t do this, I’m a Federal Agent” He cried out pleadingly, he couldn’t believe he was going to die like this and he was gasping so hard that his world was greying out again.</p><p>“Shit!” Came the deep voice again, “We gotta stop this, if he keeps fighting us, you’re going to have to restrain him.”</p><p>~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~</p><p>Sitting up with a gasp Tony felt the hand steadying him, “Settle... You’re okay now, take deep, <em>slooow</em> breaths.” The man was sitting next to him on the edge of the bed, a restraining hand resting lightly on his shoulder, “Hi Agent... I’m Trent.”</p><p>Taking in his surroundings at a glance, Tony worriedly asked, “Where am I? Am I on <em>a boat</em>? Why have you taken me?” Pushing at the man, who all at once Tony realised, was bigger and more solid than Tony and with his hands bound in bandages, “What have you done?” He whispered dazedly, feeling dizzy again.</p><p>Trent gently lay him back against the pillows, “Before you pass out, let me explain, you fell at the restaurant, cut yourself badly then ran off, bleeding, down the street, we found you as you passed out and my medical supplies were on board, so we brought you here...”</p><p>“So, I’m not being mugged?” Tony asked weakly as he eyed him carefully.</p><p>The dimples made a reappearance as the man grinned and shook his head, “No you are not being mugged or murdered or whatever you thought was going on, you are perfectly safe here with us and you are free to leave whenever I think you are well enough...” Trent leaned over to an open pack on the bedside cupboard, grabbing a stethoscope, holding it up to indicate his intentions he continued, “You have lost a fair amount of blood, enough that if I knew your blood type I would be running a bag now and not just the Hartmann's.” He waved at the IV that was hanging up.</p><p>He became serious while taking Tony’s BP, “You are also under weight, blood sugar is too low and you are dehydrated, when is the last time you had a decent meal and rest?”</p><p>Tony shrugged and sank into the pillows tiredly, absently wondering why he wasn’t fighting this stranger, he really felt like he just <em>didn’t care</em> anymore, sad that someone else seemed to care about him more than he even did...</p><p>He held up his mitted hands and bemusedly thought he should be more upset how Gibbs would be, pissed he couldn’t fire a gun like this... He felt tired again, he knew Trent was talking to him again but shut everything out. Last thing he remembered before falling asleep was another man coming in and saying, “We should call the Cops... Report this...”</p><p>~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~</p><p>Tony woke to the gentle swell of a boat and the sounds of Seagulls crying out nearby, he moved to look around and groaned at feeling stiff and sore, moving to rub his eyes he gasped and remembered painfully his injured hands.</p><p>He jumped in fright at the Malinois lying next to him on the bed, eyeing him curiously, the dog leaned forwards to sniff at him and sat back, tongue lolling with a satisfied look on his face, tail slowly thumping on the bed.</p><p>“Hey there buddy what’s your name?” Tony reached out to gently stroke the dog but thought better of it when the bandage pulled painfully.</p><p>“Cerberus...”</p><p>Tony spun around at the soft voice at the door, “What?” He tried to sit up quickly but gasped at the pain, this was worse than a papercut!</p><p>The man stepped forwards to help him sit up, “His name is Cerberus, he is a service dog and was keeping an eye on you for me, my name is Brock, how are you feeling?”</p><p>Tony eyed the man warily, he was lean but wiry, with a mop of dark wavy hair and short but messy beard. Serious blue green eyes looked over him carefully, and while he was checking the IV Tony was quietly watching him, judging him to be a little younger than Trent, probably about 5 years older than he was.</p><p>Brock finished his checks and leaned back on his heels and contemplated his patient, “You don’t say very, much do you?” he asked quietly.</p><p>Tony shrugged and looked down at his hands. He spent days on end trying to keep up the spirits of everyone on the team, anticipating the team’s needs when they were stressed and tired and using humour and chatter to buoy them along... Now… Well now he had simply run out… Of words, of caring…</p><p>“You in pain?” Brock asked. Tony shrugged again and just kept looking at his hands... Again, he wondered why he wasn’t more guarded in this situation, normally he would have tried to escape any kind of nursing by now...</p><p>He heard the man sigh and leave the room and was a little disappointed when his new companion jumped off the bed and followed him, he huffed, he wasn’t exactly a fun guy to be around at the moment...</p><p>~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~</p><p>Trent followed Brock into the tiny cabin they had placed Tony, “Good morning Agent, how are you feeling? Up to having something to eat?” Trent took some things out of his pack and started an exam, noting his temp, BP, respirations etc.</p><p>Tony watched him placidly and in silence, when Trent made eye contact, he shook his head firmly. How was he supposed to eat and drink without hands? Plus, the more he consumed, the more he would need to go to the bathroom and again how was he supposed to do<em> that</em>?</p><p>Trent looked down at him and sighed, “Can we at least have your name? We can’t keep calling you Agent...”</p><p>“Tony” He croaked, he cleared his throat and tried again, “Tony DiNozzo, NCIS which is...”</p><p>Trent held up his hand, “We know what NCIS is...” Glancing meaningfully at Brock, who just shrugged. “Thank you, Tony, now is there someone we can contact for you? Someone must be missing you by now?” Trent asked.</p><p>Tony didn’t answer, he was trying to figure out that odd look the two men just shared, were they not as harmless as they were trying to appear? If they knew who NCIS was then Tony’s first guess at Trent being military might be correct... So why would that make them uncomfortable, wary?</p><p>Tony suddenly realised how vulnerable he was... He hands were useless and now he belatedly realised he had been undressed and put in Pyjamas... So, they had his sidearm, backup ankle piece and the knife hidden in his belt...</p><p>Looking around he asked warily, “Where are my clothes?”</p><p>“Ah yes, well they were covered in blood, so they are being washed, the rest is over there” Trent pointed at the belt and shoes in a box near the door, “Obviously we have secured your weapons in the gun safe, that knife hidden in the belt is clever.” Trent smiled in approval.</p><p>“Can I have them back?” Tony asked cautiously.</p><p>Trent nodded, “Sure, when I think you are okay on your own… Right now though Tony, you must have lost your ID and phone somewhere, so unless you give us a number of someone to call for you that will look after you...” Trent tilted his head at him in question, Tony slowly shook his head.  “Then I can’t in good conscience leave you vulnerable…” Trent said firmly, clear he wasn’t going to argue about it… It reminded Tony of a time when someone he thought was a friend used to give a shit…</p><p>“Are you a Marine?” He asked tentatively.</p><p>Earning himself a huff of laughter from the both of them, Brock shook his head and while they didn’t answer his unasked question, Brock smiled at him and Tony thought bemusedly that’s what they mean by kind eyes…</p><p>“Now food, I think you should have something to eat, so other than the Scotch last night, what have you consumed in the last 24hrs?” Trent prompted.</p><p>Tony looked down at his hands again and thought, it was longer than 24 hrs, he had been kidnapped and trapped down in the sewers for longer than that, brought back to the office, he was lucky to get a bottle of water in the car from Kate, because Gibbs didn’t bother to see what he needed, but saw fit to humiliate him once again in front of everyone in the Bullpen… <em>Irreplaceable indeed</em>… Tony was horrified to feel tears running down his face! “Fuck!” He whispered rubbing the backs of his bandaged hands over his eyes. When had he turned into a <em>cry baby</em>?</p><p>“Okay, listen kid I think I will help you with some food then clean you up a bit, then if you are feeling up to it come and join us on the deck, we have a lounge up there that is comfortable enough that you can doze off for a bit and get some fresh air at the same time…” Trent stated firmly, then his voice gentled, “Tony I don’t know what’s been going on… You don’t have to talk about it but we are good listeners okay, even Cerb…” Cerberus gave a sharp yip at his name and Tony gave him a watery smile, “Let us take care of you for a while, it really looks like you need it kiddo…” Trent gently raised his chin with a finger so that Tony could see he was genuine and after a moment Tony nodded.</p><p>Brock watching them stepped up, “Listen Trent I’ll go make some eggs or something, you help him in the bathroom, he still looks exhausted so the sooner we get him comfortable upstairs the better.” He suggested.</p><p>Trent nodded, “That sound okay Tony? Brock makes great scrambled eggs; it will be gentle for your stomach and easy to eat?”</p><p>Tony nodded and Brock left, he then held up his hands, “Can you take this off so I can eat and go to the bathroom?”</p><p>Trent shook his head, “Not yet, I don’t want the stitches I put in last night to move and you need to keep it dry okay? Now I know that means I will have to help you in the bathroom etc but I have medic training that is equivalent to a high care Nurse, so I know what I am doing, and you are 100% safe here okay?” Trent reassured him.</p><p>Tony heaved out a heavy breath then muttered, “I don’t think I have ever been 100% safe…” But he instinctively seemed to trust the man so he nodded and gave in to the inevitable…</p><p>~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~</p><p>Tony was exhausted again when he made it unsteadily up on the upper deck, but it was bliss to sink down into the lounge and soak up the warm sun, he closed his eyes and reflected on why he was so tired. Trent had been professionally discreet in the bathroom, helped him shower and dressed him in some of Brock’s sweatpants and t-shirt, he was closer in size to Tony and it was comfortable.</p><p>“Hey food before sleep…” Tony blinked his eyes and peered up at Brock holding a tray, he smiled and sat nearby, laying the tray so he would have access, picking up a glass Brock asked, “Apple Juice okay?” Tony nodded and Brock held it so he could drink, then proceeded to feed Tony the delicious egg and chives with toast, Tony flushed at first, he felt like a child but Brock spoke softly, pointing out landmarks and sights nearby and gradually Tony relaxed and felt a bit more comfortable… After eating all he could, Tony was tucked in with a blanket and left to relax for a while, in no time he was asleep…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Brock padded soundlessly into the Galley where Trent was prepping for lunch, he quietly cleaned up and Trent gave him a sideways look. Brock was usually a quiet guy, but Trent knew his best friend very well, “What’s up?”</p><p>Brock dried his hands and turned around and leaned back against the sink so he could face him, he gazed out the porthole across from him for a moment and then sighing ran his fingers through his hair, he looked at his friend, “Do we tell the others?”</p><p>Trent shrugged, “What are you worried about? You aren’t thinking he’s a risk, are you?” He stopped working for a moment to fully look at Brock.</p><p>But his friend shook his head, “No I know that was my initial concern, but the guy is as weak as a kitten… I’m worried that we are putting <em>him</em> at risk… I think we should at least call Jason…”</p><p>Trent sagged back against the cupboard next to Brock and nodded, “Yeah I think you could be right, there is something about this kid that reminds me of Spenser, same age, seems to be vulnerable yet also seems to have an inner strength… I have a feeling we rescued him at a really low point, his depression isn’t just from being run down and injured. The way he fought us last night, that was instinct… He’s a survivor… But the lethargy and crying I think that is emotion and exhaustion, he just simply has no more in him to give if you know what I mean?”</p><p>Brock eyed him thoughtfully, “Sounds like you know from personal experience?” He asked softly.</p><p>Trent stretched out his still mangled elbow, “When that bomb blew up and this happened, I was in such a bad place during recovery that I wished a few times that the bloody thing had killed me…” He sighed wistfully, “I had to recover as much emotionally as physically, it was a long road…”</p><p>Brock lay a long arm around him and pulled him in sideways for a hug, “So what do we do with him? Our situation…”</p><p>Trent nodded and straightened up again, “I know… Look let’s give it one night, we’ll call Jason in the morning? I don’t want to risk his security either…”</p><p>Brock smiled, “Okay you’re the boss, but you know Jason will be pissed at us for risking our security…”</p><p>Trent sighed and ran his fingers through his long hair, he turned back to his task, “I’ll wear it okay…”</p><p>“Pfft, yeah that’s gunna happen…” Brock snorted, “You aren’t alone anymore okay, so stop it!”</p><p>Trent smiled softly at his protective friend, “You know I outrank you yeah?”</p><p>Brock grinned and patted him on the shoulder, “You keep telling yourself that…”</p><p>~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~</p><p>Tony sat up with a gasp, one moment back in the sewer finding a dead body to blinking in the noonday sun confusedly, he rubbed his eyes automatically but whimpered at the pulling of the stiches it caused. Feeling a gentle nudge next to him, he looked down at Brock’s dog watching him intently, tail slowly swaying across the decking.</p><p>Tony huffed softly, “Hey there, Cerberus is it? Did I give you a fright big fella?” He leaned down and stroked his arm down the dog’s back and the dog seemed to smile at him as his tongue lolled and he wagged furiously. Tony chuckled, “I bet you’re easy to please, some attention, a nice bone and a lady friend?” He said softly smiling at the happy animal, “I wish life was that easy boy… Hey at least <em>you</em> haven’t judged me…”</p><p>Tony shook his head and sighed, he was sick of having these thoughts, feeling sorry for himself, two things he had learned from his Father, look after yourself because no one else will and DiNozzo's never cry… Cerberus lay his head on Tony’s lap and closed his eyes blissfully at Tony’s stroking, allowing the man to relax and just enjoy the moment and put his problems aside for a while, he looked around him at the beautiful bay they were moored in and watched the comings and goings of the Marina.</p><p>Hearing laughter coming from below deck, he smiled, he was certain they were military, okay not Marines, so perhaps Army? He watched them come up the steps with a tray of sandwiches and iced lattes. They were clearly very close, their body language said they had the familiarity of men who had served together, watching out for each other, so on the same unit he suspected… Perhaps retired now? As they cleared the stairs, he noted the watchful way they checked on him and Cerberus then scanned the surroundings for threats, and it wasn’t till they glanced at each other that they relaxed a little and came over to join him. Okay so maybe <em>not</em> retired… He wondered if he was being overly jittery still from being captured but it really felt as though they were on watch for a current threat of their own…</p><p>“Come on Tony join us for lunch?” Trent waved towards the table where they were setting up, “I think you might be able to manage the sandwiches yourself, I am planning on changing your dressings afterwards, so if they get a little mangled it won’t matter, okay?”</p><p>While breakfast didn’t seem that long ago, Tony was surprised to find that he was hungry again, so he nodded, and Brock came over to help him up, following with the blanket, he tucked it around him again when he was sitting at the table.</p><p>Trent held the latte up for him so he could drink through the straw and Tony moaned at the delicious drink, “I haven't had coffee for a couple of days! This is great!”</p><p>The two men chuckled, and they proceeded to eat, helping Tony when he needed it, keeping the conversation light and Tony found he was relaxing and enjoying himself.</p><p>Still he was curious about the two men and observed them carefully, he had always been good at reading body language, a necessity of childhood survival, and could see that there was bone deep trust there, like what was forged on the battlefield, they were more than friends, they were brothers.</p><p>He began to revise his thoughts on them being soldiers, they were more than that, he realised, these were Special Operators... Delta’s, Seals maybe... Their alertness was second nature, so they were relaxed but guarded, conversation was steered away from topics that Tony tried, looking for information about them. Tony’s usual techniques of interrogation probably weren’t going to work with these two, they were trained to keep secrets, but Tony didn’t want to go all Gibbs on them either... They had shown him nothing but kindness...</p><p>There was a sudden loud bang in the neighbourhood nearby, the two men moved as one and had Tony down on the deck and covered, guns in hand, scanning carefully over the gunnel for the threat. They heard distant yelling and arguing, and Tony shoved an elbow at the men on top of him, grunting, “Guys it was just someone that had a car crash, Dude you are heavy!”</p><p>Trent hurriedly got off and helped Tony back up again, “Sorry Tony, Brock and I are a little jumpy... I guess we really were ready for a vacation huh?” He tried jokingly, looking warily at him.</p><p>“Bullshit!” Tony growled, “You two have been on high alert for threats from the beginning, what are you, Delta’s, Seals, Rangers? You aren’t on vacation, you’re in hiding...” He watched the silent exchange between them, “You <em>are</em> in danger, aren’t you? What’s wrong? You on the run from MP’S or you have a price on your head or something?” The two men flinched and spun around to stare at him.</p><p>Brock stepped closer, “How could you possibly know that?”</p><p>Trent nodded and said, “We haven't said anything that would tell you that...” He looked at Tony carefully, “Who are you really?”</p><p>Tony exasperated now said, “I’m NCIS, I told you that.”</p><p>“Yes, but what do you do there? Analyst, IT, mail boy? You haven’t told us much...” Trent explained.</p><p>“I am a Special Agent... An investigator... I used to be a detective, I am observant and okay you aren’t Marines, but you are Spec Ops on high alert, now what’s going on? Why are you under threat?” Tony demanded.</p><p>Brock sighed and glancing at Trent, began to straighten out the table and chairs that had moved around, he poured fresh drinks and waved Tony over, “Sit, there’s not much we can say, but I want to know how you pluck the ‘<em>price on our heads</em>’ out of thin air...”</p><p>Tony grumbled, “Been there, done that, I have a mob contract out on me if I step foot in Philly” He sat down while the two men stared at him in shock, he shrugged, “I’m safe as long as I don’t go back... Now my clearance is unusually high for an Agent because of the nature of the specialised work I do and the team I am on but I’m not going to tell you any more until I know exactly who it is that I am talking to, okay?”</p><p>Trent and Brock looked at each other, “Jason...?” Brock asked and Trent sighed deeply and rubbed his face with his hands and looked between the other two.</p><p>“Jason’s gunna hit the roof you know, that right?” He replied to Brock, “Sheesh, I thought it was only Spenser that got himself into these situations...”</p><p>Tony pushed, “And Jason is?”</p><p>Brock admitted, “He’s our boss, he’s gunna be pissed because we broke security rescuing you...”</p><p>“Is he gunna be a dick about it? Because I know all about bosses like that...?” Tony muttered bitterly.</p><p>Trent shook his head, “No... Jason is... Well Jason gets a bit hot-headed with our rookie when he does stupid shit, so he will be upset that we compromised ourselves and he’s a protective bastard... But Tony is <em>your boss</em> the reason why you haven’t been looking after yourself? Does he put you at risk?” He asked worried.</p><p>Tony shrugged and gazed off in the distance, “There was a time in the beginning where I thought... Well I thought at the very least he respected me... Now...” He sighed and waved his hands in a helpless gesture, “I just don’t know anymore, I kinda think that he wants me gone...” He added miserably.</p><p>Brock lay a comforting hand on Tony’s arm, “I’m sorry Tony, I’ve been in teams where I was just treated like a movie extra... Jason’s was the first to treat me like family... and they all are my brothers now... I’d like to explain what’s going on, but we need his permission... To be honest I would feel better if you were safely away from here, are you sure you don’t have someone that would care for you? I feel as if we are putting you in danger...” Brock clearly concerned, told him.</p><p>“You’re Seals, aren’t you?” Tony realised, confirmed by the startled looks on their faces, he waved dismissively at Brock “It's the terminology you use... You do realise that you are under <em>my</em> jurisdiction? If Seals are being threatened, NCIS should have been notified and as I am on the MCRT, my team would have been the first responders... So, what is going on? Where is the threat coming from?”</p><p>Trent held up a hand to stop him, “Hang on a minute, firstly Brock is right, the decision to read people in is not ours, secondly you are injured, you wouldn’t be able to help even if your team was read in, thirdly with what I am hearing about your boss I am not inclined to trust the guy...”</p><p>Tony waved a mitted hand at him dismissively, “Just because Gibbs has lost faith in me for whatever reason, doesn’t mean he’s not the best at what he does, his team has the highest clearance rate across NCIS, they can help you...Guys at least tell me how long this has been going on? I doubt DEVGRU is happy one of its teams is out of action for long...”</p><p>“Now how could you possibly know we are under DEVGRU?” Trent asked suspiciously.</p><p>Brock huffed a laugh at his friend, “Well you just told him...”</p><p>He turned to Tony and pointed at him, “That was a stab in the dark wasn’t it?”</p><p>Tony shrugged raising his hands in acquiescence, “Yeah sorry it’s the investigator in me...”</p><p>Trent snorted in disgust at himself, “So glad Sonny’s not here...”</p><p>Brock chuckled, “Yeah he would not let you live <em>that</em> down!”</p><p>Trent stood up from the table and nodded at them, “Okay I give up, I’ll call Jason and see what he wants to do... Tony we may have to set sail, do you have a car that you need to secure first?”</p><p>Tony thought a moment, “I left it behind the restaurant so it should be okay where it is for a few days...”</p><p>“Nothing in there you need to grab first?” Brock asked.</p><p>“I have a go bag in the back that would be handy...” Tony said slowly, “The barman has my keys and wallet, because I knew I shouldn’t be driving anymore no matter how much I drank...”</p><p>Trent nodded, “That was wise to be honest, you were running on fumes... Are you able to tell us what happened?”</p><p>“I was kidnapped by a serial killer and trapped down in the sewers, I managed to get an injured Marine and myself out of there and the boss rescued us, I hit the road not long after showering, so yeah I hadn’t eaten anything, no appetite after spending a night in a sewer I guess...” He grinned sheepishly.</p><p>Trent plonked down in his seat again, “A serial killer... In a sewer... What the <em>Fuck?</em>” He said expressively.</p><p>Tony chuckled, “That’s nothing, aside from once being a mob boss, I once got tossed out of a plane, with no training, at night, had to learn how to use my ‘shute on the way down... That was fun!” Looking at the two men thoughtfully, “But then look who I am talking to, you guys do that for a living...”</p><p>“Mob boss?” Squawked Brock breathlessly, Cerb nudged his handler in concern, he cringed and patted the dog apologetically then looked back at Tony questioningly, “Is that why you have a contract on you?”</p><p>Tony nodded, “I was undercover with the Macaluso's in Philly, rose up to the position of Consigliere before I put the head of the family in prison, he likes me though, I get Christmas cards and he wants to adopt me... He was the one who put a limit on the contract, I’m safe outside of Philadelphia...”</p><p>Trent sat back laughing and shaking his head, “Sheesh, I am so glad I’m not your boss, you are as much trouble as Spenser, Jace reckons he’s the reason he’s getting grey hair!” He stood up again, “Right I’m going to ring Jason and then we are heading to your car...”</p><p>Brock stood as well, “I’ll go and get the stuff from Tony’s car, it’ll save time...” He offered.</p><p>Trent was already shaking his head, “Jason insisted that we stay together at all times Brock, it’s not worth the risk you’ll wait for me!”</p><p>“Trent! Come-on, I’ll be 10 minutes!” Brock protested.</p><p>Trent stepped into his space, “<em>No</em>... Am I clear?”</p><p>Brock huffed and spun away, folding his arms he looked out over the bay.</p><p>Tony’s eyes widened as he watched the stand-off, he waved a mitted hand, “I need to go anyway, I can go with Brock and watch his back?” He suggested placatingly.</p><p>Trent shook his head as he looked away from Brock to Tony. Brock without even looking around spoke to Tony, “He won’t let you go either...</p><p>“Brock... Look I know you are capable, more than, but this serious! I don’t want to lose you to this idiot...” Trend pleading for understanding.</p><p>Brock dropped his head and Trent came up behind him and lay a hand on his back, “I’m sorry for pulling rank... But you are nearly as self-sacrificing as Spenser, I just can’t...”</p><p>Brock turned to him slowly and nodded in acquiescence, “Okay we’ll wait but Trent you know that if we have to go, we may have to go fast...”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah okay, I’ll make the call now, be back in a minute... Promise me you’ll be here?” Trent chucked him under the chin.</p><p>Brock smiled fondly at him, “Promise...” He said softly, shaking his head at the man as he disappeared downstairs.</p><p>Tony watching chuckled, “Worse than brothers, right?”</p><p>Brock rolled his eyes, “You have no idea.” he said drily.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Where’s DiNozzo?” Barked Gibbs as he stormed into the Bullpen</p><p>Both Kate and McGee jumped up startled, they had been left to deal with a pissed off Marine all morning, asking them the same question. It made them miss Tony all the more, if just for the fact that he usually bore the brunt of Gibbs bullying.</p><p>Kate offered, “He went through a lot in the last few days Gibbs, maybe he’s sick? Slept in?”</p><p>Gibbs spun to face her with fiery eyes, “Not without telling me first! Now both of you go to his place and roll him out of bed!” He yelled.</p><p>“I don’t know where Tony lives... Do you McGee?” Kate asked quietly, he shook his head.</p><p>“Abby probably has a key, get it from her.” Gibbs growled at them.</p><p>They fled...</p><p>Rocky Balboa was watching from his side of the Bullpen, he shook his head disappointed but not surprised, he had been watching Gibbs team slowly implode for some time now, sighing he reached into his desk drawer for his gun, keys and ID, he caught the eye of his second who had seen everything as well, the two men shared a meaningful look and Rocky said softly, “Keep going on this case Andy, I’m going to check on Tony, I’ll let you know what happens okay?”</p><p>“But boss you shouldn’t go alone, let one of us go with you...” Rocky held up a hand and shook his head, “I’ll be fine, I’ll call if I need you.”</p><p>~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~</p><p>“I don’t have his key anymore guys, I know Gibbs used to, but Tony gave it to me just after you got here Kate... Then when his building’s lack of maintenance caused problems like the boiler breakdown he moved to a different apartment and never got around to giving me the new one, even though I kept reminding him... I wonder where he ended up staying that time. Probably Gibbs place...” Abby blathered on to the stunned pair.</p><p>“Wait didn’t he stay with you?” Kate asked.</p><p>McGee added, “I am certain he wasn’t with Gibbs, Tony told me that Gibbs refused him...”</p><p>“Seriously? Where did he stay then?” Abby frowned at them, then spun around, pigtails flying, to her computer.</p><p>“Maybe he stayed with Ducky?” McGee guessed.</p><p>Kate shook her head looking upset now, “No he knocked Tony back too... He wouldn’t sleep in his car would he, it was so cold!”</p><p>“Nope, look at this...” Abby spun the computer for them to see Tony on the screen, trudging into the Bullpen with a duffle bag and backpack, flopping down at his computer and starting to work, “This is at 23:30...” She fast forwarded it so they could see Tony finally crashing under his desk using a rolled-up jacket as a pillow around 04:00 and getting up again at 06:00, leaving for the locker rooms for a shower and back at his desk before Gibbs walks in.</p><p>“Shit... Abs how did you know?” McGee asked.</p><p>“He’s done it before, when it was just him and Gibbs, they would sometimes spend the night working on a hot case together...” She looked at them thoughtfully, “I know there are a few times you guys have pulled all-nighters but since you joined the team Tony mainly only does it by himself now, I had been keeping an eye on it for a while but...”</p><p>She folded her arms and tapped her lips slowly, “I have been too busy lately for Tony, we used to hang out, but I just realised that he has been pulling away from everyone lately, I’ll bet now that he didn’t just ‘forget’ to give me his key...”</p><p>Kate threw up her hands, “Well this doesn’t solve the problem of Gibbs yelling at us to find him, I don’t know why he won’t just let Tony have a day off! The guy doesn’t exactly contribute much... What are we supposed to do now?”</p><p>Abby looked around them to see if anyone was there then she looked at Kate, “Have you never noticed how dependant Gibbs is on Tony? He anticipates what Gibbs needs and does it, Gibbs can just give him a look and Tony understands him... No one has ever been able to work so successfully with my Silver Fox, he is the only one to ever take what Gibbs dishes out and come back for more...”</p><p>Kate huffed in disbelief.</p><p>Abby pointed a finger at her, “The only reason you two are still on this team still is because of Tony, Gibbs went through so many agents, they would transfer, sometimes within hours of meeting him, that the Director gave up on getting anybody to work with the man... And then Gibbs put Tony’s name forward and insisted on working with him, and the team has been able to hang on to their agents for much longer now, and that is down to Tony!”</p><p>“Tony is a frat boy, lightweight... He’s entertaining I’ll give you but...” Kate started.</p><p>“Pfft and you call yourself a profiler Kate, seriously...” Abby snapped at her, she was beginning the get a clue as to why Tony was pulling away from them all...</p><p>McGee shook his head at her, “He’s not really the smart one on the team Abs, he makes a lucky guess occasionally...” He rubbed the back of his head where she had slapped him, “Ouch Abby that hurt... What did you do that for?”</p><p>“To wake you up, you seriously need to get over yourself Tim, who do you think did all your work before you guys came along? Gibbs?” Abby had her hands on her hips and glared at him angrily, “Have you ever really had a look at Tony’s qualifications?”</p><p>“Yeah, he has a Phys Ed degree, so what?” McGee growled.</p><p>“<em>How</em> do you know that; he told you or did you look?” Abby questioned him.</p><p>McGee stopped to think, he shrugged, “He told me I think, what of it?”</p><p>“See that’s where you guys go wrong with Tony, he only ever lets you see what he wants, remember Gibbs Rule 3: Never just believe what you are told... <em>Verify</em>...” She spun around and paced, her high heels clomping loudly, throwing her hands up, she glared at them both, “He’s been bolstering both your egos for a while now, taking the brunt of Gibbs temper to protect you all while quietly training you how to do your jobs... I blame myself; Tony is my friend I should have been there for him before now... <em>Go away</em>, I need to find my friend!” She stormed at them, opening a tab on the screen she started on a BOLO form...</p><p>~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~</p><p>“Okay so now what? We need Tony’s address...” Kate spoke to McGee as they headed back upstairs, “We will have to go to HR...”</p><p>McGee offered, “I’ll get into Tony’s file...”</p><p>“Where? If we go to the Bullpen Gibbs will erupt...” Kate warned.</p><p>“HR it is...” McGee said resolutely.</p><p>~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~</p><p>Balboa drove while leaving a message on Tony's phone, “Hey dude, I’m coming over to check on you, your team is having a meltdown because you aren’t there and not taking their calls... Come on buddy pick up, starting to worry here, even if you are having one of your migraines, pick up...”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>“Well Jason’s not happy, but we’re all meeting up in 4hrs.” Trent trotted down the gangplank to join Cerberus and the two men waiting for him.</p><p>“Everyone?” Brock clarified.</p><p>“Yeah but Sonny and Clay will take the longest to get there...” Trent said as he looked around and took point.</p><p>Brock lay a hand on Tony’s shoulder and gave Cerberus a command, “<em>Bewaker vriend!</em>” Brock and Cerberus moved to either side of Tony and they scanned around as they walked quickly into town.</p><p>“What did you say to him?” Tony asked Brock quietly.</p><p>“I told him to guard you...why?” Brock answered.</p><p>“But I’m not the one in danger here, in fact I should be doing this by myself...” Tony objected.</p><p>Trent turned his head back to them a little, “You’re not messing up my stiches, ya hear!”</p><p>“Trent I would be fine... I can...” Tony tried again.</p><p>Brock shook his head, “Forget it Tony, he won’t allow it, you’ve brought out the Mumma Bear in him...” Brock smiled, “I agree with him on this one though... Hey do you have to call in sick or anything?”</p><p>Tony shook his head, “No I told HR that I need a week, and considering the kidnapping they had no problem giving it to me, I am owed plenty of time anyway, they were asking me to take some of it in an email to me last month, so here I am...”</p><p>“Is that why you had no ID on you?” Brock was curious.</p><p>“Yeah that and my phone is in my desk, it is a work issued phone so they would be allowed to track it, and I just want to be out of sight for a while...” Tony shrugged.</p><p>Brock raised an eyebrow, “Why would they do that? Isn’t that stalking?”</p><p>Tony gave him a half smile, and sighed, “Yes but why let a pesky little thing like the law get in the way of... Look basically I didn’t ask for permission from my boss and he will be on the warpath until they find me, and he drags me back...”</p><p>“I can understand then, why you bypassed him, won’t you be in trouble when you return?” Trent queried.</p><p>“Yes, for sure but I hoped for at least a day or two, I knew I wouldn’t get the whole week, Abby will be able to find me in no time and then well...” He spread his hand helplessly.</p><p>“This guy sounds really dependant on you...” Brock mused.</p><p>Tony barked out a laugh, “No nothing like that, it’s a control thing, he’s the puppet master and I will face the consequences for trying to cut my strings when I get back... But it isn’t anything I haven’t dealt with before... So, it’ll be fine, I will get my two days...”</p><p>“Tony why do you stay? Seriously...” Trent was frowning by now, they had stopped at the door to the pub, and he had turned back to them, “Surely you could get a transfer?”</p><p>Tony didn’t answer for a moment while he gazed around, then looking at Trent, “I <em>am</em> beginning to wonder if... Look he taught me a lot, and I still have much to learn from him, this is the premier team in the Agency... Then there’s two others on the team, I need to be there to protect them... Teach them...” He sighed, “I am considering it though... For sanity’s sake anyway...”</p><p>Trent pulled open the door and led the way, “You need to start thinking about yourself first for a change by the sounds of it, can they really find you in two days?”</p><p>“Yeah, I haven’t made it hard for them though, if I really wanted to disappear, I could...” He assured them. As he stepped up to the bar and was handed his keys and wallet, he asked the barman, “I owe money from last night?”</p><p>The man shook his head, “Nope it’s all good”</p><p>Tony looked puzzled, “You sure?”</p><p>“Yeah man, the manager took a look at the footage, the accident was our fault, so he comp’d your bill.” He explained.</p><p>“Oh, okay thank you, is it okay to leave my car at the back for a day or two?” Tony asked and got a nod.</p><p>Tony led the way to his Mustang “<em>Nice</em>...” Trent admired, taking the keys from Tony’s mitted hands he opened it up for him, “Let me take what you need okay, just point.”</p><p>“Just my pack, oh and in the console, I have a burner phone in there so that in an emergency certain people can contact me...” Tony stepped back out of the way, Cerberus stuck by his side, and Brock stood guard watching their six. Tony listened to a couple of messages on his phone, “I need to make a call, can you...” Tony clumsily handed the phone to Trent, who dialled for him and handed it back.</p><p>“Rocky! I’m glad I caught you, sorry that you got landed with this but I’m not home, I am just taking a few days, maybe a week, I got injured...” Tony listened for a moment and his shoulders sagged and he seemed to shrink into himself, “Okay thanks Rock, could you change my status with HR? I am with friends I’ll be fine, again I am really sorry man; I’ll fix it when I get back okay...” He said quietly.</p><p>Trent took the phone from him, “You okay, did something happen?”</p><p>“Not anything I didn’t expect... I guess... I just was hoping that the others... Never mind” Tony shook himself and seemed to wrap an upbeat persona around him, “Okay what next? Where are we going now?” He asked cheerfully.</p><p>Trent eyed him suspiciously but decided to leave it for now, “We grab some supplies from the general store at the Marina, I change your dressings as soon as we are back out in the bay and we are headed for the rendezvous... Do you need anything from the store?” He asked as he picked up Tony’s pack, locked up the Mustang and shepherded him back to the Marina.</p><p>“I need to hit my bank, I don’t want to use credit cards and my cash is going to be out soon, I have... Um a backup stash stored...” He stuttered to a halt as Trent waved at him dismissively.</p><p>“Navy is funding this so we will pay, so whatever you need okay?” He gave Tony a sideways look, “You have an emergency cache hey?”</p><p>Tony flushed, “Something I learned as a kid, always have several avenues of escape set up, cash, ID, burner phone and disguises... If I need to disappear, I can...” He shrugged looking embarrassed; he’d rarely admitted that to anybody, but he had always had a fairly reliable instinct for who he could trust, these two men, he felt safe with...</p><p>~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~</p><p>Tony felt helpless once again as he watched the two clearly competent sailors get the yacht ready and soon, casting off and with Brock steering they headed into the bay, turning to the North.</p><p>Trent set up his medical supplies on the top deck bench seat, near where Brock was steering and briefed them both while he carefully unwrapped Tony’s hands.</p><p>“We’re meeting in Delaware City, at a place called <em>Crabby Dick’s</em> of all places... Trent huffed a laugh, “Sonny’s suggestion...”</p><p>Brock smiled, “Of course it was...”</p><p>“It was going to be further north, but I explained the issue with Philadelphia, and Jason thought it best to stay out of Pennsylvania altogether... There is some of our team in Trenton so they will take the longest to get there...”</p><p>Tony wide eyed said, “Yeah I appreciate that... So how come he is willing to meet me now, I thought he would tell you to kick me to the kerb?”</p><p>“Sorry Tony this is going to sting a little, but I need to soak some of the gauze off...” Trent daubed warm water on his hands, Tony sharply sucked in a breath, but he stayed still.</p><p>Trent continued, “So apparently Jason has been talking to our boss, Lt Commander Eric Blackburn about how to resolve this, because you are right DEVGRU isn’t happy about us being sidelined... And it turns out that he had been checking out NCIS to see if anyone there had the experience to help and the DC MCRT was the front runner...”</p><p>Tony nodded proudly, “Yeah Gibbs is the best, he’s a retired Marine Gunny, Scout Sniper, he’ll see you right...” He looked closer at the mess he had made of his hands now that he could see the damage for the first time and grimaced, he sighed, holding his hands up, “Obviously he’ll be more help than me at the moment, so I’ll call him when you’re finished here...”</p><p>He looked disappointed and he felt it too, this was down to his stupidity... <em>again</em>... When would he ever learn! He shook off those thoughts and continued, “Kate and Tim will also be good too, Kate is a profiler, <em>was</em> with the secret service and she’s becoming a good Agent, Tim has some way to go, low confidence, big ego but he is awesome at IT he went to MIT so all up you guys should be well covered...” He swallowed a lump in his throat at the mixed feelings going on...</p><p>Trent worked on checking each set of stitches and disinfecting them all, while he listened to Tony promoting his team, he glanced at Brock and saw the lifted eyebrow and nodded slightly to him in agreement, “And you, what do you bring to the team?” He asked softly.</p><p>Tony gave a harsh chuckle, “Oh I’m the comedic relief... And the paperwork guy I suppose as well, Gibbs doesn’t like doing it so I cover most of his and the other two aren’t quite yet up to JAG and Military Court standard, so to make sure we get our convictions I just check over their work and fix up any little bits they have missed... So yeah that’s about it... I guess I won’t be doing paperwork anytime soon...” He sighed deeply, “Gibbs is going to be <em>so pissed</em>... Fuck I really screwed up this time...” He went silent and just gazed at the decking deep in thought, suddenly feeling so tired...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I’m not telling him, you’re senior, it’s your job” Tim McGee was adamant.</p><p>“Uh uh, I called it first as Tony would say and I appoint you...” Kate said firmly.</p><p>“But he won’t hit you...” Whined McGee.</p><p>“I’ll hit the both of you if you don’t speak right now!” Barked Gibbs as he sailed around the corner and up behind them, they both jumped in fright and spun around...</p><p>“Ah Tony is on sick leave...” Blurted McGee.</p><p>“No, it’s vacation! He took a weeks' vacation...” Kate corrected.</p><p>“Well which is it?” Gibbs demanded crossly, “And, <em>where</em> is he?”</p><p>“I am certain that the vacation was changed to sick leave... Maybe he was hurt more than we thought Boss, he might have seen a Doctor...” McGee’s voice faded at the blithering stare he was getting.</p><p>Supervisory Agent Rocky Balboa of the Cold Case team stepped up behind Gibbs and feet apart, arms folded he informed them, “Tony has taken at least a week's sick leave, he may need more that is yet to be determined...”</p><p>He moved to step past the group but Gibbs, coffee in hand blocked him, “Where is he? And how do <em>you</em> know?” Gibbs bit out.</p><p>Balboa raised an eyebrow as he looked down at the shorter man, but he answered, “All I know is he is with friends that are caring for him... And I know because he told me...”</p><p>He stared at Gibbs until the man moved out of his way and went to leave but Kate lay a hand on his arm, “Is he okay?” She asked softly.</p><p>Rocky nodded and gave her a small smile, “I don’t know the details but yes he will be okay, Miss Todd, I am surprised but pleased that at least one of his team wanted to know that <em>thank you.</em>” He said pointedly, nodded at her again and with a glare at the others stalked off, Gibbs left in the opposite direction...</p><p>“Well shit...” said McGee expressively.</p><p>~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~</p><p>“Abby! Have you found him yet?” Yelled Gibbs over the booming music she had going in the Lab before banging his fist on the radio to shut it up.</p><p>She spun around and folded her arms and glared at him, “I’m not telling you anything if you are coming in here with that attitude!” She snapped.</p><p>His shoulders sagged and he held up his hands, took a few deep breaths and said gently, “Let me try again, have you found him, is he okay?”</p><p>She studied him for a moment and said “You’re worried about him...”</p><p>He nodded and signed to her “I think I have screwed up with him lately...”</p><p>“<em>LATELY</em>???” She signed back aggressively...</p><p>He sighed and nodded, “Yeah I know, I thought he would just take it as a joke the other day, but when he just grabbed his stuff and left... Well I screwed up; I can’t seem to read him as well lately... I don’t know why...” He finished softly.</p><p>She nodded, pigtails flying, “I know what you mean, I have been neglecting my friend and with what I have turned up, well, he just doesn’t look to us for help anymore when he needs it, Gibbs I am worried that he doesn’t feel like we are family to him anymore, it’s my fault... I know he’s always there for me and my problems, just like when that guy who was being a pest in my neighbourhood... But when he needed me...”</p><p>Gibbs stopped her, “Hang on what pest? You know you should come to me Abby if you are having problems...”</p><p>She shrugged and held up her hands, “Tony picked up on the issue before I even thought to ask anyone for help, he just took care of it, had a ‘<em>chat</em>’ to the guy and I haven’t seen him since… Plus Gibbs you aren’t exactly approachable lately...”</p><p>His head dropped and he waved a hand in acknowledgement, sighing he asked, “Is he okay?”</p><p>She waved him over to her computer and without a word began to play security footage from an unfamiliar restaurant. He watched Tony, head hanging, not paying attention to his surroundings, looking shattered... Every now and then sipping what looked like a scotch, but otherwise not moving and when he finally did shift to get out of the booth and was facing the camera, he had the most desolate look on his face that Gibbs had ever seen... Gibbs heart clenched in his chest... What had he done...?</p><p>Abby had tears in her eyes as she stopped him from moving away, “Watch this...” She said softly. He looked at the screen in time to see Tony crash and fall, and seeming to panic, slide around in the wet broken glass to get up, until he was helped up, then he flashed a wide-eyed panicked look around at everyone coming to help him and Gibbs saw the bleeding hands and wrists before Tony fled out of the camera’s view.</p><p>“What are we going to do Gibbs?” Abby asked him sadly.</p><p>He pulled her into a hug and whispered, “Rule 45 Abbs...”</p><p>She pulled back and responded, “Also Rule 8 Gibbs, we took him for granted...”</p><p>He nodded and made to leave but turned back, “You don’t have anything else?”</p><p>She shook her head and promised, “I’ll keep looking... But you know if he wants to disappear...”</p><p>“Yeah, I know, we won’t be able to find him... Thanks Abbs…” Gibbs left.</p><p> </p><p>Rule 45: Left a mess I gotta clean up</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Brock looked over at the sleeping man on the lounge, he was taking a break from the wheel and keeping Trent company while he took over, “What does Eric actually want in regards the MCRT? Surely we aren’t going to exclude Tony in this?”</p><p>“No Eric actually had narrowed it down to a few options like CIA and Homeland and Tony was on that list, the only one from NCIS, a recommendation to SECNAV from their Director.  Jason couldn’t believe it that we already had him in our hot little hands... He’s annoyed at the injury though, but he still wants to talk to him...” Trent explained as he took bearings and corrected course a little.</p><p>“I notice you kept his phone, not going to let him call his boss?” Brock smirked at his sneaky protective friend, it had taken a while to get to know Trent at first, he came across as a grumpy, hard-arse Medic but it hid a deeply caring heart, who was quick to anger and vengeance if anyone he cared about was hurt. Brock suspected that Gibbs was now in the same category as Ash Spenser, Clay’s good for nothing Father...</p><p>Trent shrugged but looked smug, “He needs the rest...”</p><p>Brock chuckled, “Yeah right... Okay well I have some folding to organise, I want to pack everything back in our duffels just in case we are ordered to abandon the boats, I’ll do yours as well...”</p><p>“Thanks, just leave my shower stuff out?” Trent asked.</p><p>Brock nodded and gave Trent’s upper arm a light backhander as he left...</p><p>“<em>Oi! </em>No assaulting your superior!” Trent called mildly, chuckling when Brock without turning flipped him the bird.</p><p>~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~</p><p>Tony was jolted awake by the bump of the yacht against the pier, he shivered a little as the blanket had slipped off and he was a little cold in the late afternoon breeze. Cerberus was curled up next to him, blinking awake at Tony’s movement, he smiled softly at him and using the back of his hand gently stroked down the head and long neck of the blissed-out dog. Looking around he saw that Trent and Brock were busy with tying off and securing the boat for the night.</p><p>Attempting to stand up he swayed a little from momentary dizziness but was steadied by a strong arm around him, “Got up a bit quick huh?” Murmured Trent.</p><p>Tony a little flustered admitted, “I’m not normally as weak as this I promise, I feel like such a damsel in distress lately...” He grumbled.</p><p>Trent was guiding him to the stairs, Tony felt the rumble of him chuckling quietly, then he told him, “You lost more blood yesterday than I am happy with, especially that gash to your wrist, If we hadn’t found you in time, you would have bled out... It takes a couple of days to make up that blood deficit, so be patient with yourself, okay? Brock and I are here to help.”</p><p>While being guided down the stairs Tony was thinking, then urged him, “I do appreciate everything Trent, I really do, I know I would have been in real trouble without your help but I am really in the way now, I have to call Gibbs to come out and get briefed on the situation so your team can get sorted... Then after that I will get back to my place and leave you in the capable hands of the MCRT...”</p><p>At the bedroom door Trent stopped and turned Tony to face him, “And what about you?”</p><p>Tony shrugged, “What about me?” Not quite looking him in the eye.</p><p>“Aren't you a part of the MCRT? Will you stay with your team? What if we want you to stay?” Trent quizzed him.</p><p>Tony looked at him a little stunned, he held up his hands in explanation, “Gibbs would never work with me like this, in fact it would piss him off if I hung around... Trust me you’re better off with him if I am gone...”</p><p>Mildly Trent asked, “And <em>who</em> will look after <em>you</em>?” He had folded his arms and waited. Now his team knew that tone... It meant he was getting pissed, but Tony didn’t know him that well yet, as good as he was at reading people... Brock however was walking towards them and he raised an eyebrow and asked, “What’s going on?”</p><p>Trent glanced at him and explained in a measured tone, “Tony here was about to explain to me how he was going to manage by himself now...” Brocks mouth formed an O and he turned to Tony and mimicking Trent folded his arms and waited...</p><p>Spluttering Tony claimed, “I’ll be fine, I promise, I’ll get takeout and...”</p><p>Trent sighed and taking him by the shoulders, gently turned him into the bedroom, and sat him on the bed. Brock patted him on the back and moved to his own room to get ready...</p><p>“Do you want a shower now or later?” Trent asked, starting to slip Tony’s shoes off his feet.</p><p>“Trent what’s going on?” He looked down at the big man at his feet, “Why do I feel as though I am missing something?”</p><p>He sat back on his hunches and placed the shoes neatly next to him, gracefully standing and beginning to undress Tony, he explained while he worked, “<em>You</em> are the one that has been requested, not your team, SECNAV approached Director Morrow and he recommended you, and <em>you alone</em>... There are other options from CIA and Homeland but well, we had already met you, Jason was stunned when I told him who you were, and why we had you with us...”</p><p>Tony sniffed, “I’ll bet he was less than impressed... I still don’t know how I can help you like this; I can’t shoot...”</p><p>Trent looked down at him after he tossed the t-shirt in a washing hamper, tapping Tony on the forehead lightly, “This is what we want... Not your ability to shoot, <em>far out</em> we are Navy Seals Tony, if there is shooting to be done, we will do that... Your Director says that you are the best undercover he has ever seen, <em>and</em> you’re his best investigator, <em>not Gibbs</em>...”</p><p>Tony was gobsmacked, jaw hanging open... He didn’t know what to say, he didn’t know that the director even really knew who he was, other than the Agent that was best able to put up with Gibbs...</p><p>Trent laughed at the look on his face and he gently closed Tony’s mouth, “Now would you like me to give you a shower now or later? Brock has managed to get your clothes clean; I don’t know how, apparently his mother is a Laundry magician, we always give him our BDU’s to get the blood and mud stains out...” He moved to his medic bag and took out some plastic and began to cover Tony’s hands, “While you decide I am going to get you ready anyway...” He prodded.</p><p>Tony shook his head dazedly, “Um okay shower now...” He said distractedly, thoughts clearly racing through his head...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey GQ, looks like you have some competition...” Sonny blurted to Spenser when they were introduced to Tony, who promptly blushed and Clay punched his friend in the arm, “Ignore this buffoon, he’s from Texas, he can’t help it...” Grinning at Sonny’s indignant “Hey!” Clay waved at Tony, “It’s nice to meet you Agent DiNozzo.”</p><p>Ray who Tony had already met had his face in his hand, shaking his head in dismay, “Really Sonny?”</p><p>“What? He’s cute...” Sonny grinned pleased with himself...</p><p>Well, ‘till Trent steered him into the galley, “Help Brock make drinks Sonny...”</p><p>Ray stepped closer to the still flushed agent, noticing that he had reached out to Cerberus for comfort, he sat next to him on the bench seat, where they were, below deck, “So sewers huh?”</p><p>Tony huffed wryly, “Yeah, I lead an interesting life, only I would be captured by a serial killer, and a rare female one at that...”</p><p>Ray grinned, “Hey I met my wife when I was hospitalised, angry at everything and everyone in my world, now I have a wife, daughter and baby on the way... Sometimes life can lay you so low that the only way is up...” He told Tony sagely.</p><p>Tony stared at him, “I never thought of it that way... That’s a really positive way of thinking... Thank you.”</p><p>“That’s Ray... Our little ray of sunshine...” Boomed a deep voice above him, startled Tony turned hurriedly to look up at a huge man looming over him, hands on hips, stern look on his face. Flashing back to a childhood terror, Tony gave a soft gasp and was quickly up and out of his seat, backing towards the Galley where he knew Trent was...</p><p>Ray stood up, “Tony you okay?” He glared at the big man, “Jace <em>really?</em>” When Jason stepped forward toward Tony too, Ray holding a hand on Jason’s chest, stopped him in place.</p><p>Trent came out behind Tony and took in the situation at a glance, “What the heck is going on here?” Tony slipped past him and disappeared to his room Cerb not far behind. Trent watched him go and then turned back to his boss, folded his arms and growled, “What did you do?”</p><p>Jason shrugged, “Nothing, but if he can’t handle anything at all, then this isn’t going to work!” He stated firmly.</p><p>Ray glared up at him, “You did that on purpose Jace, you intimidated a man who has recently been kidnapped, <em>rescued himself and a Marine</em>, lost a pint of blood in an accident, just in the last few days, and you expect a tough guy?”</p><p>“He’s a Federal Agent Ray, he should be able to handle it!” Jason snapped.</p><p>Spenser across the room stood up and came over, “It was more than that boss, that was a PTSD reaction, not a doubt in my mind... It’s not fair that you ride roughshod over a man who has been traumatised. Cerberus has even recognised it; he hasn’t left Tony’s side the whole time I’ve been here... You owe him an apology Boss!” Clay glared up at his Master Chief defiantly, Jason stared back at him in challenge, but Clay didn’t back down, suddenly he nodded and clapped Spenser on the arm, “Yeah you might be right kid...”</p><p>He made to follow Tony but was blocked by Trent with Brock behind him, “Move...”</p><p>“No...”</p><p>“I beg your pardon?” Jason raised his eyebrows in surprise, Trent and Brock rarely if ever challenged him...</p><p>Trent pointed a finger into Jason’s chest, “He is under our protection, and not just as my patient... I will let you in if he says it’s okay and not before.”</p><p>Jason rocked back a little on his heels and folded his arms, looking at his men, almost amused, “Is that so...”</p><p>There was no misunderstanding Trent’s body language though, and Brock was firmly behind his friend, Jason was impressed, it wasn’t easy getting under a tough Seal’s skin but <em>here they were</em> protecting a man they had met yesterday... Perhaps there was more to this Agent than met the eye... He shrugged and waved them off and turned back to a wide-eyed Ray.</p><p>“<em>Wow</em>...” Ray whispered... “The kids have brought a puppy home; they <em>will</em> want to keep it Jace...”</p><p>Jason barked out a laugh at that, “Don’t go giving them ideas Ray!” He chuckled.</p><p>~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~</p><p>Trent knocked on the bedroom door before walking in, to find Tony sitting on the bed, legs up, arms around his knees, looking shaky. Cerberus was pressed up close to the man but when Trent and Brock came in and closed the door he jumped down and went to Brock, whining. Brock patted him, then sat on the bed near Tony, Trent on his other side. Tony turned his head to the big man’s shoulder and Trent wrapped an arm around him, pulled him in and asked, “How can we help Tony, what are you thinking?”</p><p>“Or remembering?” Added Brock who had laid a warm hand on Tony’s back, helping to calm the trembling, and when Tony settled enough after a few moments, he mumbled something into Trent’s chest.</p><p>Trent lifted his chin up, so he could see his face, “What was that?”</p><p>Tony rubbed his arm across his face, “I’m so sorry, I didn’t make a good impression did I... But my Father used to do the exact same thing before he...” He shook his head and wiped his eyes on his shirt, “<em>I’m sorry</em>...” He whispered.</p><p>Softly Brock asked, “What did your Father do to you Tony?”</p><p>He started shivering again, “I can’t... I can’t talk about it... I’m sorry maybe one day but I’m feeling incredibly raw right now, it feels like all my protective layers have been stripped away and I’ve only just realised it... I just can’t do this anymore...” He curled up even more into Trent’s side and hid his face.</p><p>Brock and Trent exchanged a long look at each other over his head, while they continued to soothe him...</p><p>After a while, Tony seemed to have calmed a bit, but he stayed curled up and Trent began to wonder if he had fallen asleep, he raised an eyebrow at Brock who looked and shook his head, Brock rested a hand on Tony’s arm, “Hey would you like a sedative, and go to sleep, we can leave this till tomorrow there is no rush...” He suggested.</p><p>Tony slowly sat up and shook his head, looking down at his hands, “Nothing gets resolved by delaying it and I have indulged too much in self-pity, the threat against you guys is more important than me right now!” He looked up into their faces, “I am so sorry about this, if I embarrassed you or anything... I barely know you guys and you have both become someone strong to lean on, for that I am both sorry and incredibly grateful, you have no idea how much I needed... Never mind just thank you!” He finished softly.</p><p>“Firstly, no thanks necessary, we will be here for you whenever you need, but secondly, I am beginning to suspect that this is hitting you hard <em>now</em>, only after a series of traumas. Because you seem to promote everyone around you, look after everyone else and put yourself last consistently... You can only do that for so long Tony, at some point your Psyche forces you to look after yourself or let someone else look after you...” Trent speculated.</p><p>“You’re guessing?” Tony asked.</p><p>“To a point perhaps” He pulled back the sleeve of his shirt to show Tony his mangled arm, “I have some personal experience with trauma, of a physical and mental kind.” At Tony’s sad look and tentative reaching out to touch the scarring, he nodded at him to go ahead, “I was blown up in Sadr City, I could have died, I nearly lost the arm, it took me 5 years of rehab, emotional repair and mental strengthening to get back to the teams. But Tony I lean heavily on my friends like Brock, who’s my best friend and the team out there which has become family, I couldn’t do it without them... You too need to build a support network, and I am happy to be a part of that if you like, but you can do this I promise you!”</p><p>Brock added, “Cerb and I too, we both train service dogs for veterans' and people with disabilities, have you noticed how he is beside you as soon as you feel anxious? He might be our explosives dog, but he is sensitive to emotions too... We are happy to be there for you if you ever need us okay?”</p><p>Tony was teary eyed at their stories and proclamations, “Thank you guys, that means a lot... I thought I had a support network, but I am seeing now that was perhaps more for them than for me...”</p><p>He stood up from the bed and asked, “Could you help me clean my face, I want to go back out there and try this again, Hopefully the files will be here for me to look over so we can see how to move forward with this...”</p><p>Trent grinned at him, “That’s the spirit, I’ll help you, Brock could you see if Eric is here yet and get everyone organised?”</p><p>Brock saluted him lazily, and with a smile left them to it...</p><p>~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~</p><p>Tony walked out a different man, mask firmly in place and Trent by his side. He stopped in front of Jason and looked him in the eye, noting that they were actually the same height, bemusedly realising that as he was still growing, he would probably end up a few centimetres taller... He inwardly shrugged, he would outgrow all his childhood terrors one day, big imposing men being one of them, he was determined to conquer all his fears...</p><p>“My apologies for my behaviour earlier, I won't bore you with a longwinded explanation. I am sorry and it won’t happen again, my name is Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo, and I would like to help secure and protect your team, firstly by dealing with this threat against you.” He waved to the table where some were already sitting, “If we could all sit down please, and you all have a turn at briefing me so I can figure out how to help?”</p><p>Initially Jason had stood there with folded arms, but he relaxed and nodded at Tony’s invitation, he reached out to touch Tony’s arm before he turned away, “Look I owe you an apology...”</p><p>Tony shook his head, and cut him off, “You don’t, it’s your job to make sure your team is in safe hands... You were doing your job...” Jason watched him bemusedly as he saw Tony turn and glance over at the table to check he had everything, turning to Ray he cocked an eyebrow, Ray just smirked, shrugged and they moved to join the others, sitting across from Tony.</p><p>Brock had recording equipment set up, and whatever was needed for making notes, as Tony sat next to him, he asked, “Can you help me with the papers and jotting down some thoughts? It can be a bit random and incomprehensible as I use a mind map method, to gather my ideas...”</p><p>Brock nodded, he showed the pads of legal paper and markers he had scrounged from somewhere and pen in hand, said with a grin, “Ready when you are boss...”</p><p>Tony rolled his eyes and nudged his arm with a smile, then looked around the room, “Who would like to go first?”</p><p>Ray waved at him from across the table, and Tony nodded for him to go ahead, Brock aimed the camera and recording equipment at Ray, “We are all Team Bravo of the Seal Team Six squadron at DEVGRU, under JSOC...” Indicating everyone around the table.</p><p>“DEVGRU’s Team Echo was on their second mission in the Khush Gumbad neighbourhood of Jalalabad. The target was a private residence. They breached the structure, made entry. Within seconds, there was an explosion. There were <em>no</em> survivors.” Ray swallowed hard, “These were friends of ours... Echo one, Master Chief Steve Porter went through Green team with us, me and Jason...”</p><p>“I’m so sorry for your loss, to all of you... That’s an indescribable tragedy... Who’s responsible and did you get them?” Tony asked gently.</p><p>Jason answered, and Brock turned the equipment toward him, “The Halani Network was initially all the information we had to go on, the lead that Echo were following up on was a real estate developer called Tariq Jamala, who died with them in the blast... The man he was leading them to was Hamid Gul Baladur number two in the Halani Network. It was believed that Salim Hakan ordered the hit, but he was taken out himself, a sniper...We got the sniper, but he died before we could question him...”</p><p>Tony tilted his head, “And now?”</p><p>Ray responded, “Now whoever ordered the hit on Echo, is now after us, we had moved up our deployment to cover Echo’s now that they were gone, and we naturally started hunting, we must have got close enough to spook someone because thanks to Cerberus the same method used to take out Echo, failed on us, so now we can’t go to the Sandbox because our faces and names have been published to allow anyone to fulfil the contract...”</p><p>Tony interrupted, “How has this been published?”</p><p>Spenser waved and Brock moved the camera, “They communicated it on the dark web before we realised, they tried to have a go stateside, Ray’s home was targeted, as well as Brock at the kennels where Cerberus gets housed sometimes. So, we’re actively being hunted on home ground...”</p><p>Tony looked around thoughtfully, “Your families have protection?”</p><p>Ray nodded, “They are in Wit-Sec, we have been paired off and put onto boats so that we can move around... This is the first time we have seen each other in 2 weeks...”</p><p>“Okay, who is running the intel on this?” Tony indicated to Brock to make a note for him.</p><p>Jason leaned his hands on the table, “That’s half the problem, Mandy Ellis our CIA Liaison, the only one we have been able to work with and trust, to any degree of success was transferred elsewhere... Petty officer Lisa Davis our Logistics Specialist who worked with her is in officer training, so that leaves our immediate supervisor Lt Commander Blackburn who is on his way here with all that intelligence has been able to scrape together so far...” He looked at his watch in concern, “I actually expected him here an hour ago, it’s not like him to not be prompt...”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Sorry Gibbs but this is the last footage or sign of him I have been able to find...” Abby pulled out a chair for Gibbs to sit at the screen, Kate and McGee looked over his shoulder. “There are two short clips, at the same restaurant in St Michaels as the night he was hurt but this is the next day...” Abby hit a key and Tony with another two men at his back showed up on the screen, some conversation, then Tony getting his keys.</p><p>Another clip started, this was of a parking lot and they could see Tony’s Mustang, the men with a dog opening it up and retrieving some items... “He’s making a call...” Kate said absently, thinking...</p><p>“He’s making a call or being made to call someone... He didn’t dial, is he being coerced boss?” McGee asked not really understanding the body language he was seeing.</p><p>Gibbs a little frustrated because of their slow progress snapped at him, “Look again McGee, does DiNozzo look afraid to you? Is he looking for escape? He knows where the cameras are, he would have sent a signal!” Abby lay a calming hand on his arm and he blew out a cleansing breath and nodded at her... He glanced at McGee who was blushing, and pointed at the screen as Abby replayed it, “Look at these men, the way they have him covered, the dog staying by his side... That is protective behaviour McGee...”</p><p>Kate nodded in agreement, “Tony is being helped by them I think, I wish we had audio...”</p><p>“Miss Todd, you win a prize!” Abby cheered then proceeded to play back the feed for them and verbalised what she could see, lipreading him.</p><p>“He called Agent Balboa. Why not us?” McGee puzzled.</p><p>Kate sighed, “Because he couldn’t count on us to not let him down... He was talking about us there... I think you’re right Abby, we all made it clear to him that we didn’t have his back that time he was homeless in the middle of Winter...”</p><p>Gibbs frowned at her, “What are you talking about?”</p><p>The other three exchanged a pained look before Abby explained, “Remember that time he asked you for a place to stay when his building’s boiler broke down?”</p><p>“Yeah, I told him my door was open... He never turned up, I assumed he stayed with one of you?” Gibbs said puzzled. Abby sadly shook her head. “<em>None of you</em> would let him stay??” He demanded spinning around in his seat to face them... “Why not?”</p><p>“Well you Gibbs... You said he was too much trouble after last time...” Kate stammered.</p><p>“What!” Gibbs stood up angrily, “Who told you that?”</p><p>“Well... Tony did... When he asked us if he could stay, we asked him what you had said...” Tim replied hesitantly</p><p>Gibbs growled in fury, slammed the chair he had been on across the room and stormed out, yelling, “Find him!”</p><p>~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~</p><p>“Look I’m hungry, let's wait for Blackburn at Crabby Dick’s and we can chow down...” Whined Sonny when they had briefed Tony on everything they knew.</p><p>Chuckles sounded around the room and Ray looked at his watch, “Will they still be open? It’s later than I realised...”</p><p>“Yeah, I checked when we got here, they close at 20:00 hrs but we should head down there now...” Spenser stood up; the others followed... Well except for Tony, he was studying the notes that Brock had made for him and didn’t seem to notice everyone leaving.</p><p>Trent and Brock moved around the Yacht securing everything and came back to the main cabin to find Tony alone, they shared a look, Trent rolled his eyes and they moved to either side of Tony and each grabbed his upper arms and lifted.</p><p>“<em>Hey!</em> What're you doing?” Squawked Tony his notes falling everywhere.</p><p>Once on his feet, they let him go, Trent insisting, “Come with us, it’s time to eat”</p><p>Tony waved them off, moving to collect his notes again, “I’m okay, you spend some time with the others, I’ll take these to my room and get started...”</p><p>Brock gathered the papers up neatly while Trent started slipping on a Jacket he had grabbed out of his room for Tony, “You are going to eat something and hopefully meet our boss who will have intelligence files for you...” Carefully sliding the sleeves over Tony’s hands so as to not hurt him.</p><p>Tony stepped back from him with the Jacket half hanging off him, “Look I appreciate what you’re trying to do, but you haven’t seen each other for a few weeks right? So, go focus on that... I have work to do and you won’t need to look after me there... okay?”</p><p>Brock stepped up into his space and looked into his eyes, Tony dropped his head after a moment, “Is this about us having to feed you?” He asked softly.</p><p>He had his answer when Tony flushed and slowly nodded, “I was raised to never show weakness... But it’s not just that... There will be cameras there... I have managed to avoid them since the restaurant in St Michaels but as soon as I step ashore, I will be in view again... Abby will find me...”</p><p>Trent stood with his arms folded, looking at him sternly, “Gibbs cannot make you go back if HR has given you a week Tony... He just can’t!”</p><p>They all turned to the stairs at the sound of someone coming down, Cerberus didn’t bark so they stayed relaxed. Spenser’s blond mop appeared, and he looked at them curiously, “What’s the holdup guys? We’re having trouble holding Sonny back...”</p><p>Tony stepped back further towards his room, “You guys go, I’ll be fine...”</p><p>“Huh? What’s going on?” Spenser looked between his teammates.</p><p>“What is the security system like there?” Trent asked him.</p><p>“Ah, yeah about that, when I rang the reservation through, I asked if they could shut that off for the night but they aren’t allowed to by their insurance, however they can stop the cloud transmission and limit it to closed circuit, so it is monitored inhouse just while we are there... We don’t want anyone to find us, I assume you guys have been doing the same?”</p><p>Trent and Brock looked at each other and shrugged, “Not everywhere, I guess most places we’ve just tried to avoid where they had cameras... But Tony does that solve one of your problems then?” Trent asked the man who was quietly trying to disappear.</p><p>Tony nodded and then shrugged, trying again, “I’ll be fine here though I promise, go have fun...”</p><p>“Bullshit, Blackburn is on his way, come-on lets go...” Spenser walked over to Tony and blocking his exit pointed to the stairs and waited. Tony’s shoulders dropped and with one last pleading look at Brock, who just shook his head and indicated the stairs. Tony walked across the room grumbling to himself, Trent was certain he heard the words <em>Bossy Seals</em> and he grinned at his teammates as he followed Tony up the stairs.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“<em>Director? Sir?</em>” Tony was a little alarmed to walk in behind Trent and see his boss waiting in the Seafood Restaurant with the Seal’s CO.</p><p>Tom Morrow stood up and came over to greet him with a soft smile of welcome, taking Tony by the elbow and stepping away from the main group he asked quietly, “How are you Son? I just want to check in with you for a moment, is that okay?”</p><p>Tony numbly nodded and followed him to a quiet corner, Morrow noticed him eyeing the camera that covered where they were, “Don’t worry about those tonight, they have been shut down to local recording only okay?”</p><p>“Yes Sir...” Tony looked carefully at his Director that he normally didn’t interact with, not without Gibbs at his side. The man looked more relaxed tonight, Tony wondered if there was a correlation... He inwardly smirked, Gibbs did put a lot of people on edge, even superiors...</p><p>“Look Tony, this is an unusual situation here, only you or Gibbs have the clearance for this, so I recommended you, because number one; you are accustomed to handling Alpha personalities and number two; you are our top investigator...”</p><p>Tony shook his head, “Gibbs is more experienced...”</p><p>The Director stopped him, “In leadership and many of our military only cases, yes Gibbs gets the job done, but Tony don’t think that it hasn’t been noticed that, the real enigmas, or cases where the Military might not be involved, say politics, Domestic situations or Vice cases, you are the one that has the better insight...”</p><p>Tony was looking at him wide-eyed, “The team solves it together Sir...” He began to explain.</p><p>Morrow huffed a laugh, “Not without you they wouldn’t, listen Son, I have been watching closely for some time now... Do you know that the case closure rate by the DC MCRT has been unbeaten across NCIS since you have been there? Sure Gibbs rated highly before, but not consistently like now. Better yet JAG was the one that drew my attention to this a few months ago, but the conviction rate is also unbeaten and consistently highest across the whole agency since you were appointed to MCRT?” He grinned at Tony blushing, “I am guessing Gibbs hasn’t shared that with you yet, he nominated you for Agent of the year this year... Surprise!”</p><p>Tony paled and rocked back on his feet a little, Morrow reached out to steady him, looking worried now, he pulled a seat closer and sat him down. Trent was suddenly by his side, “Hey there kid, you looked like you were going to pass out again...” Taking his pulse with one hand, Trent felt Tony’s temperature and frowned, “Tony are you feeling unwell?”</p><p>“What’s wrong with him? I may have given him a bit of a shock, but it shouldn’t have...” Morrow started, worried now...</p><p>Trent interrupted, “I don’t think it was just that Sir, Tony can I explain, please?”</p><p>Tony dropped his head down and nodded numbly, a little shaky, rubbing his eyes with the back of his bandaged hands.</p><p>“Director, we found Tony just after he had been injured, and I stitched up the wounds for him, but Sir he was already in a bad way, run down, dehydrated, low blood glucose and exhausted as well as traumatised from the kidnapping among other things... It’s been a rough couple of days for him, but I think we just need to get him some antibiotics from somewhere, fed properly and rested, I believe that will take care of the basics Sir...” Trent advised the concerned Director.</p><p>Morrow pulled a seat up next to Tony and lifting the young man’s chin made him look him in the eye, he sighed, “Gibbs’s magic at work here I see, he’s finally getting to you too... Tell me what you need Son? Can I call Ducky, would that be okay?” He asked quietly.</p><p>Tony nodded, “Only Ducky for now though please Sir, I will be okay, I just need to get my strength back... Sir it’s not Gibbs fault, it was my mistake getting captured, Gibbs was...”</p><p>“I like your loyalty Agent, but Gibbs was the one who sent you out alone... <em>Against</em> Agency policy... Anyway, that’s a discussion for another time, I’ll call Ducky here, it should only take him an hour or so... Do you need anything else before I call?” Morrow stood and looked down at him questioningly.</p><p>“Yes Sir, I have been thinking about how to proceed and I am going to need a partner who is good at sifting through data, can find anything online, dark web included...” Tony started but his voice tapered off when Morrow started shaking his head, and stating, “McGee doesn’t have the clearance for this...”</p><p>“No Sir, I actually think we need to keep the Agency and the Military out of this... They have been able to find these men and their families, whose identities are Top Clearance rated... Sir there must be a source in the Dept. of Defence somewhere that can get in or has access to that information... There is no other explanation... We need someone outside that realm of possibility...” Tony said, pulling his thoughts together from the briefing he had so far.</p><p>“Okay, well that’s a truly disturbing thought... Do you have someone in mind, with sufficient clearance and that I can bring in to help you?”</p><p>Tony nodded then hesitated, “Well he has the clearance... He is a member of the Seattle White Collar Unit... But his Father is Deputy Director Fitzgerald and Sir we need to keep<em> him</em> out of the loop, he will try and take control...” Tony winced at the look on his Directors face, DD Fitzgerald had a reputation... “I really could use Martin’s help on this Sir...”</p><p>Morrow sighed, “You know him personally I take it? You trust him?”</p><p>Tony nodded emphatically, “With my life Sir, I’ve known him since we were kids... But that’s not why I picked him; he is <em>very</em> good at his job...”</p><p>The Director nodded, “Okay then I’ll call Ducky and the Director of the FBI... Be back in a minute, meanwhile, go, sit, eat!” He ordered with a smile.</p><p>Trent stood up and helped Tony to stand, as he steered him to the table where the others were chatting and looking at menus, he said quietly, “I have a seat for you between me and Brock. I ordered something for you that you can probably manage by yourself, Brock has some clear plastic gloves to protect the bandages, but ask us for help if you need it oaky?” He urged and Tony gave him a soft smile of thanks and gratefully sat between his new friends with a sigh.</p><p>~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~</p><p>“My dear boy why did you not come and see me when Jethro brought you back from those dastardly sewers, I told him off for not bringing you straight to me, why the germs alone...” Dr Mallard tsked as he took an amused Tony’s temperature and other readings.</p><p>Trent was busy unwrapping the bandages so that the Dr could inspect the wounds and he too was smiling quietly at the gentle ME as he worried over his patient.</p><p>“Well, well, that is fine work young man,” Ducky complemented Trent on the stitch work done on Tony’s hands, “You are also correct, young Anthony has started a mild infection, I will take a swab but until I find out which pesky bacteria is attacking you Lad, a broad-spectrum Antibiotic will have to do...”</p><p>He pointed at his medical bag, “Now young man if you would be so kind as to run this bag of Rocephin through to start him off, I also have follow-up tablets with me to give you, while you do that I will bandage these hands so that you can use some of the fingers a little more...” Trent worked around the smaller man to insert the IV as instructed.</p><p>“Dr Mallard, I am also concerned with Tony’s general health...” Trent began.</p><p>“Firstly, young man, call me Ducky, and yes that is a concern I share with you, unfortunately whenever I try and address the health of the members of the MCRT with Jethro I am summarily dismissed... Now Anthony, you must not let Gibbs make you miss meals and rest, I wonder if he is human sometimes only surviving on Marine Coffee...” He snorted in dismay, watching Trent trying to find a vein, “You are dehydrated still...”</p><p>Trent nodded, successfully inserting the needle, adjusting the flow and looked up at the Dr, “Yes we ran all the bags through that we had last night but getting him to drink during his few waking hours today was a battle...” Seeing Tony frown, he also explained, “Tony is self-conscious about needing help to do things, so if he could use his fingers more without stretching the stitches that would help...”</p><p>Ducky shook his head as he reached into his bag, “Anthony you are getting as bad as Jethro at accepting help...” He handed Trent some more supplies for Tony, “This should be enough for what you need over the next few days, run the Hartmann's overnight if he doesn’t rehydrate sufficiently during the day, if you need more of that or dressings then let me know and I will get them for you... Sir you have done a fine job looking after young Anthony here, <em>I thank you!” </em></p><p>He stood and packed his bag, “Call me if you need me okay Anthony? Even if you just need to talk... I will <em>not</em> say where I was tonight, to the others, you have my word.” He said then patting Tony on the shoulder, left them to get some rest.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Okay that’s weird...” Abby murmured to herself, focused on the screen in front of her she didn’t hear Gibbs come up silently behind her. “Okay buddy, see if you can still hide from me if I do this!” She finished her mad typing with a flourish, looked closely at the screen and said, “Huh...”</p><p>“What have you found Abbs?” Gibbs calmly asked, stepping back at her squeal and arms flying around as she spun in her chair.</p><p>“Gibbs! Seriously! Make a noise!” Abby demanded.</p><p>“I did Abbs, but you are going deaf because of your music...” He signed to her.</p><p>She huffed at him and turned back to her screen muttering about sneaky Marines... “I can’t find him Gibbs, he headed towards the Marina with this guy and disappeared... The Bolo came back with the location of the car, it’s on its way here now but I got the locals to send me the prints of the guy that touched Tony’s car and he’s invisible... Not on IAFIS, Interpol, Military ABIS... anywhere...”</p><p>“You sure about ABIS Abbs? Look at these two the way they move, their formation, communication with each other, they are Military, I guarantee it!” Gibbs stated confidently.</p><p>“Hmm, perhaps retired, mercenary?” She tapped her finger on her lips.</p><p>Gibbs tilted his head, “Maybe but also could be SpecOps... Of the highest order...”</p><p>Abby’s shoulders dropped, “I don’t have the clearance to look for that Gibbs, you need to ask the Director...”</p><p>“I can’t seem to reach him at the moment, Cynthia said he has left for a meeting, I’ll talk to him when he gets back... Look Abby, go home and pick this up in the morning, it’s getting late, if I need anything checked I will get McGee to do it okay?”</p><p>He kissed her on the cheek and made to leave but stopped when she said, “If you are going to hack SpecOps files you will need McGee anyway, I can only get so far...” He nodded and left.</p><p>~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~</p><p>Tony once again awoke to the sound of Seagulls and the gentle movement of the boat, he lay quietly for a moment, enjoying the peace and warmth of Cerb tucked up close to him, with the tips of fingers that were now uncovered he scratched the dog between the ears and chuckled at the slow thump of his tail on the bed in pleasure.</p><p>Relaxing into a light doze, he suddenly felt the boat dip slightly as someone stepped aboard, both he and Cerberus sat up and listened, hearing nothing Tony swung his legs out of bed and Cerberus was waiting by the door, he let him out and followed as silently as he could, looking for a weapon he could use on the way. Poking his head into the Main Cabin he relaxed and smiled, Cerberus was being introduced to a man from his past. Tony stepped into the room with a sleepy grin, “Marty! Man, it is good to see you!” He walked into the other man’s open arms and they hugged fiercely.</p><p>Special Agent Martin Fitzgerald pulled back a little and looked up at Tony, “Tonio are you ever going to stop growing pal?” His dimples deepened in a wide grin of affection and he sighed pulling in for another hug, “It has been too long Mo dheartháir...” (<em>my brother)</em></p><p>Tony looked over at Lt Commander Blackburn, “Thank you Sir, for getting him here so quickly...”</p><p>Eric waved at him in acknowledgement while he stood a suitcase out of the way, “Not a problem Agent DiNozzo, go ahead catch up, I will make some coffee, we’re casting off soon and heading South, we will be staying together in a flotilla for safety for now okay?”</p><p>“Do we have a destination in mind?” Tony asked curiously.</p><p>Blackburn shrugged, “Well we’re going to run out of bay eventually, I hope neither of you get seasick?”</p><p>“No, we don’t but what security will we have out on open sea if it comes to it?” Tony wondered.</p><p>“Coast Guard is already watching out for us; they don’t know details... But they will take care of anyone who approaches.” Eric called from the Galley.</p><p>Satisfied Tony turned back to his childhood friend, “So what’s new?”</p><p>“Same old... Same old... Dad won’t stay out of my life; he’s looking to transfer me closer to home... Whether I want to or not... But what is going on with you? How bad is it? And what happened to the super fit athlete I know and love? Dude you look exhausted!” Martin pulled out a seat for Tony at the table and made him sit down.</p><p>“Still bossy I see...” Snarked Tony.</p><p>“Listen to your elders like I always say...” Martin grinned fondly at him as he sat down next to him, chair angled so he could look at him properly... The FBI Agent wasn’t liking what he was seeing to be honest...</p><p>“You’re only a year older than me...” Grumbled Tony good-naturedly.</p><p>Trent came in from the top deck and patted Tony on the shoulder as he came through, “Morning buddy, how are you feeling?”</p><p>“I’m okay Trent, have you met my best friend from childhood Martin Fitzgerald?” Tony introduced them.</p><p>“No I was on the wheel, Brock just took over, nice to meet you Agent Fitzgerald, I hope to settle you in later but I need to look after Tony first, he needs to eat and have his dressings changed... Would you like some breakfast as well?” Trent asked Martin as he checked Tony’s temp, pulse and resp’s automatically.</p><p>Before he could respond, Blackburn came out with a tray of coffees for everyone, “I have already started breakfast Trent, you go ahead and look after Tony...”</p><p>Trent smiled in surprise, “Thank you Sir... You really didn’t have to do that...”</p><p>Eric waved him off and disappeared up the stairs with Brock’s coffee.</p><p>Trent bent over to look Tony in the eyes, lifting an eyelid, Tony amused at the fussing Seal waited patiently, “Right, how is the pain?” Trent asked</p><p>“I’m fine Trent...” Tony smiled at him.</p><p>Martin chuckled, “Nice to see nothing's changed... He’s in pain but it’s manageable...” He translated for Trent.</p><p>Tony spun back to his friend, mouth open, “I don’t want any pain meds Marty you know what they do to me!” He objected.</p><p>Trent looked back and forth between the men, “What happens?”</p><p>Martin looked at Tony encouragingly, Tony sighed, “It depends what they are, but I can range from very depressed to having no filter and saying anything and everything...” He groaned, looking at the Seal, he pleaded, “Please Trent can we do without for now? I also get really sleepy and I need to get to work on your case so we can get you guys back to your families...”</p><p>Trent nodded, “Okay, sounds like you react like Spenser does to meds as well, in a way it’s a good thing, pain <em>might</em> stop you from over doing things... You can use your fingers a little more but if they hurt too much you need to stop... So, leave the typing and writing to someone else okay?”</p><p>Martin held up a hand, “I can do all that, I brought my rig, well both of them but you need to brief me on what’s going on, and before that you need to explain to me why you look like a ghost... You’ve lost weight, condition and your colour... There’s more going on than this.” He pointed to Tony’s bandages.</p><p>Trent squeezed Tony’s shoulder, “I’ll give you a minute, I have to get my med bag...”</p><p>Tony looked up at him gratefully, “Thanks Trent” He said softly.</p><p>Watching the man disappear to the forward section Tony smiled absently, to be gently nudged by his friend, “It’s worse than you’ve been telling me isn’t it?”</p><p>Tony looked down at his hands and nodded, “I don’t know what to do Marty, I wanted this job to be the one I stay in long term I saw a future here, I’ve been with Gibbs two years now and at first it was good, he was teaching me, I felt like an equal, sort of but now... I still have a lot to learn from the guy, but it seems I just piss him off and...” He sighed and looked up at Martin, “I think he wants me gone...Perhaps it’s time to move on again...”</p><p>Martin gripped his arm and gave it a comforting squeeze, “I’m so sorry Tony, but maybe it is time, I know what a risk taker you are, to protect others, I’m not sure I want you to stay with a guy that won’t have your back you know... I wish I could talk Dad into letting you work with me...”</p><p>Tony huffed a laugh, “Yeah that is never going to happen, I think your Dad hates me more than my own...” He leaned forwards and dropped his head on his arms on the table for a moment while Martin rubbed his back. Trent came back and dropped his kit heavily on the table and Tony sat back up with a shock, “Okay thanks for that heart starter Trent, I might not need a coffee at this rate...” He teased the Seal.</p><p>Trent grinned, “Don’t want you falling asleep...” Gently taking Tony’s hands in his he started unwrapping them.</p><p>“Will they need to be soaked off again?” Tony asked in trepidation.</p><p>He shook his head, “Hopefully not, they were already scabbing over yesterday, my concern is it may weep a little from infection... Look it’s still a little infected but not too bad, I think the Doctor got to you in time...”</p><p>Martin leaned over and had a closer look, he grimaced, “Shit Tonio, you really made a mess this time...”</p><p>“Yeah, a bit worried about requalifying... Morrow didn’t say anything last night but I’m sure he’ll get a full report from Ducky...”</p><p>Trent shook his head, “Look I’m no Doctor but most of these are pretty shallow, control functions seem okay, move your fingers a little, is there anything you can’t move?”</p><p>Tony wriggled his hands, while it hurt, he was determined to know his possible future... Trent pressed on the tips of each finger, “Is there any of these you can’t feel?”</p><p>“No, that’s a good thing, right?” Tony asked.</p><p>“Yeah, I was actually more worried about the one in your wrist, that was deep... Nerves, tendons and blood loss was the worry there, so far you have been fortunate, Ducky will have to test your range of motion and nerve damage, but I think you will be fine... But I am not a Doctor...” Trent quantified.</p><p>“So, what, stitches out in ten days then what?” Martin asked Trent, “He needs to requalify on weapons and hand to hand... Will he be able to do that straight away?”</p><p>Trent tilted his head in thought, “I think so, but Ducky will have to make that decision okay?” He began disinfecting and re-strapping the hands again, meanwhile they both brought Martin up to speed on the case.</p><p>Agent Fitzgerald pulled out his laptop and started taking notes, “I also need the contract that you pulled off the dark web, I will do my own search of course but I want to see how many different IP addresses of origin we are dealing with here...” He said as he typed.</p><p>Blackburn came down the stairs and on his way to the galley informed them, “We will be anchoring in 20 minutes to eat together, so make sure that you leave room for the others...They will be coming here so that Tony doesn’t have to be swung across.”</p><p>Wide-eyed Tony stared at him, “Thank you, but what does that mean?”</p><p>Trent chuckled, “You know what a Bosun’s Chair is?” Tony shook his head, “It’s how the injured are transferred from boat to boat on the water...It can be... intimidating for the uninitiated...”</p><p>“Yeah that’s not happening... I mean I can swim, but to be strapped to something... <em>Nope!</em>” Tony shook his head emphatically.</p><p>“<em>Pfft</em> you are surrounded by SEALs Tony; nothing would happen to you!” Blackburn chuckled at him and went into the Galley.</p><p>Trent was grinning as he finished up, “Of course Sonny is scared of things in the ocean so he might not jump in...”</p><p>The two men stared at him, Tony blurted, “He’s a SEAL and he’s scared of the water...?”</p><p>Eyes twinkling and dimples showing Trent nodded, “Yeah we give him shit for it all the time...”</p><p>~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~</p><p>“Gibbs you are to stay away from DiNozzo, he has a week's sick leave, possibly more and he is not to be disturbed, is that understood?” Morrow’s deep voice leaving no doubt about the command in it.</p><p>Gibbs sighed and frustrated, paced the Directors office, rubbing his faced furiously, “Why? I mean he went to a Doctor I’m told, but I am his Proxy I should have been notified if it was anything serious...” Gibbs faced Morrow questioningly.</p><p>“Actually, Medical Proxy is only for when the person in question is unconscious or incapacitated in some other way, other than that you have no right to his information. Gibbs you <em>well</em> know this, and despite that fact, you choose to disregard your Agent’s rights continually... Which is why in all probability you were removed as his Proxy some time ago... I take it he never told you?”</p><p>Gibbs was shocked, he didn’t know... It had been something they had set up after Danny, after Wendy and the Father that was unreliable too, it had seemed that Tony had no one else so Gibbs had offered... “Who is it now then?”</p><p>Tom waved him off, “That is not for me to tell you Jethro... You need to back off, get back to working cases, train the team you have left and do some of your own paperwork for a change!”</p><p>Gibbs looked at him thoughtfully, “You’re behaving as if he won’t be back on my team...”</p><p>The Director looked back at him and nodded, “Yes well it may just come to that, I will tell you that he hasn’t requested it but I am looking for a better use of his skills in the Agency, you are crushing him and I don’t want to waste a good Agent anymore...”</p><p>“Are you threatening to transfer him? <em>I requested him!</em> He wouldn’t be here if it weren’t for me!” Gibbs shouted at his boss.</p><p>“Gibbs leave my office, go cool off and get back to work before you say something stupid!” Morrow growled.</p><p>~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~</p><p>Trent very discreetly cut up Tony’s breakfast so that he could manage it himself, he flushed but smiled a thank you to the Seal. Everyone was aware of course but they were all kind enough to ignore his embarrassment, even Sonny...</p><p>“Thank you, Sir, for bringing some of Bravo support personnel aboard to take watch, but isn’t ours and their exposure becoming less manageable this way?” Ray queried of Eric when they had all seated, “Aren’t they at risk now too?”</p><p>Eric nodded, “Firstly they volunteered, and I made sure they had no dependants, we came aboard by the Coast Guard, not part of the Dept of Defence, we’re hoping there’s less chance of being tracked that way... Secondly this morning's meeting is at Agent DiNozzo’s request, our attendance mandated, so we need someone up top on watch...”</p><p>Tony suddenly had the attention of the room and swallowed a piece of bacon with a cough, Martin grinning clapped him on the back and Trent on his other side held up his juice. Hoarsely he said, “Thank you Sir, for that neat segue... Yes, I amongst other things want to discuss consolidation. While initially the idea of splitting up on boats was a great idea and would work well for a short while... It isn’t defensible, your forces are split, too many are needed in support positions and too much time has passed without adequate investigation so now the other side have had ample time to search for you and remain undiscovered themselves... So, I propose to house Bravo together, as a defensible group, and living independently of any assistance from JSOC...</p><p>“You want to cut us off all our support completely...” Hayes said dazedly.</p><p>“Yes...” Tony replied simply and sat back.</p><p>“That’s as insane as tipping over an outhouse...” Sonny.</p><p>“Actually, it’s a good idea...” Spenser.</p><p>“How are we supposed to support ourselves?” Ray</p><p>“How will we contact them, watch over them?” Blackburn.</p><p>The team registered Spenser’s remark and turned to look at him, Trent said slowly, “The boats were your idea...”</p><p>He nodded, “Yeah but Tony’s right it was never going to be sustainable, it was just a way to keep us mobile while the investigation tracked the source...” He shrugged, “I just didn’t expect it to take this long... Plus if there is information getting out, this may help us find out from where…”</p><p>Brock turned to look past his friend to Tony, “You have a plan?”</p><p>Tony help up both hands level and tilted them from side to side, “The beginnings of one, I wanted to discuss it with Martin first but well, here we are... The idea is to cut you off completely from Defence and it will take some trust I know but we need to put you in the last place and format that anyone would think of to look for the tip of the spear, the elite of America’s forces...”</p><p>Martin’s eyes opened wide and he stared at him, “Really?” He asked softly.</p><p>Tony locked eyes with him and saw that his lifelong friend understood, he nodded, “Yeah really...”</p><p>Eric looked at them worriedly, “I need to be able to contact my men...”</p><p>Tony shook his head, “I can set up redundancy’s for emergency’s, but for normal communication it needs to be through a third party, of course you are welcome to set up passwords and key phases, to trigger alerts etc...”</p><p>Jason sat back in his seat, “You are this certain the leak is within the Defence Department?”</p><p>Tony shoved his half-finished plate away, and leaned forward, “Based on the intel you have given me, on your situation and what I have on Echo...” He sighed, glanced at Martin then admitted, “What I am pulling together doesn’t look good for our own government...” He held up his hands to quiet the protests he saw coming, “I need more time for Martin and I to investigate but let me offer a few things to consider, everything... and I mean <em>everything!</em> Is classified Top Secret and, above right? Your identification, your deployments, missions even the support and logistics services...”</p><p>Martin added, “Then there is the gap in time between yours and Echo’s mission orders approval and deployment, very short spans of time and the information still gets out... It is either humint or cyber-crime or both, that <em>has</em> to be internal. Probably run by a spy pulling the strings from the outside, even Satellite would just be backup for them, while they can see troop movement, identifying you when you’re spun up, would be difficult because you load up and board up from within a hanger... So yeah, someone inside is reporting team movements, has to be at least management…”</p><p>“Or higher...” Tony suggested.</p><p>“What you are saying is... Is outrageous!” Ray spluttered.</p><p>Tony pointed a bandaged hand at him, “Are you willing to risk your team, your family on that? The only ones with access to this information is Petty Officer or above... Most of the Pentagon wouldn’t have specific clearance, so it must be DEVGRU, JSOC or higher, or even within Homeland, NSA or CIA...”</p><p>Ray snapped his mouth shut and rubbed his eyes tiredly, shaking his head he looked at his best friend, they had a silent conversation and Jason turned back to the two investigators, “Okay so what now?”</p><p>“For now we continue on the course Lt Commander Blackburn has set up, I need to reach out before I can set up what I need and Martin needs to do his thing as well, I am hoping to have more for you by tonight or the morning. I would like however, if it is possible to consolidate down to at most, two boats for now...”</p><p>Eric looked at him thoughtfully, “We can do that... I can return with Bravo support on the smallest vessel... Son you are asking a lot, you understand that?”</p><p>Tony faced him soberly and didn’t drop his eyes once, “I do...” He said softly.</p><p>“You and Fitzgerald may be good, but you are not enough to protect my men...” He challenged.</p><p>Tony nodded, “Agreed, especially like this…” He held up his mitted hands, “I have a plan...”</p><p>“But I’m not going to know...” Eric concluded with a sigh.</p><p>Tony leaned forward, “Sir, until I understand the scale of this attack on the teams, you as support and intelligence are also at risk, you must tighten things up at DEVGRU Sir... I’m trusting you with that... You understand that this is more than a Mole hunt, this could well be a network...”</p><p>Eric stood and held up his hands in surrender, “Okay, mainly because of Morrow’s recommendation am I handing them over to you... I’ll finish up here and we will be gone within the hour, I will give you the codes for the Coast Guard and I will let them know the orders will now come from you... He began collecting the dishes and was soon shoved aside by protesting Sailors, he nodded at them with a smile and signalled Jason to the upper deck for a last word.</p><p>Tony watched him go, he understood his concern, it was a huge thing trusting your premier team and family to another... He wasn’t even sure he should be taking this on, he had lost more than a little confidence in himself lately, and how was he supposed to protect these men when he was injured...</p><p>Martin nudged him firmly, “Stop it!”</p><p>“What?” Tony protested, startled from his thoughts.</p><p>“You’re doubting yourself, <em>stop it!</em> It is ingenious what you are thinking! I think it will work... Now finish your breakfast!” Martin being the big brother he had always been for Tony as kids, insisted.</p><p>“Bossy!” Grumbled Tony.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Damien Moreau gazed at his Enforcer/ Retrieval specialist, the man standing before him at ease, but still coiled like a Jaguar, ready for immediate action. You just don’t take the Green Beret out of a man... It was in his DNA... He was the best of the best and Moreau knew he was lucky to have him... “I have a problem that won’t go away...” He began, “I am contracted to clean up someone's mess in one of the Stan’s and now they have disappeared...”</p><p>“What’s the mess? And where?” He was asked.</p><p>He had to be careful here because for all the blackmail he had on this man, Moreau knew that in his heart he was a patriot to his core, and it was the reason he had never before used him against his own country... “It is complicated, but a CIA source has discovered much corruption in DEVGRU 2 teams in particular...”</p><p>“You’re sure of this?” The man asked in disbelief.</p><p>Damien nodded, “I was shown evidence of Echo Team before being blown up, when they were meeting an agent of the Taliban who was selling them the crop to transport home and distribute.”</p><p>“I don’t believe it!” Was the vehement denial.</p><p>“Here look, this was just before their deployment ended and they were about to ship home in a week or two...” Moreau flicked the computer monitor on to show the skilfully doctored security video of a SEAL Team at a drug buy... For all this man's skills, technology was not one of them and he would have to believe what he was being shown...</p><p>“Bastards...” He breathed, unable to comprehend what he was seeing...</p><p>“Yes, well it turns out that the team that has taken over the shipments is not so easy to kill... My CIA contact has been searching, he put a hit out on them, authorised by the Agency but they have gone to ground somewhere on US soil... We had a mole in place, but their access has been restricted because of tightening security... So, my good man you are going home, your knowledge of the military, your contacts should help you find them for me.” Moreau ended by handing over a briefing packet, with tickets and everything he would need.</p><p>Glancing through at the files on each man, he asked, “What do you want me to do with them? Deliver them to you or someone?”</p><p>Moreau waved his hand dismissively, “No nothing so messy as that, make them disappear, send me the evidence so that Trent Kort can pay me, and I will forward you your share...”</p><p>“Kort is CIA?” The Enforcer clarified.</p><p>“Indeed, and those were his orders, so follow them for me, make me look good...” Damien smiled slimily at him.</p><p>The man sighed, “Yes Sir...”</p><p>“Have a holiday while you are there Eliot, you haven’t been stateside for a while have you? Go have fun!” Moreau dismissed him and Eliot Spencer, one-time Delta Operator, Chef, Musician, Creative soul… Now Criminal, a wanted man in some off the darkest corners of the world, turned with a heavy heart, feeling trapped in his situation, and left to do as ordered...</p><p>~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~</p><p>In the end it was decided to have the whole team on the largest Yacht, so everyone doubled up in the rooms, SEALs of course were used to sleeping in close quarters, but Tony and Martin also had at times as teens camped in the tiny tent they managed to score for camping trips, out of earnings their parents were unaware of... So, it was no hardship for the one night Tony had planned. Though the two friends probably didn’t get as much sleep as they should, too much time was spent catching up, as well as planning O<em>peration</em> <em>Houlihan</em> named in honour of the Anti-Seal Hunt activist actress Loretta Swit.</p><p>So, Trent caught the two men fast asleep when he lightly knocked on their door and walked in the next morning…</p><p>“Seriously? What time is it?” Grumbled Tony, peering out at the darkness of the porthole.</p><p>Trent chuckled, “Not a morning person, are you? It’s 05:30 and we are about an hour away from docking at the Coast Guard pier in Crisfield, just like you wanted... So up you get, it’s shower and dressing change time...” He sat on the side of the bed and looked over at Martin, sleepily watching them and stretching as best he could in the small bed. Trent looked back to Tony and offered, “I am okay with it if you prefer help in the shower from Martin?”</p><p>The two men glanced at each other blushing and shyly grinning, Tony shook his head, “No that’s okay Trent, I’m good with you helping... After all I wouldn’t want to put a certain someone to shame...” He chortled, then burst into helpless laughter as Martin pounced at him with a growl and tickled him mercilessly till he cried “<em>Uncle!” </em>Trent chuckling at their antics.</p><p>Trent was curious about the two as he helped Tony in the bathroom, “You guys have known each other a long time I take it?” He asked as he carefully shaved Tony and stood back to check if he missed anywhere.</p><p>“Yeah...” Tony said fondly, “We holidayed in the Hamptons like his family did, I think I was 6 and once again in trouble with my father, hiding down on the Quay and he was too... Hiding and in trouble with his father, I mean... We bonded over dysfunctional families and have been each other’s support ever since...”</p><p>Trent was wiping Tony’s face dry as he asked curiously, “Have you met his father, and he yours?”</p><p>“Yeah, a couple of times, Victor Fitzgerald took an instant dislike and banned his son from associating with the likes of me. My father was vaguely aware of some short people in his house, but I doubt he could tell you who it was I brought home with me at times...”</p><p>Trent looked him in the eye and observed, “He’s good for you...”</p><p>Tony smiled softly, “Yeah we’ve seen each other through some rough times... Our parents have no idea that we maintained contact all this time... There is a third as well, you’ll meet him later today, when we were growing up, we called ourselves the Three Amigos.” Tony chuckled shaking his head at the memories, “He was our protector, older than us, actually probably closer in age to you, I guess... We haven’t seen him in a few years, he’s been sorely missed...” He said sadly.</p><p>“But you still have contact?” Trent prompted, finished wrapping his hands up.</p><p>“Sporadic, fortunately he’s actually in the country at the moment and available to help, so we’re meeting him in Crisfield, he’s getting things ready...” Tony flexed his hands a little, happy to have a bit more movement, after slipping a shirt on.</p><p>Trent stood back and looked at him thoughtfully, “So you’re actually the youngest... Out of all of us too?”</p><p>Tony flushed, “Yeah... Stupid isn’t it... <em>Me</em> being responsible for all of you...” He gazed at the floor self-consciously.</p><p>Trent raised his head with a finger to make him look him in the eye, “I’m just saying you’ve packed a lot in your young life already... I saw the file Eric brought us about you, left college 2 years before most, the youngest with a Gold Shield in Baltimore and now SFA of the premier MCRT in all NCIS... That is nothing to sneeze at! Plus, all the redacted stuff we weren’t allowed to read, I’m guessing the Tony the Mob Boss fits in there somewhere too?” He teased...</p><p>Tony huffed a laugh, face glowing, he shrugged, “I had help, a team usually...”</p><p>Trent sighed, “Hmm like I said I’ve seen your file, I’m more aware now of how often you’ve actually been left alone without backup... But that’s a discussion for another time... We need to give Martin the room now and get ready to eat and move... You feel okay at the moment, any pain?”</p><p>Tony stood and while he was tall, he still had to look up to Trent a little, he smiled at him fondly and using his arms pulled him into a hug, “You really are a Mumma bear like Brock says, aren’t you? No, I am doing okay, but Trent I really do appreciate the help and care you’ve given... It means a lot; I hope to repay you one day!”</p><p>“Pfft nonsense, that’s not necessary okay, you’re a good kid, it’s a pleasure!” Trent mumbled self-consciously, hugging and patting him on his back.</p><p>He pulled away and ruffled the wet hair prompting a squawk of dismay, “This hair is untrainable as it is!” Tony grouched trying to pat it down in vain.</p><p>Trent chuckling at the glare grabbed his comb, “Come here princess!”</p><p>“You keep calling me that, I’ll tell everyone what a softy you really are!” Tony half threatened.</p><p>Trent clasped his chest in mock dismay, “<em>No!</em> My reputation!”</p><p>Laughing wickedly the two opened the door to leave the bathroom to find Sonny glowering at them, “You two finished with the <em>only</em> bathroom on this tub?”</p><p>Trent and Tony looked at each other and gasped out in laughter, breathlessly waving the glaring Texan in as they stepped aside... Walking into the Lounge area to a room of curious faces, they collapsed into laughter again...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Carlos was waiting in a Southern Connection Seafood truck, it wouldn’t be very pleasant for the team riding in the back, but it was only for 10 min or so. He watched the neighbourhood for early morning movement, there weren't many about. Out on the water there was a large Yacht coming in, as it closed in on the Coast Guard Pier, Cougar scanned carefully for anybody paying the craft undue interest. But if there was, he couldn’t spot them...</p><p>Eyes widening as he watched the men get off the boat with their gear, several helping his hermanito... He had understood that one of them was injured but not <em>who</em>...</p><p>Cougar growled softly at the sight, straightened his cowboy hat and prowled down the pier toward his familia... Stopping to glare at the big man blocking his way of getting to Tony and Martin, “¿Quieres ir a nadar?” He growled... (<em>You want to go for a swim?</em>)</p><p>“Wow dude! Who do you think you are?” Sonny and Spenser stepped closer at the threat to Trent.</p><p>Tony rushed forward to gently push SEALs away one by one, “It’s okay he’s with me, no one is going for any swim...” He stood grinning in front of his amigo, “Are they Cougs?” He asked, adding softly, “Man it is good to see you!”</p><p>Cougar pushed back the hat to see his tall friend better, glaring but Tony could see the concern, the fondness, “¿Qué has hecho? (<em>What have you done?</em>)</p><p>Tony waved his hands, “This, it’s nothing, just a little accident...”</p><p>Cougar growled softly and Tony chuckled and wrapped him in a hug, “I’m fine!”</p><p>Martin standing nearby sniggered, “¡Tony está en problemas ahora!” (<em>Tony's in trouble now</em>!)</p><p>Cougar glared at him now too, muttering, “Llegará tu turno!” (<em>Your turn will come!</em>)</p><p>Martin huffed a laugh, hugged the slight man when Tony was done with him, “I missed you too hermano!”</p><p>Cougar nodded and looked over them both and with a sad sigh admitted, “Si, it has been too long...”</p><p>Tony with his arm around the shorter man’s shoulders pointed out each man as he introduced them all, “Everyone this guy is basically our big brother, growing up he was the one trying to keep the both of us out of trouble...</p><p>“Tarea imposible!” Grumbled Cougar. (<em>Impossible task!</em>)</p><p>“Sergeant Carlos Álvarez who goes by Cougar, he’s one of the Army’s best snipers and Delta operators...” Tony finished proudly.</p><p>Jason stepped forward, head tilted in contemplation of the shorter, long haired man before him, he reached out to shake his hand, “I think I have heard about you Cougar... The attack on Jesh... You were the one who covered the Sare Sang pass... Saved a whole infantry company, covering their retreat for 3 days... You’re a hero man!” He turned to the group, “He also saved an idiot Lieutenant Colonel’s career as well as his men, 80 in all... And that is just <em>one</em> story...”</p><p>Cougar shook his hand firmly but quickly, “Si and the rest is classified...” He said pointedly.</p><p>Jason nodded in acknowledgement, “Fair enough, just wanted Trent to know who it was that would have handed him his ass...” He grinned at his spluttering Medic.</p><p>Cougar scanning the area again said softly, “We have to move, it is too exposed here... Vamonos!” He turned to lead the way to the truck.</p><p>~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~</p><p>“Okay well that has cured me of ever wanting to eat fish again!” Groused Sonny as he dropped down out of the back of the smelly truck and looked around. They were now inside a large fish processing plant and everyone was lifting out duffels and weapons and stacking them nearby.</p><p>“You just need to shower more often Sonny...” Teased Spenser as he joined him and also looked around. As a fellow sniper he could appreciate the site that Cougar had selected for them, no windows so no sightlines, defensible and they could relax for a moment while getting ready for the next stage of evading their hunters.</p><p>“Watch it Goldilocks, you aren’t exactly smelling like roses either!” Grumbled his best friend, who then cheered up when he spotted the row of motorbikes lined up behind some pallets, “Sweet rides!” He walked over to inspect the powerful bikes and two trikes with trailers. “Check this out, it’s a Super Blackbird!” He called to Clay.</p><p>Tony waved the group over to follow Sonny and Spencer, “I checked your files and to my knowledge everyone here is licenced to ride, is that correct?” He got a chorus of yes’s, Cougar opening the lid of one of the trailers showed a dark leather jacket, as he turned it showing the back, Tony continued, “We will be posing as a bikie gang and these are our colours...Brock we even got a custom vest for Cerberus...”</p><p>The group chuckled as they read the name on the back ‘<em>Mariners Chapter’</em> “Okay well at least we won’t be known as the Seals Gang...” Ray huffed.</p><p>Trent stepped up to Tony, “You’re riding pillion...”</p><p>Tony smiled at him, “Yeah I know, that’s why we have a couple of trikes as well, I can just ride behind whoever is on them”</p><p>“I would feel better if you were with me... I can keep an eye on how much you’re using your hands... That okay?” Trent said worriedly.</p><p>“Yeah Trent that’s fine, you don’t mind the Trike?” Tony asked.</p><p>Trent shook his head and left to grab his and Tony’s gear.</p><p>Cougar was watching from the sidelines as everyone sorted themselves out, keeping a close eye on Tony. Not sure about how he felt with the big SEAL taking his hermanito under his wing... Martin sidled up to him quietly and watched as well for a moment, then quietly asked, “You okay Coug? It bothers you?”</p><p>Cougar shrugged and glanced up at him, “Si... He looks out for my boy, doing a good job?”</p><p>Martin nodded, “Yeah, he’s become very protective of Tony, he’s a good medic, like you... He’s a decent man Carlos...”</p><p>Cougar just tilted his hat and looked away. Martin stepped in front of him and forced him to look at him, “You aren’t being replaced hermano... Tony just brings out the protectiveness in some people, you know that better than anyone don’t you?”</p><p>Cougar looked him in the eye for a moment and then lowered his head, softly he replied, “Yes I do, I just feel like I let him down when I left, I have no right...”</p><p>“No! <em>No</em> Cougar, you know how pissed Tony would be to hear you right now? Trust me the number of people he truly trusts is a small list my friend and you are up at the top, so stop this feeling sorry for yourself crap and believe in the kid, yeah? Trent and the others are good guys...” Martin growled in exasperation.</p><p>Cougar looked up at him amused, “Si... Niño...”</p><p>Martin flicked the brim of his hat upwards, “Not a kid...” He grumbled with a smile.</p><p>Cougar straightened his hat and shrugged, “Your words, if he is a kid, you are a kid...”</p><p>“Ugh!” He retorted peevishly at Cougar’s grin and they moved to get organised.</p><p>~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~</p><p>Martin and Tony stepped out of the bathroom followed by Cougar, the two men had undergone a transformation and the waiting SEAL’s wolf whistled and cat called at the two younger men, with longer hair, flecks of grey, goatees, leathers and jeans they blended in with the rougher looking SEAL’s better and looked more part of a bikie gang. Both appeared a little older as well as they had changed their gait, less Federal Agent, more dangerous criminal element, someone to be wary of, to steer clear of...</p><p>Jason was impressed, if he had passed them in the street, he wouldn’t have looked twice. Both of them would blend into any poorer neighbourhood, busy street and be unseen.</p><p>Trent walked over and smiled at them, “Looks great...” He gently lifted Tony’s hand and turning it over he felt for constriction, “These aren’t tight?” He asked of the large leather gloves placed over the bandages.</p><p>“No, I’ve got movement.” Tony flexed his hands to show, “Seem comfortable too, just need help taking them off...” He waved them about.</p><p>Cougar came over, “Nosotros estamos listos...” (We are ready...)</p><p>Tony nodded, “Gracias Puma, Empezaremos” (Thanks Cougar, we'll get started)</p><p>Tony stepped into the centre of the group and cleared his throat, when he had their attention, he started their briefing, “Now the idea of this mode of travel is anonymity, mobility and the whole <em>keep away from me</em> vibe it will give off. The facial hair, and helmets should interfere with most facial recognition systems.”</p><p>Tony indicated a map laying on the table nearby of the Eastern Seaboard, “We will be traveling back roads, small towns for the most part. There are Way Stations being set up for us to bunk down in, with supplies and cover. However, the plan is to not stay in one place too long, if at any point we need to appear in public, then it will be primarily Cougar and Martin that show their faces, they are the only ones that have no official connection to me or the Navy, otherwise I can go in alone if need be...</p><p>Also, while we <em>are</em> getting help at various places, there is no one out there that knows <em>all</em> or many details about us, only the parts<em> they</em> need to know, we here in this building are the only ones that know everything and Cougar has already ensured against listening devices.”</p><p>Tony looked over at Cougar and nodded, the man moved to grab a suitcase on a nearby shelf, “Now the hard part, I want everyone here to put all identification, credit cards, electronic devices, phones, laptops, smart watches etc, into this suitcase which is in fact a small Faraday cage, it will be left behind and secured here. Once this is all over, you will be able to get your stuff back... Go through everything you have, and Trent I am sorry but that includes anything in your Med bag as well, such as the Defib...</p><p>Trent looked puzzled, “Seriously?”</p><p>Martin nodded his head in agreement, “Many of our devices have communication abilities, like the Defibrillator you have, it communicates with base, so while it doesn’t have a GPS chip, it does connect you to the cell network and therefore someone in NSA can target a satellite on our general area to pinpoint us... So yep it seriously has to stay behind...”</p><p>With much grumbling the SEAL’s all went through everything and piled it all into the suitcase, “Now we can’t watch any movies, play games...” Grumbled Sonny.</p><p>Tony smirked, “DVD’s and a pack of cards Sonny, got ya covered.”</p><p>Sonny huffed at him and when Spenser lightly punched him on the shoulder and snarked, “It’ll be an adventure Sonny, just like the wild west...” Laughing at the horror on the Texan’s face.</p><p>“Dude, the wild west was all, gunfights and Saloons. That's too much like our day job...” Sonny complained.</p><p>Martin whistled to draw their attention, “Now communications will be standard short-range radios, each vehicle is fitted with one but also in each Pannier you will see a SERE kit which has a handheld radio in it as well. At each way point there will be an emergency protocol set up for if we get separated and, in each kit, will also be cash, instructions for calling exfil, medivac etc”</p><p>“And if you open it up, it self-destructs in 5 seconds...” Said Tony with a straight face.</p><p>At the wide-eyed looks he got he cracked up giggling, “Sorry guys couldn’t resist... I just want to lighten things up a bit... While this is a bit out of your comfort zone, we should be having fun too, okay? We want to give the impression that we are a tight but relaxed unit. Not stressed, constantly looking over our shoulder for shadows, group on the run vibe... Okay?”</p><p>Getting acknowledging nods and smiles, he asked everyone, “So I assume I don’t need to explain the communications blackout with family, friends, co-workers, well anybody really? Any questions?” He waited for a beat.</p><p>“No, okay then I also assume you have all picked your ride? Sonny seems to have a hard on for the Honda but there should be enough for everyone to get the one they want... We have a Trike with a comfortable dog box for Cerb...” He waved his hands in the air, “Of course I have to go as someone’s Biker’s Moll, so I am with Trent...”</p><p>He paused for the chuckles and ribald comments thrown at him and Trent to settle, face glowing he continued with a grin, “Very mature guys... So, Cougar will be the President and taking point, we will be second, Martin watching our six, Jason if you could ride with him too? Then everyone else can sort out the in between... I think I have covered everything... So, we’ll hit the road as soon as everyone is ready.”</p><p>“Okay, everyone visits the bathroom, because I ain’t stopping...” Jason growled his best Dad impression... Getting chuckles all round.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What do you mean we have orders Gibbs?” Abby demanded, looking between him, Kate, Tim and Ducky, “What if he’s in trouble? Why can’t we keep looking?” Her voice becoming increasingly shrill.</p><p>Ducky held up a hand, with a pained look on his face, stated, “Abigail I believe the Director is being kept informed and am confident that he won’t allow any harm to come to Anth…”</p><p>“You know something!” Abby interrupted him; the others turned to him with suspicious looks as well.</p><p>Ducky spluttered, “I most certainly do not…”</p><p>Gibbs stepped into his space and gazed at him thoughtfully, “Why can’t we see him Duck, I’m worried about him not looking after himself properly…” He said forcefully.</p><p>Ducky, not in the slightest bit intimidated, glared at the man, folded his arms and retorted, “Why start worrying about him now all of a sudden? I have been warning you Jethro, for a long time now about this!” The elderly Doctor was clearly working himself up to a rant…</p><p>“Stow it Duck, not helping now!” Gibbs bit out sharply.</p><p>Ducky stared at him for a moment and then looking at his friend sadly, he shook his head and said to them all softly, “You have your orders, leave it at that…” Then he nodded to them all and quietly left Abby’s lab.</p><p>Kate said, “So now what, we just leave it? He won’t be able to work anyway so…?”</p><p>Tim nodded in agreement, “He’ll be back when he’s cleared, can’t we just leave him be?”</p><p>Abby frowned at the two of them, “Can’t you guys see that something else is going on here? Tony would never take this much sick leave, he would still find a way to come in and annoy us, annoy Gibbs anyway…” She smirked at the older man.</p><p>Gibbs huffed, and nodded, “Abby’s right, something else is going on…” He spun about and followed Ducky out the lab, calling out to his team, “Cold cases till further notice!”</p><p>Kate and Tim looked wide eyed at Abby, she nodded looking at the door Gibbs had left through, turned back to them she nodded again and said cheerfully, “Gibbs gut! He’ll get to the bottom of this!” Placing a hand on each shoulder, she herded them out the door, “Shoo, I have work and by the sounds of it so do you!”</p><p>~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~</p><p>Tony was tired, very tired... And all he had done was hang on to the back of the Trike most of the day... At first, he hadn’t known what to do with his hands, for all his joking about being a Biker’s Moll he didn’t actually want to make the man uncomfortable and had tried using the hand grips provided. But the speeds they were doing, and the cornering made for a very painful and inflamed set of hands.</p><p>At lunch when they had stopped to eat, Trent had soundly told him off, “Just hang on to me for fuck’s sake! You shouldn’t be gripping anything at the moment anyway!”</p><p>Trent had placed ice on the inflammation, which had helped but it also meant that he would have to be fed again... Which was humiliating, so he decided to give Trent a break for a while and before the food came out, went and leaned up against Marty, quietly watching him work on the laptop. Laying his head against his shoulder, he asked with a yawn, “Is this annoying, ‘cause I can move...”</p><p>Marty kept typing but turned to him with a soft smile, and rubbed the side of his face on the top of Tony’s head, “Nah you’re all good, just don’t snore...” He teased.</p><p>Tony huffed a laugh and quietly asked him questions about what he was searching. Meanwhile Cougar having been the lead rider all morning, hadn’t really seen how his boys were doing, but now he was concerned, Tony was pale and tired. So unlike the energiser bunny he normally was...</p><p>Cougar was unpacking the lunch paraphernalia for everyone and when he got to Trent and Brock, he gave them a bundle of sandwiches and sodas and then standing there for a moment, he hesitated but then started to move away...</p><p>Brock picked up on the man’s actions and asked him to sit with them, “Did you have something you wanted to know Sergeant?” He asked.</p><p>“Cougar, please... I’m worried about Antonio, what treatments has he had?” He asked softly.</p><p>Trent eyed him, “He could tell you himself you know...” He said pointedly, patient confidentiality was important to him.</p><p>Cougar nodded but chuckled, “I could but I would probably only get half the story and the usual <em>‘I’m fine’...</em> He just normally has so much energy...”</p><p>Trent nodded and looked at the young man dozing on Martin’s shoulder, he smiled, “I think I know what you mean... Look, he calls you a brother, so I’ll tell you this... He lost at least a pint of blood and that was on top of escaping from a kidnapper that held him overnight, acute mental exhaustion and becoming physically run down because of his job...” He shrugged, “It adds up, plus he’s embarrassed at having to be helped so much, so things like eating and drinking enough gets pushed aside, I think because he feels he’s a burden...” He took a drink and added, “I’ll finish this and go and feed him, but for the moment I think he needs the rest...”</p><p>Cougar stood and looked at Trent in the eyes, waving him to stay, “I thank you for your care, he is a hard patient to look after, I will take his lunch to him and help him this time... Gracias...” He nodded and determinedly strode over to his family with their lunch...</p><p>~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~</p><p>Eliot Spencer stepped on to American soil for the first time in two years, he handed over a passport for Kenneth Crane. “Welcome home Mr Crane, will you be staying long?” The officer asked as he inspected the document and then looked him in the eye.</p><p>“A week, maybe 2 at the most...” Grouched Eliot.</p><p>“Reason for visiting?” The man inquired further, unsettled by Eliot for some reason.</p><p>Eliot picked up on it and gave him a half smile, “Visitin family, my grandmah in Texas insisted on seeing me afore the Summer set in...”</p><p>The man eyed him for a moment, nodded, stamped the passport and let him through, Eliot grabbed his carry on and left quietly. Outside waiting for a Taxi, he was bumped, and he sighed. His hand flashed out and grabbed a man's hand leaving his pocket, smoothly twisting it around he had the balding stocky man up against the wall, and growled in his ear, “You seriously want to try that again? Or should I just break your arm now and be done with it?”</p><p>The man held up the other hand, “I wasn’t stealing anything! Honest!”</p><p>“Sure, that’s original, so you were giving me something instead?” He asked sarcastically.</p><p>The man rested his head against the wall and huffed a laugh, “Actually yes, I was, trying to anyway... It’s here” He opened his hand and showed a small envelope.</p><p>Eliot snatched it and released the man and stepped back, “Why?”</p><p>“Why what?” The man turned around, massaging his wrist and shoulder with a grimace.</p><p>“Why not just hand it to me? Or mail it like a normal person?” Eliot asked, starting to get annoyed, and peering at the envelope and shaking it.</p><p>“I’m CIA, Kort, this is info you need to find Bravo... I just didn’t want to get caught with it...” He admitted, rubbing a hand over his bald head.</p><p>Eliot gave him a one-eyed look, “Fail...” He said flatly</p><p>“Yeah, look can I go now? I don’t really like being in the public eye too long...” Kort looking around nervously.</p><p>Eliot waved him away, “Next time make yourself known, or I won’t be so pleasant...”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah... Tough guy...” Kort grumbled, trotting away.</p><p>Eliot sighed again and raised a hand for a Taxi... he had stuff to do...</p><p> ~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~</p><p>Cougar nudged Tony awake, “You eat!”</p><p>“C’mon Coug’s, I was dreamin!” Tony whined.</p><p>“Now is your nightmare! Eat!” Growled the Spaniard, breaking a piece off and shoving it in Tony’s open mouth.</p><p>Martin was sniggering, Tony chewing loudly, mumbled “Bossy!” Cougar rolled his eyes and held a drink up for him.</p><p>“Estas siendo infantil...” Cougar informed him. (<em>You're being childish</em>)</p><p>Tony swallowed and grinned cheekily at him, “But ya luv me anyway!” He teased.</p><p>Cougar took advantage of the open mouth, “Si...” He nodded.</p><p>Tony and Martin stared at him, they knew he did, but the stoic Spaniard never got dewy-eyed or anything like that, Martin tentatively asked, “Everything okay Carlos?”</p><p>Keeping Tony’s mouth full, meant he couldn’t talk, which was an achievement, Cougar knew, but the two men in front of him were alike in many ways, and Martin wouldn’t let it go any more than Tony would, so he knew he would have to find the words... He glanced around and then looked into Tony’s eyes, “Why did you not call me? Why do you not look after yourself?” He shook his head in dismay, “I should never have left...” He said with heavy regret.</p><p>“Um... “Tony swallowed with a gulp, “Hang on a minute Carlos, this is not your fault! Okay? I’m just a little overworked, and a bit clumsy...” He added, looking at his hands, “I’ll be fine I promise!”</p><p>Cougar looked at him and frowned, then slapping an open hand noisily but not hard on his forehead, “Up here is the problem!”</p><p>He shoved another morsel of food in the ‘<em>about to object</em>’ mouth, “You get away from one bully to commit to another one!” He looked at Tony sadly, “I worry about you both... I thought Gibbs was a good man for getting you away from that, Policía sucio...” (<em>dirty cop</em>)</p><p>He shook his head, “Lo siento.” He said to them softly.</p><p>Martin straightened, “Hang on a minute Carlos, you don’t get to put your life on hold to look after us, <em>you</em> have an important job! So, don't even think about it, now <em>while I agree</em> that Tony’s not great at looking after himself” He waved impatiently at the muffled <em>HEY!</em> From the man madly chewing. “We are grown men, and very much want to be a part of your life and you in ours, but no one gets to put their lives on hold...”</p><p>Tony nodded, “What he said!” He wrapped an arm around the slight man, “We do love you for it though, and I promise I will really try to not get so run down...” He hugged him to his side, “Okay?</p><p>Cougar looked up at two earnest faces and sighed, “Si...” And held up another piece of food.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Gibbs...”</p><p>“Fornell....”</p><p>“What do you want Jethro?” Tobias turned to face the man.</p><p>“DiNozzo’s missing...” Gibbs swigged his coffee and looked around.</p><p>Fornell studied him for a moment, “Okaaay... So, file a missing person’s report...”</p><p>“I am...” Gibbs replied not looking at him, gazing instead out over the Potomac.</p><p>Fornell shook his head, “Try that again Jethro, using words...”</p><p>Gibbs sighed and looked at his feet, “He’s maybe not missing... But I don’t know where he is and I’m worried, I’ve been ordered to stay out of it...”</p><p>Tobias Fornell’s eyes were wide as he stared at Gibbs, “Why would you be ordered… What have you done? Have you seriously run off another one? The last one had ulcers Jethro! <em>Ulcers</em>! You do know that DiNutso actually had the strength of character to stick it out with you! I thought...” He sighed, “You bloody idiot!”</p><p>Gibbs grumbled, “Why don’t you say what you really think...”</p><p>“What I really wish was that had found him before you!” Yelled Tobias.</p><p>~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~</p><p>It had been a long time since Eliot had been anywhere near the Pentagon, he sat on a park bench slowly sipping his macchiato, playing tourist but watching the comings and goings of the junior staff. After a couple of hours of wandering around the area, calling contact’s on his phone, putting out feelers for information… His patience was rewarded, he didn’t need to confirm it with the photo that Kort had given him, he had her face memorised. He slowly got up and threw his rubbish away and keeping his distance followed her...</p><p>~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~</p><p>“I’m going to kill Tony for this!” Grumbled Kate as she worked on her report for the third time. McGee made grunting sound of agreement as he worked at his computer too.</p><p>“And why would that be Miss Todd?” Asked Ducky from behind her.</p><p>She spun around in her seat to look over the partition between theirs and Balboas teams, “I didn’t see you there Ducky…”</p><p>“Clearly…” The Doctor said drily</p><p>She huffed in annoyance, “It’s just that he gets a holiday and we are stuck with paperwork!”</p><p>Ducky and Balboa exchanged a glance, “From what I heard when Gibbs was yelling at you, your report is full of errors and you need to fix it up. Tell us how that is DiNozzo’s fault? Also, it’s been a while but don’t Jag still run courses at FLETEC about preparing for Court?” Rocky folded his arms and stared at her.</p><p>Kate had a deer in the headlights look as she cautiously answered, “Yes… But”</p><p>“No <em>buts</em> Miss Todd, Tony is your SFA not your paperwork guy!” He said sternly.</p><p>Her shoulders sagged, “I thought he was messing with me about the punctuation and spelling and stuff…”</p><p>Ducky tsked at her, “Firstly nothing makes you lose credibility in court quicker than basic grammatical errors, secondly the correct use of spelling, grammar and punctuation are imperative to ensure no ambiguity in the document exists. If I presented a Post-mortem report with the incorrect medical terminology, it could make the difference between a murder or manslaughter charge…”</p><p>Wide-eyed Kate nodded, “Yes Ducky, you’re right…” She sighed, “Who’d of thought that Gibbs and Tony would be able to pick up all the errors…”</p><p>“Ahem… Did you think they got to their positions without an education?” Director Morrow asked from above them.</p><p>They all swung around to stare up at him on the Mezzanine catwalk. “Um no Sir…” Kate stuttered, wondering how she dropped herself into such deep shit so quickly.</p><p>McGee snorted, then looked up alarmed, it clearly came out louder than he meant…</p><p>“I think Agent McGee that you need to practice your investigative techniques on your teammates, you might learn something, and you might not underestimate a person so quickly next time… It may save your life one day…” Morrows bushy eyebrows looked enormous as he glared down at him.</p><p>“Y-yes Director…” McGee stuttered.</p><p>“Right back to work people! Doctor when you have finished with Balboa, I’d like a report, if you will…” Tom nodded and then stalked to his office.</p><p>McGee gulped, glanced at his teammate and focused back on his screen. He thought for a minute about what had been said and opening another window, started investigating…</p><p>~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~</p><p>“Hey Jack, how’s the family?” Fornell asked his old Probie.</p><p>“Barely get to see them anymore Tobias, this unit is understaffed and overworked, you know how it goes... What are you up to these days anyway? How’s Emily?”</p><p>“She’s great, growing up too fast... Look I have a favour to ask because this is more your specialty than mine, but it needs to stay off the books for now, can you cover this one yourself?” The older man asked.</p><p>The agent in the New York office hummed as he looked over his workload, “I can shift this case to Viv for the time being, it’s in the prelims at the moment, but if it heats up, I’ll have to pitch in, so send me what you have and I’ll take a look okay?”</p><p>“Appreciate this Jack, it’s for an old friend of mine, his lost track of his SFA, they’re in NCIS DC MCRT and he asked me to look into it...” Fornell started to explain.</p><p>“Hang on Tobias, a missing Federal agent is in our purview, so why wasn’t the Missing Persons Unit notified anyway?” Jack Malone AIC for the FBI MPU was puzzled.</p><p>Fornell sighed, “Well there seems to be some confusion about if he is actually missing or just not telling his boss where he is... Hence the ‘<em>off the books</em>’ part of this... Look I will send you what I have, you let me know what you think?” he asked.</p><p>“Sure Tobias, I’ll see what I can do...”</p><p>~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~</p><p>“Who are you?” Gibbs barked behind the bald man he had quietly snuck up on, the man jumped and spun around guiltily but as Gibbs watched he smoothed himself off. He held out a hand, which Gibbs ignored, taking a drink of his coffee instead.</p><p>Dropping his hand, he said, “I’m from the CIA, Trent Kort…”</p><p>“What does CIA want? Gibbs said with disgust, he had history with them…</p><p>“Ah yes well I need some information about the location of a SEAL Team…” He began.</p><p>“So, go to the Navy…” Gibbs said drily, “Why were you spying on my team?” He asked taking another sip of his coffee, he quirked his eyebrow in question.</p><p>“I wasn’t…” He started, when Gibbs tilted his head in disbelief, he amended his story, “Well I was a little lost so I wanted to see if they were the MCRT first…” He said lamely.</p><p>Gibbs shook his head and walking away said over his shoulder, “Go away before I call security…”</p><p>“Hang on, I didn’t get your name…” Kort trotting after him, making the mistake of reaching out to Gibbs shoulder. In a flash he was up against the wall, arm twisted back painfully, he groaned, “Not again…”</p><p>Gibbs cup still safely in hand, leaned forward and growled, “What. Do. You. Want?</p><p>Kort raised his other hand in surrender, “I want to find this missing SEAL Team… That’s all, I promise…”</p><p>Gibbs released him and stepped back, he pointed down the hallway and Kort massaging his shoulder nodded and preceded the man. Gibbs stepped into the bullpen for a moment, “Oi you two!” He bellowed.</p><p>Already wired from an angry Gibbs all week, their response was Pavlovian as they jumped up without even thinking about it and were in front of him in a heartbeat, “Yes Boss?”</p><p>“Take…” He waved at Kort’s direction condescendingly, “This to an interview room, start taking notes for a new case, I’ll be there in a moment…” He stalked off, throwing his cup in a bin as he went.</p><p>~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~</p><p>Thankful for beds at last the Mariners soon had their gear stowed and were relaxing in an old out of the way farmhouse in Mt Aetna, and gently working muscles they had forgotten they had.</p><p>Cerberus happily chasing the ball Brock was throwing against the wall, had a lot of energy still, but for the men, riding a bike all day is something none of them had done for a while. Cougar had left them to do a perimeter check and an hour later he came in with a huge steaming pot of Estofado de carne (<em>Beef Stew</em>) and Apple Pie Empanadas.    </p><p>Sonny groaned, “I can’t move but that smells delicious Cougar! Someone please pour it through a funnel into my mouth for me...”</p><p>Jason walked over to him with a jug of water and held it over him, Sonny squawked, “<em>No, No</em> I was joking! Sheesh dude! Since when do you take me seriously?”</p><p>Jason chuckled, “Haven’t yet Sonny...”</p><p>Sonny stomped over to the table to join the others, he took a mouth full of the delicious stew and moaned, “Cougar, tell me you cooked this? Then tell me you’ll marry me!”</p><p>Cougar smirked and just said, “Si...”</p><p>“Ha ha...” Sonny grinned at the raucous laughter around him, he took another bite and pointed his fork at the Spaniard, “Esto es lo mejor que he tenido, mejor que el de mi Madre …" (<em>This is the best I have ever had, better than my Mother's</em>...)</p><p>Cougar, head tilted, nodded slowly, “Gracias Amigo...”</p><p>Ray agreed, “Thank you Cougar, as well as to Tony and Martin for setting this up and looking after us, we really do appreciate it!” Echoed in a chorus around the table, he waited for it to be quiet again, “But this was the first day and we can’t keep being waited on... So, we will clean up and do our bit for the chores from now on, okay?”</p><p>Jason added, “I would like to take watch shifts as well...” Ray nodded in agreement, “I can set up a roster for that with Cougar too.”</p><p>Cougar was looking at Tony and shaking his head, Tony spoke up, “You are supposed to be keeping out of sight...”</p><p>Trent agreed, “So we will, but you can’t take a watch, so that falls to Martin and Cougar, they can’t keep that up. Every time we stop Martin is on the laptop working and Cougar is running security and logistics at the same time...”</p><p>The three men shared a silent conversation, and Tony slowly nodded, “Okay, no going beyond the perimeter that Cougar sets, stay in pairs and if there would be some help with cooking and cleaning that would be great... Thank you”</p><p>Tony fiddled with his bandages for a moment, “There’s something you all need to know, Martin has been able to find the source of the original contract on you guys... It seems to be someone in the CIA, they used an old IP, it was a device of theirs that was discarded in an upgrade and is now being used elsewhere, but still accessing their network...</p><p>“Come again?” Sonny said confused.</p><p>“It means they are using an obsolete CIA computer, which wasn’t disconnected from their network properly...” Brock explained thoughtfully. He then asked, “Can you trace it?”</p><p>Martin nodded, “I am working on that now, it will be hard though if they are moving it around, to pin it down... But that’s not even the worrying bit guys, why is the CIA after you?”</p><p>Jason shrugged, “Good question... Anything else?”</p><p>Martin nodded, “Yeah I introduced a worm into DEVGRU systems... It does nothing, it’s passive...” He quickly added when he saw the worried looks, “What it does is watch, who is accessing, when they are accessing the network, any unexplainable patterns of behaviour...”</p><p>“Because of this worm, Martin has found a mole; the information has been sent along with the proof to Blackburn and he will question the Petty Officer. I have a feeling that isn’t all, but we'll see what comes out of the interrogation...” Tony explained.</p><p>“How are you sure that’s not all?” Ray asked.</p><p>Tony and Martin shared a look, Martin said to the group, “We also got you off the boats in time, the one that Blackburn took away was set alight at Norfolk, nobody was on board, but the other one is being watched now, they may be able to catch them in the act...”</p><p>“Okay wow... How could that have gotten out? I know there was a mole but still, that was need to know...” Spenser asked worriedly.</p><p>“We are going through that list now, but I am certain there is more than one mole... To be honest it is what I would do, plant someone in the permanent staff and then at least one more that is mobile...” Tony thought for a moment, “Say for example, a Politian's staffer or perhaps an aide attached to an Admiral, someone who moves from the Pentagon, to Naval bases, JSOC... Etc...”</p><p>“Jace...” Ray blurted out, “Shit Jace!” He turned with worried eyes to his friend.</p><p>Jason lay a calming hand on his arm, “What is it Ray, did you remember something?”</p><p>Ray stood up and started pacing, “I need to call Naima!”</p><p>Tony stood before him, “Ray, what happened?” He prompted softly.</p><p>Ray ran his fingers through his hair, “I had Jameelah with me for about 20 minutes in Bravo’s cage room. I had to grab my mitt, she wanted me to teach her to pitch, and I had left it at work, anyway she was playing in my cage and I got called away.”</p><p>“When I got back, there was a Lieutenant with her, just chatting, I checked her ID and she said she was keeping her company till I got back, I didn’t think any more of it... But I just realised that on the way home, Jameelah was telling me, that the nice lady liked to go on boats too and maybe she should come with me when I went fishing, with Uncle Jason... At the time I was more upset that <em>she</em> had found out about it somehow than the chat she had with an officer about Daddy leaving to go on a boat...”</p><p>Waving his hands in the air, “It turns out that Naima's and my room isn’t as soundproof as we thought...” He sighed, “The connection you made me think of, is that the lieutenant is not permanent staff, she’s an aide to Admiral Woodward, who is based at the Pentagon...”</p><p>Ray turned to his friend, “<em>Fuck</em> Jace, I gotta talk to the family, check in...”</p><p>Jason nodded and lay an arm across his shoulders, he looked to Tony and asked, “Is that possible?”</p><p>He in turn looked over at Martin, who was already typing madly on the Lap-top, “Over here…” He called and Tony steered Ray to the screen. They could see a chat screen up and a blank webcam window, behind it. Martin was clearly chatting to someone and then suddenly he had the view window activated. He stood up as he maximised the screen for Ray, and placed him in front of the camera, just in time to see his wife and daughter looking back at him, “Thank you...” He whispered as he slowly reached out to the screen to touch their faces...</p><p>Martin gripped his shoulder gently, “You’ve only got 10 minutes, I’m sorry... I'm using an Australian Satellite and it will be out of range soon...” Then they left to give the family some privacy.</p><p>“Can you chase up that lead Ray gave us as soon as he’s off there?” Tony asked Martin quietly.</p><p>He nodded, and suggested, “Yeah, might be worth seeing if she tried to get to anyone else as well?”</p><p>“I will, going to start questioning everyone here, you organise Blackburn to chase up over there?” Tony queried.</p><p>“Yep, will do...”</p><p>~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~</p><p>It was dark and quiet when Eliot slipped into the apartment, he could hear the shower running, so he nosed around, searching paperwork, looking for hiding places, weapons…</p><p>Hearing the shower cut off, he turned off all the lights and positioned himself behind the door… She walked in wrapped in a towel, grumbling, “Why is the power out now?”</p><p>Eliot closed the door behind her and flicked the light on as she spun around in shock, seeing that she was about to scream, he stepped forward and clapped a hand on her mouth, she started fighting so he picked her up and holding her close growled in her ear, “Shut up or I’ll shut you up! Now where is the intel for Kort?”</p><p>Suddenly going limp in his arms, he began to loosen his hold, taking his hand off her mouth he asked again, “The intel?”</p><p>She pointed, so he released her and gave her a slight shove in that direction, “Who are you?” She whispered as she turned to face him and tightened her towel.</p><p>“Nobody… You will forget me when I am gone, understood? Now I’m waiting…” His stance, balanced, poised and ready for anything.</p><p>She shivered, this was not a guy to mess with, she reached for a dresser drawer, removed it completely, turned it upside down, ignoring the clothing falling out and pushing on the bottom, slid open a partition and removed a notebook. Dropping the drawer, she cautiously stepped forward and held it out as far as she could stretch.</p><p>Huffing he grabbed it from her and flipped through it, “This is current?” He asked.</p><p>She nodded, “Nothing new to add… Please tell me I am done now?”</p><p>He looked up at her, “What do you mean?”</p><p>She looked away in shame, “Will he give me back the photos now?” She asked quietly.</p><p>He sighed and ran a hand across his head, “You’re being blackmailed?”</p><p>She looked at the floor and nodded, “He has photos of me with…”</p><p>He cut her off, “Yeah I can imagine… Look I don’t know anything about that, I’m sorry…”</p><p>She sniffed and wiped her face, looking at him she solemnly nodded and wrapped her arms around herself.</p><p>He sighed again; he couldn’t deal with this now… He turned and left, closing the door behind him quietly.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Someone hacked into DEVGRU last night...” Martin frowned as he typed, “This guy’s good...”</p><p>Tony moved to look over his shoulder, as did Ray and Jason, they watched while windows appeared and disappeared, Martin typing as fast as they had ever seen, grumbling about Trojans and false trails. Unable to follow him, they still grew concerned at the deepening anxiety the Agent was displaying. Finally, he sat back and pointed at the screen, “They got everything... Personnel files, financials, next of kin info. Even your deployment status...”</p><p>“What?” Jason growled, “They were looking for us?”</p><p>Tony was looking closely at the screen, “You found where it ended up... Why does that IP look familiar?”</p><p>Martin nodded when he looked Tony in the eye, “You probably know him, Tony this guy is really good, the only reason I even know about the hack is because of the worm I had planted... He covered his tracks as he left, as well as leaving false trails, trojan bombs to distract me... Tony it was NCIS...”</p><p>Tony rocked back on his heels, “Tim...” He breathed, “Well shit! McInvestigator really is as good as he claims...”</p><p>“What do we do?” Martin asked.</p><p>“Can you get in and wipe what they got? Remembering that he will have safeguards and traps?” Tony asked.</p><p>Martin nodded, “Yeah, I think I got this guy's number...”</p><p>“Right, well I need to borrow your other rig and make a secure call...” Tony said, deep in thought.</p><p>“Hey what does all this mean, for our families?” Ray demanded.</p><p>Martin glanced at him, “From what I can see they only checked the families’ financials, didn’t get locations, they would need to hack the Justice Dept. for that, so the families are good for now but I have sent a report to the Marshals, they will be on the watch out for this... The focus was on the team itself...”</p><p>Martin caught Tony’s eye, “Why is NCIS looking for the team? You have a suspicion?”</p><p>Tony’s shoulders sagged, “I do but it comes from me thinking like the bad guy I guess... I have a dark mind sometimes...”</p><p>He had their attention now, “What is it?” Jason pushed him.</p><p>Marshalling his thoughts, he began to explain, “Well if you think about it from their point of view, you put a contract out on a team, they disappear, you activate a mole or two, maybe using blackmail or some other motivation...... They get you the info on your target, you try and hit the team again and fail, then they hide deeper...”</p><p>He paced for a minute, then continued, “So you take away their main source of intel plus the investigation team. Forcing their hand into going to the authorities for help, and in this case NCIS has jurisdiction...”</p><p>“You still can’t find the team, so you go in to NCIS and motivate them to look for the team officially, although I doubt the Director is aware of this yet... Two birds with one stone, you have a Federal Agency looking for the team for you, <em>plus,</em> you can try and find out if there is an investigation into the hit that’s been put out on the team and keep an eye on their progress in that as well...” Tony explained.</p><p>He added another disturbing thought. “And<em> if</em> this is true then the person we are up against, has an intimate knowledge of the system and how it works and can also walk into a Federal building and be above suspicion...” He finished with a frown.</p><p>The men stared at him, Ray began nodding, “You’re right, your mind is a dark and scary place...”</p><p>Martin stood quickly to stand by Tony, “<em>Hey</em>, hang on a minute!”</p><p>Ray held up his hands in apology, “I’m sorry that came out wrong, I do believe you, it makes a twisted sort of sense... It's just I am a pretty simple guy, I would never have thought of all that, I am sorry if I offended you Tony, I’m actually impressed, it’s clear why the Director thinks highly of you...”</p><p>Jason looking worried, arms folded, frowned and asked, “So now what?”</p><p>Tony and Martin glanced at each other, “The plan <em>was</em> to stay here another 2 nights then move on...” Tony started.</p><p>Martin finished his thought, “But perhaps we should head out first thing?”</p><p>Tony nodded, “I’ll let Cougar know and make that call.”</p><p>“I’ll remove what I can from NCIS and place a worm there too...” Martin told him.</p><p>Ray looked at his team leader, “I’ll call the others, we need to tell them what’s going on...”</p><p>Jason nodded his thanks, “I’ll stay with Tony for a bit to help him make this call, or else he’ll be in trouble with Trent...”</p><p>~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~</p><p>Eliot studied the Yacht tied to the Coast Guard pier, he had seen the burnt remains of its sister at the rental company at Norfolk up close, he had thought it a waste of a beautiful craft. Caught by the staff, he had managed to sweet talk his way into seeing records for the other Yacht’s on their books, claiming he wanted to hire one like it for a honeymoon voyage...</p><p>Given that all their vessels had GPS fitted, it was a simple job to locate the last one the team had used... He was impressed, it was a good idea to split them up and keep them mobile. He was curious if they had remained in smaller groups, it may help him locate them through their communications... He just wondered what had spooked them into abandoning the plan...He sighed, there was nobody on this one now, it was a dead end... Packing away the Binoculars he decided to get something to eat in town while he plotted what to do next...</p><p> ~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~</p><p>“It’s actually healing quite well; the concern is still the one on your wrist… But that one was the deepest, so…” Trent turned around to grab the disinfectant from his kit. Only to find it handed to him already opened by Cougar. He smiled his thanks and turned back to his patient, “If you promise me to not do anything with your hands, I would like to leave the bandages off during the day now... Just wrap them at night. It will give you a bit more freedom too, so work those muscles and nerves again, gently…”</p><p>“So, I am allowed to move my hands, but not use them…” Tony clarified.</p><p>Trent huffed a laugh, finishing up on the disinfectant, “You can go to the bathroom, but wear gloves, you can eat but don’t use a tight grip, basically be gentle as you start to use them again… So, no typing, no writing, no guns etc okay?”</p><p>Tony nodded, studying the mess he’d made of his hands, Cougar patted him on the shoulder knowing where the man’s thoughts lay, “You’ll be pretty again one day…” He commented drily.</p><p>Trent chuckled as he packed away, and Tony made an indignant sound, trying to backhand the Spaniard, who was too quick for him and escaped with a laugh.</p><p>“So, you don’t need Ducky to come out?” Tony asked Trent.</p><p>“Nope, infection has cleared up, you’ve nearly completed your course of antibiotics, as long as you keep it clean and dry, and don’t pop any stitches, you should be fine…” Trent explained.</p><p>“I’ll let him know, he sent a request for a visit last night, apparently the Director wants a report…” Tony shared.</p><p>~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~</p><p>“Did you know that Gibbs has a master’s in military history and strategy, speaks Russian and French… Tony has a Master’s in criminology, a Degree in behavioural science and is fluent in four languages and conversational in three more?”</p><p>Tim McGee was astonished as he walked to Kate’s desk reading the printout he had of their bosses personnel files, “There is also a whole lot of redacted stuff that is eyes only for both of them, Tony’s is Director level... Not even Gibbs can access it...” He leaned against her desk and looked down at her.</p><p>She frowned and held out her hand, “You sure that’s not faked?”</p><p>He shook his head and handed the evidence over, watching her chewing on a fingernail while she read...</p><p>She was studying the file and started saying softly, “No, no, no... This means he’s more qualified than I am in profiling... How is that possible?”</p><p>“DiNozzo never stops studying... He’s always on some course or another... All those ‘<em>dates</em>’ he claims to go on, rarely the whole truth, half of them are him tutoring fellow students...” Gibbs shared as he swooped into the bullpen, having heard what she said, “While it is interesting, it isn’t your job right now... Where are we at on the missing team?”</p><p>McGee jumped to the plasma and flicked it on, Bravo team members faces appeared on screen, “Morning Boss… This is what I have so far… Last deployed in Afghanistan at a rush in October, when Echo team was killed, they were suddenly recalled mid deployment and replaced with Team Alpha, end of January. As soon as they reached Virginia Beach they disappeared, and no one is talking...”</p><p>Kate standing next to him, pulled up her screen on the plasma, “Financials have basically stopped at that time as well, except for their Navy income is still going in and the automated payments, rents and utilities are still being made. No activity on credit cards, grocery bills etc, and this is the same for all the family members, who have also disappeared.”</p><p>Gibbs staring at the screen asked, “Fake accounts, offshore anything like that?”</p><p>“No but I can look closer, Boss do you actually think a whole SEAL Team is on the take and now on the run? Seriously?” McGee stared at him.</p><p>Gibbs shrugged, “Not really, but Kort does...”</p><p>Kate shuddered, “That guy gives me the creeps...”</p><p>“Agreed, but we can’t take that to a judge can we Agent Todd...” Gibbs observed, he sighed, “Dig deeper on the families, kids need to see the Doctor, Dentist on a regular basis...”</p><p>“Yes boss” The two chorused.</p><p>As he left, he told them, “I’ll be in MTAC, I have a call in to Virginia Beach...”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eliot spent the day travelling from Crisfield, passing through Virginia and Maryland, zigzagging across the Peninsula trying to pick up the trail, trying transport and boating companies… They were sailors after all… But his frustration grew as he worked to dismiss buses, hire cars or campers. No sign of the team at hotels, motels… He even tried calling real estate agents as he drove… None of their devices were registering on the cell network, he was also monitoring radio channels, listening to long-haul truckers chatting… With Damien calling regularly for updates, it was pissing him off… They had vanished… It was time to try other resources…</p><p>~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~</p><p>“What the? I <em>do not</em> believe this...” McGee was going red in the face and typing furiously, “You <em>shit!</em>” He yelled at the computer, drawing the attention of the whole bullpen, he remained totally unaware, so focused on the screen he didn’t notice Kate and Balboa come over and watch from behind him. For a long time he fought his opponent, trying to plant a bug into their system, to no avail…</p><p>“What is it Tim?” She asked worriedly.</p><p>“We got hacked Kate! It’s all gone!” McGee slammed his hands on the keyboard, then whispered, “It’s all gone...”</p><p>~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~</p><p>“Jason, you mentioned the other day that two people you work with were suddenly transferred, can you tell me about that?” Tony asked, Cougar beside him taking notes.</p><p>The big man shrugged, “What do you want to know? Mandy pissed off someone higher up in the CIA and Lisa had applied ages ago to officer training and she managed to get in on the first go...”</p><p>Tony noted what Cougar was writing and nodded, he turned back to the Master Chief, “Did you at any point think either of those were suspicious?”</p><p>He tapped his fingers on the table, “Lisa no, she’s been thinking about this for a long time, and she’ll be back at the end of it anyway... But Mandy... Mandy did stuff up in a small way but at the time I thought it was overkill to punish her by a transfer... And they didn’t slot anybody else into Bravo Intel that might be a mole... So, what would be the point?”</p><p>“To hamstring you...” Tony offered, “Your probe stalled because you had no staff with investigation experience...”</p><p>“Well shit!” Jason was nonplussed.</p><p>“Do you know her boss or the person who did the transfer?” Tony asked another question.</p><p>“Yes, and he’s a dickhead but it wasn't him, this apparently came from within the Agency, Mandy was able to tell me that she didn’t know the guy but she’d heard of him, unfortunately I didn’t get a name but I know he specializes in the Middle East...”</p><p>“Do you have any way to reach her? Or know anybody that can?” Tony prompted.</p><p>He nodded thoughtfully, “Perhaps, she once told me that she likes to keep her hand in on the old spy techniques, dead drops, things like that. One day we were bored, so we had a bit of a ‘what if’ scenario game going on. The one that comes to mind is, we put an ad in the Washington Post for a long lost puppy called Marmaduke that has been found and he’s trying to find his owner Mr Phil Winslow, which is me or Mrs Debbie Winslow if it is her...”</p><p>Tony huffed a laugh, “I like it... So how long does the ad run? And how is contact made?”</p><p>“Well an address is put into the ad but it’s a red herring, the real contact point is the pet shop Dogg-stuff, there is a brown lamppost out the front of the car park which would be marked in a certain way. The ad is run once a week for 6 weeks. Then there would be a dead drop where we could exchange communications... Look it was a bit of fun at the time but...”</p><p>Tony nodded, “It is worth a try, write down everything you remember, the design of the mark on the post for example also the location of the dead drop, I will get someone to check it out, okay?”</p><p>~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~</p><p>Gibbs was pissed, he was getting the run-around, normally he put Tony on stuff like this, firstly because he had no patience for people in bureaucracy and secondly Tony had a knack for dealing with difficult people… He pushed away the thought,<em> that’s why Tony had lasted so long on his team</em>... “Look I need to speak to whoever is in charge of Team Bravo!”</p><p>“Lt Commander Blackburn here, I was told you wanted to talk to me? Please keep it short I am a busy man...” Eric was clipped but polite.</p><p>“It will take as long as it takes Commander, I have a report that Team Bravo is missing, and our initial investigation would bear that up... So, my question is, why was NCIS not called in?” Gibbs demanded.</p><p>Eric stared at the screen open mouthed for a moment, “Who told you that?” He spluttered.</p><p>“Need to know Commander, now answer my question...” Gibbs shot back.</p><p>“But they’re not missing... They’re on a mission...” Eric retorted.</p><p>Gibbs was starting to feel a twinge in his gut, “Mission details?”</p><p>“Are need to know, Agent Gibbs... Look I think you need to speak to your Director before you take this any further!” Eric told him firmly. The screen went blank, he had hung up!</p><p>Gibbs growled, he stalked off to find the Director...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He was disgruntled... While the food wasn’t too bad, to call this a Pub... Well it was a bit much, it looked like a converted shop in a row of shops... It was odd, he missed the rousing crowds and rock songs of the bar in Texas he used to frequent years ago and even sang up on stage when the mood struck... He sighed, well the town was called Princess Anne of all things, so what did he expect... He was just grumpy, had been since he landed on US soil, he hadn’t realised he had been homesick all this time...</p><p>Eliot leaned back, and looked around, determined to get away from thinking too deeply he started to listen to the conversations going on around him, letting them flow over him... One woman’s gushing voice penetrated...</p><p>“It was just so cute, all these tough guys on bikes and they have a custom-made box bed for their dog on a Trike! You should have seen it, he was sitting up, tongue hanging out watching the traffic go by, I tell you that German Shepherd or whatever breed it was, he was clearly having a whale of a time...”</p><p>Eliot straightened in his seat, thinking... What were the chances? Well it made a sort of sense didn’t it... His mind searching for the logic, what else could they do, they had to stay mobile, hidden... They could hide in a truck, but that was uncomfortable, and a potential trap, a train also too easy to trap someone... But on bikes, it was a brilliant plan... he stood up, left enough money on the table and headed to the SUV he had rented, soon he was on the road making a call, “I need Satellite photos... Where can we meet?”</p><p>~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~</p><p>Gibbs ran into the Director outside his office, literally... Tom grabbed him and pushed him gently back, “Gibbs where’s the fire?” He asked mildly.</p><p>Before he could respond they, both heard the kerfuffle from the Bull pen and moved to look over the railing of the catwalk, down at the crowd around McGee’s desk.</p><p>“Todd, McGee what’s going on? Gibbs bellowed.</p><p>Kate white face looked up, “We were hacked Gibbs, all our case notes were taken...”</p><p>Morrow gave Gibbs a sideways look, “What case? Your cold case turn hot?”</p><p>Gibbs shook his head, “Tip came in on a missing SEAL Team... We were following it up... It’s actually why I was coming to see you...”</p><p>Morrow rocked back on his heels and blew out a breath, “You’d better come in…”</p><p>As Gibbs followed him in, the Director received a phone call from SECNAV he couldn’t ignore. He waved Gibbs to a seat and pushed the button for the speaker, he had a fair idea what this was about...</p><p>“Yes Sir, I have Gibbs with me, how can I help you?” He greeted his boss.</p><p>“Tom! You or Jethro want to explain to me how your MCRT has possibly compromised the security of my SEAL Team, when they do not have the clearance to investigate them?”</p><p>“Sir?” Gibbs was getting annoyed now, “We’ve compromised nobody... If you’re talking about the hack...”</p><p>“I’m talking about an upset Commander at DEVGRU who is now worried about a team he can’t protect! <em>What hack?</em> What are you talking about?” The man demanded.</p><p>Morrow dropped his face in his hands and sighed deeply, “Sir please give me time to investigate, I will contact you as soon as I have information for you...”</p><p>Silence from the other side of the call, then, “I’ll be waiting” He hung up, Morrow glared at his Supervisory Agent, “Explain!”</p><p>~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~</p><p>“This is all I could get, the last three days, what are you looking for?” Groused Kort as he slid into the booth of some no name bar in the middle of nowhere. He shoved a large envelope towards the long-haired retrieval specialist, who was in the shadows and had a good view of the bar and it’s exits. Kort hated sitting with his back to the room, his shoulders itched...</p><p>Eliot ignored the question and leafed through the Satellite photos. He growled, annoyed, “There’s nothing here, is this really all you could get?”</p><p>Kort shrugged, “It’s not really a high focus area, nothing of value, just farmland... What did you expect? We only have theses shots because the Satellite was passing overhead on its way to its target...”</p><p>Eliot sighed, and nodded conceding, “That’s probably why they offloaded the Yacht there... Whoever has taken them on now is much better at hiding them...” He ran his fingers through his hair in frustration, asking, “You have any more intel?”</p><p>Kort shrugged, “I got into NCIS okay and planted a few bugs around, got them to start an investigation but someone hacked into their system and wiped everything they had managed to collect, so no joy there... But I also know that they haven’t made any move to investigate the hit contract either, so there’s that...”</p><p>“So, the Navy hasn’t shared that with them, no gossip about an off-the-books investigation, someone given a special assignment or anything?” Eliot asked.</p><p>“Well no, but I’m not expecting that am I? Look remember these are the bad guys here, they aren’t going to use NCIS, not when they probably have criminal connections that can hide them... You need to look in a different direction I think...” Kort admonished him.</p><p>Eliot shook his head, “Hmm, possibly and I am looking into that but I have studied their files and <em>if</em> what you say is true, then this is still new to these guys, none of them have a criminal background, I doubt that they have a distribution network set up yet and when being hunted prey always falls back on what feels safe, they trusted the Navy to hide them first didn’t they? So, it stands to reason then that NCIS would be the next logical choice…”</p><p>Eliot ran his fingers though his long hair, sweeping it off his face, “Whoever it is now, it feels as if they are better at this than the Navy was... I’m up against a worthy opponent, someone who thinks like I do, I am still convinced they’ve gone to ground here... It is hard to go dark as a group and fly out, or use most forms of public transport, NCIS would have found them... No this is someone who knows what they are doing... So keep the bugs in place, keep the photos coming but make it a wider view of the area and let me know if anything changes. I’ll stay in touch, but I’m hitting the road going North to see if I can pick up their trail, I don't think they are around here anymore...”</p><p>Kort sighed and nodded, “Okay, but last I heard though, MCRT had been ordered off the case as well as the search they had going for a missing teammate... So, I wouldn’t expect much...” He started to get up.</p><p>Eliot reached across the table and pulled him down again, “What missing teammate?” He growled.</p><p>Kort waved him off, “Just one of their Agents that got injured and took a week off, from what I hear his team doesn’t think that much of him anyway, <em>so what</em> if he didn’t tell his boss he was taking time off? That Gibbs is a control freak of the highest order, I wouldn’t blame the guy for wanting to disappear for a while...”</p><p>“His name?” Eliot asked.</p><p>“Anthony DiNozzo also known as Tony...”</p><p>“Get me his file!” Eliot growled.</p><p>~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~</p><p>“They were <em>never</em> missing Gibbs, they’re also <em>not</em> on the take... case closed...” The Director said firmly at the end of Gibbs report, “You understand me Jethro? <em>Case closed!</em>”</p><p>Gibbs huffed and sat back in his seat, he studied the man before him, there was more going on here, he just knew it...</p><p>Morrow had his elbows on the desk, fingers steepled, he rested his head on them for a moment, then looked at his Agent, “I do however want you to open another case, investigate this Trent Kort...” He held up his hand, “I know it is out of our jurisdiction, but I also know I will have no trouble getting the authority...”</p><p>“He’s CIA.” Gibbs stated.</p><p>“So? He’s stirring up trouble, and while I know that is CIA SOP, he’s interfering on home soil, so on that alone we can stir up the hornet’s nest...” Morrow retorted.</p><p>“Another thing has come up, it may be related not sure yet but look into Admiral Woodward and his staff, for a possible mole... One has turned up in DEVGRU, a Petty Officer who is being interrogated, so don’t worry about that, I will get the report on what they find, but I am giving you this one, he is based at the Pentagon...”</p><p>~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~</p><p>The guy was seriously barking up the wrong tree… Trent Kort shook his head as he studied the miniscule file the CIA had on one Anthony DiNozzo. Aside from a shady family tree, with wealth coming from obscure sources, a father who was pretty much a con artist, a lush of a mother, dead long ago.</p><p>A short lived sporting venture in collage, a flighty career in various Police Depts.; well there wasn’t much to say about the man… Eliot Spencer was clearly jumping at shadows… Kort sighed, he would hand over the file on the scatterbrained Agent to the retrieval specialist and then forget it, hardly worth the bother… Although…</p><p>He could give it one more try at NCIS… They would certainly have more up to date information than the CIA, who was clearly more interested in the DiNozzo Snr than Jnr… Decision made Kort pointed his vehicle towards the Navy Yard, late at night it shouldn’t take him long to get there and sneak in, prowl around an empty building to get what he needed….</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Abby was humming to herself as he shimmied into her lab early in the morning, a twirl, hip check, a moon walk in heels and a fist pump later her babies were warming up and she turned to plug in her music to play throughout her lab.</p><p>Squealing in shock at the bald man, watching her from the doorway with a smirk. At the alarm on her face he smiled and held up his hands, identification held between two fingers, with a smooth British accent he apologised, “I am sorry my dear but it was a charming sight to see someone so happy to begin their day at work, I just didn’t want to disturb you…”</p><p>She stepped forward cautiously and grabbed the ID out of his hand and studied it, “CIA? Why are you here?” She demanded.</p><p>Taking it back from her he tucked the card back in his wallet, “I am simply following up on a case that Agent Gibbs is helping me with, and he said that you were helping him search for his missing Agent?”</p><p>Abby took a step back and frowned, “Why would CIA be interested in Tony?” Reaching in her bag for her phone, she started to dial Gibbs.</p><p>Kort held up his hand and shook his head, “We’re not, I am just helping Gibbs with that while he’s helping me with something else, you know favour for a favour…”</p><p>She slowly lay her phone down and nodded, it made some sort of sense, still…</p><p>Kort sensing her dilemma, took his scam home. Waving her off he said soothingly, “Never mind I’ll wait for Gibbs, I was just trying to speed things up for him because he has been very stressed, just trying to help a friend…” He waved at her and spun on his heel to leave with a smile of reassurance.</p><p>“Wait!” Abby called, turning to her computer she pulled up the searches she had running overnight, glancing at him paused in the doorway she indicated with her head for him to come back, “You’ll pass this on to Gibbs for me?”</p><p>He shrugged casually, as if happy to do her this favour, “Sure, did something turn up?” He walked up behind her and looked at her screen, his eyes widened when he realised, she was running an NSA Face recognition program, using their satellites!</p><p>She smirked at the look on his face, “McGee set this up for me, makes the search go faster…” Pointing at the screen she explained, “This was the last sighting yesterday, sorry the day before… I didn’t know Tony rode a bike, that’s cool…” They were looking at security footage of Tony in a gas station, helmet hanging over his arm, paying for snacks, drinks and fuel, with cash… “That’s quite the wad of cash he has there...” Abby said thoughtfully, “Not sure on the facial hair though, my Tony doesn’t do scruffy…” She shrugged.</p><p>“Where is this?” Kort asked casually studying the man on the screen, he would not have recognised him in the street, this man was nothing like the Agent photo on his file and the little footage of him, he had managed to scrounge up. “Can you print out a still for me to give to Gibbs?”</p><p>She nodded and with a few clicks on the keyboard a printer sprang into life, “This is a little town called Hereford in Maryland…” She tilted her head puzzled, “I wonder where he’s heading, if he’s injured why is he on the road, and in disguise…?”</p><p>Kort pulled the printout off the printer and made his escape with a quick thanks, he didn’t want to be answering any of her questions, plus he had to get out of the building before it filled up with Agents for the day, it would be harder to sneak around then…</p><p>Anyway, he had planted all the spy devices he could for now, he had to get back to the hunt, his business partner back in the Middle East; Imam Bonkari was getting impatient with the lack of progress and the subsequent delay in being able to send off the next US shipment for sale until this was dealt with… This was <em>not</em> the type of man you could give excuses to so the pressure was on for him to finish this!</p><p>~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~</p><p>Rocky Balboa watched the man leaving Abby’s lab, he had been concerned for her, when he noted a stranger was in an area which was restricted so therefore isolated… Abby had been vulnerable in there before, so a few of the old hands usually kept an eye out for her.</p><p>Something about the whole thing and what he overheard made him uncomfortable… While Abby’s body language didn’t seem alarmed, he didn’t interfere, but he did text Andy his Second and asked him for lab footage and to try and get a name.</p><p>Quickly peering into the lab to check that Abby was okay he left to follow, losing him for a moment at the elevator he headed for the stairs and came out at the main lobby. “Hey Karl, anyone leave this way just now?” He strolled over to the guard on duty.</p><p>The huge African American shook his head, stepping away from the gate entrance, he moved to the CCTV station, “Not for a while, just arrivals, why, is there a problem?” He glanced at Rocky then down at the screens in front of him.</p><p>Balboa shrugged, “Not sure yet, just a feeling about this guy in Abby’s lab.”</p><p>Karl cocked an eyebrow, “She okay?”</p><p>Nodding Rocky stepped up to the desk, “Yeah, look it’s probably nothing but did you pass in a guy today, Caucasian, bald, stocky build maybe late 30’s?”</p><p>Karl brought up the earlier footage of the lobby on one screen and kept monitoring the exits on the other screens, he was shaking his head, “Not on my shift so far, I can look back further… Hang on…” He pointed to a screen covering the Garage, “Is this him?”</p><p>Rocky watched as the man strode rapidly through the staff car park and got into a dark SUV, “Yeah that’s him, can you get me a shot of the plates?”</p><p>Karl was already doing that and handed him a sheet off the printer, “Do you want me to stop him at the gate?”</p><p>Rocky watched as the man drove towards the guard house, then he shook his head, “No but I will follow this up, I need an ID first… Look could you find out how and when he got in? I mean if it wasn’t on your shift how long has he been here?” Rocky wondered aloud.</p><p>Karl nodded grimly at him, “Not a problem leave it with me…”</p><p>Rocky clapped the big man on the shoulder, “Thanks man! Let me know as soon as you can…”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Kate with me!” Gibbs barked as she stepped of the elevator into the bullpen, not quite awake yet she jumped at the loud sound and spilled her Chai Latte over her hand, gasping and shaking her hand in pain she glared at her boss as he swept past her into the still open doors, she turned and followed him into the elevator, dropped her pack on the floor and searched for something to wipe her hand on. A neatly folded handkerchief suddenly appeared under her nose and she screwed up her nose in dismay, “Thank you Gibbs, I’ll return it tomorrow...”</p><p>“No hurry” He told her blandly.</p><p> Hefting her pack again she glanced sideways at him, “Where are we going?”</p><p>“Pentagon, interviews...” Was the terse reply.</p><p>She sighed, she really wasn’t awake enough for this, couldn’t the man use his words… Wasn’t it Tony’s job to translate Gibbs?</p><p>“I can’t believe I actually miss the guy...” She muttered out loud, before she realised she had, when Gibbs huffed in annoyance.</p><p>“You two really have no idea what Tony does, do you?” Gibbs muttered.</p><p>~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~</p><p>Jack watched Danny Taylor arrive in the office, carrying a large travel mug, he dropped his gear on his desk and gazed around the office greeting the others. Making eye contact with Jack through the glass, Malone summoned him with a crooked finger. Danny raised an eyebrow, raised his coffee up questioningly to which Jack nodded, so Danny quickly disappeared to the staff kitchen to make another round for them and set Jack’s in front of his boss with a bran muffin, “Morning Jack, got something for me?”</p><p>“Thanks Danny” He said picking up the muffin and taking a bite and a quick swig of the coffee with a nod, he tossed a file to his Agent, “Off the books for the moment, this is a favour for a friend, want you to take a look and see what you can find…”</p><p>Danny eyed him before opening the file, noting the date and the work already done, “Been here all night boss?” He raised an eyebrow and observed the tired lines and dark bags under the man’s eyes, “You concerned about this one?”</p><p>Jack shrugged, “Concerned my bias might be showing, I found out this kid has a link to Fitzgerald… I don’t know if I’m just tired or what but I need a second opinion before I go destroying my career…” He huffed a depreciating laugh.</p><p>Danny nodded, “Sure thing Jack, I’ll get back to you with what I get before lunch…” He stood up with the file and walked to the door, stopped and turned sideways to his boss, “Not sure if I can be any less biased than you on this one though boss…”</p><p>Jack nodded, “Yeah I know… It’s just you look like you actually slept last night… So ya know?” He shrugged.</p><p>Danny grinned and nodded. “Fair enough… Drink that coffee Jefe.” He left and quietly closed the door.</p><p>~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~</p><p>Lieutenant Gallo couldn’t stop the slight tremble in her hands as she made her Boss his coffee, she was already off to a bad start because of a dreadful night, unable to sleep at first, in fear of her intruder returning. Eventually dropping off from exhaustion… She had slept in and arrived after the Admiral, only to find out NCIS was here interviewing him.</p><p>Perhaps she could get one of the others to serve him and his visitors the coffee, she would claim to be sick, not far from the truth really, then escape… To do what though? Go where? She was so screwed…</p><p>Resting her head against the overhead cupboard she closed her eyes and desperately thought about what to do…</p><p>“Everything okay Lieutenant?” Came a gruff voice from behind her.</p><p>She gasped and spun around in shock, to see a blurry, grey haired figure looming over her, quickly wiping her eyes of tears she looked up at him again, he was eyeing her curiously, head tilted waiting for an answer, “Sorry not feeling well, who are you?” She stuttered.</p><p>Gibbs flashed his ID, “NCIS I’d like a word with you Lieutenant.”</p><p>She began shaking her head, “Maybe tomorrow, I really need to go home…” She told him attempting to move past him.</p><p>“Not a request. This way please.” Gibbs waved in the direction of Admiral Woodward’s office.</p><p>Gallo paled and looked up to him in appeal, but she saw no give, in fact she had the feeling that the man already knew. Shoulders sagging, she slowly walked toward the end of her career and her freedom…</p><p>~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~</p><p>“He’s CIA, used his credentials the other day, spoke to Gibbs and the team then left through the Lobby… Last night however we found some footage of him prowling around. We eventually discovered how he got in but don’t know when, still working on that… But no creds so he wasn’t officially here.” Karl reported to Balboa and the Director.</p><p>“How did he get in?” A pissed off Tom Morrow asked.</p><p>Karl swallowed, cleared his throat and admitted, “He had, on his first visit placed a device in the fire escape door mechanism on the roof to allow access from the outside, as well as disabling that alarm… It has been restored now…”</p><p>Rocky studied the stills of where the man had been spotted in the building, pointing he asked, “What is he doing here, is he placing something?”</p><p>Karl looked at what he was pointing to, and nodded, “Yes, we’ve been going over the whole building and finding miniature surveillance equipment in strategic areas, I have a team working on gathering them all now, as well as trying to retrieve footage that was deleted…”</p><p>“How could this happen Karl?” Demanded a frustrated Director, he hit a button on his phone and spoke, “Get the MCRT and Scuito in here, asap!”</p><p>“Right away Sir!” Cynthia his Secretary replied.</p><p>Karl shifted uncomfortably in his seat, “I’m sorry Sir I am looking into this and we will be overhauling anything that needs to change.</p><p>Tom rested his head in his hands, he had never had cause to find fault in the Head of Security’s work before now, he was a good man… “I would appreciate a report on that as soon as possible Karl… Dismissed…” He stated wearily and watched the man walk to the door, “Karl!”</p><p>He turned and looked back at the Director, “Sir?”</p><p>“I want you to also look into further training of the security staff…” He ordered.</p><p>Karl nodded, “Yes Sir…”</p><p>~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~</p><p>“So, Operation Houlihan...” Tony shrugged at the smirks the name prompted, “Yeah okay, so I’m a fan... Anyway, this is what the Director has updated me with so far, do any of you know a CIA Agent called Trent Kort?” Getting puzzled looks from the team he prodded further, eyeing Jason meaningfully “He apparently runs the Middle East desk...”</p><p>“Shit... Mandy?” Jason gasped wide-eyed in realisation.</p><p>Tony nodded, “Yep, so we’re looking into him, also Admiral Woodward's staff. The Director has tasked the MCRT to do that. For one because they are good at what they do but also to redirect them away from the search for you guys, as well as they were looking for me too apparently... Gibbs doesn’t know I am involved with you, not sure why the Director is keeping that from him, but hopefully he won’t make that connection for a while...”</p><p>“The less that know the better... If they know you well, then they may know how you think Antonio...” Cougar commented.</p><p>Tony looked at him for a moment and then nodded, “Fair enough, Gibbs would be quick to work it out... Marty can you double check that any cameras we get picked up by get wiped before we leave this morning?”</p><p>Martin looked up at him from his work on the laptop, he nodded, “Yeah, I’ll do that now, I already have something running on the teams faces but I’ll broaden that to include us as well.” He reached for his spare rig and opened it and started working.</p><p>“Right so, Jason, we have found a message from Mandy in the paper like you said and we are going to leave a reply for her at the dead drop, I’ll keep you informed as to what happens next. Obviously, we are also trying to find out where she was posted through normal channels as well, but something tells me that she will trust what you two have set up quicker than the standard communications?” He queried of the SEAL Leader.</p><p>Ray interrupted, “You’re worried about Mandy?”</p><p>“Yeah Ray, think about it, she was transferred just after Echo, awfully convenient don’t you think? The first intelligence officer we’ve really trusted suddenly being moved on when everything went to shit!” Jason said insistently.</p><p>Spenser rubbed his face for a moment and nodded, “They were playing the long game...”</p><p>Tony nodded, “Yep they thought the problem was dealt with, doing away with Echo because they got too close. But when you guys got there, and Mandy took over the investigation, it was probably easier to get their contact in the CIA to transfer her thinking that would end it, but because you guys continued... With perhaps less finesse than she had, well it became more urgent to deal with you in the same fashion as they had with Echo... Um there’s another thing... Kort is going around saying the reason he’s investigating you all because he’s claiming corruption...”</p><p>“What!” Ray</p><p>“Fuck that!” Sonny</p><p>“Bullshit!” Jason</p><p>“Who Echo? Or us?” Brock asked, then shrinking under the glares he got from his team.</p><p>“Why would you ask that Brock, Echo were no more corrupt than us?” Sonny demanded hotly.</p><p>“He didn’t say that...” Tony said simply, they all turned back to him, “That fact is that Brock is on the money, someone is blackening Echo’s name as well as yours, it’s a good way to get rid of you. If they can’t kill you then they will ruin you... Taking out two teams accused of corruption is enough to bring down the whole DEVGRU if not JSOC... No one is going to believe that the corruption isn’t widespread... So, we don’t just need to keep you safe, we have to clear your names as well...” Tony told them flatly.</p><p>“Fuck when is this ever gunna end...” Ray groaned.</p><p>“You really do believe that’s the end game?” Jason asked him with a deep frown.</p><p>Tony nodded soberly, “Tip of the spear Jason... You take that away and all you have is a blunt stick... You guys may not think you’re having much of an impact over there, but you are, huge! So much so, that some very powerful, influential people are fighting back...”</p><p>He was met with stunned silence, the enormity of the impact against them and the Navy not really having been understood before.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eliot was pissed, “I knew it!” He studied the photo again and compared it to the NCIS personnel file in front of him, “Clearly skilled with disguises too…” He growled and glared at the man across from him, “Good thing I told you to leave the surveillance up wasn’t it!” He snarled.</p><p>Kort rubbed his hands over his bald head and shrugged, “His own team thinks he’s a flake, what was I supposed to…”</p><p>“You idiot, some of the best covers are the clowns!” He stared at the man, “You’re CIA! You should know this shit…” He sat back in his seat, “I want all the evidence you have… Everything!” He pointed his finger at the Agent, “I don’t trust what you have been telling me anymore about this whole situation! Something stinks about all this!”</p><p>Kort head in hands, lifted his eyes up and dared to say, “It doesn’t matter what you think… Your owner was contracted for this job! You have to find them; you have no choice!”</p><p>Eliot spluttered, “My OWNER?” He stared at Kort wide-eyed.</p><p>Kort sat back arms folded and nodded, “Yes, he owns you! You think I didn’t do my own research on you and Moreau?”</p><p>Eliot got up and stalked away a few paces, hands on hips, gazing out angrily over the parkland they had met at. He dropped his head in his hands for a moment and rubbed his face vigorously. He turned to look over at the Agent that was watching him arrogantly but carefully. Kort understood how dangerous this man was and it was a risk pushing his buttons like this, but he had been assured by Moreau that he had a tight rein on the man, so…</p><p>Eliot smirked inwardly at the clearly, <em>to him anyway</em>, thoughts that were going through Kort’s mind… So that’s how it was… Well he could fake it with the best of them, he would play along for now, but he also needed more information, so he needed resources of his own… Which reminded him…</p><p>“Your source at the Pentagon.” He started to ask.</p><p>Kort threw his hands up in the air and stalked over to him, “She bloody well went and got herself arrested didn’t she! Stupid woman!” The Brit growled, standing next to him gazing out over the quiet area, “I have lost both of my moles… I am still okay at the NSA, and thanks to Miss Scuito, I will use their Facial Rec system as it seems to have the best results so far… I am considering putting the CIA liaison back into DEVGRU, might see if I can find something on her I can use first…”</p><p>Eliot shook his head in disbelief, why did he keep ending up working with scum? His life had sunk to such depths because of one mistake…</p><p>~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~</p><p>Mandy chuckled as she zoomed the webcam in closer, in chalk was a happy Seal Pup waving a chequered flag over a racing car with B1 on the side. Leaning back in her seat she studied the picture on the lamppost and sighed. Jason had reached out, he was looking for her, probably worried about her, just like she was about him and the team. Normal channels weren’t working, DEVGRU had tightened up security and her bosses at the CIA were stonewalling her, telling her to forget the previous position she had held there and move on for the sake of her career…</p><p>Typing a string of commands into the program she watched as a miniscule puff of smoke appeared at the top of the lamppost on her screen and the paint bomb she had triggered slowly released yellow paint down the pole, covering the drawing and giving the prearranged signal that she had read his message and would respond at his chosen venue, the racetrack… They had picked a few in the scenario that they had plotted together, it was supposed to be a light-hearted joke, but she was glad now that they had spent the time on the game, and he remembered…</p><p>Mandy closed off her computer and walked out of the internet café, hoping the team were all okay, determined to find out, she got on her burner and booked a flight to Norfolk. Breaking down the phone and tossing the pieces into various bins as she walked she wondered how much trouble she was going to be in for this…The transfer to Montreal was wasting her time anyway, sitting in Canada twiddling her thumbs as a punishment was insane even by CIA standards, when she got home she was going to chase up some contacts and either get this sorted or quit the CIA… But first Jason and the team…</p><p>~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~</p><p>“Getting a bit close to Pennsylvania…” Jason looked up from studying the map of their proposed route, at the young Agent planning the day’s ride.</p><p>Tony nodded, “Yeah but it will add another hour or more onto the trip to stay further South…Also more hills, therefore more fuel, gotta keep all that in mind…”</p><p>“So?” Ray queried, “We can still do it, though can’t we?” He asked the group in general.</p><p>Tony sat back and looked at them all to see if there was any resistance to the idea.</p><p>Cougar was striding over to look at the map, “What’s the problem with Pennsylvania?” He frowned down at Tony, who was wincing and glancing at Martin for help… He had forgotten that the two had agreed to keep the contract on Tony from Carlos.</p><p>Martin shook his head at the look, “You need to tell him bro…”</p><p>“Ugh…” Tony groaned.</p><p>“No time now, we need to hit the road…” Jason said flatly.</p><p>Trent shook his head, “I need to wrap Tony’s hands first, you guys all go get set up and we’ll be there in a minute… Clay, would you mind…?”</p><p>Spenser waved him off, “Got ya covered, I’ll load your stuff too.” The others followed him out to load up the bikes, leaving a scowling Cougar with Tony.</p><p>Trent asked, “Do you want me to give you a minute?”</p><p>Tony shook his head and held out his hands to be inspected, “No, we do have to get going and I should have told Cougar this before…” He looked at the worried Spaniard, “You were away a lot man, I didn’t want to worry you okay?”</p><p>Cougar sat down next to him and watched while Trent was working, then he looked up at the younger man and asked, “Are you in danger?”</p><p>Tony shook his head, “No…”</p><p>Trent stopped his work and glared at him, “Tony!”</p><p>The young man sighed, “Well okay, look it’s only if I am in Philly really, Jason wants to stay out of Pennsylvania altogether to be on the safe side… I went undercover with the mob in Philly a few years ago, sent The Don to prison for life… He put a contract out on me but only if I set foot in…”</p><p>“¿<em>QUÉ</em>?” Carlos was up on his feet, shouting, “¿<em>EN SERIO</em>? (<em>WHAT? ARE YOU SERIOUS?)</em></p><p>Tony cringed, “He really likes me Coug’s I promise! It’s okay… He was just obliged to do it to keep the peace in the family…” His voice faded at the fury he could see in the older man’s face. Carlos just stared at him and then spun on his heel and left the farmhouse in the direction of the waiting team.</p><p>“Well shit… That went well…” Tony whispered.</p><p>Trent looked up from his work, “It had to be done Tony, he really cares about you kid… I’m not sure why you didn’t tell him till now…”</p><p>Tony watched Trent finishing the bandaging and sighed deeply, “They are both… Well Cougar more so but they are both extremely protective of me, I just don’t want them to worry you know… They have enough shit going on…”</p><p>“Will he hold a grudge?” Trent asked curious about the dynamic between the two.</p><p>Tony sighed, “Only if he can’t get any sightlines into Don Macaluso’s Prison cell…” He guessed drolly.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Deputy Director Fitzgerald’s office, to whom am I speaking?” Victor ignored his Secretary answering his phone, while he signed the stack of typed letters she had brought in for him, until he heard his Son’s name. Looking up with a frown he held out his hand for the handset, “Who is this?” He barked into the receiver.</p><p>Danny grimaced at the tone, “Agent Danny Taylor from the New York office of the Missing Persons Unit Sir…”</p><p>“And why are you looking for my Son, Agent Taylor?” Demanded Victor.</p><p>“I’m not Sir, I just wanted to ask him some questions and he’s not at work, and hasn’t been there for a few days, so I was wondering if you knew…” Danny tried to explain.</p><p>“That is none of your business <em>Agent</em>!” Victor snarled as he uttered Danny’s title, “If you’re not looking for him then who are you looking for and why would my Son need to be questioned?”</p><p>“Yes Sir, okay well it’s not an official case but a Federal Agent is missing and your Son…” Danny started again.</p><p>“Why are you wasting the Bureau’s time if it isn’t an official case, Agent?” Fitzgerald demanded.</p><p>Danny rubbed a hand over his face and nodded, this obviously wasn’t going to get him anywhere, “Yes Sir, you’re right, I apologise for taking up your time, good day Sir!” Then he hung up.</p><p>Victors eyes were fiery as he glared at the receiver, “He hung up on me…” He slammed it down on the base and turned to the Secretary, “Find my Son and get me the file on the MPU in New York!” He barked. She nodded and quickly left, closing the door quietly.</p><p>Victor growled and threw his pen at the wall, stood up and stepped over to the window, gazing out over towards the Smithsonian, he tried to think when he had last spoken to his Son. Pulling his mobile phone from his jacket he dialled his Son’s number only to get a voicemail, “Martin call me as soon as you get this, no excuses Son!” He hung up and rested a hand on the window, looking unseeingly at the view.</p><p>“Sir?” The Secretary’s voice came over the intercom, “Martin was given an assignment and leave from the Seattle office 4 days ago, would you like me to enquire further?”</p><p>He strode to his desk and pushed the talk button, “On who’s authority?” He asked.</p><p>“The Director, Sir…” She replied, “I’ll be in with the file on the MPU shortly”</p><p>He grunted and turned off the intercom, sat down and dialled his Boss…</p><p>~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~</p><p>“We have had a serious security breach. All because you ignored my orders to shut down the search for DiNozzo!” Morrow raged at the stunned team and Abby, “Miss Scuito you have compromised our best undercover Agent by sharing with the CIA…”</p><p>“But he was working <em>with</em> Gibbs he said…” Abby stuttered defensively, looking between the Director and Gibbs.</p><p>Gibbs shook his head and wished he had refilled his coffee before he had been summoned, “That’s my fault Sir, Abby didn’t know the latest…” He began to defend her.</p><p>Morrow waved a finger at him, “Irrelevant Agent Gibbs, she’s not supposed to share information with anyone outside of this Agency even <em>if</em> they are working with us!”</p><p>Abby gulped, whispering, “Sorry Sir, is Tony okay?”</p><p>He flung his hands in the air, “I don’t know! He’s gone dark!” Morrow growled in frustration.</p><p>Gibbs glared at his boss, “Are you telling me he is on a job while injured? Has no backup, no support team and no way to contact you?” He demanded, standing and leaning forwards on his hands, in the Director’s face.</p><p>Kate and Tim shared a nervous glance, they had never seen Gibbs angry with the Director before, Tim stepped forward, “Sir I can try and find him? I doubt he’ll be able to think of everything he needs to hide…” Tom, Abby and Gibbs just stared at him until his voice faded away uncertainly.</p><p>Abby snapped, “You still don’t get how good he is do you Tim! If wants to disappear he won’t be found! I’ve been looking the whole time and I only got one single still of him in a gas station because I hacked…” Wide eyed she slowly turned to look at the Director as she realised what she was admitting to.</p><p>Oddly though he was frowning at her, Morrow asked worriedly, “Where Abby? Where did you see him? Is this what you shared with Kort?”</p><p>“He was in Hereford in Maryland Sir; I only was able to pick him up using the NSA facial recognition software Sir because he is in a really good disguise… I’m sorry Sir, how can I fix this?” She asked softly.</p><p>He waved her around to his computer, “Firstly pull up the still so that we can see it, then wipe the footage that you found...” He let her sit at his desk to do that, then he turned to Gibbs, “You need to find Kort before he can do…”</p><p>Gibbs interrupted, “DiNozzo’s in danger…” He asked flatly.</p><p>Kate huffed, “How is this possible, he’s injured, on sick leave <em>and</em> traveling? He’s conning someone, either he’s injured or not!” Tim shrugged and nodded at her; he couldn’t understand all the fuss either…</p><p>Morrow glared at them both and then at Gibbs, he shook his head and waved the two of them away, “You both <em>out</em>, I’ll deal with you later, you don’t have the clearance for what he’s doing anyway!” He barked.</p><p>Shocked the two of them looked to Gibbs but he waved them out too, then moved to look over Abby’s shoulder, “What have you got Abbs?” He asked.</p><p>Subdued the junior Agents turned and left the room, pausing on the catwalk and looking down on the Bullpen they were quiet for a moment, “How did I get him so wrong? The guy… Well he comes across as a flake!” Kate asked herself.</p><p>Tim glanced at her and nodded, “I don’t get it either, he spends his time pranking us, never seems to do any work and yet…” Kate nodded in understanding, “When I saw his file… Well I thought it was fake, but everyone here has known him longer than I have so…” He mused thoughtfully.</p><p>“We have to fix this Tim…” Kate started.</p><p>“How?” He interrupted, “We don’t have clearance and it wasn’t us that put Tony in danger…” He added defensively.</p><p>“Tony’s in danger?” Came a deep growl behind them, they spun to see Balboa glowering down at them, “Explain!”</p><p>Tim spluttering pointed to the Director’s office, “Gibbs…”</p><p>Balboa didn’t waste any more time on the junior Agents, he turned and strode into Morrow’s room, “Sir, how can I help Tony?”</p><p>Startled at the interruption, the Director waved him in, and he quietly closed the door, Abby was printing something out and while Rocky watched, the three studied the picture closely. Gibbs straightened and solemnly handed it over to him explaining, “DiNozzo may be in trouble, this is the last sighting…”</p><p>“I think someone is helping him though Gibbs…” Abby said thoughtfully, tapping her finger on her chin she turned to look up at them, “I only have this because I copied it to my own file, the original is gone, someone wiped the footage at the source…”</p><p>Morrow nodded, “Yes he does, but they are stretched thin… Look you need to find Kort…”</p><p>Gibbs glared at his boss, “He’s behind the hunt for Tony…” He stated flatly, then demanded, “Why?”</p><p>The Director sighed and looked at the three before him, narrowing his eyes at Abby he replied, “Not everyone has the clearance for this… And quite frankly, we have been let down…”</p><p>“Sir! Please, I’m sorry! I would never have hurt Tony on purpose!” Abby begged, standing quickly, and facing him, “Please let me help!”</p><p>Balboa growled, “What did you do?”</p><p>Morrow glanced over, “Tony’s disguise is now no longer a disguise and we don’t know how to let him know that his cover is blown…”</p><p>“What?” Balboa barked, he glared at Abby and Gibbs.</p><p>Abby jumped to Gibbs defence, “It wasn’t him, I thought CIA could be trusted, it’s my fault, I’m sorry!”</p><p>Morrow nodded, “It is… Although Gibbs bears responsibility too… Miss Scuito I am sorry but you are on probation, I expect you to keep everything to yourself but for now we will proceed without your assistance, and if you remember anything or pertinent information comes to your attention then I expect you to bring it to me alone, is that understood?”</p><p>“But Sir, I can help!” Abby protested even as Gibbs grabbed her by the shoulders and gently turned her to the door.</p><p>“Don’t Abby, just don’t… Promise me?” Gibbs asked softly before he opened the door for her.</p><p>Abby thoroughly chagrined nodded numbly, whispering, “I’m sorry, please find him Gibbs?”</p><p>He nodded and kissed the side of her head and closed the door behind her, he turned to the two other men, “Any ideas?”</p><p>Rocky looked back at the Director for his cue, he still didn’t know how involved he and Gibbs would be allowed in this, after all, they still had teams to run, cases to solve…</p><p>Tom sat down at his desk with a sigh, thinking for a moment, “Look no alarms have gone up from him, and he does check in regularly, but if either of you have a way to get a message to him?”</p><p>Balboa shrugged, “I have a burner phone number for emergencies… But he may have left it behind”</p><p>“Try it!” Morrow ordered, “I have a few calls to make on this myself… So other than that, back to work and just hope that they’re okay…”</p><p>Gibbs about to protest vehemently stopped short as he assessed what Tom had just said...</p><p>“They…” He said softly, putting the pieces together in his mind, his eyes were wide as he looked at his boss shocked, “He’s with those missing SEALs?” He fell back into the nearest seat in shock, “What have you got him into Tom?”</p><p>Wide-eyed Balboa turned to his Director, “They <em>weren’t</em> his friends, were they? Who is looking after him then?”</p><p>Tom wearily waved them to both sit down, “This is beyond classified and I could lose my job telling you this… But look it was freakishly accidental, Tony happened upon a SEAL team that is being hunted, not sure who, but we suspect the Taliban…”</p><p>As an aside to Gibbs, he retorted, “They are NOT corrupt! The fact that Kort told you they are, is reason enough to believe he is behind this somehow… That is why you must find him Jethro!”</p><p>“DiNozzo’s hurt Tom!” Gibbs exploded.</p><p>Tom nodded tiredly, “Yes, Ducky examined him, and he is under the care of the team’s Medic… But understand this Gibbs, Tony was the one that insisted on cutting off communication, even DEVGRU are following his recommendations. He has been able to keep them safe so far…”</p><p>Gibbs studied the man for a moment, “McGee’s files were erased…”</p><p>Morrow nodded with a smirk, “Yep… DiNozzo has an impressive network of resources…”</p><p>Rocky frustrated with the lack of information demanded, “Please Sir, I want to help but I need to know from the top…”</p><p>Morrow nodded and proceeded to tell them everything he knew.</p><p>~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~</p><p>Damien Moreau accepted the phone from Sean Chapman, his Head of Security with a questioning glance, “Trent Kort…” Sean explained.</p><p>Moreau sighed and put it to his ear, “Let me guess, you are unhappy with my employee?”</p><p>Kort snorted, that was an understatement, “You don’t have him as securely as you think you do, he’s asking too many questions…”</p><p>“What do you want me to do about it?” Moreau demanded, “Give him more time… He’ll do as he’s told…”</p><p>“To do what? He’s not convinced of the story we gave him! I need you to send more men!” Kort demanded, “You get paid on completion, you know the Imam will find you if you don’t fulfil the contract!”</p><p>Moreau chuckled, “Imam Bonkari will not be hunting <em>me</em> remember! You’re the first one in his sights…” He sighed, “However I will send Chapman and a team… To assist Eliot… Or whatever…” He eyed his Head of Security, who nodded at the implied order, if Eliot strayed, he was to be eliminated.</p><p>“They will be with you in a day or two, good day Agent Kort.” Moreau hung up and handed the phone back, “Do not let me down Sean…”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jack nodded at Viv as she finished her report on her current case, “Thanks Viv, carry on as much as you can with it but I have a feeling that this one may go cold on us…” He looked behind her at the closed glass door, “Look, send Danny in would you, he’s been waiting so patiently…” They both chuckled at the thought and Viv grinned at the man as she left.</p><p>“How bad is it Danny?” Jack asked as he stood up to get himself some tablets from his briefcase behind the desk, at the same time waving the junior Agent to the conference table.</p><p>Danny eyed him taking tablets and asked, “You sure you don’t want to wait for those to kick in first?” He smirked.</p><p>“Don’t be cheeky!” Jack grumbled as he sat down and rubbed his temples, “So do I have to talk to him?”</p><p>Danny shook his head, “No I already had the pleasure… Look I know he’s our boss but what a schmuck!”</p><p>Jack huffed a laugh, “Yup but on that note, perhaps you should shut the door?”</p><p>Danny reached over and flicked the door shut, “I called everyone I could think of, he has official leave from the White-Collar Unit, but they haven’t heard from Agent Fitzgerald, nor has his family… This is all at around the same time as Agent DiNozzo going missing. Now I can find no communications at all between the two, in fact any device registered to either of them is not showing on any of the networks. No BOLO response on them or their vehicles…” He waited while Malone scanned his prelim report.</p><p>“So, the only reason we are looking at him, is because the NCIS Director requested Fitzgerald for a job for them, it’s a bit thin to link them with DiNozzo’s disappearance other than the timing and the sporadic childhood connection… So next, I would like to speak to DiNozzo’s team, family and friends… But then it becomes official, so…?”</p><p>Jack stared at him for a moment, then dropped his face in his hands and rubbed his eyes tiredly then sighed, “Okay… It sounds suspicious, we have no choice… You know how the two are linked?”</p><p>Danny nodded, “Yeah basically what you already found, they knew each other as kids, some calls and emails etc over the years…”</p><p>“Okay thanks Danny, go ahead, open a file, we might bring the rest of the gang in on the case in the morning… Go home now, you did good…” Jack smiled at him.</p><p>Danny stood to leave, he eyed his boss, “You’re going home too, right?” He urged.</p><p>Jack waved him off, “Yeah, yeah… Soon…”</p><p>“Jack!” Danny started…</p><p>His boss quirked an eye at him, Danny just folded his arms and stood his ground.</p><p>Jack tried glaring at the man but ended up chuckling at him, “Okay fine! I’ll leave soon I promise!”</p><p>~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~</p><p>Easing through traffic, the motorbikes drew looks of admiration in most, wariness in others, but they were a striking sight in the West Virginian town, traveling casually down High street until Cougar led them into a small car park. Setting the bikes up on their stands, letting Cerberus out of his seat and everyone stretching out and looking around they appreciated the break from the long period of riding they had just done.</p><p>“Where are we?” Sonny was curious, other than the weather the place reminded him of small-town Texas.</p><p>Tony answered, “This is the main street of Morgantown, we’ll just get some supplies for now and then head off, our stop tonight isn’t far away but because we had to move the timeline up, we need to stock up…”</p><p>Jason listening in, watched over the group and noticed Cougar and Martin breaking away to head to the Pharmacy and Grocer nearby, “Aren’t we worried about cameras here?”</p><p>Tony shook his head and answered for all the others that had gathered around him to listen, “This is actually a rare dead spot camera wise, there won’t be many cities or towns these days that aren’t covered by CCTV of some kind but this should be safe for today and if Marty and Cougs are the ones entering buildings then we should be okay… So, if you want to take helmets off for a bit while we are here that should be okay.” He added, knowing how stifling a heavy helmet can be after a while.</p><p>“Phew!” Sonny said with a grin as he shook out his damp hair, hooking his helmet over his handlebars he looked around some more, “Surely there is a pub around here we can get lunch and a drink… Or two…” He asked plaintively to the amusement of his team.</p><p>“Or Three… Right Sonny?” Spenser teased.</p><p>Tony chuckled and shook his head, “Sorry big guy but it will have to wait till we get to our billet for the night…”</p><p>“Humph” Groused the Texan, “Fine… But you owe me!” He waved his finger sternly at Tony.</p><p>The team chuckled at their spirited teammate but also kept watch of their surroundings, especially as Brock walked off a ways to enable Cerberus to do his business on a grassy patch.</p><p>As he walked back towards the team, Brock whistled and tossed a ball to Jason for Cerberus to chase and soon an enthusiastic game of tag was on for then all of them to stretch out a bit and for Cerberus to get some exercise.</p><p>Allowing Cerb to catch the ball often enough to keep him interested, the happy dog would growl in delight when they chased him, catching him in a tumble roll they were careful to tuck him in to their bodies so he wouldn’t get hurt. He also was careful with his teeth, gripping their arms gently but it was a true competition between them, and their beloved dog, they finally let him win and collapsed all around him when he flopped to the ground with his prize and happy barks. Brock rewarded the dog with a pat and some water and allowed him to cool down for a while, with the rest of them enjoying some sodas that Ray had handed out to everyone.</p><p>Quietly the group relaxed while they waited for Martin and Carlos, Cerberus wandered around the group sniffing and checking in on them all and getting pats in return. Tony unable to join in the game, had watched gleefully while he walked around, at the same time as watching out for anyone that may be overly interested in the group.</p><p>While they had drawn attention, it mostly seemed positive, especially when they were playing with Cerberus. Now however Tony noticed people seemed to be disappearing, not rapidly like in panic but quietly fading away. He only noticed because he was on alert, if he were home, he would have believed that it might just be the end of the lunch rush and everyone had gone back to work…</p><p>But now he picked a vibe that was bothering him, people were walking faster to their destination, no one was strolling looking through shop windows, no one was making eye contact with the group and <em>that</em> more than anything was telling for him…</p><p>On full alert now he began to search for his brothers from his position near Trent, who picked up on his tension and asked, “Something wrong Tony?”</p><p>Jason who heard, finished his drink and getting up, strode to a nearby bin and was about to drop the can in when Tony called to him, “No don’t…” He waved him over and Jason came back to him, “I don’t think we should leave any evidence, police it and we will destroy our rubbish in a quieter spot…”</p><p>Jason raised an eyebrow, “Really?”</p><p>Tony nodded and before he could explain a County Patrol Cruiser parked on the street nearby, blocking off one exit from the car park, he looked to the other exit and sure enough the Sheriff’s car pulled up and blocked the other exit. The other SEALs were becoming aware of something going on and began to get up.</p><p>Tony waved them all back and said quietly, “Look relaxed and at ease, but be prepared to move quick if we have to… I’ll handle this…” He added the last to Jason, making eye contact with the man so that he understood that on this he had to take a back seat. Jason scowled but nodded and casually strolled over to his bike and sat sideways on it, legs stretched out, looking relaxed in the sun…</p><p>Tony glancing around at them all, was pleased at how well they were doing, he could see the tension in them but to others they looked like they were chilling in the sunshine, even Cerb, encouraged by Brock was rolling around on his back, playing with his ball.</p><p>Tony watched the Patrol cars to see which one would make the first move, he saw the Sheriff get out and eye them all for a moment, before putting on his hat, straighten his uniform and with his hand resting on his sidearm, began to stroll over. Tony with a last glance around for Cougar and Martin, moved to intercede, wearing a welcoming grin he called out to the Sheriff, “Howdy there Sheriff, can I help you with anything Sir?” He asked respectfully, his body language revealing nothing but compliance and good citizenship.</p><p>The Sheriff stopped and waited for Tony to come to him, he studied Tony carefully, “You boys passing through?”</p><p>Tony nodded, “Yes Sir, just giving the dog a break and getting some supplies.”</p><p>The Sheriff eyed him for a moment, as if checking him for honesty, Tony held his eyes and just smiled back at him.</p><p>“Where are you headed?” He was questioned further.</p><p>Tony stepped back and pointed down the road towards the river, “Other side of Monongahela, got a place there for the night then heading North to Pittsburgh”</p><p>The man nodded thoughtfully, “Would prefer you to move on today…”</p><p>Tony let the smile drop off his face, and allowed a puzzled frown, “Okay, is there a problem Sir?”</p><p>The Sheriff gazed around at the group, noting another two men had joined them and were packing supplies into the Paniers, “How many are you and what are you carrying?” He asked.</p><p>“Um just ten of us including the dog… We’re not planning to stay or cause you any trouble Sheriff…” Tony offered earnestly, avoiding the firearms question for the moment.</p><p>The Sheriff turned back to him disbelievingly, “A bikie gang not causing me any trouble, that’ll be the day!”</p><p>Tony nodded, conceding the point, “Yeah I get that it may be the exception to the norm… Sorry Sir, we won’t bother you any longer and we will be on our way…” He tilted his head a little to the man and turned away only to find Cougar right behind him, so immediately behaving the way a gang member would act with his President, he stepped away and drew Cougar with him, “Hey boss, Sheriff wants us out of town, that okay?”</p><p>Cougar eyed him and saw the message in his eyes, pleading for Cougar to not get his back up with the Officer and to comply… The Spaniard turned to stare at the Sheriff condescendingly, then tilting his nose in the air, sniffed haughtily and turned to follow Tony.</p><p>The group took their cue from the two men and all got back on their bikes and started them up, there may have been a little extra revving than strictly needed but the Sheriff waved at the Patrol car at the other end of the carpark and they obediently pulled away to let the bikes leave.</p><p>The Sheriff watched, with hands on his hips then just before they were out of sight, he called to the other vehicle with his shoulder radio, “Follow them out of town…”</p><p>~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~</p><p>“Gibbs…” He snapped out answering his phone.</p><p>“Agent Gibbs this is Agent Taylor from the New York Missing Persons Unit, I’d like to ask you some…” Danny began…</p><p>“What do you want, I’m busy here!” Gibbs barked.</p><p>Danny held out the receiver and glared at it while rubbing his ear, switching to speaker he tried again, “Yes well, Sir we’ve had a report about your Agent DiNozzo and another federal Agent going missing…”</p><p>“He’s not missing, he’s on sick leave…” Growled Gibbs, who then paused for a moment, “Hang on what other Agent? How are the two connected?” Gibbs asked.</p><p>“Sorry Sir but I can’t share that with you, it’s an ongoing case. So, you say that he is on leave, have you had any contact with him recently?” Danny persisted.</p><p>“Fine I’ll call Fornell!” Gibbs growled and hung up.</p><p>Danny stared at the phone on his desk, then looked up into the gaping eyes of his teammates. He noticed Jack striding back to his office, before he shut his door he called out to Danny, “Leave Fornell to me, carry on with what you can…”</p><p>~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~</p><p>Tony leaned forward to Trent, and lifting his face shield called out, “Pull alongside Cougar.”</p><p>Trent nodded and sped up, when they caught Cougar’s eye, Tony began signing to him a short message, he got a nod in reply, tapping Trent on the shoulder they fell back and let Cougar take the lead again. Trent turned his head a little and asked, “What’s going on?”</p><p>Tony waiting for them to be idling at the next traffic lights, explained, “SOP will be the Sheriff making sure we leave town, so over the river we were supposed to turn South but I fed him a red herring and told him we were heading for Pittsburgh, so he will expect us to go North… Which we will do until we lose our tail…”</p><p>Trent looked behind their bikes, “I don’t see a tail?”</p><p>Tony shook his head with a smile, “You won’t if they are any good, we are sticking to the main road through town but they will use the back roads to get ahead of us and see where we go…”</p><p>Trent nodded, “And we want that?”</p><p>“Yup… Gotta look like the honest citizens we all profess to be…” Tony chuckled.</p><p>Trent huffed a laugh and at the green lights followed Cougar, all the while looking for the Patrol car that Tony promised would be shadowing them. Sure enough, on the other side of the river in the public parking for the foreshore was the missing cruiser. Keeping an eye on the vehicle Trent saw it pull out and slowly follow them behind Martin, who was in the rear position, passed him by.</p><p>“Do we let the Cougar and Martin know?” He asked Tony.</p><p>“Nope, they know already, trust me…” Tony replied.</p><p>Trent nodded and tried to relax into the ride as they headed North…</p><p>~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~</p><p>“Tobias, call off the MPU, we may have put DiNozzo in danger siccing them after him…” Gibbs demanded over the phone.</p><p>Fornell frowned, “Well is he missing now or not?” He snapped.</p><p>Gibbs gave a frustrated sigh, “He’s undercover and I wasn’t told…”</p><p>“Fuck… So what now? Has anybody got a warning to him?” Fornell asked worriedly.</p><p>Gibbs sat back in his chair and nodded, forgetting he was on the phone, “Tom has apparently… Also there is something about another Fed going missing, you might need to check into that too…”</p><p>“Okay Jethro I will call Jack, keep me informed please?” He asked.</p><p>“Yeah Tobias and thank you…” Gibbs hung up and tossed his phone on the desk.</p><p>Balboa was the only other person in the bullpen that early and he came over and leaned on the dividing wall, “I tried the number he gave me, it’s off the network…”</p><p>Gibbs looked up at him and nodded, not surprised, “Yeah first thing he woulda done… I just have a feeling he’s in trouble, why doesn’t he reach out?” He said softly.</p><p>Balboa looked down at the man, he didn’t often see this side of Gibbs, nobody did, but for some reason the man was allowing him to see the worry for Tony… “Look Gibbs, I do actually believe that you are the first person he would call if he was in real trouble, okay?”</p><p>Gibbs looked up at him thoughtfully and nodded his thanks, “I know how good he is Rocky, it’s just that he gets into trouble before he knows it, and this time I can’t have his back… I mean we only just got through the last shit show…”</p><p>Balboa nodded, “I know, but he managed to get himself and a wounded Marine out, without help, right?”</p><p>Gibbs stood up and smiled in appreciation for the reassurance, “Thanks Rocky, I’m going for coffee, want one?” He offered to the wide-eyed man.</p><p>“Sure, thanks Gibbs…” He uttered confusedly.</p><p>Gibbs holstered his gun and picked up his creds, slipping them into his jacket, “It has been pointed out to me recently that I have been a bastard to the kid, I just want to say thank you to you for that and watching out for him, it should have been my job and I didn’t step up… So thank you Rocky, a coffee doesn’t begin to say how much I appreciate it but it’s a start…”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Chapter 23</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Pale skin shaded by a large hat; Mandy strolled thought the moderately sized crowd gathering for the first race of the day. Sipping a refreshing iced tea, she elegantly settled at a table with a good view of the exits and the crowds hovering by the fence line, eagerly watching the racing cars line up. It was unseasonably warm and having acclimatised to the Canadian weather somewhat, Mandy was beginning to perspire, but it wasn’t only because of this, she would have expected Jason to be here already, the agreement was to meet prior to the race so that they could leave before being noticed…</p><p>She stiffened at seeing a familiar head coming through the entrance, forcing herself to relax she watched the man come closer, at the same time looking for an escape before he saw her… It wasn’t Jason, it <em>was</em> someone she normally trusted, but in this situation and with the information she had found out upon landing on US soil…</p><p>But it was too late, she had been spotted and was relieved in a way, she smiled welcomingly at her friend, “Eric, you were not the person I was expecting…”</p><p>He chuckled and nodded, sitting across from her, “I know, and I am sorry about that, but he couldn’t get here…” He waved a hand for the waiter and ordered a drink for them both. Wiping his forehead with his sleeve he blew out a breath, “I am too used to living on the coast to handle the inland heat anymore!”</p><p>She grinned and asked, “Getting old Eric?”</p><p>He shook his head with a smile and retorted, “Cheeky!” Which made her relax even more… She knew he wasn’t that good at deceit… This was the real Eric…</p><p>He accepted the drinks from the waiter and paid, taking a long drink he sat back and sighed, looking over at her fondly, “It is good to see you again, we were worried about you!”</p><p>She waved at him reassuringly, “Trust me nothing dangerous happens in Canada! But I agree it is good to see you too Eric…” She tilted her head a little and looked at him thoughtfully, “How bad is it? Are they okay?”</p><p>He shrugged, “I won’t say much here but we’ve lost contact, they’ve gone dark… This meeting was the last thing Jason asked me to do… A lot has happened Mandy, we need your help…”</p><p>She nodded, “Okay, I have a place we can talk” She reached over and clasped both his hands and looked at him earnestly, while he felt her slip a small card in his hand, “Meet me here in an hour, it’s secure…” Squeezing his hands in goodbye she got up and gracefully moved through the crowd and disappeared from his sight…</p><p>~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~</p><p>“Sorry Jack for the trouble but I need you to close up that query I had for you.” Fornell told him apologetically.</p><p>“Has he turned up somewhere?” Malone asked curiously, leaning back in his chair, he caught Danny’s eye and waved him in, switching the phone to speaker.</p><p>“No but it seems he’s doing a job off the books, and we may have compromised that…” Fornell explained soberly.</p><p>Danny spoke up, “Sir, it’s Agent Danny Taylor here, what about the other missing Agent, Deputy Director Fitzgerald’s Son?”</p><p>“He’s missing? I haven’t seen any reports about that… What is the connection?” Tobias straightened in his seat in alarm.</p><p>“Okay apparently they were childhood friends and everyone lost contact with Martin around the same time as DiNozzo…” Jack filled him in.</p><p>Fornell was speechless for a moment, finally he offered, “Okay well I didn’t know that about DiNozzo, and I’ll bet Jethro doesn’t either.” He mused softly, he cleared his throat, “Look for now, leave it, if the Director wants to open a case then we will pick this up again.” He ordered.</p><p>Jack shook his head, “Tobias I don’t think that’s a good idea, if Victor thinks we…” He started.</p><p>Fornell broke in with, “You leave Victor to me Jack, he could and would ruin you, stay out of his crosshairs!”</p><p>Jack sighed, “Yes Sir, understood…”</p><p>Danny frowned at him but Jack waved him of as he said goodbye to Fornell, hanging up the phone he explained, “Fornell is trying to protect this unit… And me… Don’t worry Danny, he’s one of the good guys, if there is a reason to pursue this, he will find a way…”</p><p>“But the Director will go after him then…” Danny speculated.</p><p>Jack huffed a laugh, “Don’t worry about Fornell, he’s Italian and connected, he knows where the bodies are buried…”</p><p>~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~</p><p>Just over the border near Mt Morris, Martin watched the Patrol car turn around and head back to his Precinct, when the cruiser was out of sight, he flashed his lights and saw Cougar respond with a wave of his hand. The group followed him further through the town until they turned off and came to a stop in a small Cemetery. Everyone parked their bikes in the shade of the trees surrounding the peaceful area and all gathered worriedly around Tony and Cougar.</p><p>Tony looking around them all, waved at them placatingly, “Stop worrying, it will be fine!”</p><p>Cougar shook out his damp hair and brushed it off his face and placed his helmet on his seat, waving Martin over to help him, he insisted, “First eat, drink!” Handing out packed lunches that they had brought for everyone.</p><p>Tony smirked and waved them all away, “You heard the Boss, go eat then we will talk, okay?”</p><p>Jason huffed and strode off to a nearby seating area where the men were setting up an assortment of drinks. As he went past, Sonny waved a finger at Tony, “You promised me beer man!”</p><p>Trent and Tony chuckled at him as they got off the Trike and stretched out, Trent grabbed his med pack, “Let’s look at your hands while we have the time…” He suggested firmly.</p><p>Tony having learned Trent’s no-nonsense tone, followed him obediently with a fond smile.</p><p>~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~</p><p>Eliot hung up his phone thoughtfully, bypassing Kort and Moreau, he had made contact with an old acquaintance, the man was an author but also worked part time as a gumshoe, mainly to keep the boredom at bay. Rick along with his daughter Alexis ran a P.I. Agency, still had many resources especially in the NYPD where his wife Kate worked.</p><p>Having little to tell him for now, Rick promised to do some research and get back to him, but he didn’t believe the story Eliot had been told, even going so far as to explain how easy it was to doctor a video these days and the political implications in taking down DEVGRU… Eliot would be the first to admit he needed to work on his technical knowledge so he conceded that but he was beginning to realise that he had been duped of so much more, Rick had been able to get him look at the situation from a world view and promised to get information from his own source in the CIA…</p><p>Eliot switched on the police band radio that he had been monitoring all day, he was still on the hunt, but it was beginning to look like his objective was changing… He wasn’t going to give up yet… He started his car and merged with the traffic heading west out of Frederick. It was mainly a gut feeling but there had been sporadic mentions of a seemingly peaceful bikie gang and their dog heading that way, and while he had other sources of information coming in, he felt this was the most likely direction and had organised a small plane in Hagerstown, it was time to get into the air and find out for sure…</p><p>~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~</p><p>“It’s looking good…” Trent looked up at Cougar for his opinion, the man nodded in agreement. “The stitches can come out in a couple of days, the only one I am concerned with still is the wrist, how does it feel? Any restriction of movement?” He asked Tony, who was flexing his fingers then into a grasping movement like to hold a gun.</p><p>Tony shrugged, “It’s okay, still pulls a little but that should be fine when the stitches are out…”</p><p>Cougar took one of Tony’s hands in his and with a needle that Tony hadn’t noticed before began to lightly prick his fingertips and on various places, asking, “Any of these you can’t feel?”</p><p>“Ouch! Watch it Coug, that one hurt!” Tony protested.</p><p>Cougar was unsympathetic, “That is good sign… Any place you can’t feel?”</p><p>Tony shook his head, “No there was numbness in some places, but it seems to have settled down now, the worst pain is still in the wrist, I don’t get the same range of movement anymore…”</p><p>The two Medics looked at each other, Cougar took Tony’s hand again, this time manipulating around the wrist wound, stopping at Tony’s gasp. He let it go and looked into his worried eyes. “Coug?” Tony prompted softly.</p><p>“It may never heal completely, but I would give it more time… Tendons always take longer to heal…” Cougar explained gently.</p><p>Trent nodded in agreement, “We could get Ducky to take another look in a week or so if it makes you feel any better, there is the possibility of surgery, if it needs further repair…” He suggested.</p><p>Tony studied his hands thoughtfully, “Hate the thought of surgery but I fear not being cleared for the field even more…” He admitted mournfully.</p><p>~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~</p><p>Mandy sat back in her seat, stunned… Eric had just filled her in on everything so far, and while she had found out some of it for herself, the scale of this… Well she was very concerned now… “I will reach out to my contacts in the Agency, but I’ve never had interaction with Trent Kort before…”</p><p>“Haven’t you burned all your bridges with the Agency by going AWOL?” Eric asked curiously.</p><p>“Hmm officially maybe for the moment but I have friends that will help me off the books… Plus if I can help bring in a corrupt Agent, then that is my way back in… Anyway, that is irrelevant for now, the priority is clearing the Squadron’s name, it’s not just for Bravo…” Mandy mused thoughtfully.</p><p>Eric smiled and said softly, “Thank you Mandy, any help would be appreciated… If you could try clear their name somehow, I will go back to the mole hunt at DEVGRU, and trimming up security…”</p><p>“You don’t want my help to find them?” She asked.</p><p>Eric stood up and shook his head, “Tony wanted contact limited, unless it was urgent, and they haven’t sent up any flares, it’s not easy letting go but I have had to accept placing them in Tony’s hands for the moment, he’s… Well he’s good at what he does… After all this is over, I would actually like to work with him more often, but he seems entrenched at NCIS, so…” He shrugged.</p><p>Mandy was intrigued, “I would like to meet this man one day, it takes a bit to impress you Eric!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Chapter 24</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The smell hit them before they even got off their bikes, idling slowly they followed Cougar into the huge Electrical Company shed, each parking out of the way till Martin was able to roll the shed doors closed behind them and lock them in securely as well as activate the perimeter alarm.</p><p>“Please tell me you have a Spit going…” Begged Sonny as he lifted off his helmet and sniffed the air.</p><p>Jason nodded, “It smells great! Who organised this?”</p><p>Trent helped Tony remove his helmet and Tony grinned at them all and nodded to Cougar, “Cougar’s Mom…” Only to be interrupted by a delighted squeal and a tiny woman around in her 50’s barrelling out of the office area and dashing to her son, who scooped her up and spun her around as she laughed delightedly. Then she spotted Tony and ran over and enveloped him as he was still sitting on the bike, hugging him to her tightly, he also buried his face into her neck and they spoke softly as they held each other, finally she pulled away a little and grasped his face, kissed him on both cheeks and then looked around at the group of men chuckling at Tony blushing.</p><p>He cleared his throat and tucking her into his side introduced them, “Everyone this is Marisol, Cougars Mom, when I was a kid, she was our cook, and the closest I will ever get to having a Mom!” She hugged him fiercely again and pulled Cougar close as well and hugged them both. Suddenly she spotted Martin hovering in the background smiling fondly at them and with another squeal, ran to hug him as well, he laughed in delight and the two of them chattered away happily in Spanish as she waved at everyone to follow and lead them to the conference room where a feast was set up, with huge platters of roasted meats, vegetables and salads were ready and waiting…</p><p>Sonny leaned over with a stage whisper, “Hey Tony is she married? I think I’m in love!”</p><p>The team burst out laughing as they settled around the table and Marisol waved a stern finger at him, “I am way too much woman for you Senor!”</p><p>Sonny nodded and flushed at the guffaws and catcalls from around the table, but he shrugged and held up his hands, “You are probably right, but I really do appreciate what you have done for us this amazing! Thank you, it’s been a long day!” He told her gratefully, everyone expressed their agreement noisily.</p><p>Tony waited for some quiet then said, “Mamá this is above and beyond, really thank you so much!” She nodded at him with a smile and he continued while they all helped themselves to food, “We nearly didn’t get here because we came to the attention of the Sheriff and had to take a large detour to get back into town, have there been problems here or is this Sherriff paranoid?”</p><p>She shook her head, “Last month a gang came through and tried to set up shop, targeting the high school kids to sell drugs and they made a lot of trouble in town trying to set up a protection racket… The Sherriff had to deputise a few of the men including Mateo…” Looking over at Sonny, she grinned and said, “My Husband and the owner of all this.” Waving her hands around indicating the company buildings they were in. He chuckled and nodded concedingly at her.</p><p>Cougar straightened in his seat next to her, “Mamá, ¿estás bien Mateo y tú? ¿Intentaron ...” He asked worriedly, Tony and Martin looked concerned now too. (<em>Mom are you and Matthew okay? Did they try...)</em></p><p>“Hush!” She patted her Son on the arm placatingly, “We are fine, those Gringos haven’t been seen for at least a week now…”</p><p>“Is Tio Matthew?” Tony started asking…</p><p>She waved at him, “He will be here soon, gossip goes fast though the town, and we heard about some bikie trouble today, he is just checking on everything, the men are no longer deputised, but the Sherriff knows he can call on them… No one wants these bad men here…”</p><p>“Sra. Alvarez…” Jason started to say, she waved her hand at him.</p><p>“It is now Sra. López now, Mateo is not Carlos’s Padre…” She explained.</p><p>Jason nodded, “My apologies, but are we putting you at risk here? Will you get trouble from the Sherriff?”</p><p>She shook her head, “He won’t know you are here; you are well hidden as long as you stay inside and we are some way out of town here, so nobody really comes out this way. Also, he will have me to deal with!” She added spiritedly… Earning chuckles from the assembled men.</p><p>Marisol knew her Son though and saw the worried look on Carlos’s face, and patted his cheek, “Carlos! ¡Deja de preocuparte! ¡Me cuido desde hace muchos años!” (Stop worrying! I have been looking after myself for many years!)</p><p>Sadly, he nodded, searching her face. She smiled fondly and pulled him into a side hug for a moment then told him firmly, “Eat, you boys are all too skinny!” Then teasingly she winked at Sonny, “Well maybe not all of you…” The big Texan spluttered with the huge roast beef Hoagie he had built halfway to his mouth, to the delight and laughter of his team.</p><p>~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~</p><p>Jackson Hunt’s eyes made contact with the woman across the outdoor café, he didn’t acknowledge her, just carried on sweeping the area. Not able to see anything that concerned him he quickly sent his granddaughter a text and then tossing money on the table got up and strode away…</p><p>Mandy eyeing her surroundings, also noted nothing of importance and she too paid for her order and left, heading into a different direction. It wasn’t long however before she noticed her tail, a striking young girl, with long red hair.</p><p>She was discreet but Mandy smirked, the girl might be good for a civilian but that red hair stood out too much… She sent a quick text to the man she was planning to meet, so far it had looked safe but now this might screw things up… The reply was quick and she chuckled at what he said. Ducking into the nearby clothing store she waited for his granddaughter…</p><p>Alexis was starting to panic, her grandfather Jackson had challenged her on the PI skills she was trying to learn, she was to observe a meet today and try and not lose his contact… Well it was not even five minutes and the older lady had vanished… She sighed, this was going to cost her, she nearly squealed in fright as she looked through a shop window to feel something pressed to her back!</p><p>“You lose!” Was whispered into her ear and shoulders sagging she tried to look around, finding the amused green eyes of the woman she had been trying to tail. Mandy looked over Alexis shoulder and nodded, stepping back and scanning the area, Alexis turned and groaned at seeing her grandfather’s grin.</p><p>“Looks like we are going mountain climbing!” He chortled, “I warned you that you wouldn’t get past Mandy…” He winked at Ellis and explained, “We had a bet, she lost and now we get to do an activity of my choice…”</p><p>Mandy laughed and nodded, she turned to the young woman and held out her hand, “Hi I am Mandy, a friend of Jackson’s, let me ask what would you have made him do if he had lost?”</p><p>Alexis smiled and shook her hand with good humour, “He was going to take me to a new club in town…” She giggled, “I think it was clearly a safe bet for him to make… Can I ask what it was that gave me away?”</p><p>Mandy nodded and started walking, the two falling into position on either side, “Well the first thing is your hair, it stands out…” She said plainly, eyes twinkling at the girls crestfallen face, Jackson chuckled and escorted the ladies into a quiet bar. “Secondly, it’s the way you move, it is too noticeable…” Mandy continued while they were being seated taking the time with her avid listener to give her some tips and advice.</p><p>Soon they came to the point of the meeting and discovered a common issue, Mandy was dismayed to find the information and contract that had been put out on Bravo, while she had known about it, to see it in print and being spread even further afield… How was she going to restore their good name? She looked up at her friend, “Jackson, you know this is all false? Where did you get this?”</p><p>He nodded and his bushy eyebrows grew bigger as he frowned, “I know that and the man my son got this from actually did listen to Rick try and explain it to him… We just don’t know if he is convinced… Mandy this is the man hunting them!”</p><p>“No! We have to find him Jackson!” She exclaimed, “Also who sent him! I’m sure Kort is behind this somehow!”</p><p>He nodded but Alexis interrupted, showing Mandy her tablet, “These are the email’s I have been communicating with him on. You see he names Trent Kort. He also sent me the video which we had analysed, and can now prove to him is false… He’s just not replying to me today, he may be out of range, I’m worried that he may do something…”</p><p>Mandy waved at her assuringly, “If it’s just one man then I am sure a team of six can handle him, I just want to stop anymore going out after them… I need his email; I’ll try and contact him myself…” Mandy stated divisively.</p><p>Jackson shook his head, “He won’t accept it, you are biased… Look he reached out to Rick because he knew the man from years ago, let Alexis and Rick handle being his contact for now… <em>We </em>need to go after Kort, and not just because he has been a thorn in my side in the Eastern Bloc for many years… I knew he was up to something; I just could never pin anything on him, the rat bastard!” He glanced at a wide-eyed Alexis, “Sorry sweetie, I shouldn’t have…”</p><p>She grinned, “I can handle a few swear words Jackson, you have met Martha, right?” She said mischievously.</p><p>He chuckled, and nodded, “Well you wouldn’t be here if I hadn’t!” He smirked, she wrinkled up her nose and waved a small finger at him, “TMI! I do not want details about you and my grandmother!”</p><p>Mandy watched them with a smile but also checked her watch, “So what do we do now?” She asked the senior CIA Agent.</p><p>He took back the file and offered a card with his details, “Leave this Eliot Spencer with Rick and Alexis, I am after his boss Damien Moreau, he’s based in San Lorenzo, so I will be flying there tonight… I will be going after any information he has on the source and will send you copies of whatever I get… You will have your hands full with Kort and cleaning up that mess. A little advice, don’t go after Kort full frontal, he has too much invested in the Agency, too many supporters, well people he has blackmailed anyway… Come at him sideways, find where he is vulnerable… If I find anything in Europe on him, I will let you know, deal?”</p><p>Mandy nodded and held out her hand, “Yes thank you Jackson, and you Alexis…” She shook the girl’s hand too, and stood to leave, looking down at them as she made ready to go, she smiled and added, “Alexis, anytime you want to win a bet with this man, you come and see me, I’ll teach you a trick or two…”</p><p>Alexis giggled, eyes sparkling she nodded enthusiastically, “You’re on, thank you Miss Ellis!”</p><p>~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~</p><p>The Mexican Restaurant in Hagerstown was bustling around him, he deliberately sat in the centre so that he could hear any local chatter going on while he ate. The choice of venue was deliberate as well, in all his years on the outskirts of the crime world, he had found that if he was as unobtrusive as possible, eating in the vicinity of the local police was a great source of information, and they would hardly be expecting a criminal to be stupid enough to eat at a restaurant right across from Police Headquarters…</p><p>His hair tucked up into an Orioles cap and with a security guard’s uniform showing under his leather jacket, he hoped it would keep him invisible and uninteresting… He steadily ate and worked on his tablet so that no one would try and get chatty with him. It was worth it… He discovered enough to know the team had come through, just Cerberus alone was enough to give them away, he had been able to track them that way and had sometimes wondered why they hadn’t left the dog behind…</p><p>He read the email he got from Alexis, her grandfather was CIA and the information he had shared with her about Trent Kort was interesting to say the least... Eliot sighed, it seemed he would have to make a hard choice soon... Then again perhaps not so hard... He was tired of being Moreau’s puppet, maybe it was time to face the consequences...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Chapter 25</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sean Chapman and his crew of five looked around Pittsburgh Airport, they had a comfortable night flight on Moreau’s private jet and were now ready to go and join Eliot Spencer in a SEAL hunt… He just didn’t know they were coming… To help…</p><p>Chapman spotted their local contact, Giovanni Macaluso standing by two black SUV’s, who nodded to him and opened the door to let him in. The others split themselves between the two vehicles.</p><p>Sean studied the Italian, he had some bad scaring on his face, and he looked truly intimidating, he scowled back at Sean, “Mind telling me why I have been made Moreau’s errand boy?” Giovanni growled hoarsely, he noted the look on Sean’s face, “Yeah I always sound like that, it wasn’t just my face that was permanently injured…”</p><p>“What happened?” Sean asked as he handed over a file to the man detailing the job they were here for.</p><p>“Let’s just say it was a lousy undercover Cop and leave it at that…” Giovanni groused as he studied the papers, “A SEAL Team? Seriously?”</p><p>Sean shrugged, “They upset some important people in the Middle East, got a contract out on them, gunna split it with however helps out…”</p><p>The Italian glanced at him, “Eh, what do I care… Money’s money… Nothing to do with me what this Country does on the other side of the world…”</p><p>“You have to run this past the Don?” Asked Sean curiously, he had plenty of dealings with the Sicilians, they had a strict command structure…</p><p>“Mio Padre is in prison; I do what I like…” Giovanni said challengingly.</p><p>Sean just held up his hands, “Mob politics are nothing to do with me, just don’t want to ruffle any feathers… Okay?” He received a nod and then asked, “Are the arrangements in place?”</p><p>“Yes, you have suites at the Renaissance Hotel, your plane is being refuelled and restocked as we speak, weapons at the hotel as requested…” Giovanni reported, “Now I believe you requested manpower as well?”</p><p>“If we need it, my man on the ground is scarily efficient and could probably handle 6 SEALs if they were unarmed…” He chuckled at the look he was getting, “Yes, Eliot for some weird reason doesn’t use guns, he prefers a fist.”</p><p>“Less mess perhaps?” Giovanni speculated as they pulled into the expensive Hotel, “I will study this and get back to you with intel, I have an information network that covers most of the area around Pennsylvania, I’ll talk to you later…”</p><p>Sean nodded, “At least by noon, get to me with what you have…” He and his team left the cars to go check in, he also sent a text to Eliot, ordering him to report…</p><p>~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~</p><p>Eliot rubbed his eyes and rested them for a bit, he had been looking through binoculars for several hours now and only had the pilot and plane for another hour that day. He could of course book another, but the pilot was reaching the end of his allowable flight time, so no matter what, they had to land at Morgantown Airport in an hour…</p><p>To be honest his target, the Trike with a dog on the back, while it should be visible from the air, was proving elusive. He would have expected to see it on the roads if they were planning to travel today. He had several snippets of information about various bikie gangs travelling in the area, but only one group had a dog with them, and because it was an unusual sight there had been many comments about it on the police band, in town gossip centres etc. So, he was confident they were heading East along the border but still couldn’t pinpoint them…</p><p>As he looked through the glasses again, he mused that he wouldn’t have even been able to track them this far if it weren’t for the dog, it was their only weakness that he had noted so far… He was starting to admire the ingenuity of his opponent, wondering if it was someone he might know, someone with experience in escape and evade techniques…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Chapter 26</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was still dark when Cerberus began barking and growling, it loudly echoed through the large shed where the team were all bunked down.</p><p>Brock stilled him quickly, “<em>Rustig!</em>” He ordered softly and lay a hand on the dog’s head as he quietly got up. Now alerted the rest of the team also got up as well, Cerberus never barked without reason and he had saved their lives many times, so they all took him seriously.</p><p>They all heard a car approach and slow down to turn into the property, taking positions around inside of the building, they watched out each side. Surrounded by bushland except for one road that travelled through the industrial area they were in, there was no reason for traffic to be nearby.</p><p>Tony looked around for Cougar but then remembered he was on watch, so he would likely be on the roof. He saw Jason giving silent orders to Clay, ordering him up to the roof as well.</p><p>Before he could move however, Marisol came bursting into the large room and called out quietly, “It is Mateo, he is home…” She walked to the door set into the large hanger type door they had ridden through earlier and quietly opened it, Martin at her back. While he didn’t have his side arm in his hand, he was resting his hand on it, in its holster until he recognised the man that had quietly slipped through the door and hugged his wife.</p><p>Martin locked the door behind him and turning on a low light by the door, with a grin stepped forward and shook the man’s hand, “Tio Mateo! Long time!”</p><p>The short Mexican had an enormous grin on his face as he recognised Martin and looking around the shed at the men all on alert he happily nodded and said in delight, “You are safe! Excellent! Welcome…” Martin introduced each of them to him and his smile was infectious, they were all relaxed again in no time.</p><p>His wife looked at him in concern, “You are so late, did something happen?” She asked as they all trooped into the office area for coffee. No one was getting back to sleep now anymore, she started the machine and set out the cups as they all settled around the table. Martin had taken one of his laptops and sat next to Tony and began checking for messages.</p><p>“The Sherriff was spooked by the boys riding through today, I was deputised again and took a watch shift patrolling the town for a few hours tonight. Sorry querida, I thought I would be back earlier…” Mateo took her hand as she left a hot drink in front of him, she wrapped her arms around him from behind and hugged him, then slipped into the seat beside him, Sonny and Clay had taken over coffee duties for the rest of them.</p><p>“It’s fine, did anything happen?” She assured him.</p><p>He shook his head taking a grateful sip of the hot drink, “They lost track of you all, out of town as you know and didn’t notice you sneak back into town, so all is good…” He glanced at his wife, “The other gang however, there is gossip that they are coming back with reinforcements…”</p><p>“Gossip?” She asked her voice pitching high in worry.</p><p>He shrugged, “The Sherriff has informants apparently…”</p><p>Martin and Tony shared a look, and Tony turned to Mateo, “Maybe I should speak to him again, but as a federal officer this time?”</p><p>Martin reminded him, “You don’t have your creds with you, I think that I should go, out of disguise he may not recognise me as he didn’t actually see me for long yesterday…”</p><p>Tony gave him a worried look but nodded, it was probably a better solution, “It’s still early though, see if you can find out anything online first…”</p><p>Mateo agreed, “Sherriff will be back in the office at 7, so not before then okay?”</p><p>“Si Tio…” Martin murmured absently as he read something on his screen, he began typing but also pointed something out to Tony.</p><p>Tony groaned, “Crap!”</p><p>Jason stood to come over, “What is it?”</p><p>Martin moved the laptop to show him, “Tony’s disguise has been blown, by his own Agency…”</p><p>“Abby!” Tony muttered, he sighed, “Well this Kort dude will probably have my file by now…” He sat deep in thought for a moment.</p><p>Clay who had followed and was reading the report from Tom Morrow over Jason’s shoulder, asked, “So now what? Change of plans?”</p><p>Tony glanced at Martin, “I need to draw them elsewhere… You need to lead them now…” To a round of protests around the table. But the two men just looked at each other, Martin searching his face and finally Martin nodded, he understood, he hated it, but he understood.</p><p>Trent got up angrily, “There is no way Tony that I am letting you go off by yourself!”</p><p>Tony stepped up and held out his hands to calm him, “Trent I have now drawn attention to you all, I am the weak link here, Coug’s and Marty will take you on from here, the format will have to change, the travel, disguise etc all of which I cannot know about, so that I don’t give you away… Trust them they will look after you!” Tony urged.</p><p>“Listen here Italian Stallion, it’s not us that Trent is worried about, this is not how we do things, we never leave a man behind!” Sonny snapped out.</p><p>Tony’s eyes were wide and not just at the new nickname, he had been amused throughout their trip at Sonny’s never-ending list of nicknames for people, especially Clay. He looked around the room at the pissed off faces and sighed. He looked at Martin for help, but the man was busy on his rig again.</p><p>He waved them all down, “Sit, drink, I will go and talk to Cougar and see if he has another idea, okay?” He left the room and heard the conversation start back up behind him, Sonny and Trent the loudest voices… His gut clenched in worry, he was the one that had put these men at risk now, he couldn’t see another way to keep them safe.</p><p>He had the feeling that things were coming to a head soon, the moles had been routed out and were now incarcerated, according to the report from the Director. While he was relieved at that, he wasn’t naïve enough to believe that was the end of things, if anything their hunter would become only more desperate, pressured by whoever was behind this, they were bound to try anything, especially getting in reinforcements…</p><p>It’s what he would do in their position… and to be honest, it wasn’t the first time he had the absent thought about calling Gibbs for help… Regardless of how the man felt about Tony, he knew that Gibbs would do his utmost to keep the team safe…</p><p>Tony slipped out the door after sliding on his shoes and coat, the early mornings were still very chilly. Grateful too that he was able to do most things for himself now, Trent had promised the stitches would be removed tomorrow… He leaned against the outside of the factory and gazed towards the road, up at the slightly lightening sky… Sinking deep into his thoughts, he didn’t notice the sneaky Cougar approaching until he jumped in fright, the man was suddenly beside him like a ghost, “Arrrgh Cougs! Seriously!” He squawked in a harsh whisper; hands clasped to his racing heart…</p><p>“You getting soft in that office at NCIS?” Cougar asked with a frown, “What’s wrong?”</p><p>So Tony updated him and lay it all out for him, what had to happen now and what he thought the other side would do next.</p><p>Cougar quietly listened to it all and when he finished, he folded his arms and leaned against the wall next to Tony and they both stared out at their surroundings. “I don’t like you being on your own, Tonio…” He said flatly. But Tony heard the acceptance in his voice.</p><p>He half turned to Cougar, “It isn’t actually me they’re after so I’ll be fine, you and Martin need to get them away to safety, I can watch out for anyone following you and run interference, you need to leave the bikes now and travel another way for a while…”</p><p>Cougar looked up at him with a glare, “No running interference Tony! You get back to DC and stay there!”</p><p>Tony sighed and leaned back against the wall, “I can’t do that Carlos…”</p><p>Cougar glared at him then suddenly thrust himself off the wall threw his hands in the air and paced away, spinning around he growled, “I can call Gibbs myself; So help me, I would hate it but I will!” He threatened.</p><p>Tony just looked at him and nodded, “Yeah it was something I was considering anyway…”</p><p>Cougar frowned, that wasn’t the reaction he expected, thoughtfully he studied the young man before him, he looked dejected, tired… “You think you have failed, and that Gibbs needs to come in and pick up after you again, don’t you!” He demanded angrily, hands on his hips staring at Tony.</p><p>Tony shrugged and nodded slightly, cringing as Cougar stormed away swearing in Spanish, slamming the door as he went back inside yelling for Martin to sort his brother out before he had to take him in hand! Tony couldn’t help the fond grin forming on his face, memories of a pissed off Carlos recruiting Martin to corral Tony before he had to put the boy over his knee!</p><p>Tony chuckled, he had threatened it many times, but never did it, Martin had a knack of calming Cougar at the same time as reasoning with Tony whenever the two had arguments as children… He felt a wetness come to his eyes as he thought about those times, Cougar had never lay a hand on him, as passionate as he was in trying to keep the boys out of trouble, even at a young age he had instinctively known what a trigger it was for Tony and even at his most furious his inherent protectiveness always won out…</p><p>Tony shifted restlessly and moving away from the building, strolled down towards the now quiet road that ran through the middle of the industrial estate, he could hear the odd dog barking in the distance, but there was still that early morning stillness that he rarely got to experience anymore in the city.</p><p>He followed the slope of the incline, crossed over the road and ambled down to the river’s edge. It had been nearly two weeks since the sewers and he hadn’t been able to indulge in his daily run, it helped him with his energy, controlled the restlessness he often felt but it also had a calming effect on his thoughts too, he could sometimes come away with a solution to a problem after a hard run… He missed it...</p><p>Lately though, he was run down, injured and more than a little depressed about his future and exercise had taken a back seat. Right now however, he found himself wandering along the river’s edge, enjoying the crisp morning air and the peaceful surroundings. It was still dark though and while he had exceptional night vision, there was thick shrubbery all around, he would have loved to explore it but reluctantly turned away and headed back up the hill to the factory, he was getting hungry anyway…</p><p>Tony smirked when he saw Martin standing at the end of the driveway, arms folded, glaring down at him. The man glanced back behind him and waved the others away, Tony looking past him, was startled to realise that in the dim light he could see everyone filing out, fully dressed. He sped up to a trot and reaching the others shooed them all inside, “What are you doing out here!”</p><p>Martin quirked an eye at him and Tony said defensively, “I wasn’t gone that long!” Hearing the grumbling from the others as they moved back inside, he called out, “I wasn’t!” He turned back to Martin after closing the door behind them, “Sorry if I worried you but I had to go think…”</p><p>Martin got up in his face, and Tony realised the normally easy-going man was pissed, “You need to get your head back in the game Tony! You are letting doubts control you again and we need you to snap out of it! Cougar is actually scared, you know that?” He growled glaring up at him.</p><p>Tony sagged, “Why?”</p><p>Martin slapped him on his forehead, “Because we are both worried you are going to lose yourself in here again!”</p><p>Tony nodded tiredly, “Okay, but I am just trying to do the right thing by these guys you know that right? You more than anybody understands that as a Cop… They don’t get it because they have the military mindset, but I have to go lone wolf on this, you understand that yeah?”</p><p>Martin nodded and stepped away to pace, “I do unfortunately, but Tony even as Cops we work with a partner… I don’t feel right leading these guys away and leaving you alone…”</p><p>Mateo strolled around the corner and stopped before the two men, “He’s not alone, I will watch his back…”</p><p>They both stared at him, thinking about his offer, Tony started shaking his head, “I can’t risk…”</p><p>Martin held out a hand and interrupted him, “He can, Tony, even legally, he’s been deputised, for the County anyway. So, while you are in the area, he can back you up.”</p><p>“<em>Martin!</em> Marisol needs him to stay here! She needs protection more than me!” Tony protested, “They have also have a business to run, he doesn’t have the training… No, I can’t ask that of you Tio, thank you I appreciate it, but I can’t risk the both of you anymore than we already have by coming here!” Tony said firmly.</p><p>Martin and Mateo looked at each other for another answer but Tony reiterated what he said, making it an order, “It. Is. Not. Happening! Understood?”</p><p>Mateo nodded and wrapped an arm around him, “Come, Marisol is cooking, we eat, we talk, we find a way to make everybody happy…” He guided the two men back into the building for breakfast.</p><p>~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~</p><p>Eric Blackburn strode into the bullpen from the elevator, stopping short and blinking at the horrid orange walls, “Oh my giddy Aunt!” He muttered expressively.</p><p>Kate giggled from her desk and standing up turned to him with a smile, “Can I help you Lt Commander?”</p><p>He shook his head and turning away from the paintwork looked over and smiled at her, “Yes I need to see the Director, which way?”</p><p>She nodded and began leading him up the steps, until Gibbs barked out, “Kate back to work…” He came to a stop in front of the shorter man, trying to intimidate him, getting in his space, “You have an appointment?” He snapped out.</p><p>Eric smirked, recognising Gibbs from the MTAC call. Not cowed at all, he <em>did work with Jason Hayes</em> <em>after all</em>… This guy had nothing on a pissed off Hayes… Still it was no wonder DiNozzo was so adaptable… “No, I do not, but he will want to see me…” Eric told him blandly.</p><p>Gibbs studied him for a moment, “You’re Blackburn…” He remembered, he spun on his heel, “Follow me…” He ordered and started up the stairs.</p><p>Eric grinned; he had met plenty of drill Sergeants like Gibbs before… He followed sedately, not really surprised that the man just ignored the Directors Secretary and stormed through the door into the office… Clearly, she was used to it and just nodded at him to go in.</p><p>Entering he saw the Director standing eying Gibbs warily, his face relaxing as soon as he saw Eric, “Lt Commander, please do come in… Thank you Gibbs…” He said pointedly.</p><p>But Gibbs was having nothing of that, he stalked to the door and closed it behind Blackburn, “Tom if this is about Tony…”</p><p>Morrow sighed and sank back down into his seat, he waved the men to also take a seat, “How can I help you Commander?”</p><p>Eric slid an A4 sized envelope over to him, “We have a file on the man hunting…” He glanced at Gibbs and looked to the Director for a clue as to how much he could say…</p><p>Opening it up he saw a large print of the photo attached to the service record, leaning over to his phone he pressed a button, “Cynthia, please send for Balboa if he is in the building?”</p><p>“Yes Sir.” was the tinny response. As he studied each item, he passed it to Gibbs to look at. Balboa joined them quickly, introduced himself and began to study the file as well.</p><p>The Director sat back in his seat, “How did you get this?”</p><p>“Our CIA Liaison obtained that name from a contact; she then did her own research and found his service record…” Eric began.</p><p>“So how do you know he’s the one…” Morrow started.</p><p>“<em>He</em> reached out Sir…” Eric smirked; this was the first thing that seemed to have gone right in this whole debacle…</p><p>At Morrow’s bushy eyebrows going sky high, he chuckled and nodded, “It seems the man has a conscience, something about the whole job bothered him, so not really believing everything Kort was saying, he did some investigating of his own, reached out to an old friend, who helped him see the bigger picture, and who also reached out… So on, and so on… Sir, I need you to get this picture and information to DiNozzo, he needs to know what he’s up against…” Eric urged.</p><p>“You mean stuck out there alone, injured and in danger!” Snapped Gibbs.</p><p>Morrow just glared at him and Gibbs settled back with a grumble, turning to Eric he nodded, “I have been given an email address that apparently bounces the message all around the world, but I was able to let him know yesterday that his cover had been compromised.” He saw Eric’s shock, and hastily added, “His disguise wasn’t good enough for NSA Facial Rec, and Kort got a copy of the pic… They have been warned and last I heard they had gone to ground…”</p><p>Gibbs stood up and paced the office, the others watched him warily, “Tom…” He looked worriedly at the Director, the man got up and came around his desk.</p><p>“What is it Jethro?” He asked standing in front of him.</p><p>Gibbs rubbed the back of his head, “I have been thinking about what DiNozzo will do next, and the only thing I know for sure is that he will risk himself before putting any of those men in danger, so if he has been exposed, he will send them in one direction and make himself bait so that they can get away…”</p><p>Eric stood up quickly, “You don’t know my men Agent Gibbs they will never leave a man behind!” He protested.</p><p>Gibbs nodded in agreement, “I know they wouldn’t, I am a Marine Sir, I believe in the same thing… But DiNozzo, he’s a self-sacrificing little shit and he’s a sneaky bugger too, he would be gone before they knew it!”</p><p>~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~</p><p>Trent Kort eyed the looming Renaissance Hotel as he ambled across the bridge over the Allegheny river, spotting his target leaning on the yellow framework looking South West towards the Ohio River, he casually stopped nearby and also leaned on the handrail, but what was underneath it caught his eye. There were hundreds of padlocks hooked into the fencing panels of the bridge, he shook his head and said, “I don’t get it…”</p><p>Sean looked sideways at what he was puzzling over and sniggered, “Yeah nor do I…” He straightened up and looked Kort in the eye, “Spencer has disappeared…”</p><p>Kort nodded and swiped a hand over his bald head, “Yeah I thought he might, I think you will end up having to deal with him, I had the feeling he had lost commitment to the cause…”</p><p>Sean huffed a laugh, “Cause, my foot… It is money pure and simple and you know it… Never mind I will tell the boss; we will deal with it… Do you have anything for me?”</p><p>Kort shook his head, “I’ve lost the few sources of information I have… I am working on others but nothing yet… You?” He asked curiously.</p><p>Sean nodded, “Yeah, the local mafia has contacts in a few of the counties around here, we are heading to Morgantown in the morning, it seems a group fitting the description came through town and bought up big at one of their clients stores… Dogfood and medical supplies etc… We are going to look into it…”</p><p>“They may have moved on by now?” Kort pondered.</p><p>Sean shrugged, “The Sherriff saw them out of town apparently, but the gossip is that they were seen heading back in under the cover of dark, so they have a place to stay it seems…”</p><p>Kort nodded thoughtfully, “You want to join forces? I can access resources that you may not have…” He offered.</p><p>Sean studied him for a moment trying to ascertain his motives, but nodded, “Okay we have room on the chopper, be at the airfield by 8am tomorrow…” He nodded and walked back to the hotel, he had to make some calls…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Chapter 27</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eliot was frustrated, two days in the air had been a total bust, he had flown over the whole area, no sign of the bikes or the dog, travelling or parked…</p><p>He ran his fingers through his hair and accepted with a nod the beer plonked down in front of him at the bar, he turned to lean back on the bar chugging gratefully on the refreshing drink, studying the room, it seemed to be popular with the locals, always a good sign.</p><p>Looking for a table, as the place was filling up, he turned back to the barman and put in an order for steak and salad and took his beer over to a corner table by the kitchen. While it was usually the least popular table in a restaurant, Eliot found that he could hear more gossip that way, as well as it was a convenient escape route if he needed.</p><p>He took out his tablet to see if there were any emails, he groaned at the increasingly insistent ones from Sean… Yesterday when he had returned from his flight he had seen the persistent texts from the man giving him orders, well there was only one man he took orders from and that was Moreau… Not his bodyguard… Eliot snarled as he broke apart his phone and threw it away. He had no choice but to buy a new one and let Alexis know his new number…</p><p>Now today Sean had apparently given up on the texts and was demanding an update by email… repeatedly… He ignored them for the moment and opened the last one from Alexis, she included the link to the video analysis, describing in detail how the video had been doctored, wiping away all motivation for him to continue to go after the team for their so called corruption…</p><p>He rubbed his face tiredly while he thought what to do… He could run… He had escape plans; money stashed… But he would be on the run for the rest of his life, with what Moreau had on him, and would no doubt use if he ran, well he was wanted in many places around the globe, why not the US as well…</p><p>He sighed despondently, the least he could do was try and protect his military brothers, if it were the last thing he did, he would make this right…</p><p>He began his reply email, giving Alexis permission to release the proof he had collected on Kort and his mole network, Moreau, Chapman, and the Imam behind the whole criminal conspiracy… As he hit send it was like a weight was off his shoulders, he knew that he now had a huge target on his back but for the first time in a long time he finally felt like he was doing the right thing for the right reasons…</p><p>Caught up in his thoughts, Eliot was startled when a throat was cleared noisily nearby, his head snapped up and he was looking into the half-hidden face of an elderly man. He was wobbling slightly and grasped his cane more firmly, “Um young man I wonder if you wouldn’t mind sharing your table with a tired old man? Unless you have a date…” His voice croaked out softly.</p><p>Smoking damage to his throat Eliot assumed, he waved the man to a seat and looked around, the bar had certainly filled up, which is why it may be that his meal hadn’t arrived yet…</p><p>He glanced at the old man, noting the subtle hand tremble as he slowly picked up the glass that the waiter, who had followed, left there for him. Oddly, he left his hat on, a strange thing to do for his generation, Eliot mused, normally it was regarded as the epitome of rudeness to wear a hat indoors…</p><p>The man glanced at him and quickly looked away, but it was enough for Eliot to see the thick scarring from burns on one side of his face, his heart clenched in compassion. “You ordered?” He asked.</p><p>The man shook his head, “No my boy, I am just quenching a thirst and warming up for the night…” His voice faded away in the noisy chatter of the room.</p><p>Eliot’s order finally arrived and before the waitress left, he asked, “Can you get a second plate?” With a nod the girl left to get him one, “Look Sir I couldn’t possibly eat all of this, please will you let me share it, so it doesn’t go to waste?”</p><p>The old man glanced up quickly at him again and Eliot could have sworn he saw the flash of a tear before the head dipped down again, “Thank you Sonny but that isn’t necessary…”</p><p>The second plate and cutlery arrived and Eliot defiantly halved his serve and shoved the plate in front of the other man, “Please Sir, my Grandmama would come down from Heaven just to tan my hide if I didn’t show kindness to a stranger!”</p><p>The old man huffed a laugh that ended up in a coughing spell, and Eliot was about to pat him on the back when it settled down, he pulled back his hand and signalling the waiter asked for another round of drinks.</p><p>The old man eyed him from under his eye lashes, “Thank you, young man, I must say your Grandmother must be proud of you…” He whispered.</p><p>Eliot hunched his shoulders and considered that for a moment, he sighed, “I doubt she would be lately…” He answered noncommittally, he picked up his fork and started to eat.</p><p>The old man watched for a moment and moved to do the same, Eliot noticed that he did didn’t unfurl his hands completely, holding his fork with difficulty, he spotted some scarring and damage on the inside of his fingers and wondered at the accident that had caused what seemed to be burns everywhere… After eating for a while, the curiosity got the better of him…</p><p>“Sir may I ask?” Eliot didn’t know how to say anymore but the man nodded, he had probably been asked many times, he ate the crisp potato that had been on his fork and pushing the half-finished plate a way, with a slight tremble the old man swiped at his mouth with a napkin and glanced up at Eliot. He caught the flash of deep green eyes before they were lowered again. “I was on the USS Stark… Out in the…” He shakily began.</p><p>Eliot straightened and said, “The Persian Gulf… You were in the Stark incident?” He asked in horror, “There were like nearly fifty killed?”</p><p>The man nodded and rubbed at his chest, coughing a little, “Thirty Seven actually, twenty one wounded…”</p><p>“I’m sorry Sir, it is an honour, thank you for your service!” Eliot said lamely; that phrase had been said to him many times when he was in uniform and it had always seemed rote… Now it felt totally inadequate for what this veteran had experienced…</p><p>The man waved a shaky scarred hand, “It’s the past Son…” He took a drink and glancing shyly up at Eliot again asked, “You new to town?”</p><p>Eliot huffed a laugh, “Yeah, what gave it away?”</p><p>The man shrugged, “Most people here know me and my story…”</p><p>Eliot nodded that made sense, he had a thought, if this man was a local… “I’m looking for a friend of mine, he is travelling with a group on motorbikes, a couple of trikes, they have a dog with them as well. We were supposed to catch up in town here, but I lost the address of where he is staying, have you heard anything?”</p><p>The man nodded, he absently turned his glass around and around, like he was practicing dexterity exercises, “I heard about them, Sherriff saw them off though… I think they headed North?” He said softly, clearing his throat again, talking a lot seemed to be painful…</p><p>Eliot called for another round of drinks, plus fruit and ice-cream for them both, for dessert, over the protests of the other man, “Sir it is the least I can do for a Vet, please allow me to buy you a meal, not that you have eaten much…” He pointed out.</p><p>“Okay then Sonny but please don’t call me Sir, I worked for a living…” He replied with a quiet smile, it was the first smile Eliot had seen, and seemed to pull at the scars, he could understand the difficulty with eating…</p><p>Eliot chuckled, “Okay then what can I call you?”</p><p>“Joe… Joe Watson… Excuse me if I don’t shake your hand…” Joe nodded his head at him.</p><p>Eliot smiled, “Nice to meet you Joe, I’m Eliot Spencer.” Giving his real identity for the first time since stepping foot on home soil.</p><p>“Welcome to Morgantown Mr Spencer…” Joe replied.</p><p>They ate their dessert quietly for a while, but it seemed it was too much for Joe and he regretfully pushed the remainder away, “I thank you Mr Spencer, but I am not used to such bounty these days… Will you be staying long in town? If I hear anything more about your friend…” The old man offered.</p><p>Eliot nodded, “I’m here tonight at the hotel the next block over…” He took some cash out of his wallet and placed it deliberately into Joe’s coat pocket, cutting off the protest he saw coming, “That is for helping me try and find my friend, if you hear anything, please let me know, I may be here for another day or two, it depends on…” The man looked at him curiously, holding his eyes for the first time that night, Eliot could see they were a clear deep green, and they didn’t seem as old as he appeared, he shook off the thought, trauma can age a man… “The fact is I am trying to find my friend before the others do… they aren’t planning to be as friendly…” He said obliquely.</p><p>Joe studied him for a moment and then nodded in agreement, “I wish you goodnight then Mr Spencer, and thank you again!” Joe got to his feet and Eliot stood as well, just in case he needed help, but the stooped man grasped his cane and with a nod, slowly made his way out of the bar…</p><p>Earlier that day...</p><p>“I hate this!” Stormed Sonny… He tossed his duffle into the back of the Electrical contractor van, shoving it over so that Clay could load his as well.</p><p>Clay was waiting for his friend to finish his dummy spit, as he loaded up his gear, he grabbed him by a shoulder, “Hey Son, we don’t have a choice… I agree with you, this goes against everything we believe in, but he didn’t really give us a choice, did he? We just have to trust he knows what he’s doing?”</p><p>Sonny tipped his head back and looked up into the roof of the shed they were in and growled, he looked with fierce eyes at Clay, “I know Blondezilla, I still don’t like it!”</p><p>Brock and Trent were having a nearly identical conversation, “He’s not healed properly! It’s stupid he’s only just had the stitches removed this morning! This is nuts!” Trent raged as he sat in the driver’s seat of their work van, he knew Brock was listening, but he was at the back securing the cage for Cerberus and filling the food and water dishes.</p><p>Brock came around to the passenger side and hopped in and put on a seat belt, Trent glared at him, “Nothing to say?”</p><p>Brock looked out the side window at the others, all dressed in the company’s work uniform, getting their work vans ready for the day’s drive, he sighed and looked sadly at Trent, “No, nothing to say, I feel the same as you Trent…” He told him softly.</p><p>Trent’s shoulders sagged, he mentally shook himself, why was he taking this out on his best friend… “I’m sorry Brock, I’m venting, and you’re copping it...” He took a deep breath, “You okay? Everything set?”</p><p>Brock nodded; he pulled the notes for the day from a folder that Martin had given to each vehicle. It had a pretend job sheet, employee credentials and a map of the area. He thought back to the meeting this morning...</p><p>Previously...</p><p>It was still fairly dark when after breakfast they had a briefing from Tony laying out the next stage of their travels, they were to travel separately to that night’s destination, in the Company’s work van’s playing tradesmen... He tutored them on the radio settings for normal and emergency communications... They were also given instructions for what they were to do in various situations, such as being pulled over by Police. None of which was written down, they had to memorise everything that wouldn’t show them as ordinary workmen going about their day…</p><p>At the end of the briefing, Tony had informed them he was staying in town for a few days to guard their exit. Then he sat back and folding his arms listened to all their objections...</p><p>Jason asked, “Why can’t we all just jump on a plane, even a small private one and leave together?”</p><p>Ray agreed, “Or go by rail or bus into the City, get a Hotel?”</p><p>Tony rebutted with, “Both of those options require computer booking, which is easily hacked and tracked, even if we were able to get you good false papers, as a group you are still too easily identified and ambushed... Secondly Cerberus would have to be then separated at some point, and even if he wasn’t, in public areas like Airport’s, Rail stations and Hotels he would draw attention... There is no way that I am separating him from any of you!” Brock nodded in appreciation to him for that.</p><p>“Next?” Tony leaned forwards and looked directly at each man.</p><p>Sonny huffed, “At this point back home I would head for the nearest horse riding stable and go bush for a few days...”</p><p>Martin and Tony exchanged grins and Cougar huffed a laugh, “Guess where our next destination was going to be...”</p><p>Sonny looked at them all wide-eyed, “Really?”</p><p>Clay clapped him on the back, “Smart thinking there, big guy!” Turning to Tony, “So why don’t we do that then? You can ride?”</p><p>Tony sighed and held up his hands, “Trent you took the stitches out, do you think I will be able to hold reins all day for a few days?”</p><p>The medic shook his head, “No not recommended... Still, we could camp somewhere, off the beaten track, couldn’t we?”</p><p>Tony nodded, “Yeah if we were in Idaho, Wyoming or Colorado... Around here is still largely farmland, and a group of strangers would get noticed pretty quickly, especially to get supplies... It would only work short term as well, because of logistics and the fact that we would be far from help if we need it...”</p><p>“You have an answer for everything don’t you...” Jason said quietly, already understanding that they didn’t seem to have much choice... He had to protect his men, so he had to agree with the plan... It was just that these three men had found a place with them, and he felt the need to protect them as well... He had begun to realise that they had become a part of Bravo support in his mind...</p><p>Tony could see that the Bravo leader had accepted the inevitability, he hoped the others would follow Jason’s lead... He stood up, “Okay, Martin has packages ready for you, Mateo will show you the basics of the vans and issue you uniforms’ to wear. When you reach the destination, you will be shown a place to hide the vehicles, get changed into warm clothing, as near to camo as you can without it being camo... I will...” His voice cracked a little, “I will see you all later before you leave...” Tony turned on his heel and disappeared into Marisol’s office.</p><p>In the stunned silence, Martin quietly handed out the packs, Jason sighed and led his men out to see Mateo.</p><p>~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~</p><p>It felt good to be back at DEVGRU, even if it was unofficial and she had to wear a visitor’s pass... Blackburn escorted Mandy to the intelligence area and with a smile Mandy was welcomed back by the other team’s research personnel as she quietly got to work at her old computer station...</p><p>Eric had to log her in on his access code, but then he squeezed her shoulder in support and left her to it... She began the deep search into Trent Thomas Kort, born 6 June 1967, North London...</p><p>Several hours later Eric checked in with her, to find her pacing in front of white boards full of photos, data and scribbles taped up on some sort of order. Phone held to her ear, she seemed to be on hold as she waved Eric over and tapped a delicate fingernail on a fuzzy photo of a Muslim Cleric, dressed in the style of the Taliban.</p><p>Murmuring into the phone before hanging up, Mandy swiped across her desk for paperwork, finding what she was after, handed it to Eric, “I found that Kort has got himself tangled up with this guy, Imam Bonkari... A little-known radical, he has quietly built up a power base in the tribal lands of North Afghanistan. Using funding donated from the Middle East and the Eastern Bloc Nations, he has invested in his own poppy fields and it has bloomed from there, he now has fingers in most of the drug operations in the area, all to fund his campaign for power and religious change... he’s smart and forward thinking, has an appreciation for computers and social media to spread his message. His end game is thought to be the conquering of the western world and install Sharia Law world-wide...”</p><p>Eric looked a little stunned by the end of her spiel, “Thinks big...” Was his only comment.</p><p>She nodded, “I found financial links between the Imam and Kort, I get the feeling this may ruin Kort financially if this deal goes south... He’s in deep and lost out in other ventures recently, CIA is beginning to look at him for some missing funds... He’s losing friends in the Agency... He’s getting desperate...”</p><p>~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~</p><p>Giovanni Macaluso scowled at the sight of Kort disembarking from the huge helicopter, he turned to Sean, “Who is he? I don’t need new faces looking over my operations!”</p><p>Sean huffed a laugh, “He’s the one paying us... So, either get on board or step aside...”</p><p>“I don’t like surprises...” Giovanni groused, “The last one did this to me...” He waved at the scarring on his face, but Sean just shrugged and stared at him pointedly.</p><p>The Italian huffed and directed them to the waiting vehicles, he watched the Six men hop into a vehicle and in a quiet aside to his Consigliere, “Find out who he is and watch him!” Before he too, got back into a vehicle for the ride into Morgantown.</p><p>~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~</p><p>Bravo team, finally ready to leave, went in search of the other three, to make a last appeal for sticking together. They came across a sombre group in the kitchen area, Marisol wiping up the kitchen after the breakfast clean-up and Martin packing his gear with Cougars help.</p><p>“Where is Tony? We want to try and...” Clay started.</p><p>“He’s gone...” Martin said flatly</p><p><em>“What!</em>” Barked Sonny, along with protests from the others...</p><p>Trent was in Martin’s face, “Why, where is he?” He growled.</p><p>“Enough!” Marisol snapped, throwing her dishcloth into the sink, “He hated to go...” She waved at her Son and Martin, “They didn’t even get to say goodbye...” Folding her arms she looked at each man in turn, “He was very upset at leaving you all, but he did it because he thought you would try and make him come with you... Was he right?”</p><p>The Bravo men had the grace to look away, it was something they had considered...</p><p>Brock shrugged, “Cerberus will find him...”</p><p>The tiny woman stepped up to him and waved her finger in his face, “He is in disguise, I helped him with it before he left, if you search for him you will break his cover!”</p><p>“So? He won’t need it if he’s with us!” Sonny said firmly.</p><p>“No...” Jason said quietly.</p><p>His men turned to him in puzzlement, but he had been watching Cougar, the man had been silent the whole time and if there was anything that Jason had picked up on, in their travels with the man, it was that Tony trusted Cougar most of all, and if Cougar had told him to not go, Jason was sure that Tony would still be here...</p><p>Jason and Cougar exchanged a look of understanding before he turned to his men, “We follow the plan, Tony has taken the time to think this out, this is why we are trusting him remember? He knows what he is doing... So, we do what he wants... Let’s go, we have a long drive...”</p><p>They didn’t like it, but they knew an order when they heard one, one by one they turned to thank their hosts for their care and protection. Promises were made to come back one day to see them again.</p><p>Each vehicle filed out of the shed and turned on to the road taking them out of the industrial area, towards the main road out of town. As each one rounded the corner to merge with traffic, they may have noticed an old man watching the world go by from his perch on a bus stop seat and thought nothing of it, Brock though, was a little puzzled at Cerberus’s sharp bark and whine as they drove away...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Chapter 28</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Boss?” McGee called from his desk as Gibbs strolled in with the ubiquitous coffee in his hand, he continued to Tim’s desk instead of his own.</p><p>“What is it McGee?” Gibbs looked at the screen Tim was pointing to.</p><p>“I think we got him Boss; he was spotted at Morgantown Airfield yesterday.” Tim increased the size of the grainy CCTV picture of Kort with a group of men entering the terminal from the airfield</p><p>“Who’s that with him?” Gibbs peered closer.</p><p>Kate came over to look over Tim’s other shoulder, as his started the facial recognition program on the other men around Kort, it would take some time for them to be analysed, so on another monitor he started a search for Kort with in the town itself, “I wonder why he’s there?” He mused aloud.</p><p>Gibbs gave him a sideways look, while his junior Agents hadn’t been told the full picture, McGee should have made a connection... “Who is the guy hunting McGee?”</p><p>Kate gasped, “The SEAL team! You think he’s found them?”</p><p>Gibbs straightened up and finished his coffee, tossing the cup in the bin he strode off, calling out, “I’ll be with the Director, keep looking!”</p><p>Kate patted Tim on the shoulder, “I’ll try and find out what transport they used, you check accommodation...” She moved off.</p><p>Tim glanced up at her, “Okay, but what if they are not staying in town, they could be driving to the next stop?”</p><p>She shrugged, “We still have to eliminate the town first...”</p><p>He nodded and got to work...</p><p>~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~</p><p>Brock followed Cerberus through the thick bushes surrounding the campsite they had stayed at last night, catching sight of where the dog was headed, Brock smiled and left him and Clay to it, going into the quarters he had shared last night with Trent, to pack up for the day’s travels...</p><p>Ray was on Brock’s bed with his leg up and boot off, Trent manipulating the ankle around while Ray grimaced, “What happened?” Brock asked worriedly.</p><p>“Bloody slid on the loose gravel last night didn’t I, twisted my foot, such an idiot!” Ray grumbled.</p><p>Trent reaching into his med pack for an icepack and a bandage to strap him up, commented, “No you’re an idiot for leaving a strained ankle untreated all-night Ray!”</p><p>Brock plonked himself down on Trent’s bed across from them, “Will he be able to ride?”</p><p>Jason leaning on the open doorway to their cabin asked the same thing, “Yeah, what he said?”</p><p>Ray waved him off, “I’ll be fine Jace!”</p><p>Trent made eye contact with his boss and shook his head, “I want him off it for the rest of the day, no boot in case of swelling…” He said over Ray’s protests.</p><p>Jason nodded and swiped a hand over his face, “Okay I’ll organise an extended stay… Ray, you heard Trent, stay off the foot!” He left to find Cougar.</p><p>Ray fell back onto the bed with a frustrated sigh. Trent patted him on the leg sympathetically, he looked to Brock, “Can you give me a hand with him in a minute?”</p><p>“Yeah… I’ll go get him some breakfast then too.” He quietly offered.</p><p>Ray groaned, “This sux!” He sat up and looked at his teammates, “Where is everyone?”</p><p>Brock waved outside, “Just left Cerb with Sonny and Clay, haven’t seen the others… I think Martin was on last watch?”</p><p>Trent nodded, “Yeah we need to set up a new watch roster if we’re staying the day…”</p><p>Ray sighed, “I’ll do that, now we’re down two people, it will be long watches…” He warned.</p><p>Brock huffed a laugh, “Not really, it’s normally just the six of us…”</p><p>Trent smirked at him as he finished strapping Ray’s foot, “We sorta got used to the extra people, didn’t we?”</p><p>“I wonder what will happen to Tony when this is all over?” Brock pondered, getting up to help Trent move Ray back to his own bed.</p><p>Ray grunted as his arms were unceremoniously lifted around the shoulders of the two taller men, “Steady on guys, I’m a bit shorter than you.” He grumbled, then sharing, “I actually think that Eric and Jason were planning something in that regard, the last time they talked… That reminds me, I wonder how Mandy is, if Eric managed to catch up with her?”</p><p>By now outside, having drawn the attention of Sonny and Clay, their conversation ended while they assured their teammates it was nothing serious, but got an escort to Jason and Ray’s cabin anyway, Cerberus leading the way…</p><p>Cougar and Jason joined them a few moments later, “Bad news guys, place is booked up, we’re checking out anyway…”</p><p>Sonny frowned, “Jace, Ray can’t ride like this…”</p><p>Ray spoke up, “Jason, let me go back with Mateo in the Van today, I’ll be okay with him and Marisol…”</p><p>Jason grinned at the protests from the team, “I guess that’s not happening Ray…”</p><p>“Guys, really I’m going to slow you all down…” Ray objected, they all ignored him…</p><p>~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~</p><p>“Jethro why am I getting an alert about Giovanni Macaluso?” Fornell stalked towards Gibbs desk at the same time as McGee coming over to the plasma and turning it on.</p><p>“I caught him on a search this morning in West Virginia, saw the BOLO the FBI had out on him and sent a response…” Tim explained as he pulled up the relevant information on the screen without looking at his scowling boss.</p><p>“McGee…” Gibbs growled, “You chose to share this without checking with me first?”</p><p>Tim paled and turned slowly to face icy blue eyes, “Um… There was a BOLO…”</p><p>Fornell chuckled, “Haven’t quite got this one trained up yet have you Gibbs.”</p><p>Gibbs glared at the junior Agent, “I’ll deal with you later, tell me about this Macaluso…” He moved to stand next to Fornell, both of them arms folded, looking with concern at what Tim had found.</p><p>“Most of the group didn’t ping the facial rec but this guy did, Giovanni Macaluso.” Tim zoomed in on the scarred face, “He is thought to be the head of the Macaluso Mob since his Father Mike Macaluso was imprisoned in Dec 2000 in an undercover sting. The group were transported to the Morgantown Marriott, and after a few hours Kort left, we tracked him until he left town, he was heading North… Boss why would Kort be associating with the Mob?”</p><p>Gibbs and Fornell exchanged a serious look, when it seemed Gibbs wasn’t going to share, Tobias huffed, “Jethro if this is about DiNutso…”</p><p>Tim and Kate looked at each other in confusion, “Huh? What does this have to do with…” Gibbs waved at them to be quiet, he glanced towards Balboa’s area and saw the man watching them, with a tilt of his head Gibbs invited him up to the Director’s office and he nodded, turning first to speak to Andy then joining Gibbs.</p><p>Gibbs grabbed his badge and gun, and handed out orders, “Good work McGee, you two update me with anything else you find, then back on the cold cases you were working on, any questions on those, go to Andy… Fornell with me…” He marched off with Rocky and Tobias close behind.</p><p>The two Agents watched them leave, “What are we missing Tim?” Kate murmured.</p><p>“I don’t know, maybe we should ask Abby?” Tim wondered.</p><p>~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~</p><p>Eliot was prowling around the town in search of good coffee, it was still early for most people, but Cafés were opening up, he had decided to spend the day, listening to the locals, going on foot around town for the most part, to see if he could pick up the trail. He was not exactly disguised, but wearing a beanie, sunnies, with long hair tucked away, it should help him not be so easily recognised by Sean or Kort…</p><p>Alexis, <em>he would love to meet her one day</em>, had proved to be enthusiastic in helping him with stuff he hadn’t even asked for. When he checked his email this morning, she had sent a photo of the local airfield security feed. It showed Kort with Sean and his men… Not sure when they had all met up, it had sent a chill through him, he was grateful for the warning… They must have either found him or had intel on the team’s whereabouts… It didn’t matter, he had to find them first…</p><p>The Blue Moose Café looked like a good starting point, near the local police, up the road from the Sheriff’s office… He pulled open the door, the place wasn’t busy yet, so he had the pick of seats to observe from. Winking at the cheerful guy that welcomed him at the counter he sat down and looked around, it was a mishmash of styles, sort of like a modern take on the old gathering places for teenagers from the fifties… He liked it, the longer he was in the country the more homesick he was feeling… He ordered Huevos Rancheros and sat back looking relaxed while he started up his tablet, he was going to reach out to Kort, try and find out what he was up to…</p><p>~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~</p><p>Tom Morrow’s eyes widened when he saw the three men walk into his office, okay his door was open, and Cynthia wasn’t here yet so he couldn’t really complain… He put the thought aside when he saw worried looks on their faces, Balboa quietly shut the door and they approached his desk, “What is it?” He asked, waving them to sit down.</p><p>Rocky grabbed another chair for Fornell, and they sat. Gibbs leaned forward, “Kort has hooked up with Giovanni Macaluso…”</p><p>Tom stopped breathing for a moment, “Of the Philly Mob?” He asked worriedly.</p><p>Fornell answered, “Yeah FBI has Macaluso on a watchlist, McGee pinged him for us, he was at a West Virginian airfield last night.”</p><p>Gibbs added, “He was picking up Trent Kort and friends…”</p><p>Rocky looked between them all, “Catch me up, who is Macaluso?”</p><p>Gibbs gave him the short answer, “DiNozzo was the undercover cop that put his Father inside…”</p><p>Morrow leaned back into his seat and stared at Fornell, he sighed, “Looks like I am going to have to ring your Director, you need to be read in too…”</p><p>Tobias frowned “I know about DiNutso and the Macaluso’s… That’s why I came in person…”</p><p>Gibbs rubbed his face, “Yeah but you don’t know about the job that DiNozzo is on… Tom if Giovanni recognises him…”</p><p>The Director nodded, “Yes I know, okay I will ring your boss later, so very briefly, <em>for your ears only</em>… Understood?” He eyed each man getting a nod in return. “Okay from what we can gather there is an Imam in the tribal lands…”</p><p>Gibbs interrupted him, “This is the brief version?”</p><p>Tom just glared at him until he raised a hand in apology, “Yes Gibbs, this is something you <em>all</em> <em>need to know</em>… I was briefed by Lt Commander Blackburn with what they have found yesterday, and the origin of the contract out on the team… May I carry on?”</p><p>Knowing Gibbs was about to get snarky in return, Tobias held up a finger at the man, “Shush!”</p><p>Wide-eyed Gibbs stared at his friend; it had been many years since someone had dared shush him! Morrow chuckled and Rocky tried to hide a grin.</p><p>“So, as I was saying… Imam Bonkari is becoming a name in the drug production division of the Taliban. A SEAL team was able to get info on him, but they were taken out when a house was dropped on them, last year…”</p><p>“Echo…” Breathed Balboa.</p><p>Tom nodded, “Yeah, so the team we are trying to protect now, took over for Echo and became the next target.”</p><p>Looking at Fornell he explained further, “Bravo team have had at least three attempts on them, here and abroad, it was only due to their explosives detection dog that they escaped the bomb meant for them in the Sandbox, the Navy shipped them home and the Imam put a contract out on them… They went dark and managed a couple of weeks under the protection of DEVGRU, however a couple of moles were feeding information to…” He was interrupted.</p><p>“Seriously!” Tobias burst out, “Are you kidding me? Moles in DEVGRU?”</p><p>“And the Pentagon…” Gibbs supplied helpfully.</p><p>Tobias stared at him, shook his head and waved at the Director, “Please carry on…”</p><p>The man sighed, “It gets worse, we’ve got the moles we have found so far, but they confessed to being blackmailed into doing it by an Agent of the CIA, Trent Kort…”</p><p>Fornell face palmed. He waved a hand to carry on, croaking out, “DiNozzo?” For once saying the man’s name correctly.</p><p>“Yeah well, DiNozzo got injured and was rescued by the teams Medic…” Gibbs told him.</p><p>Fornell nodded numbly, “Of course…”</p><p>Tom smirked, “Anyway… DiNozzo is now undercover with them and two others, keeping them hidden and one step ahead of the guy that is actively hunting them, but now it looks like some more have joined the party…” He was thoughtful for a moment.</p><p>“Sir we need to get word to him.” Gibbs said urgently.</p><p>Morrow nodded, and pulled the computer keyboard towards him, he began typing, “I’ll email them, it is the only way I have at the moment, I am considering ordering him home with this new information… But Gibbs…” He looked over his glasses at the Senior Agent, “If what you said the other day is true…”</p><p>Gibbs nodded and stood up, and began pacing, Balboa took it upon himself to explain to Fornell, “Tony was in disguise and that cover was blown by this Agency when a photo identifying Tony was given inadvertently to Kort…</p><p>“NO! You are joking!” Tobias spat out, he stood and stalked over to his friend, “He’s out there swinging in the breeze with a target on his back?” He yelled.</p><p>Gibbs nodded, “Yeah but Tom notified them as soon as we realised, the thing is, that if I know DiNozzo… <em>and that has been called into question recently</em>…” He added with a side look at Balboa, “Tony will separate himself from the team, get them to safety while he makes himself bait…”</p><p>Tobias stared at him for a long moment, he couldn’t find the words at first… But he managed… “So, let me guess, Tony has isolated himself from the protection of the team, we likely can’t communicate with him, and he has no idea that an ugly part of his past is coming for him now, with friends… He has no protection… <em>Is he still injured</em>?” Fornell summed up in an increasingly higher pitch.</p><p>Morrow having finished the quick warning email to the team stood up and came around the desk, “Yes to my knowledge, his hands, which were badly cut up from broken glass, are still stitched and he may have tendon damage… So, he can’t fire a gun…” He told them seriously.</p><p>He turned to Gibbs, and seeing the request in his eyes, nodded, “Go, take Balboa and Fornell. I will clear it with his Director… I will also call Blackburn; he may be able to organise fast transport…” Gibbs nodded his thanks and the men followed him out to go and try to find his wayward SFA.</p><p>Fornell however realised something and turned back to the office, he saw Morrow put the phone down he had been about to dial and raised a curious eyebrow.</p><p>“Sir there is something else, another Agent might possibly be mixed up in this…” Surprised he stopped when Morrow nodded.</p><p>“Yes, Martin Fitzgerald, that is who I have just sent the email to, I organised his assistance with the Director… he’s Victor’s Son… You knew about this?” Morrow asked.</p><p>“No, only that he had gone missing around the same time… How did he get caught up in this?” Tobias was curious about how much the man knew.</p><p>“DiNozzo requested him personally…” Tom explained, picking up the phone again in a clear dismissal, “Don’t worry I will remind your Director about that too, I don’t think we are going to be able to keep Victor out of this anymore…”</p><p>Fornell nodded, “Yeah, nice try anyway… Good luck with that…” He said drily as he left.</p><p>~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~</p><p>“So, we aren’t going on horseback anymore?” Asked Martin, who on coming in from watch, had been updated on the latest, “So what now?”</p><p>He turned to Cougar, who shrugged, “Tony had organised that, so it is probably best that we deviate from it anyway…”</p><p>“You mean if he gets captured?” A wide-eyed Ray asked.</p><p>Martin sat down heavily at the table in Jason and Ray’s Cabin, “Yeah, he won’t say anything though…”</p><p>Cougar nodded in agreement, “It is something he warned us to do, diverge from the plan… But Martin is correct, he will not talk…”</p><p>Martin huffed as he held his head in his hands, “Oh he’ll talk! He just won’t say very much!”</p><p>Cougar smiled fondly, “Si, he’s good at that…”</p><p>Jason eyed them, “He’s been held before?”</p><p>Martin looked up at him, “A few times yeah, some close calls too… Especially when he was with the Police, let’s just say that the backup he was counting on didn’t always get there… More often than not, he would end up rescuing himself…”</p><p>“Well, that’s just nuts, it sounds like he’s got more guts than you could hang on a fence. …” Sonny groused.</p><p>Martin and Cougar looked at him puzzled, Clay translated, “He’s brave…” Their faces cleared, they nodded in agreement.</p><p>Martin pushed himself up off the table, “I need to get to work and try and find an alternative…” He told them.</p><p>Cougar stopped him with a hand on his arm, “Bring it here, we need to stick together…”</p><p>Martin eyed him for a moment, “Getting a feeling Coug?”</p><p>“Si…”</p><p>~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~</p><p>His phone rang with an unknown number, he frowned, he had only given his number to Alexis… He answered, “Yeah, who’s this?”</p><p>“Mr Spencer, shut down your computer!” A young female voice told him urgently.</p><p>He picked up his tablet from where he had laid it to eat his breakfast, and frowned at it… It should be secure; he had paid for it recently under a different name… “Why? Who is this?” He demanded. At the same time as powering down the device.</p><p>“It’s Alexis… I have been tracking you and now that you sent that email to Kort, he now has a fix on your location, you need to lose the computer and leave!”</p><p>“Shit!” He threw some money on the table, and leaving the tablet stalked out of the Café, looking warily around before turning East, spoke into the phone, “You still there?”</p><p>Alexis came back, “Yes, yes Mr Spencer, I’m here. I was trying to find you a way out of there, as well as looking for Kort, and calling my Dad…” She said rapidly, sounding anxious.</p><p>“Take a breath girl!” Eliot ordered, “I’m fine! And thank you for the warning! I’m going to ditch this phone now…” He told her as he walked quickly towards some parkland.</p><p>“No! I can’t help you then!” She called out before he could hang up, “I think it was just the email, he pinged its source location…” She was gone for a moment and he could hear her madly typing, then she was back, “Can you get to the United Bank? It would be South West of where you were…”</p><p>“Darlin I’ve gone bush, I’m on Elk St, heading under the bridge for the parkland…” He told her quietly, moving between the sparse housing stealthily, heading for the cover of the dense trees.</p><p>“Oh okay” She said absently, he heard more typing, “Can you head South and follow the creek around to the West, you’ll come out North of the bank…” She directed him.</p><p>“Sure, I can do that, but what’s at the Bank?” He whispered.</p><p>“Oh well it’s the most secure place I can think of for you, other than the Police… I’m guessing you won’t want to reach out to the authorities?” She asked.</p><p>He chuckled, “Yeah darlin, you’d be right on the money… Still, I can’t stay there all day, and I have a SEAL team to get out of trouble…” He reminded her. He stood stock still for a moment under a bridge; he was sure he had heard someone moving up ahead… A truck rumbled noisily overhead, and he used the cover of that to move again, slowly…</p><p>“Mr Spencer?” Alexis sounded nervous.</p><p>Eliot couldn’t see anything, so he held the phone up to his ear again, “Yeah, still here… Look I am going to hang up and ring you when I get to the bank okay?”</p><p>“Okay…” She sounded worried, “Dad’s going to try and help…”</p><p>He smiled, “Thanks sweetheart, and please call me Eliot…I’ll catch you later…” He hung up.</p><p>~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~</p><p>“Carlos!” Martin waved the man over to his corner, where he had been working, he showed him the latest email from the NCIS Director, “This is the front man hunting the team…” He pulled up the photos and info on Eliot Spencer.</p><p>Cougar straightened up and ran his fingers through his hair, “Tonio doesn’t know about this?”</p><p>“No, he doesn’t, and I don’t know a way to get it to him, he was going to contact me with his new number…” Martin told him anxiously.</p><p>“What worries me is he will try and stop this man, not knowing he is no longer a threat… Tony is good but he’s not good enough to take on a Green Beret…” Cougar sank down into the seat next to Martin.</p><p>“Look we just have to trust that he won’t do anything impulsively…” Martin tried to reassure him, Cougar just stared back at him disbelievingly… Martin nodded and dropped his head in his hands, mumbling, “Okay we just have to hope that this Eliot is the good man they think he is…”</p><p>Cougar patted him on the shoulder, “At least Spencer knows the other players, they will send more after us…”</p><p>“Thanks, Cougar, for that cheery note, so basically we can do nothing but just keep on trying to keep these guys out of their reach… Okay then, let’s do that…” Martin stood up and started packing up his gear.</p><p>~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~</p><p>Kort came barrelling out of the Café, “He’s gone! Left this behind…” He handed the tablet to Sean, who tossed it into a nearby bin.</p><p>“Hang on a minute that could have important intel!” Kort protested.</p><p>Sean shook his head and told him, “Eliot is a technophobe, anything important he keeps up here…” He tapped the side of his head, “That’s the only reason you were able to track him at all, he’s not up to date about protection software… Now because he left it, that tells me that someone is helping him…” Sean poked Kort in the chest, “That is what you need to be doing, find out who is helping him and cut him off!”</p><p>Kort shrugged, “I don’t care about him, I am after the team, if he can’t help me anymore than what do I need him for?”</p><p>“Because he can drop you in it! Because he is smarter than you think! And because Moreau won’t forgive me if I let Eliot get away…” Sean said harshly.</p><p>Kort smirked, “One; he won’t say anything because of his own troubles with the authorities… Two; if he was so smart why is he a technophobe? Three, if I cut him off, he won’t be able to lead us to the team…” Kort spun on his heel and stalked away, shoving aside an old man with a cane that had got in his way…</p><p>Sean watched the stooped man just manage to catch himself shakily against a nearby wall, he came alongside, “Pardon, are you okay?”</p><p>The heavily breathing man nodded, but didn’t look up, just waved a gnarled hand, and softly said, “Yes thank you…” He, using his cane, slowly moved away down the street.</p><p>Old man forgotten, Sean turned to his men, he ordered, “Spread out and search for Eliot, or any of those SEAL’s… I’ll meet you at the hotel, Macaluso has asked to see me…” They obeyed and scattered.</p><p>Sean got onto his phone as he made his way back to the SUV that Kort was waiting in. “Boss, Giovanni thinks he found their hideaway, I’m going with him there now…”</p><p>The old man watched as they drove away, pulling out his mobile phone he made a call…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Chapter 29</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Mateo was just saying goodbye to the team, about to leave and head back home, in one of the Company vans he had lent to them the previous day. His phone rang, it was Marisol, he glanced at Cougar with a smile, “Es tu madre” He told him. (<em>It’s your Mother</em>)</p><p>“Si querida estoy en camino.” (<em>Yes Darling I am on my way</em>) He said cheerfully into the phone. He face fell at her panicked voice and his eyes met Cougar’s, he put the phone on speaker so they could all hear her, “Marisol! Say that again!”</p><p>Her voice, strong but alarmed came through clearly, “Tony rang, they know where the boys stayed in town, they are on their way here! He warned me to get out! Mateo you have to stay away!”</p><p>“Mamá go to the Sherriff, now!” Cougar ordered, “Don’t even stay to lock up! Go now!”</p><p>“Si, si…” They heard her breathless running, door slamming and car starting. As she drove off, she said over the line, “Carlos, keep Mateo and the boys safe, Por favor!” She begged.</p><p>“Si Mamá, stay on the line till you get inside the Sherriff’s office, I will let him know you are coming!” He told her firmly, he turned to see the worried looks on everyone, “Martin, can you?” He started to ask but was waved off.</p><p>“I’ll ring the Sherriff” Martin called, he was already halfway to their gear to grab a burner phone.</p><p>Jason said quietly, “We have to go back…”</p><p>Cougar shook his head vigorously, “He would have broken cover to get that message to Mamá, don’t let the risk he took be wasted… he will never forgive himself if harm came to any of you!”</p><p>“For fuck sake Cougar! I don’t give a crap! He’s basically defenceless, we are not! Obviously, the guy hunting us is there, I say we turn around and hunt him for a change!” Sonny bellowed, his team all in full agreement.</p><p>Cougar looked at each of their determined faces, then back to his Stepfather, Mateo grasped his arm in understanding, “Carlos, we must go…”</p><p>Martin came dashing back, “Sherriff is sending out an escort for her and a guard for the property, I also rang Blackburn, help is on the way…”</p><p>Cougar straightened his shoulders and nodded, “Okay, we go…”</p><p>~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~</p><p>Blackburn picked up the ringing phone off his desk, “Blackburn…” He answered.</p><p>“Tom Morrow here Lt Commander, we have a situation…”</p><p>“Go ahead Sir, how can I help?” Eric looked up as Mandy came quickly into his office and closed the door, she held up her phone and whispered, “Eliot Spencer is in trouble!”</p><p>He held up his hand, the Director had continued talking so he put it on speaker, “Sir I have you on speaker, with me is Agent Amanda Ellis, please repeat what you said?”</p><p>“DiNozzo is in trouble, Gibbs found out that the Macaluso’s are helping in the hunt for the team, you know the history between him and that family, if he gets recognised… Also, Gibbs believes that because his cover was blown, he would have sent the team ahead and be on the watch out for anybody tracking them, however he doesn’t know about Macaluso’s group, and we can’t reach him, I am sending Gibbs and a team in. Any chance you have access to a plane?” Morrow asked.</p><p>“Yes, we do… We were about to send help anyway, Tony did indeed split from the team and discovered that someone has found the billet they had in town, the civilians there are in danger… One moment Director…” Eric looked to Mandy, “What’s happening?”</p><p>She spoke loud enough for the Director to hear, “Rick Castle rang me, Alexis found out that Kort pinged Eliot’s location and they are now after him, she’s on the line with him, trying to help him get away but it seems he is determined to stay to help the team…”</p><p>The Directors voice came over the line, “You believe him?”</p><p>She nodded and said, “Yes Sir I do, he had some doubts, and sought clarification, they were able to help him see the bigger picture, now he is being hunted himself by his employer…”</p><p>~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~</p><p>“I think I see them!” Marisol whispered as a large black SUV barrelled past her into the industrial area, she watched in the mirror, and put her foot a little heavier on the accelerator</p><p>“Mamá?” Cougar was calling loudly.</p><p>She picked up the phone that had fallen on her lap, “Si Carlos...”</p><p>“You are safe?” He asked, she could hear the Van’s motor racing in the background.</p><p>“I am nearly to the bridge, Carlos, I am okay, I think they went past me...” She heard sirens in the distance getting closer, “I think I hear the Sherriff too.” She added.</p><p>“Good Mamá, stay on the line, we are coming home...” He ordered.</p><p>“No! You can’t!” She protested.</p><p>“We are...” Cougar told his Mother flatly, there would be no arguing...</p><p>“Carlos... Tony will be angry...” She said softly.</p><p>“Too bad...” He retorted, she heard a snigger in the background from Martin and smiled, her boys were safe, and she knew they would rescue Tony if he got in trouble... She had been the only one to see his disguise and she knew it was very good, so was counting on that to hide him...</p><p>“Okay then, stay safe, I’ll see you when you get here, love you.” She could see the Sherriff's car a ways off, she flashed her lights and pulled to the side of the road, “The Sherriff is here, I have to go... Bye…” She heard a chorus of goodbyes before she hung up. The Sherriff pulled over near her and two other patrol cars went speeding past into the industrial area. She was safe.</p><p>~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~</p><p>Eliot knew he was being hunted; he could feel it. Because he had to move stealthily through the trees to avoid the public area, it had slowed him down. He began to hear voices, softly calling out to each other, they had a search pattern in play and were slowly getting closer...</p><p>He could make a run for it, but he would be seen... It was probably how they found him in the first place, in getting away from the café he had been rushing, rather than avoiding being seen, so people had probably pointed him out. He ripped off his Beanie tucked it in a pocket and pulled his hair into a ponytail. Next the jacket came off, he turned it inside out to show a different colour and wrapped the arms around his waist and tied it off, it could be used as a defensive tool against a knife attack... A high possibility, as he doubted anyone would want to draw attention to themselves by using guns... Although they could have a silencer...</p><p>No longer trying to hide, Eliot moved onto the walk trail that meandered through the park and started a fast pace walk. At first glance he might pass as a fitness fanatic... He continued going West but wasn’t really hopeful about reaching the destination Alexis gave him.</p><p>He saw somebody slowly approaching from the opposite direction, he was in a business suit... Odd for a walk in the park, but it wasn’t anybody he recognised, so not likely to be one of Sean’s... Then there were two more moving behind him and he saw the man approaching make eye contact with the other two, well okay then a moving ambush...</p><p>He could handle three... He saw the man talk into a phone and he was soon joined by another two... Now those he did recognise... He stopped and waited for the five of them to close in on him, he would have liked to pick a better place for this but all he could do was back up to a large tree and then he would teach these prick’s one by one...</p><p>Of course, they had a gun... “You prepared to use that out here?” He asked Sean’s deputy David, as he got closer, but not too close... Sean’s men knew what he could do if he came within striking distance.</p><p>David smirked and shrugged, “If I have to... But Damien is a little upset with you and wants to talk to you, so I won’t kill you... Yet...” He waved the gun in the direction Eliot had been going, “Let’s go, and Eliot... Don’t be stupid!”</p><p>He was surrounded, he had no choice, there was too much risk to the public here, he had to take his chance later, “Where is Sean?” He asked as he slowly moved away from the tree.</p><p>“Ah yes, well it seems as though his Boss…” He waved to the man Eliot hadn’t recognised, “Has worthwhile contacts in this town, someone with a little encouragement gave up their safehouse, Sean, Giovanni and the others are on their way there now, hopefully he will catch them all having a nice sleep in...” He laughed in delight.</p><p>“Asshole!” Eliot snarled, turning to face him, “They are innocent you prick!” He prowled closer, hoping to disarm him. David stepped back and clicked off the safety, aimed at the centre of his face…</p><p>David shrugged and waved the gun to move him on, “Innocent, guilty... Who cares, it’s all good money...” He pulled out his phone and dialled, “Pick us up at Foundry St under the bridge, we have an extra passenger...” He snapped the phone shut, “Come along our ride is almost here...</p><p>~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~</p><p>“Do you hear that?” Giovanni called out as they stalked through the factory, no one was here and it had been left unlocked, alarm off.</p><p>Sean called out, “Let’s go!” Soon all his and Giovanni’s men were following them out to the car, and they were leaving just in time to pass the two Patrol cars racing towards the property they had been searching. “Somebody warned them...” Sean said angrily, glaring at the Italian next to him.</p><p>“Pfft, don’t look at me! It’s not one of mine that did it!” Giovanni objected forcefully.</p><p>Sean glared at still and retorted, “Well it wasn’t one of mine! And are you even sure that was the place? There weren’t even any beds or anything to show a large group of men stayed there!”</p><p>“Mine know that if they lie to me, they die, so yes I am certain about my informant… I will make a call, I had outlaw bikers come through this town a few weeks ago to soften them up for me, I think it’s time for them to revisit the place…” Giovanni pulled out his phone.</p><p>Sean’s phone began to ring, after a glare at his companion he answered David’s call, giving orders he snapped it shut, “Well good news, we have Eliot Spencer…”</p><p>~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~</p><p>“Sherriff, I got a tip from one of the homeless in town, you know Joe?” Marisol explained in a rush as he drove her back to the factory, he looked at her puzzled, “You must have seen him around town…” She waved at him as though it wasn’t important, “He called me and told me what he overheard, so when I told Mateo, he said to stay at your office till he gets there.”</p><p>He nodded “That’s fine Sra. Lopez, my men just want to check if anything is missing, you can secure the property and we will take you back to the office…”</p><p>She nodded and sat back in her seat with a sigh, she was okay, now really worried about her youngest…</p><p>~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~</p><p>A woman squealed as she caught sight of the large group of men coming out of the parkland, several holding guns. Skittering away as fast as she could towards the town, they saw her dial her phone and David dug his gun into Eliot’s ribs painfully, to move him along. He should have known better…</p><p>Erupting into a whirlwind, Eliot disarmed him, disassembling the pistol at the same time as powerfully taking out anyone who was within reach. It felt good to finally lash out with all the pent-up energy he had repressed and fists flying he went after as many as he could reach… There were 4 men groaning on the ground and others limping away before he registered another two cars had pulled up close and Sean was yelling at him.</p><p>“So help me Eliot, stand down! I don’t care what Damien ordered; <em>I will kill you!</em>” Sean bellowed, aiming his weapon from a safe distance. He saw Eliot hesitate with one of his men struggling for breath in Eliot’s tight headlock. Sean changed tactics, he aimed at a couple of startled women that had been jogging along the bush trail nearby, eyes raised in clear intent.</p><p>Eliot released the man, who dropped to the ground at his feet gasping for air, on hands and feet. Eliot stepped away as the man began vomiting, to the disgust of his teammates. Raising his hands in surrender Eliot looked around at the attention they were drawing from the local inhabitants, “You really going to do this here Sean?” He growled, warily watching the men he had put down, painfully get to their feet and stumble to the waiting cars.</p><p>Sean waved his pistol to a black SUV, “Move over here, hands on the hood…”</p><p>Moving as ordered, the retrieval specialist looked around for ideas, then he noticed Joe up the hill a little way off, the Veteran he had met the night before, the man looked worried and Eliot shook his head imperceptibly. Last thing he wanted was for the elderly Sailor to get hurt.</p><p>‘Joe’ watched for a moment and then hobbling on his cane he disappeared among the cars, concerned that he was going to do something stupid; Eliot was relieved when he saw the man moving past them and heading for the bridge nearby.</p><p>Resting his hands on the car’s hood, he was irritated as he was searched and then cuffed with hands, behind his back. Manhandled to the rear of the vehicle David steered him to sit in the back while Sean got in. Shoved over, David got in after him and they had him trapped in the middle. Eliot smirked at the blackening eyes on Sean’s deputy, who glared at him as he wiped blood off his mouth. Eliot grunted when David shoved an elbow into his guts, but it didn’t wipe the smirk off his face.</p><p>Sean gave instructions to the driver then turned to his Boss’s Enforcer, “You won’t be so amused when Damien gets a hold of you… You’re an idiot, don’t you know what he is capable of?”</p><p>Eliot sighed and rested his head back, he needed his wits about him for the next bit, because Sean was correct, Damien Moreau was a whole other level of crazy…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Chapter 30</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>“Gibbs!” He barked out answering his phone. They were about to board the plane the Navy had procured for the mission; Eric and Mandy had already flown up from Virginia Beach and were picking up the NCIS Agents.</p><p>“Boss?” Tony answered softly.</p><p>“<em>DiNozzo!”</em> Gibbs called out, getting the attention of the others, he put the phone on speaker.</p><p>“DiNozzo Sitrep! Where are you?” He demanded.</p><p>They all heard Tony’s quiet voice, “Hey Boss, I am in a bit of a pickle… Um…” They heard him drop the phone and exchanged worried looks.</p><p>“Tony!” Eric called out loudly, “Tell us where you are kid!”</p><p>There was noise as he fumbled with the phone again and then Tony chuckled, “Hey Commander, good to hear your voice… Who else is there?” He whispered, they heard background noise and Tony breathing a little heavy.</p><p>Gibbs barked out, “There is a team coming to help you, now report!”</p><p>“Yes Boss, well a guy called Eliot has been captured, and I am in pursuit… On a pushbike… The SEAL team is away, getting to safety and Boss… <em>Boss the Macaluso’s are in town</em>…” Tony gasped out and they heard a crash, and the line went silent, the call had dropped.</p><p>~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~</p><p>Tony picked himself up painfully off the roadway, the old bike he had borrowed to chase after Eliot’s kidnappers had lost a wheel, the cane he had been using as part of his disguise was snapped and the screen on his burner phone cracked…</p><p>He realised his hands were becoming painful and looking down at them he saw that the fake scarring he had glued down with Marisol’s help were mostly hanging off and the skin scraped in places that his just healed wounds, had opened up again… Trent was going to be pissed…</p><p>He sighed and looked around, he was in the middle of nowhere, north of the town and in the distance, he could see the cars escorting Eliot disappearing around a bend. He started to walk while pulling apart his disguise, he couldn’t use it anymore, and groaned as he stumbled, his knee giving way. Pulling up his pant leg he swore when he saw the deep gouge, probably from where he had tumbled over the handlebars…</p><p>He knew he was not going to be able to get far like this, he sat on a nearby retaining wall along the side of the road, as he continued pulling apart his disguise, there were quite a few prosthetic pieces on his face, the scarring plus the cheek implants…</p><p>Looking around him he saw a Tavern that was closed and a Café beside that called the Cheese Louise. He worked on pulling at the <em>stuck on tight</em> wig, with a wince it finally came off.</p><p>A food van pulled up and the driver strode inside the Café. The sign on the side was the same as the Café so he assumed they were here to stock up for the day. He got up and hobbled over to the van and peering in he could see it was empty, unlocked but the keys were gone… He quietly opened the door and slid into the seat, searching around for a spare key or a phone revealed nothing, so he, using his smallest knife, reached for the ignition wiring, hotwired the truck and drove away as quietly as he could. He turned north…</p><p>~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~</p><p>Erik helped get the team on board at a rush and called to the Pilot of the Navy’s gulfstream to take off. Nodding at Mandy he asked her to start the conference call on the large screens, then turning to his guests, explained, “I am Lt Commander Eric Blackburn, please call me Erik, this here is Mandy Ellis CIA, and she is putting in a call to your Directors as well as Rick and Alexis Castle…”</p><p>Gibbs nodded at him, “This is NCIS SAC Rocky Balboa and AD Tobias Fornell of the FBI’s International Criminal Investigative Division.”</p><p>Fornell stood up to shake hands, “I also have the dubious pleasure of being the unofficial Liaison with the NCIS MCRT as Gibbs is my counterpart and I’m the only one at the FBI that will put up with his shit…” He added with a grin, “Thank you Commander for letting us take part in this, the FBI is interested in getting Macaluso on something, but I also have a personal interest because quite frankly if Gibbs hadn’t got there first, I would have scooped DiNozzo up for the FBI before now…”</p><p>“Over my dead body Fornell!” Gibbs snarked as he helped himself to the plane’s coffee machine. He brought back three mugs of Coffee, one for Tobias and one for Balboa, both perfectly made the way they liked it… They stared at him… Fornell just said, “Okay who are you and what have you done with Jethro?”</p><p>He smirked back at them and turned back to Erik who was watching them with a grin on his face.</p><p>“Okay are there any questions before we start?” Mandy asked, hands poised over the keyboard.</p><p>“Yeah, who is Rick and Alexis Castle?” Rocky asked.</p><p>Mandy nodded, “Okay I will answer that in the briefing, but I will invite all the relevant people to join us first…”</p><p>She got nods of understanding from the four men and with the press of a few buttons the Directors of NCIS and FBI appeared on screens, along with the others she introduced them, “Director Morrow, Director Peters, Deputy Director Fitzgerald… Sirs welcome! Also, from the 12<sup>th</sup> Precinct in New York we have Rick and Alexis Castle and Captain Kate Beckett.”</p><p>Everyone acknowledged her and the others, so she started the briefing, “I will make this short as you have all been sent full information packets, so if you have any questions, ask away but I will try and fill in what you may not yet know. Firstly, SEAL team Bravo were forced to go into hiding a month or so ago, as they had a contract out on them, we managed to keep them out of sight for a while but not much in the way of investigation was achieved because of this man…”</p><p>She loaded Kort’s picture, “Now he is CIA but has gone rogue and we believe he has a financial interest in Imam Bonkari’s drug and religious venture… He put a hit out on the team…”</p><p>Victor Fitzgerald piped up, “Now listen here miss, are you going to try and make us believe that you, a CIA Agent are going to be entirely honest about the investigation into another CIA agent? What are your sources? The whole thing seems a little farfetched to me…” He took a breath and added, “Another thing why Top Clearance information is being shared with civilians?”</p><p>She stared at the screen showing his picture for a moment and then said drily, “My source is your Son Sir, he was the first to discover this information, I checked other sources and found even more damaging evidence…” She told the clearly shocked man. “The employees of Richard Castle Investigations have also been assisting us and received special dispensations, also have signed NDA’s…</p><p>Director Hayes looked over at his subordinate in annoyance, “Would you give the young lady a chance to talk Victor?” He looked back to her and waved her on, “Go ahead Agent…” He said kindly.</p><p>With a nod of thanks she continued, “This is the man that had been contracted to find Bravo, Eliot Spencer” She put his file photo and latest photo up, side by side on the screen, “He was a Green Beret Sergeant, thought to be Delta Force but his file has been sealed from 2002, I haven’t been able to find out why, only a medical discharge 2 yrs later. He dropped out of sight and the latest information I can find is that he works for Damien Moreau who is a resident of San Lorenzo. Moreau is a financial mastermind and has been described as the ‘Central Bank of international crime’. The man has no scruples and has made millions out of suppling services for the criminal underworld…” She stopped at a pointed throat clearing...</p><p>“Hi everyone, you may not know me, but I am Richard Castle, Author and part time Detective…” Rick interrupted, only to be elbowed by his daughter, “Dad they don’t need your CV!” She growled softly.</p><p>He smiled at her abashedly, “Ah yes, well, I just want to let you know that I have known Eliot since we were teenagers, and he is not a criminal! Not in the true sense of the word… There was of course that one time when he helped me procure a cow for the roof of the boarding school we were in; I mean I didn’t know where to get hold of a cow after all, really who does…” His voice faded away at his wife’s glare.</p><p>“Um okay sorry, storyteller here, my point is that Eliot is not a bad man, he just fell on hard times and lost his way a little. He’s in trouble now and I don’t want you all thinking that he’s not worth saving as much as Bravo team is…” He pleaded earnestly with them all.</p><p>“All bets are off if he hurts DiNozzo, my Agent will put himself between anyone and the people he is trying to protect! So, if he…” Gibbs stated firmly till Rick held up his hands.</p><p>“I had a long talk to Eliot, he knows now, he was duped into this, and he is now actively looking for the SEALs to protect them as well I promise you!” He urged, Alexis nodding at his side, she explained further, “He is in fact being hunted now by his employer's security team, and they have joined up with one of the more powerful Mafia families’ in Pennsylvania…”</p><p>Rick added, “Eliot has many strengths but understanding technology isn’t one of them, they were able to ping his location and Alexis tried to get him out of there and to a safe place, unfortunately he hasn’t made contact with us like he promised…”</p><p>Alexis nodded and tapped at her keyboard, “When he didn’t call, I tapped into the police frequencies and there was chatter about a group of armed men that had captured someone of his description… They have him and we don’t know where they took him…”</p><p>Gibbs nodded, “Yes DiNozzo witnessed it and was in pursuit when we last heard from him…”</p><p>“Has anybody heard from the SEAL team since they decided to split up?” Tom Morrow asked the group.</p><p>Eric raised a hand, “Yes Martin rang me, the phone signal was sporadic, but they somehow got a signal from Tony that the place they had stayed at was discovered somehow, and were warned not to go back there… After that, the signal dropped out and I haven’t heard since… I am concerned that they will be worried about the young man and go back to try to help him…”</p><p>“He would have ordered them not to…” Gibbs replied.</p><p>Eric’s mouth quirked, “I know you haven’t met Jason Hayes Gibbs but…”</p><p>Tom helped him out, “He has a reputation for being difficult and not following orders that equals yours Jethro…” He said drily.</p><p>Gibbs huffed and sipped his coffee. Tobias grinned and Rocky chuckled…</p><p>“So, what now?” Asked the FBI Director.</p><p>“<em>Now!</em> Now we should take point and clean up this mess, we have jurisdiction, the mob is involved, and we have an Agent in play…” Victor Fitzgerald said spiritedly.</p><p>“Victor you know very well that National Security trumps the Mafia and this is a Navy case from the beginning! Now DEVGRU can’t act on US soil without dispensation so we, NCIS will be taking point and acting on their behalf!” Barked Morrow in annoyance.</p><p>Victor glared at his Director but there was no help from that quarter, Peters waved his hand at Morrow to continue, “However we can help Tom… I can have Agents from Clarksburg there in an hour…”</p><p>Morrow nodded his thanks, “Yes that would be appreciated, send them to meet this flight. Right, well Gibbs takes point, Commander you and Ellis can’t act on US Soil so please remain as the intel for the team, if you could coordinate with Miss Castle on this, as well as finding out as much information as you can about shutting down this contract so that these gentlemen can get back to the work of protecting their country? We need to get this wrapped up people!” He ordered.</p><p>Each person voiced their acknowledgement and left the conversation. Before the FBI window was closed, they all heard Victor demanding that Peters let him go to the site and take control of the case from NCIS, ‘<em>those country hicks</em>…” Fornell just dropped his face in his hands…</p><p>Gibbs patted him patronisingly on the shoulder, “You sure you don’t want to join NCIS? Us country hicks will show you how it’s done…”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Chapter 31</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Not even really sure why he was trying to get Eliot out of trouble, certain he was the one that had been after the team, but then Giovanni had been there, capturing the man… So, Tony figured, <em>the enemy of my enemy is my friend?</em>  The dinner last night had shown a compassionate side to Eliot, even though Tony had no doubt that the hitman was a dangerous man, especially after witnessing the way Eliot had taken on the gunmen in the park…</p><p>He suspected the man’s motives of searching for Bravo may have changed… Well at the very least he would be a source of information…</p><p>The food truck he had stolen wasn’t very fast and though he tried, he couldn’t catch the SUV’s that were transporting Eliot. He had been driving north for nearly 10 minutes, vainly looking around for a sign of them when he noticed large billboard advertising the Airport, on an impulse he turned in.</p><p>He soon spotted the abandoned cars, he quickly stepped out and lifted the tracker he had planted on one of them, unfortunately it had become useless when his phone died, but it may be worthwhile to take it for now. Driving around slowly he looked for any sign of the men that had taken the hitman.</p><p>Not many people around, so he parked up and left his stolen vehicle to enter the terminal, at the very least he needed a phone and materials for another disguise… Warily avoiding the cameras as much as possible he headed for the restaurant, lifting useful items along the way. Soon he was fitted out in a maintenance worker’s cap and jacket, with sunglasses carrying a file, confidently striding through the building as if he were headed into work.</p><p>Finding no phone, but there was a security pass in the pocket, he groaned when he saw the photo ID, it was of a 50 yr. old Asian man… Still the chip in it should work and if he didn’t get stopped by a human… He headed for the nearest security door and tried the card, it worked! Stepping through he was relieved that it led to the loading dock. It was deserted for the moment, so Tony was eyeing the airfield itself.</p><p>He heard the sound of arguing and trotted around the corner of the building, stopping behind some shrubbery. Eliot was being shoved roughly towards a large Bell 525; hands secured behind his back, he was resisting as much as he could, and would have succeeded if he weren’t so outnumbered... Another smaller helicopter was also being loaded up. Tony could see at least 12 men in this group escorting Eliot... Giovanni among them…</p><p>Tony grimaced at the scarring on the mafia man’s face, remembering when he had pushed a burning door against him. They had been trying to trap Tony in a burning building when it was discovered that he was an undercover cop… He had managed to escape but only because the men were too busy trying to put out the flames on their boss’s suit…</p><p>Eliot gave a last desperate look around him and at that moment their eyes met, Tony saw his eyes widen in startled recognition followed by a puzzled frown. Eliot just before he was shoved through the door gave Tony a warning shake of his head. Tony stepped back and looked around to see what he could do.</p><p>It was clear now, Eliot had certainly identified him and warned him off, while it was confusing that the hitman that had been hunting them was trying to protect him, Tony decided to leave that conundrum for later… He had a job to do…</p><p>Hearing a door opening behind him, he stepped into the shadows and saw two Pilots walking out into the loading area, towards the helipad. They were still out of sight of the airfield. Moving quickly, he spun on his heel and at a fast walk, head down, while ‘<em>reading</em>’ his file, bumped one of the Pilots so hard the man went flying into the wall behind him, bumping his head so roughly that he sank to the ground in a daze.</p><p>“What the fuck! You idiot!” Yelled the other Pilot at Tony as he came back to help.</p><p>“I’m so sorry dude I didn’t see you there!” Tony blathered woefully as he helped the man to stand, searching his pockets as he went, “Let me help you man, I am so sorry!”</p><p>The guy hadn’t even put his helmet on yet and eyes glazed he wobbled on his feet, his co-worker seeing the state of him swore again, “Mac you okay?”</p><p>Tony shook his head sadly, “You don’t look too good man! I don’t think you should fly today…”</p><p>The other Pilot’s head whipped around to him, “Oh yeah great! The first good charter we’ve scored in a while and now we can’t fly, these guys are paying us top money here man! You going to cover the costs?”</p><p>Tony held up his hands, “I really am sorry, look how about this, I’ll fly, and Mac here can co-pilot for me to represent the business, how about that? I really wanna make up for this man…” He pleaded.</p><p>The older man studied Tony’s face for a moment but only seeing earnestness there asked, “You accredited?”</p><p>Tony nodded, “I am but I forgot my Credentials this morning, I wasn’t too worried though because I wasn’t going to be flying till tomorrow… I can give you my licence number for you to note down though…” He rattled of his real Pilot’s Licence number and the man wrote it down and sighed, looking at his other Pilot he asked, “Mac is that okay with you? Or do you want me to call an ambulance?”</p><p>The other man seemed to be recovering slowly, he waved him off, “Nah Steve, I’ll be okay in the second chair, just got a whopper headache now…” He tried glaring at the chagrined Tony but cringed and slipped his sunglasses back on, with a sigh of acceptance he held out his hand, “Only because we need this job badly, my name is Mac, welcome aboard…”</p><p>“Hi Mac, I really am so very sorry, I’ll do my best okay, I owe you! I’m Tucker or Tuck…”</p><p>The men stared at him for a moment, he shrugged and grinned, “Mom was a fan of Robin Hood… Anyway, do you have a spare helmet?”</p><p>~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~</p><p>It was late in the morning when Bravo arrived back at the factory, Mateo went to speak to the officer in the patrol car that was guarding the premises and they soon left, promising to bring Marisol back safely.</p><p>Sonny unloading the van inside the shed called out to Jason, “What now Boss? How do we find out what happened?”</p><p>Clay was helping him and said quietly, “We’ll need to reach out to Blackburn…”</p><p>Trent nearby said, “He’s too far away to help us much now…”</p><p>Martin as he disappeared into the office are called out, “Give me a minute to open up a video call into DEVGRU or NCIS…”</p><p>Brock led Cerberus outside, quietly telling Ray as he left, “Can you send someone to get me?”</p><p>Ray clapped him on the back and ran a hand along the dog’s back as he walked past, “Sure Brock, stay close though okay?”</p><p>Brock nodded and smiled, “Will do boss…”</p><p>Ray chuckled and went to work helping with the gear.</p><p>~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~</p><p>“I don’t know if this is any help, but I have been scanning the local police radio in Morgantown and there was a report of a stolen Food Van left there and someone pilfered uniform and credentials at the local airfield…” Alexis said to Mandy from the screen. They were about begin approach, to land at the same place, so Mandy looked at her in concern, glancing around for Blackburn, but he had already heard and was coming over with all the others.</p><p>“Go ahead, what else? It sounds like you know something else…” Mandy invited the young girl.</p><p>“Yes, well I searched the CCTV for footage of the crime… Well, because I was curious, it’s an odd crime you know?” She shrugged and pulled up another screen to show them, “I couldn’t see the guy that was doing it, he seemed to know when to turn away from the camera, but look what I <em>did</em> find…” They watched as a group of men escorted a handcuffed Eliot through the terminal and out to the airfield, no one stopped them, or questioned it. They got some odd looks, but everyone was just going about their business…</p><p>Gibbs shook his head, “No one gives a shit these days…”</p><p>Eric asked her, “Anything since then?”</p><p>“Well, I also got footage of them taking off… Odd thing though, I looked into the Helicopter Charter Company, and they are only small, with two Pilots, but look at this…” She showed three Pilots boarding and taking off.</p><p>“So?” Asked Fornell</p><p>From behind Alexis, they heard Rick call out, “Helicopter Pilots don’t grow on trees you know! Especially in country towns!”</p><p>Alexis turned away from the screen to shush her Dad, turning back she was flushed when she said, “Sorry, I am just a very curious person, anyway I also found this, I think this guy deliberately got himself a seat on the flight, also note what he is wearing, the stolen clothing…”</p><p>She played another snippet of the security footage, showing Tony in the distance across the loading area, bumping the Pilot… “I haven’t identified the guy, but I think it is a bit sus…” She started to explain her thoughts…</p><p>“It’s DiNozzo…” Gibbs said flatly, sinking into a nearby seat, Rocky and Fornell nodded in agreement.</p><p>Erik looked at the trio in puzzlement, “You sure? Why would he…”</p><p>Mandy looked at Alexis wide-eyed face, she nodded, “I haven’t met him, but it does look like DiNozzo… That’s good work Alexis, you’ve given us a great lead, you want to work at the CIA with me one day?” She asked, smirking at the yelling objections from Rick in the background and Alexis’ mischievous grin.</p><p>Eric leaned over to see Alexis on the screen, “Thank you, young lady, I see a bright future for you! Do you know the flight plan?”</p><p>She was blushing furiously now at the praise but shook her head, “That’s restricted, and I can’t access the radar either, all I know is that they headed north…” She was thoughtful for a moment and offered an opinion, “Not a surprise considering Pennsylvania is Macaluso territory…”</p><p>Gibbs huffed in disbelief, “Of course… Young lady forget CIA, you are coming to work for me! Good work!”</p><p>~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~</p><p>Brock was grinning as he tossed a stick into the water for Cerberus to fetch, the dog barked in delight and raced to the water’s edge and without hesitation hurled himself into the river after the stick, swimming furiously he grasped on firmly and holding his head up, out of the water proudly, he swam steadily back to his handler.</p><p>“Good boy!” He laughed as he was handed a sodden stick, he threw it again but along the shoreline and turned to make his way back to the team, beginning the uphill walk.</p><p>Brock could hear the panting dog come running up behind him and Cerberus slowed to a walk beside him, proudly bearing his prize in his mouth, Brock chuckled, he loved the happy dog, he had such a cheerful personality…</p><p>Brock looked up the road as he heard a car approaching, he gave Cerb a hand signal to stay and they waited for the County Police Cruiser to pass. Instead, it came to a sudden stop beyond them and the two officers were out of the vehicle with weapons drawn before Brock could blink.</p><p>Cerberus dropped his stick and started to growl as they closed in on them, “rustig, ga liggen” (<em>quiet, lay down</em>) Brock ordered softly while he slowly raised his hands, Cerberus obeying instantly… With a quick glance towards the factory, he could see that they were still out of sight of the team, his gut clenched, he was in so much trouble now…</p><p>“Hands behind your head! Down on the ground!” Brock did as ordered, dropping slowly to his knees, with a watchful eye on his dog, the last thing he wanted was his dog being shot because Cerberus thought Brock was in danger…</p><p>Cerberus was obeying but he had his hackles up and was growling softly at the approaching men. His growls got louder as they neared and one of them yelled at Brock, “We will shoot the dog if he attacks!”</p><p>“Please, he is a support dog, he won’t hurt you, he is just worried about what you are going to do to me, <em>let him go</em>!” Brock begged.</p><p>The senior officer shook his head and gripping his pistol in one hand grabbed his shoulder radio, “Unit one niner, requesting animal control to our location.”</p><p>“No! No, you can’t!” Brock without thinking started to get up.</p><p>In a reflex the younger officer fired a shot into Brocks leg as he was yelling at him, “Stay down!”</p><p>Brock fell with a cry, grabbing at his leg and rolling towards the river slope, to get distance and attention away from the dog. Stopping a few metres away he took a deep breath and yelled at his dog who was barking and running to him, “<em>ONTWIJK EN VIND CLAY</em>!” (<em>EVADE AND FIND CLAY</em>!)</p><p>The officers were divided, aiming their weapons at Brock or Cerb, one fired at the running dog, even though he was running away, Brock howled at them to stop… But the bullet never hit, Cerberus was zigzagging like Brock had ordered him to, he was off to find Clay for help!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Chapter 32</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“<em>What the heck?</em> Jase that was small arms fire! A Glock!” Sonny jumped up from where they had all gathered around the conference table. His team readily believed him, recognising the sound themselves, plus Sonny was their weapon’s expert.</p><p>Cougar was first out the door but only just, and before they made it to the outside entrance, they could all hear Cerberus barking and scratching at the metal door, flung open, their hair missile headed straight for Clay who dropped to his knees and rubbed hands all over his fur trying to find out if he was injured.</p><p>The dog wriggled madly, barking up at Clay impatiently. Clay looked up at all the men surrounding him, noticing that Trent wasn’t there, then coming to a decision ordered Cerberus, “Rustig! Waar is Brock?” (Quiet! where is Brock?)</p><p>Cerberus took off for the door again, stopped and looked back at them, then seeing Clay push past everyone to follow him, he turned and disappeared out the door. Everyone was moving to follow, well until Cougar stepped in the way, he pointed back to the office, “Bravo stay here, Martin and I will go!” He ordered.</p><p>Sonny stepped up in his face, “Hey now, hang on a minute!” He glared at the shorter man and scowled when Martin slipped out to follow Clay.</p><p>Cougar stepped even closer almost nose to nose and growled, “It could be a trap and you need to protect your leaders, one of who is injured!” Sonny sagged and nodded, he stepped back.</p><p>Jason raised an eyebrow, it wasn’t often Sonny backed down, “That is my man out there!” He barked.</p><p>Cougar waved him off, “Stay! Plan for quick escape!” He growled out in a clear order, and before their stunned gaze quickly slipped out the door.</p><p>Marisol broke the silence, “What vehicles do you want us to have ready for you? I think the bikes would be faster and easier to get away on…” She suggested to them pointedly…</p><p>Jason let out a frustrated growl, flung his hands in the air and nodded to her, “Okay then Ma’am, let’s get on with it…”</p><p>~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~</p><p>Tony was relieved that he ended up piloting the smaller craft, there was no one aboard this one that he recognised, so hopefully they wouldn’t know him… He stayed quiet, as did his co-pilot, the man was watching him carefully at first, but when he saw that Tony clearly knew what he was doing he began to relax and even popped a few headache tablets.</p><p>Their passengers were conversing in Italian, and Tony remained as inconspicuous as he could while he listened in, from what he could gather, the men were from two teams, joining forces to hunt SEALs… The international visitors explaining to the Mafia locals what their boss was planning to do to Eliot for disobeying orders… Tony tried very hard to not react to the gruesome tales of their Boss’s punishments, half hoping it was only to impress the American Mafioso… He felt sick at the thought it might not be just machismo talk…</p><p>He looked sideways at his partner, he wasn’t reacting, so hopefully he didn’t understand. Tony was worried that two more civilians had been added to his list of people he had to protect. Thinking for a moment on how he could call for help, he felt his pocket to see if the tracker were still there… He turned it on even as he considered that only one person would know how to find it, and only if she had the software for it up and running…</p><p>It wasn’t a long flight, and soon he followed the other Helicopter as they dropped altitude, he looked below and was stunned to realise the large, grassed area they were aiming for wasn’t an Airfield, it wasn’t even a Helicopter pad… They were about to land in a rural Cemetery! What the? This didn’t look good at all… It was downright ominous…</p><p>Tony landed gently and slowly began the shutdown procedure, he watched through the windows as Eliot was tossed to the ground from the doorway, he landed heavily and rolled but got up by himself fairly quickly, as though expecting an attack.</p><p>He turned to the other Pilot who hadn’t seen Eliot fall and before he could ask, Mac told him, “We are contracted to stay until they need to fly out…” The man was unfastening his belt and added, “I’ll help them with their stuff, you shut her down and give a hand…”</p><p>Tony just nodded numbly, he left his helmet on and checked the gauges. When everyone was out, he flicked the radio on and because he would be caught if he verbally called for help, turned the volume down and settled on programming a repeating message in morse code, hoping at some point that Gibbs would hear it, <em>he</em> would be the most likely to understand…</p><p>~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~</p><p>Cougar and Martin caught up with Clay, Trent and Cerberus at the same time. Brock was nowhere in sight and Trent was on his knees, parting the grass below the road, he looked back at the other men and pointed, “Cerb lead me here, this is fresh blood.” He said brokenly.</p><p>Cougar crouched to look for a moment, he looked closely at the ground around it as well, moving in an ever widening circle, finally he stood and rested a gentle hand on Trent’s shoulder, “There were two men and Brock fought back... The blood loss is minimal and no arterial spray…” It wasn’t much consolation, but Trent nodded in acknowledgement, they turned to see what Clay and Cerb were doing.</p><p>Cerberus was sniffing along the road, head in the air as he went, the only reason he didn’t dash off was because Clay ordered him to stay, the man turned to the others, “I think he was taken in a vehicle; I know Cerb can track an air scent if it is fresh, we need to follow now!”</p><p>Trent stepped over to the young man, “You have no training for this…”</p><p>Clay stubbornly shook his head, “Brock and I were working on this, for this exact reason, so that Cerberus would have a second handler if we lost Brock for some reason… It’s why he came straight to me, Brock would have ordered him to find me, there is no way that Cerb would have left him otherwise!” He stated firmly.</p><p>Cougar stepped up, “You confident in this?” He waved towards the dog, who was impatiently watching them.</p><p>Clay nodded, “Yes we have to go now!” He urged.</p><p>Martin tapped Cougar on the shoulder, “I’ll get a van and take Clay, I’m the only one with Federal Authority now… You guys go back and call for help. I have the rig all set up ready to go…”</p><p>Cougar looked at him searchingly and nodded, he turned to Trent and waved him back to the factory, “Let’s go”</p><p>Trent shook his head but followed, he walked beside Cougar and looked at him, “Brock’s injured he is going to need a medic…” He said worriedly and Cougar nodded in agreement.</p><p>Clay was trotting past them with Cerberus and overheard Trent, he slowed to pace them, saying, “Trent you know I have advanced first aid, and you have been training me as your backup, I will take care of him I promise!”</p><p>Trent rubbed his hands on his face, and nodded, “Yeah okay, I know…” He glanced at the junior SEAL, “You have your own history of getting into trouble too you know…”</p><p>Clay huffed at him, “Thanks for the confidence…” He growled, then picked up the pace and with Cerberus by his side broke out into a full-on run, the others not far behind.</p><p>~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~</p><p>Brock was starting to feel faint; he was lucky that they had allowed him to use their med kit on himself, but he had been thrown into the back seat and left to fend for himself.</p><p>He was aware enough that when he noticed they were heading out of town, and not the local hospital, he began to question them, “Why did you shoot me, we weren’t going anything wrong, where are you taking me?” And when they ignored him, he got louder, “Hey! What is going on here? Where are we going? You’re not even real cops are you!”</p><p>At that, the one who had shot him, spun around pointing his sidearm at him, “Yes, we are, so shut up or I will put in another one!”</p><p>‘You can’t do this!” Brock replied softly, “<em>You’re cops?</em>”</p><p>The younger man huffed a laugh and turned back to the front, “Yeah, we’re cops, we can do what we like!”</p><p>Brock groaned as if he was going to hurl, “At least open a window, I’m getting car sick here...”</p><p>They scowled but complied and Brock sighed quietly in relief, he had increased the chances of Cerberus being able to scent him... Brock stayed quiet after that, watching and memorising as much of their route as possible…</p><p>~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~</p><p>Cougar dialled his phone, they were geared up and ready to leave, Blackburn had been informed and his mother had received information from a neighbour that it had possibly been a Police Officer involved shooting. They were about to head to the Sherriff’s office to find out what was going on and where they had taken Brock, but first he had to let Martin know…</p><p>“Hey Coug’s, everything okay there? I gotta tell you that this isn’t making any sense…” Martin talked while he steered down the main road out of town.</p><p>“Why, what is the problem?” Cougar asked shortly, getting the attention of the others, he put it on speaker.</p><p>“Well, we are heading north; Cerberus had a few stops and starts but he keeps consistently pointing us north… What do you want to do Carlos? Do we stay split up and Clay and I keep going, or do you want us to wait?”</p><p>The team protested vehemently... “We trust Cerberus with our lives, he would never lead us away from Brock!” Jason said firmly.</p><p>Martin chuckled, “Yeah pretty much word for word what Clay says…”</p><p>Cougar eyed his Stepfather, “You know of any dirty cops in this town?”</p><p>Mateo shrugged, “There have been a few rumours, nothing concrete though…”</p><p>Trent turned to look carefully at him, “So this neighbour could be laying a false trail?”</p><p>The man shook his head firmly, “No, Isaac is a good man, I believe it was as he said… Anyway, I can verify on his cameras, I installed them…”</p><p>Cougar nodded, decision made, “Okay could you download that and send to NCIS, then go to the Sherriff and find out what is going on?” Mateo nodded and after kissing his wife first, he left.</p><p>Cougar moved to the bikes and hopped on, while talking to Martin, “Hermanito, carry on as far as you can, we will catch up… Be safe!”</p><p>Soon the bikes were roaring out of the factory, Marisol locking up securely behind them…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Chapter 33</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Um Dad?” Alexis pulled the headphones off her head and handed them to Rick who had rolled his swivel chair over to her desk with an enthusiastic push off, she rolled her eyes fondly and watched his face as he listened.</p><p>His eyes met hers, “That’s Morse Code…”</p><p>“I thought so, do you understand the message?” She asked, picking up her phone and already dialling before he shook his head.</p><p>He kept listening, “It’s a very short message, keeps repeating…” He grabbed a pen and paper and started jotting it down… “.- -... -... -.--” He studied it and said bemusedly, “That’s only four letters, pretty sure the first one is an A…”</p><p>He grabbed his phone to google it but looked up when he heard Alexis say, “Do you understand Morse?”</p><p>He waved at her to put it on speaker and heard Mandy’s reply, “Yes I do, what’s up?”</p><p>“Listen to this…” Alexis said and activated the speaker, they listened for a moment to the repeating message and soon heard Gibbs growl, “That’s DiNozzo!”</p><p>Rick and Alexis listened to the chatter on the other end of the line, Mandy obviously had her phone on speaker too. The others seemed puzzled, Eric and Mandy especially, asking “Who or what is Abby?”</p><p>Rocky answered, “It’s our Forensic Scientist at NCIS…”</p><p>Fornell blurted out, “Yes but what has this to do with her? We aren’t even sure it’s DiNotzo!”</p><p>Gibbs ignored him, already on the phone to her, “Abby! Would Tony have a way of being tracked that only you know about?”</p><p>“Yeah of course Gibbs!” He heard her tapping on her keyboard, “Hang on a minute, I’ll just open up the… There he is…” She rattled off the coordinates and did a search of her own… “Gibbs that’s 6.8 Miles north of your position!”</p><p>“Thanks Abs!” He hung up.</p><p>Fornell shook his head at the man, but smiling, commented, “You have a good team Jethro! Right let’s go!” He led the way to the waiting FBI vehicles.</p><p>Mandy hurriedly thanked Alexis, telling her, “I think you have broken this wide open! Good work kid!” And she too hung up…</p><p>Alexis stared at the phone in her hand, her top lip curling up in a snarl, “<em>KID!</em>” She muttered in exasperation.</p><p>Rick chuckled, “Live with-it young’un, it’s an old people thing… Before you know it, you too will be old…” He said trying for some sage wisdom for a change…</p><p>She eyed him with a smirk, “When is that maturity thing kicking in for you then?”</p><p>“Hey!”</p><p>~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~</p><p>Eliot stumbled several times as he was shoved forwards into the trees around the Cemetery parkland, it looked like they had been having some fun with him on the ride over, his lip was split and bleeding as well as a gash over his swollen eye was blinding him, from the blood seeping down his face, he was trying to protect his chest as much as he could, curling forward with his hands bound…</p><p>They followed an unused track for several hundred metres until they came out into a rural residential area, houses on one-acre blocks... Sean pushed him towards the back door of an old settler’s farmhouse, as he braced himself to be shoved into the door, it opened to reveal a grinning Damien Moreau, chilled white wine in one hand and other hand waving expansively, inviting them all in... “Welcome! Welcome! Especially you Eliot... I have been wanting a little chat with you, it seems you have misunderstood my directions...”</p><p>As he walked past the man he snarled, “Try being honest about the jobs for once in your life!”</p><p>“Why? Would it have made a difference?” Damien purred.</p><p>Eliot did a 180 and marched back and got in the man’s face, even handcuffed, he was intimidating... Damien just smirked, “Yes you underhanded prick, I would have told you where to shove it!” Eliot spat in his face.</p><p>Sean shoved in and punched Eliot hard enough it knocked him off his feet, then he and some of his other men got stuck in and kicked him while he was down, repeatedly...</p><p>“Hey!” Protested the Senior Pilot Steve, “Lay off will ya?”</p><p>Damien’s eyes were wide with surprise as he turned around to see the Pilots standing at the back of the watching group, he quirked an eyebrow at his Head of Security and asked smoothly, “Sean who are our guests?”</p><p>Chapman glared at his second, “<em>David</em>… Why aren’t they in guest quarters?”</p><p>David ducked his head and rubbed the back of his neck, “Um sorry, about that, I forgot... I’ll do it now...” He turned back to the door to lead the men away when everyone jumped in fright as a loud gunshot echoed through the house. David sagged to the floor like his strings were cut and the Pilots, Steve and Mac gasped in shock, hands over their mouths, they exchanged a look of horror and tried to make a break for it, but were held fast by the surrounding men...</p><p>Sean ordered two of his men to dispose of the body and stalked towards the Pilots, Damien’s voice stopped him midstride, “Sean...” The man flinched and slowly turned to face his boss, half expecting a bullet between the eyes. But Damien was lowering the gun and tucking it back into its holster.</p><p>“Yes Boss?” He quavered slightly.</p><p>“Into the cold store, we can use the cemetery tonight, there will be more... May as well do them all at once...” He said silkily.</p><p>Sean nodded, then waved to the Pilots, one of who was throwing up in the corner where he was huddled with Steve’s arm around him, holding him up... “And these?”</p><p>Moreau shrugged carelessly, “They may be useful later...”</p><p>“Yes Sir...” Sean waved a few men over and they got the Pilots out of the building...</p><p>Giovanni was studying the door thoughtfully after they left, drawing the attention of Moreau, “Something bothering you?” He asked as he smoothly sat himself in the room’s only recliner, as if it were a throne...</p><p>The Mafia Boss turned to one of his men, “Wasn’t there three Pilots?”</p><p>Wide eyed the man nodded in realisation, “Yeah Boss, we were in his Helicopter, he was taller than those two...”</p><p>“Well then I think you had better <em>find him</em>!” Yelled Giovanni at his hapless victim.</p><p>Several of his men scampered out to begin a search, leaving Giovanni, Damien and a groaning Eliot still laying on the floor nearby. Damien raised his glass to the Mob Boss then grinned at the man at his feet, “<em>Salute</em>!” Then downed the lot...</p><p>Damien called out peevishly to the kitchen, “Gaston my glass is empty!”</p><p>~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~</p><p>“This is what Texan’s call a one-horse town!” Quipped Sonny from his back seat in the van as they slowed down to enter the township, the team had all piled into the van that Martin was driving, leaving the bikes at a secure place. All except Cougar and Clay, they were leading the way on bikes, riding carefully beside a trotting Cerberus.</p><p>They had easily caught up with the dog team because Clay insisted that Cerb have a break every so often, much to the dog’s frustration. He explained it to the others, “Brock says that dogs can get scent tired, as well as the physical exhaustion when they are so focused, they can be literally, run into the ground when they become obsessed. It may seem like it is slowing him down, but it will be beneficial in the long run, we don’t need him exhausted later on if he needs to defend himself or one of us...” The team understood and gave him support and space to do the job they way Brock would have wanted.</p><p>Jason made another call to Blackburn, “Sir we are still on Brock’s trail, a place called Point Marion...” He watched Cerberus stop and sniff in several directions, as if he could scent Brock everywhere. They pulled over and Clay went a little way by foot with him to see if he could pick the stronger scent...</p><p>Trent dropped his head in his hands and groaned, “This is taking too long!” He muttered in frustration.</p><p>~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~</p><p>Giovanni was glowering at his host; the man couldn’t even be bothered offering any refreshments... Just spent his time on his phone, ruling his empire from halfway around the world, only concerned when his own glass was empty... He was just contemplating making excuses when his own phone rang, he stood and left the room to answer it, if he had been inclined, he could have kicked the unconscious man on the floor as he went by like others had, but he wasn’t actually interested in Mr Spencer... He moved to the next room answering his phone after frowning at the number displayed, “Yes?” Listening for a moment a half smile came across his scared face, it wasn’t pretty...</p><p>“You have the address? Then yes, yes, come on in, I will see you in a moment... Good work!” He turned off his phone gleefully and strode back into the room, ignoring the fact that Moreau was talking on the phone he burst out, “We have one of them!”</p><p>Damien looked startled, as if he thought he had been alone, “I beg your pardon?” He asked slowly as he shut off his call.</p><p>Giovanni clapped gleefully, “One of the SEAL’s! My men captured him after shooting him in the leg, they’re bringing him here!” He strode to the door at the front of the Farmhouse, “In fact they are probably here already!” Flinging open the door he left...</p><p>Damien looked after him bemusedly and muttered absently, “Indeed!” He stood up and patting the unconscious man on the floor as if promising him he would be right back, he followed Giovanni...</p><p>As soon as the door closed, Tony crept in from the Kitchen and fell to his knees by Eliot’s side, he slapped him a few times sharply on the face to wake him, “Come on Eliot, wake up! I can’t carry you man; you’ve probably got broken ribs!” He whispered as he undid the handcuffs.</p><p>Eliot groaned and curled in on himself, wrapping an arm around his abdomen, he cracked open an eye to peer blearily at Tony, then they both sprang open in shock, “DiNozzo!” He whispered harshly, he tried to sit up, Tony moved to help him up, “You idiot, do you know how stupid this is!” He yelled in a whisper.</p><p>Tony smirked and hooked his arm around Eliot’s waist, Eliot grasped at the man for balance, finally just reaching an arm gingerly over the taller man’s shoulders, Tony was practically carrying him as he moved them quickly but quietly towards the kitchen, Eliot was about to object that it would be guarded when his eyes widened in shock at the sight of two men unconscious on the floor, trussed up like turkeys...</p><p>Tony carefully held him while opening the outer door and peering into the garage area, he pulled Eliot gently towards a powerful Mercedes Benz, opened the rear door and whispered into the dark interior, “Give me a hand...”</p><p>Eliot shook his head to clear it, he was sure he had just seen one of the Pilots looking at him from the darkness, feeling faint he fought against the encroaching darkness and sure enough it was the Pilot helping Tony get him into the car... As Tony made to move away, he grabbed at the jacket he was wearing, “They have one of the team...”</p><p>Tony nodded, he looked worried, “I know, I am going back...” He whispered, then looked at Steve, “Get into the driver's seat and be ready to leave... If anyone other than me comes in here, boot it through those doors and don’t stop, even when the airbags go... Just keep going, get these guys to safety!”</p><p>Steve nodded obediently but studied Tony for a moment, “<em>Who are you?</em> I’ll bet your name isn’t Tuck is it?”</p><p>Tony smiled and patted him on the shoulder shoving him towards the driver's door, “I’m nobody... These guys are the ones you need to look after, okay!”</p><p>Just before Tony closed the door on him, Eliot warned him, “DiNozzo, if they get you, they will kill you... slowly...”</p><p>Tony nodded seriously, “Yeah, I know what they are capable of, but he’s my responsibility Eliot... <em>Godspeed</em>...” he closed the door and was gone... Eliot’s world turned grey and faded into blackness...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. Chapter 34</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Looks like Tony and Brock are in the same area...” Eric said as he hung up the phone, pulling the tablet showing the local map, closer to study. The tracker symbol had remained steady, he marked where the team were now, and it was clear they were converging on the same area. “We will be there in 15 minutes... I wonder why a Cemetery...” He mused.</p><p>Gibbs snorted and quirked an eye at him, Fornell chuckled, Eric looked up and smiled, “Yeah alright, I get the ‘bury the bodies’ thing... I’m just wondering how long they have been getting away with this. If we turned the place over what would we find?”</p><p>Gibbs looked out the window and scowled, he had ordered lights and sirens and full speed, itching to get behind the wheel himself, he was sure he would get there faster...</p><p>He turned back to the conversation, “We will have to get confessions before we would be permitted to open a grave... I’m guessing the Macaluso’s will have a lawyer on speed dial, so I won’t hold my breath...”</p><p>~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~</p><p>Tony was watching from the trees when he saw Brock being dragged from the road, towards the house, he scowled at the sight of the wounded man. Fingering the large kitchen knife, he had ‘borrowed’ from Gaston, he tried to think of what to do...</p><p>Absently hoping that Gibbs had received his message, he put the thought aside, he was alone for the moment and darkness was still too far away to wait till night-time to act... He had managed to truss up 5 men so far, but he wouldn’t hesitate to make it kills from here on in if it came to a choice of Brock’s life or death...</p><p>Damien Moreau... Yeah, he had been listening at windows for a while before he had made any moves... That man was the dangerous one... He and Giovanni were strolling along behind the new arrivals who were dragging Brock to the house. Tony was hoping that Brock was playing dead just to make the men work harder...</p><p>Just before going through the door one of the Police Officers called out, “Where do you want him Boss?” Giovanni shrugged and looked to Moreau, who waved distractedly, “Just put him with the other one!” They disappeared inside.</p><p>Damien pulled out a cigar and offered one to the Mob Boss, who smiled in thanks. The two men lit up and gazing around contentedly, puffed away happily. Right in front of the Garage...</p><p>Tony cautiously slipped back towards the house, he had been nearly caught by patrolling guards several times now, but now he took the opportunity to dispense of them rather than avoid and slip around them, he was too outnumbered, he had to get to Brock...</p><p>Laying a guard out cold, when he clobbered him on the side of the head with the solid handle of the kitchen knife. He quickly trussed him up with the twine he had found in a kitchen drawer. Listening beneath the window before he entered, he heard confusion, “Boss said leave him with the other one, right? Well, there’s two...” Whined one of the officers.</p><p>“Fuck knows, above my paygrade...” The sound of a thump, like a body dropping, came clearly out the window, Brock didn’t make a noise, “Here let’s just tie him up like the others...” Muttered one and Tony made a move towards the door in the garage to get to the kitchen, his best chance was when they were going to be busy...</p><p>Thankful that the door hinges were well oiled like everywhere else he had been, Tony pushed the door a little and saw the men at work, Brock was floppy, not resisting... Tony grew more worried, he knew it would slow him down if he had to carry Brock a long way... He slipped through the kitchen silently, bringing his heavy knife down hard on one head and the other man started to gasp in shock when Tony with a sideswipe knocked him out too.</p><p>He started to tie the men up and whispered hoarsely, “<em>Brock!</em> Wake up man!” A little startled when Brock rolled up into a sitting position, dazed but with a smirk on his face, “Hey there kid!”</p><p>Tony huffed and scowled at him, “<em>Kid!</em>”</p><p>Finished with his prisoners, he cocked his head, listening for a moment. He looked into Brock’s pale face and whispered, “They’re coming in, we have to go... Can you walk?” He asked looking at the large bandage wrapped around Brock’s thigh.</p><p>Brock nodded, “It’s a through and through, bleeding’s under control, can you find the keys for this?” He indicated the handcuffs behind him.</p><p>Tony nodded and helped him to stand, Brock leaned against him for balance while he tried some weight on his leg, Tony meanwhile wrapped his long arms around him and fiddled for a moment with the cuffs and then Brock was suddenly free. He raised an eyebrow in question and Tony smirked and showed him the paperclip before he tucked it in his pocket. They suddenly heard yelling from the front room and Tony grasped Brock around the waist and with a firm hand grip on his pants and Brock’s arm slung over his shoulder, pulled him towards the garage door, “C’mon, that’s our cue to go...” He grunted, hauling the man over to the passenger seat of the Mercedes, he opened the door and basically threw him into the car and growled at Steve who was starting the motor, “GO! Now!”</p><p>Brock was reaching out for him shaking his head, “No Tony, get in!”</p><p>Tony pushed his hand away, and moved to close the door, he could hear people coming, “Steve! Get them to safety, I’ll slow these guys down! Now GO!” He slammed the door shut and spun on the spot, to face the treat, ignoring the car behind him revving and rushing towards the garage door and bursting through...</p><p>He took advantage of all the noise and confusion and threw a knife each at the first two men through the door... Seeing their friends fall with knives sticking out of their throats was enough to make the others hesitate, Tony moved fast, stabbing tyres of the other vehicles as he ran for the skewed opening, where a garage door was half off its hinges... He saw the dust kicked up by the speeding car was already beginning to settle, but he tried to use it as cover anyway as he headed for the Cemetery and the Helicopter...</p><p> ~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~</p><p>Martin came skidding to a stop when a powerful Mercedes sped out of the side street and nearly didn’t make the corner, fishtailing all over the road, engine revving too high... They all watched spellbound as the driver struggled to get control.</p><p>Clay suddenly called out, “That’s Brock!” He dropped the bike and ran towards the car as it slowed to make the turn back onto the road Cerberus close behind. Martin quickly put the van in gear and moved to intercept the car, blocking its way, men began pouring out of the vehicle and surrounding it just as the FBI caught up to them and blocked the car in...</p><p>Clay got the door open and the shocked Steve suddenly had a barking Cerberus on his lap, moving over to Brock, who with a grin reached out and pulled the dog into his arms, “rustig, rustig...” He whispered into his fur.</p><p>Trent was quickly in the front looking over Brock and the driver while Cougar checked the two in the back, he looked out at the FBI Agents covering them and called out, “We need ambulance’s here now!”</p><p>Fornell nodded and got on the phone while directing the men to stand guard, they still weren’t sure where the threat was going to come from...</p><p>Eliot came to a little and looking up at Cougar, his eyes opened up dazedly, “DiNozzo...” He groaned, curling up, holding his chest, “Is he okay?”</p><p>Cougar tapped his face, “Tony was there? Where is Tony? Did you see him?”</p><p>Eliot nodded and swallowed thickly, he wanted to hurl, but he knew how painful that would be, “He was the one that got all of us out of there...”</p><p>Trent hearing this looked into Brock’s eyes, who nodded sadly and added, “He wouldn’t leave... He stayed so we could get away...”</p><p>“Fuck! That little shit! When I get my hands on him...” Trent was vicious.</p><p>Cougar straitened up and snarled, “Get in line, I might leave some of him for you...” He was so pissed, he had to take a moment of deep breathing, before he held out his hand for his med pack that Martin was bringing over, nodding his thanks he got back down into the car to help Eliot.</p><p>Martin handed Trent his med pack too and asked, “Do you need any help?”</p><p>Trent shook his head, “No, I’ll just check him over, get Clay in here to check over the others...” He suggested, adding bitingly, “Then we need to send a search party out for Tony... He saved these guys and then stayed back there to <em>slow down the pursuit!</em>” He growled angrily, it was loud enough that the others heard it as well, so now Gibbs was pissed too.</p><p>He stormed to the vehicle that Eric and Mandy were working in, “Any chance we have a satellite overhead at the moment that we can use to search for my missing Agent?” He growled over the sound of the approaching emergency vehicles.</p><p>Mandy shook her head, “I can try but...” She pointed up. “There is probably too much cloud cover...”</p><p>Gibbs nodded in understanding, “Has the tracker moved?” He asked as he took out his sidearm and checked the mag, sliding it back in with some force he shoved his piece back into its holster. Looking around for Balboa and waving him over, Mandy refreshed the map on the Tablet and handed it to him. He took it and they studied it, focusing the view to get in closer... The tracker symbol was still flashing in the same area, on the edge of the Cemetery...</p><p>Brock’s teammates in the meantime were all helping the medics, after each one personally squeezed past Trent to either pat Brock’s curly head or squeeze his shoulder, they all needed to check in on him and see for themselves that he was okay...</p><p>When Trent was finished wrapping Brock’s leg, and with a shot of Morphine on board and an IV line running in, Jason and Trent maneuvered Brock out of the car and carried him to the waiting stretcher. Eric Blackburn watching worriedly. As Trent was briefing the Paramedics, Eric pulled Jason aside, “Your team up for a search?” </p><p>Jason nodded as Trent came over to Eric, “Sir, I need to go with Brock...” He began.</p><p>Eric shook his head, “I will go and Mandy will follow us to the hospital, stay in contact we will support you from there… You boys need to find DiNozzo...” He told the team that had now surrounded them, “I will take Cerberus with me, and get you dispensation but for now you are civilians and must abide by the same rules as they do in Pennsylvania...”</p><p>Sonny swore under his breath, “We’re in Pennsylvania?”</p><p>Eric nodded and looked over each of his men, “You’re all covered with the concealed weapons permits but your ROE are, strictly self-defence, only fire when fired upon! This is important that you remember that! Okay boys?” He got firm nods, smiling at them proudly he waved them off, “Gibbs is in charge, get a briefing from him... Good hunting, go!” He stepped up into the waiting Ambulance, called Cerberus to jump up too and Ray closed the doors and slapped his hand on the door to signal they could go.</p><p>Jason looked at how his second was moving, “You okay for this Ray?”</p><p>Ray nodded firmly, “I’m good Jace, let’s get the kid back!” He stalked over to where Cougar and Martin were gathering with the FBI and NCIS Agents, looking over maps and planning a rescue.</p><p>The SEAL’s followed the diminutive 2IC, Clay smiling and telling Sonny in an aside, “It’s nice to not be called the kid for a change!”</p><p>Sonny shook his head sadly and clapped his friend on the shoulder, “Don’t worry BamBam, I have an endless supply of names for you...” Clay huffed and followed the others with a fond smile.</p><p>~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~</p><p>Tony was able to beat his pursuers to the aircraft and he settled into the seat and put on the helmet, hands moving fast to flick switches on, to start it up as quickly as possible. He looked up at the sound of tapping on the glass in front of him. Slowly raising his hands at the sight of the two guns pointed at him, he turned slightly to see a third man trying to open the door to get in, it was locked... He started banging on the door and yelling, “Open up or we’ll shoot you!”</p><p>Tony sighed deeply, he would never be able to start the engine and get away in time... He waved placatingly at the angry men outside and stood up to open the door, gulping when he could see who the man was, Giovanni was still banging on the door, too panicked at the thought of being left there to pay much attention to who the Pilot might be... Tony was thankful for the full faced helmet he was wearing, the tinted face shield hid him well and he hoped, probably in vain, that they would simply dismiss him as someone useful to help them get away...</p><p>Flicking the door lock he stepped back to the Pilot seat and strapped himself in while the three men got in, Giovanni settled next to Tony in the co-pilot seat, he waved his gun at Tony, “Get going!” He barked glancing round to see if the others were inside, “Damien, do you have a place?”</p><p>The man shook his head, “Not nearby... Suggestions?” He asked. He looked shook up now, not the smooth slimy character that Tony had witnessed back at the house... The man turned to the other, “Sean, call for extra men...”</p><p>Chapman nodded and pulled out his phone and summoning help as his boss ordered, closing the call he turned to Moreau, “They will be here tomorrow, but what now Boss?”</p><p>Damien nodded at the man in front, saying in Italian, “I believe we will be guests of the Macaluso’s until then...” He waved a hand at Giovanni, the man nodded, he took it as the order it was...</p><p>Raising his gun and pointing it at Tony he ordered, “Get us into the air!”</p><p>Tony carried on the procedure of starting and lifting off, his mind a whirl, trying to think of options... hovering now at around 700ft he turned to the man next to him, “Which way?”</p><p>“Philly!” The man growled, “It’s time I went home...”</p><p>Tony gulped; he was so screwed...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. Chapter 35</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gibbs whirled around at the sound of a Helicopter taking off and hovering above the trees, he spotted the aircraft quickly about half a mile away, right around the place the tracker was showing, he spun back to glare at Fornell, who was already on the phone, “Get me air traffic control!” He snapped out, nodding at Gibbs, then he ordered, “Track the helicopter south east of my position and order them to land!”</p><p>Jason followed by his team walked up to the command group, “How can we help?” Gibbs turned back from watching the Helicopter moving off into the distance and he looked at each of the men that his SFA had been working so hard to protect.</p><p>He shook his head, “There is nothing you can do…” He waved at the disappearing aircraft, “That’s probably the men that are still after you getting away, I’ve sent FBI Agents to the farmhouse that Steve here was telling us about, to search for survivors… And Tony…” He added softly, he glanced at the Helicopter Pilot nearby huddled under a blanket, “I understand he was the one who got these guys out…”</p><p>Steve looked up him and nodded, “He said his name was Tucker… I can’t believe how easily he conned his way onto the chopper…”</p><p>Martin came trotting over from parking Mateo’s van so that the FBI could move the Mercedes and overheard what Steve said.</p><p>“How was he when you saw him last? Any injuries?” He crouched near the Pilot and tucked the blanket tighter around the shivering man. Martin looked up at Cougar and the others that had stepped closer, “We need to get him to a hospital too, he’s in shock…”</p><p>Fornell stalked back over, “I’ve got an Agent taking him there in a moment…” He told Martin.</p><p>Steve grasped Martin’s arm and looked earnestly up into his blue eyes, “They were going to kill us you know… Tucker… Tony I mean, just snuck up behind the guy guarding us and knocked him out, tied him up before we could do anything to help…” He whispered.</p><p>Cougar crouched on the other side of him and took the man’s wrist in his hand, checking his pulse. After a moment he slipped the stethoscope off his neck and wrapped a BP cuff around his arm and quickly pumped it up. Watching the readings he shook his head and looked at Gibbs, “Questions later, his Blood Pressure is tanking, he has to go…”</p><p>Gibbs nodded and waved over the waiting FBI Agent, “Lights and sirens.” He ordered, and the Agent helped Steve to stand and they began to move away.</p><p>Steve stopped and half turned back to speak to them all, he pointed in the direction his Helicopter had gone, “That was Tony flying you know…”</p><p>Gibbs spun back to him in shock, they all did… “What? DiNozzo can fly?” He asked dazedly</p><p>Cougar and Martin exchanged a glance, they both faced the group and nodded, Martin explaining, “The three of us have been flying since we were teenagers… Tony is the best of us though…”</p><p>Gibbs turned away, flinging his hands up in the air, “Of course!” He muttered, looking off into the distance, but the chopper was out of view now…</p><p>“Gibbs!” Called out Fornell, phone to his ear, when the man looked over at him, he said, “The site has been cleared, but we need to examine it now… DiNozzo wasn’t found…” He added sadly, for his friend but himself too, he had always liked the kid…</p><p>Gibbs nodded and sighed, right, well, he had a job to do… He looked over at the waiting SEAL’s and Cougar, who was packing his med stuff away. He waved them all in closer, including Martin and Fornell… Balboa wasn’t there he had sent him to the farmhouse with the FBI. “We will clear the crime scene and try and find him, <em>if</em> he is in the chopper, then we are tracking them, okay? We <em>will</em> get him to safety… Look the fact is that you are all still at risk… You need to go back into hiding at the safehouse, we will be appointing special protection for Brock as well…”</p><p>Jason stepped forward in protest, “You can’t just bench us!”</p><p>Trent too was angry, “Tony needs us looking for him, he’s out there alone! <em>Again!</em>” He spat out, he remembered only too well the condition he had found Tony in and he lay the blame firmly at Gibbs feet for that…</p><p>Sonny too had a bit to say, “Listen that kid has been doing it really rough lately! You can’t just abandon him again!”</p><p>Gibbs glared at the group of angry SEAL’s, many of them arms folded stubbornly as they glared back… Wild-eyed Fornell stared at the standoff between them all and then glanced over to Victor Fitzgerald’s Son, who he had just met for the first time.</p><p>Martin had a wide grin on his face and was nudging the slight man standing by him in glee, Cougar smiled, cleared his throat and stepped into the neutral zone, “SEAL’s with me... War Room at Mateo’s!” He ordered matter-of-factly, ignoring their objections.</p><p>Turning to Gibbs, “Keep in contact with us! Email or phone him…” He pointed to Martin, then stepped up closer into Gibbs space and eyed him seriously, “Moyemu mladshemu bratu prichinyayetsya kakoy-libo vred, vy ne uvidite priblizhayushcheysya puli…” He growled softly and turned away, the others following… (<em>Any harm comes to my little brother; you won’t see the bullet coming</em>…)</p><p>Fornell stepped closer as they watched the team walk away, “Fuck, Gibbs what the hell was that about? Was that <em>Russian?</em> What was it he said?” He asked in awe.</p><p>Gibbs smiled and glanced over, “That was DiNozzo’s new fan club being all protective… And I was told I wouldn’t see the bullet coming…”</p><p>Fornell’s eyes were saucers as he stared at his friend, “Wha… The fuck!” He stuttered.</p><p> Gibbs shrugged, and sighed, “It’s time someone had DiNozzo’s back… I certainly haven’t lately…” He admitted softly. He turned to grab his gear, “C’mon, we have a crime scene to process, and an Agent to find… ”</p><p>~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~</p><p>Mandy absently rubbed Cerberus between the ears, the dog sighed blissfully. Brock chuckled and patted the furry leg next to him on the bed.</p><p>“Okay watch this and see if you recognise anybody…” Mandy turned the laptop to face him and played the footage she and Alexis had gathered, as well as anything that Eliot had allowed to be released, there was a lot there so Brock lay back on his pile of pillows and just watched. He had offered to help in anyway, well because he was bored but also, he was over the whole being hunted thing, just wanting to get back to work…</p><p>Pausing the feed he tapped the screen, “Saw this guy with the Sherriff in town the day we arrived…”</p><p>Mandy glanced over and made a note, “Yes that was apparently one of the ones that reported directly to Macaluso… So we have found three of his informants imbedded in the Sheriff’s department there…”</p><p>Brock frowned, “I don’t get it, why is the mob making moves into country towns?”</p><p>She sat back in here chair, “That’s the question isn’t it… Look I have to do more investigation into the family but what I have found is that since the Don was imprisoned…”</p><p>“Thanks to Tony…’ Brock smirked.</p><p>She smiled, “Yeah, I have to meet this guy one day! Anyway, other families have become more powerful, the triads are gaining ground... Giovanni doesn’t have the firm grip on the business in Philly like he thinks he does. Basically he’s being pushed out… I am not sure on the psyche of how a mafia family works but I imagine that telling your Father in prison, that the dream he had worked so hard to create in Philadelphia, was slowly being dismantled by your child, wouldn’t go down well…”</p><p>“So you think that the fact that he can tell his Father that he has expanded out to the rest of the state will get him some credibility?” Brock asked</p><p>Mandy shrugged, “Like I said, I’m no expert on how mob families think… Now give me an Imam or Sheik to question and I am on more solid ground…”</p><p>Brock nodded, “Fair enough… My family descends from Maltese fishermen, so not much help here, sorry…”</p><p>~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~</p><p>FBI Forensics were already hard at work when Gibbs and Fornell arrived at the taped off scene, a young rookie let them through after checking their credentials, the lead Agent from the Clarksburg office escorted them around, he pointed to various markers already placed, “We have found two bodies in the garage, a knife in the centre of each one's throat, severing the spinal cord…”</p><p>“<em>What</em>, you’re kidding?” Burst out Fornell.</p><p>Gibbs nodded, “That’ll be DiNozzo…”</p><p>The FBI Agent nodded in agreement, “Yeah we have already got the prints off the knives...”</p><p>Fornell looked at him wide-eyed, “What the fuck are you teaching those kids over there, Jethro?”</p><p>Gibbs shrugged, “He’s been knife throwing since he was a teenager, I guess it helps if you are close to the resident cooks family…”</p><p>“Seriously? Kid has some skills… why does he always make himself out to be an idiot then?” He asked curiously, he had an idea but wondered if Jethro had cottoned on…</p><p>Gibbs followed the other Agent through the house, he turned to say to Fornell, “There is value in being underestimated, he stays under the radar then…”</p><p>“Not good if you have ambition though…” Fornell replied softly, they walked in and found the men in the kitchen being treated by paramedics…</p><p>Gibbs sighed and turned to the FBI Agent, “How many bodies?”</p><p>The man flipped open his notebook, “Two deceased, knife wounds, one deceased in the cool room, gunshot to the back of the head. One critical, in a coma and six restrained and with varying head injuries, that we have found so far, a few were hidden out under trees, so we’re still searching...”</p><p>He drew them to the other kitchen door and showed them the bodies, “Vehicles in the garage were disabled, exits all jammed shut with various means, except for the kitchen/garage door, one Helicopter left out on the Cemetery grounds, we’re organising the seizure of that… Also, the obvious damage to the place like the garage door having been destroyed when they escaped…”</p><p>“Busy boy…” Commented Fornell, “You sure it was all DiNotzo?”</p><p>The Agent nodded, “Yes Sir, we’ve had medical reports and witness statements from the escapees, they all verify that Agent DiNozzo did all this… Also…” The man hesitated, Fornell waved him on impatiently, “Eliot Spencer has been placed under arrest, he has bench warrants from a few countries in Europe, Africa. Military charges of AWOL and conspiracy among others and also he’s wanted by the FBI for murder and kidnapping…”</p><p>Fornell whistled, Gibbs shook his head, “He’s gunna need help… Thanks Agent, please keep us informed and send a copy of everything including forensics to DC NCIS…”</p><p>~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~</p><p>“Eric gave us an order Jase; we were to find DiNozzo!” Trent objected, tossing this duffle on the bed that Marisol had set up for the team again.</p><p>Ray, playing devil’s advocate as he often did, replied, “Yeah, then with his next breath he said Gibbs was in charge…”</p><p>“Not of me he’s not…” Trent muttered churlishly, dropping to sit on his bed.</p><p>Clay sniggered and plonked down on the bed next to him, he nudged Trent with his arm, “Wanna go AWOL?” He whispered.</p><p>Trent broke into a smile that showed his dimples, reached over and grabbed the Rookie in a firm side hug and rubbed his knuckles on the top of Clays head, while he burst out in laughter, fighting him off and crying uncle…</p><p>Ray and Jason watched them grinning, Spenser often had the knack of lightening things for the team when emotions were getting heavy. It’s what made him and Sonny balance out so well.</p><p>The two leaders, sat down on the next bed and faced the other two, Jason admitted, “I understand where you are coming from too Trent, I feel the same way, and at the first sign of a way that we can help, we will be off like a shot, I promise… Okay?”</p><p>Trent had his elbows on his knees as he listened, and nodded, he reached forward with a fist and bumped each of them in turn, “Sorry, for going off…”</p><p>“That’s okay Trent, we all play a part in this team and you and Sonny are the motivation guys, you both have passionate causes that we are usually happy to follow… Just don’t tell Sonny I said that!” Ray warned them.</p><p>Clay was sniggering, and Jason asked, “So what does that make the rest of us Ray?” He then held a hand up stopping the answer, “Never mind, I already know that you and Brock are the Team’s conscience!”</p><p>Trent agreed with that, and pulling Clay back in for a tight hug, “Yeah that’s true, but what about double trouble here?”</p><p>“Hey!” Clay objected, trying to get away, and he was strong but Trent was stronger and he sniggered at the kid trying to get away.</p><p>Ray coughed and looked at his best friend, “Yeah well you would be right about him and Jase being trouble magnets…”</p><p>Then he grinned at the glares he was getting from Jason and Clay adding, “But they are also the best strategists and problem solvers I have ever had the pleasure of working with…” He finished with a flourish, and Trent let a blushing Clay go and patted him on the head, “Yup Ray, spot on!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. Chapter 36</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tony leaned forward to tap the fuel gauge, it stayed stubbornly still, Giovanni and Damien had been conversing in Italian, Tony ignored them as he flew, many times it had been useful to play ignorant in the past.</p><p>He had learned that they couldn’t figure out how they had been found. The FBI cars had been spotted closing in, as they flew away... Tony had been questioned as to where he had disappeared to, he simply claimed he had been in the bathroom, and due to a queasy stomach had lay down in a bedroom until all the kerfuffle had made him run back to the helicopters… Every time they threw a question at him, he had an answer, eventually they left him to fly, not really believing him but they would deal with that later…</p><p>Now they had been in the air for an hour or so and Sean leaned forwards and tapped Tony on the top of his helmet, “What’s the problem” He demanded.</p><p>Tony keyed the microphone in his helmet, “We’re out of fuel… We need to land…” He said quietly. Each time he was made to speak he tried to deepen his voice because he wasn’t sure that Giovanni wouldn’t recognise that too, the longer he could delay it the better, after all he still had the tracker in his pocket…</p><p>“What?” Screamed Giovanni… “You stupid idiot, how can you not have enough fuel on board!” He ranted.</p><p>Tony recognised the behaviour from the man, he hated not being in control, he would totally lose it if things went wrong and Tony remembered that the man became irrational beyond belief at times… It <em>was</em> when he was the most dangerous, but he could also be manipulated then too… He wondered if he could get the two Alphas to play off against each other… It might take the attention away from a lowly Pilot…</p><p>Tony turned his head to the men in the back, “What would you like me to do Sir?”</p><p>Giovanni knocked the side of Tony’s helmet with the gun in a rage, “<em>I’m</em> the one who is in charge here you imbecile! This is <em>my</em> home state!” He bellowed. Tony shrank away from the man; he wasn’t hurt just a little stunned.</p><p>Damien calmly remarked from the back, “I think the imbecile is the one hurting the only person capable of keeping us alive up here…”</p><p>“Shut up!” Giovanni snarled, he pointed the gun at Tony, get us to Philly!” He growled.</p><p>Tony just stared at him, “I’ll just go unpack our jetpacks, then shall I?” He snarked, generating a snigger from the back.</p><p>The angry man spun around and tried to point the gun at Damien but Sean disarmed him in a flash and before he knew it, his gun was pointed back at him. Still speaking calmly Damien asked, “So now who is it that is in charge?”</p><p>~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~</p><p>“Looks like they are headed for Philly…” Fornell commented biting a fingernail… They were viewing the path of Tony’s tracker on the tablet.</p><p>Gibbs nodded, “Castle was spot on with that guess…”</p><p>Fornell eyed him thoughtfully, “Don’t think a redhead is a good idea for your team Jethro…” He teased.</p><p>Gibbs just glared at him for a long moment, “She is young enough to be my granddaughter you moron!” He said through gritted teeth.</p><p>Tobias just chuckled, “Okay fair enough… Right I’ll get the Philly office to intervene wherever the Chopper ends up and put them all under arrest...”</p><p>~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~</p><p>Brock was stealthily making his way down the ward hallway to the exit, with the extent of the injuries that SEAL’s suffered he was very familiar with crutches, and was almost soundless as he made his way...</p><p>Eric was impressed, he almost wanted to see how far the man would get before the Harridan that was the Night-Nurse Manager stopped him in his tracks...</p><p>Eric sighed, she didn’t realise that it didn’t make a difference to the SEAL to yell at him, and Eric would end up getting another lecture about it. He’d already been told once that, if he couldn’t keep his men in line, the way she did with her nurses then, well this world was apparently going to hell in a handbasket! So yeah, the team wasn’t allowed to visit at night anymore...</p><p>Brock was peering around a corner and just as he was about make a move, Eric asked quietly from behind him, “Got somewhere to be Sailor?”</p><p>Startled Brock almost slipped over, and it was only Eric’s steadying hand on his back that helped him get his balance, Brock turned around to face his stern looking Boss, “Sir please, I gotta get out of here!”</p><p>Eric arms folded now glared at him, “You are supposed to be off your feet! And how did you get past your Security?”</p><p>“Apparently, I didn’t...” Brock muttered under his breath, it was almost enough to make Eric crack a smile, but he just managed to clamp down on it... Brock sagged onto his crutches, “Sir...” He began again, but he changed his mind and decided to go straight to the truth, “I want to be back with the team Sir... I miss them...”</p><p>Eric sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes, for a moment, then he looked up into the earnest hazel eyes, “Brock you aren’t mobile enough, if they have to run, you will slow them down...” He felt bad for laying on the guilt trip, but...</p><p>Brock straightened up as if at attention, his face became expressionless and he nodded and said obediently in a quiet voice, “Yes Sir” He then moved around Eric and slowly made his way back to his room... Eric felt like a real heel now... <em>Fuck!</em></p><p>~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~</p><p>The engine caught in a stutter, then it kept on going at its normal beat, but it happened again, several times, struggling to keep going, Tony tried everything he could think of to stave off a stall... But finally, the engine gave up, the rotors slowed, and the ground was coming closer... Ignoring the screaming and yelling from his passengers, tightened his seat belts, glanced around to see if they all were secured and yelled, “Brace, Brace, BRACE!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. Chapter 37</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“We need to move you to another safehouse... <em>Now!</em>” Mateo strode into the Kitchen area, where everyone was finishing up the lunch Marisol had made for them after visiting Brock that morning in hospital.</p><p>Instantly up on their feet, they made to move quickly, Cougar asking for details, Martin shutting down the laptops and getting his gear packed quickly.</p><p>Mateo, with an arm around his worried wife, he told them, “The Sherriff is working the investigation into his two missing officers, he doesn’t know the FBI has them, but he had reports of shots fired near here and with the break-in here the other day, he is beginning to look at me funny, asking me lots of questions, he will be here with a warrant soon... You need to leave!"</p><p>They followed him out and helped them to gather their things, explaining further, “Martin and I had worked out this place as a secondary safehouse... I have a truck ready to take you to the next town, a friend is happy for you to stay in his barn, he hopes that you will be able to help him with some chores in return. He has promised to tell no one, as far as he knows you are a bikie splinter group, turning over a new leaf, trying to make an honest living...</p><p>Sonny snorted, “And he believes that?”</p><p>“No, he is not stupid, but it is the story I told him, and it is the story he will tell...” Mateo smiled at them, “He also has horses and lives on the edge of Coopers Rock State Forest...” He added pointedly.</p><p>Jason nodded in understanding, he came over and shook the kind-hearted man’s hand, “I thank you for your care and protection, both you and your wife... But what about you guys, will you be safe here?” He asked in concern.</p><p>Cougar was standing watching, with his arm around his mother's shoulders, “I am sending them out of the country, they leave tonight, it was going to happen whether we stayed here or not, but they will be visiting my Mothers parents in Malaga, for at least a month, the business will be trimmed down to a skeleton crew, for urgent jobs only, it is time they had a holiday anyway!”</p><p>He looked fondly down at the small woman beside him and smiled at her excited grin, kissing her on the side of the head he hugged her and then moved to shake his stepfathers hand too, the man waved him off and pulled him into a hug... In fact, everyone got a hug, and there was much laughter and a few tears of goodbye as they piled into the truck, and were driven away...</p><p>~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~</p><p>“What do you mean you lost the signal?” Barked Gibbs.</p><p>“Gibbs I have reloaded the software, tried everything I can think of! But it’s gone! I’m sorry, please find him!” Abby pleaded.</p><p>Gibbs sighed and rubbed his tired eyes, with a softer voice he asked, “Is it possible that it is just a flat battery, or something blocking the signal Abs?” He asked.</p><p>“The battery is long life, it should last for months Gibbs, as to blocked signal, yes that could happen if he crashed in the Mountains or went under water or something... Please tell me that isn’t what happened Gibbs... Gibbs?” Abby’s voice faded</p><p>Gibbs didn’t know what to say for a long moment, “I’ll find him Abs...” He promised softly, “Send me the last co-ordinates...”</p><p>Then he hung up and paced the hardtop that their plane was on, the others were on board, but he needed to take his calls where it was quiet. They were about to fly to Philadelphia where the FBI were supposed to have intercepted the helicopter by now... He looked up at the gangway to see his friend watching him, arms folded waiting patiently but a look of concern on his face... Gibbs rubbed his face vigorously and then made his way to the bottom of the stairs, as he climbed, Fornell asked, “What’s wrong Jethro?”</p><p>Gibbs stopped to face him at the top of the stairs, “The tracker signal is gone... Abby thinks they have crashed Tobias...”</p><p>~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~</p><p>“You guys didn’t get too worked up about Tony being taken by some bad guys…” Sonny eyed Cougar and Martin. Cougar scowled at him and rested his head back against the Horse Truck wall and closed his eyes… Martin looked up from his laptop, glanced at Cougar’s closed off face and sighed. He closed the laptop and faced the men of Bravo team.</p><p>“We <em>are</em> actually very worried, because we aren’t sure who has taken him, but over the years… Well we have learnt that Tony is very good at getting himself into and then out of trouble…” He rubbed his face tiredly, “You guys have only seen him at a low point, injured and worn out…”</p><p>“Exactly!” Trent groused, “Which he still hasn’t recovered from properly!”</p><p>Martin nodded, “Okay that is true, but you also don’t know what he is capable of… If you were to ask Brock what he did in that house, then you might understand our confidence in him…”</p><p>Cougar opened an eye and with a nod simply said, “I trained him…” As if that explained everything… And perhaps it did…</p><p>~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~</p><p>“Brock’s not going to know where we are now Jase…” Trent said quietly as they stepped out of the Horse transport truck they had been travelling in. They were all looking around at the quiet farm, dense with trees, that was now their temporary home.</p><p>Jason nodded, “I know, I have asked for him to be brought here, but the Docs haven’t cleared him…”</p><p>Trent turned to face his Boss, “You know I can look after him here…”</p><p>Jason clapped his hand on his Medics shoulder, “I’ll make it happen, I promise!”</p><p>“Thanks Jase…” Trent sighed in relief, picking up their gear they moved to follow the others to the huge barn.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. Chapter 38</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tony was an experienced Pilot, he had been aware that they would run out of fuel, but then he had no intentions of flying to Philadelphia anyway, he would be outnumbered and lose what little control he had there… He needed a more level playing field, to be able to direct the narrative as his Father would say…</p><p>So, they had to be forced to the ground, a site of his choosing… He needed to land away from the populated areas, so he headed for the mountains, which was more his home ground than Giovanni’s and hopefully Damien as well. He had a suspicion that Sean however was the one to watch out for, he seemed more like a survivalist than the others and he was armed, Tony was not… So a crash it had to be…</p><p>It was the only thing in Tony’s control for now, and while he knew that the front seats were the most vulnerable, he had also been discretely lowering their altitude, and slowing speed, for some time, it would still hurt but the impact should be at a lower velocity, therefore should be survivable… In theory…</p><p>The trees still rushed up at them at an awfully fast rate and Tony curled up tight and squeezed his eyes shut and prayed… The noise was overwhelming, the screaming men, the crunch of the metal and rotor blades giving way to the huge old growth forest trees.</p><p>The Helicopter seemed to tumble forever, and they could feel the rush of air and branches as the glass shattered around them and opened the cabin up to wood and rock beating them punishingly…</p><p>Metal groaning, they finally settled to a stop, <em>upside down</em>... Tony could hear the other men gasping for air, and in Giovanni’s case, throwing up, but they were <em>upside down</em>, so fair enough… So they were all still alive…</p><p>He peeled open his eyes as he mentally searched all over himself for injuries, then he felt his shoulder make itself known… Fuck! That hurt! He looked and sure enough there was a huge rock that had pushed his shoulder out of place!</p><p>Carefully pulling away a little he began desperately searching with his other hand, he found some blood but no bone, although he almost passed out when he pushed gently, his collar bone was broken, and shoulder dislocated… <em>Fuck</em> <em>that hurt!</em> He could reseat his shoulder but not with a broken clavicle…</p><p>He ached all over and knew he would have wicked bruising, especially across his chest from the belts, but couldn’t find anything else that needed to be dealt with right now, so he turned to the others…</p><p>Giovanni looked dead or unconscious, Tony searched for a pulse and found one, it was thready but there… Pressing on the release for his seatbelt he found it was jammed, no matter how hard he thumped it, it would not release…</p><p>He reached around him for a knife, just managing to get his fingers on it, slid it out of his pants and began slicing at the thick belt. As he worked, he tried to turn to see the others but the stab of pain that arced through him changed his mind… Instead he listened carefully but other than soft breathing he couldn’t hear them moving.</p><p>Despite guarding himself he still fell out of his seat painfully and had to breathe through the waves of agony before he could open his eyes and assess the situation. Damien and Sean were all tangled up with each other on the roof, now the floor as the chopper was situated upside down, either they hadn’t put their belts on or the things had given way…</p><p>Tony struggled to lean into the back of the cabin to check them over, they both had a steady pulse, but they had impact wounds on their heads, he would have to check pupils later, he couldn’t reach…</p><p>He did manage to relieve them of a pistol each, they probably had backups but at least he had 30 rounds available to him, it had been awkward to check each magazine one handed but Gibbs made them practice techniques like that, shooting accurately from each hand, being disabled somehow and still being able to defend yourself… He was grateful now, because his dominant arm was useless…</p><p>On that note he had to find something to secure his arm, shifting through the detritus scattered all through the cabin he was happy to discover a small first aid kit. Awkwardly tying off a sling and binding his arm to his chest was bloody painful as Ducky would say and Tony was quietly sobbing by the end of it.</p><p>Regularly checking on the others while he worked, he knew that Giovanni was the first he had to deal with because his breathing wasn’t good and his pulse was weakening…</p><p>Tony had to kick out the windscreen, well the remainder of it, because his door was jammed shut by a huge boulder. Discarding his helmet, he dragged supplies with him, got around to the other side and pulled open the door.</p><p>Reaching in he felt everywhere he could, checking for injuries and was fairly certain that Giovanni had severe concussion and broken ribs, so yeah this was gunna suck. He had to somehow get him out of the belt that was hanging him upside down, cushion his fall so that he wouldn’t puncture a lung and protect as best he could against spinal injury, <em>and</em> there was vomit below the man as well… Awesome…</p><p>He glanced in the back and thought he saw one of them stirring, leaving the front for the moment he shoved aside the door to the rear and took Obs the best he could. Thankful for the first aid training that Cougar had inflicted on him and Martin many years ago…</p><p>He sighed, he missed his brothers right now, what he wouldn’t give for them to be here… Putting the thought aside he focused on checking the men over, Damien had a clearly broken ankle, and depressed breathing, but that could also be because Sean was on top of him and he suspected Sean had landed heavily on the leg… Both had head injuries and he judged medium concussions… But there was also blood coming from somewhere and he couldn’t find where…</p><p>Slapping a mumbling Sean on the face to wake him, he also searched the man for weapons, leaving him his knife and the backup with one round in it… It was a risk he knew but there were bears around here… Plus when he had been ‘Joe’ it wasn’t Kort that worried about an old man but Sean had at least checked that he was okay… He snorted at himself, always trying to see the best in people, Gibbs would give him such a head slap right now…</p><p>Sean groaned and Tony slapped him again. Pulling at his collar he tried dragging him off Damien but they both cried out, so he stopped. Sean suddenly sat up pushing off on his boss’s shoulder, which was enough to wake him as well, wide-eye looking around, Tony saw the dazed eyes clearing in understanding, “Listen I think you are bleeding somewhere, but I need you help me up the front okay? So, can you move so that I can check you over?” He asked quietly.</p><p>Sean was breathing heavy but nodded, watching where he was putting his hands and feet he moved toward the doorway, getting outside he groaned holding his head, kneeling on the ground, “What happened?” He moaned.</p><p>“We crashed… Any pain, other than your head?” Tony asked as he gently ran his hands over him.</p><p>Sean batted his hands away and snapped out, “Aches and bruises… And a massive headache…”</p><p>Tony leaned back on his heels and glanced in at Damien, he still hadn’t found the source of the blood. Suddenly he heard chocking sounds at the front, he tapped Sean on the shoulder as he moved forwards, “C’mon I need a hand, this guy’s going to choke if we leave him upside down for much longer…”</p><p>“So?” Sean muttered churlishly, but he stood and followed Tony, and following instructions, they managed to get the Mob Boss down and laid out, slightly elevated, on a pile of leaves nearby… Tony checked him, he was breathing better, and his heartrate had improved somewhat… Tony covered him with the foil blanket from the first aid kit and left him be.</p><p>Sean in the meantime had returned to his Boss and was trying to wake him up. Tony came over with the first aid kit and suggested, “You may want to splint his foot first before he is too aware…”</p><p>Sean looked up at him in surprise and nodded taking the kit… He asked Tony, “Why are you doing this, you could have been long gone, killed us all even… We had a gun on you…”</p><p>Tony sighed, “Yeah maybe, but that’s not me okay… Just don’t make me regret it… I’m going to see what’s around here; I’ll be back in a minute…”</p><p>Sean nodded and turned back to Moreau, Tony returned to his seat and reached in to turn on the aircraft’s transponder, they had made him turn it off at the beginning, and he didn’t worry too much about that because he had the tracker… But now in the cover of these mountains the signal might be too weak, so the transponder might have better reach… He snapped the plastic knob off so that they couldn’t turn it off while he was gone and then he quietly walked away…</p><p>~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~</p><p>Eric strolled into the hospital cafeteria with Cerberus alongside him, it had <em>almost</em> taken the Secretary of the Navy to get involved, before the Hospital would allow Cerb to stay with Brock. Mandy and he took the dog out for bathroom breaks and walks regularly and staff had gotten used to seeing the well trained and happy dog, some even kept treats aside for him and snuck them to his handlers away from the watchful eye of management…</p><p>With a nod to the staff, he left the cafeteria, loaded down with supplies for Brock and Mandy and they headed to the ward. Mandy thanked him with a moan, as she drank down the sweet tea, she had been missing all afternoon. Brock grinned his thanks at a box of the Kannoli they had discovered was made by a hospital volunteer and sold at the cafeteria… It was a comfort food for him, memories of his Nanna making them in the family kitchen…</p><p>Mandy’s hand flashed out to try and snatch one from Brock but he guarded it with a glare… She pouted sadly, her pale green eyes liquid pools… He smirked and gave in, offering one to each of them, as Eric leaned forward for his, he whispered to Brock, “Sucker!” With a snigger. Brock just smiled and shrugged; mouth full of Kannoli…</p><p>Treats over, Eric stepped to the door and closed it, as he came back, he glanced at the CIA Agent, “You swept this room?” She nodded and quirked an eyebrow.</p><p>“Charlie is going after Bonkari… They fly out tonight.” He told them.</p><p>“They found him?” She was surprised, even though she was cut off from her normal resources, she did have contacts in the country and all reports said that Imam Bonkari and Trent Kort had both disappeared, gone dark… “Hang on, Alpha are on deployment at the moment, why not use them for this?” She asked.</p><p>Eric looked sternly at her for a moment, “I’ll not ask how you know who’s in the Sandbox right now then…” He said pointedly.</p><p>She shrugged and smiled, “No comment…”</p><p>Brock coughed on his Kannoli, and Eric was shaking his head as he slapped Brock on the back a few times till he could breathe again… He help up his hands in thanks and glared at the unrepentant Mandy.</p><p>Cerberus worriedly barked at Brock’s apparent distress and he soothed the dog quickly, “It’s okay Cerb, I’m just sooo shocked at the CIA’s apparent handling of National Security laws as a suggestion…” He said sarcastically.</p><p>Mandy huffed, “I stay in the guidelines, just avoid a little of the red tape at times…” She said defensively.</p><p>Brock waved her off, he was just teasing, Bravo had certainly learnt she was trustworthy and had their back more than the cake eaters at times, she was like a sister to most of them now… Although he suspected Jason didn’t quite look on her in a brotherly way… He turned to the Commander, “They have definitive evidence?”</p><p>Eric shook his head, “No sightings or anything like that but his two wives and sons are there, in hiding. He is known for not letting them get too far out of his reach. So, there is enough evidence to send them on a scouting mission at the very least…”</p><p>“They aren’t going after the non-combatants are, they?” Brock asked with a frown.</p><p>“Not to my knowledge, but I haven’t really been read into this, just informed as it touches on a potential risk to Bravo…”</p><p>Brock nodded thoughtfully, and a sad look came over his face, he wished he could be with them, it wasn’t safe for them to visit too often, plus Blackburn had told him that the team had moved on elsewhere when the safehouse was compromised…</p><p>He worried about them, but Eric was right he didn’t want to put them at risk, the Doctors were really happy with his progress, he was allowed a cane now, but he still had to stay off the leg as much as possible…</p><p>Eric and Mandy exchanged sympathetic glances as they saw Brock retreat into himself, it took time for the quiet man to trust you enough to open up and relax with people and the last two days with him had been nice, getting to know him and discover the wicked sense of humour hidden under all that curly hair, but he was a thoughtful, sensitive soul as well. It showed in the protective behaviour of his team, that they had seen that too…</p><p>Brock looked up at him, “And Tony? Any news on him?”</p><p>Eric shook his head, “NCIS and the FBI are trying to find where the chopper ended up, but they haven’t really been keeping me informed…”</p><p>Brock lay back against the pillows again with a soft sigh, feeling more helpless than ever…</p><p>Eric cleared his throat, as he and clearly Cerberus, heard bootsteps coming towards the ward entrance, with a wink to Mandy he commented casually, “We’re springing you out of here today, did the staff tell you?”</p><p>Brooks eyes were saucer-like as he heard the familiar sound too, “Seriously?” He whispered his smile widening in hope.</p><p>Eric nodded, “Your Master Chief requested your presence, asap! And who am I to say no to the great Jason Hayes…”</p><p>Brock was grinning wide and sitting up straight in his bed as he heard the cacophony of his team coming closer and then they were there… Giving him hugs, slapping him on the back, fluffing his curly hair… Quickly packing up his things and before he knew it he was in a wheelchair, Cerberus happily running alongside being marched out the door of the Hospital…</p><p>~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~</p><p>“Anything?” Gibbs demanded as they strode into Harrisburg’s FBI offices. They had flown over the last location the tracker had shown multiple times but there was too much cloud cover, getting dark and low on fuel the Pilot made for the nearest City, they could mount a search from there.</p><p>Fornell waved at him to calm down, the Senior Agent greeted them and handed him a report, he scanned it and handed it off to Gibbs, who read it too and then threw it down in disgust, “We already knew the transponder is off and they dropped below radar… We have to know who is with him and we need to get out there Tobias!”</p><p>Fornell nodded and said, “Yes it also said that there are no reported crash landings either, so they have probably landed and are fine…”</p><p>Gibbs nodded, “You have transport ?”</p><p>Fornell shook his head, “Not yet, leave it with me, go help yourself to the coffee…” He pointed to the machine and left him to it, Gibbs strode over to get his supply and pulled out his phone and dialled as he worked, “Director, DiNozzo’s gone missing again…”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0039"><h2>39. Chapter 39</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“This here is Joey La Fiamma, he’s an ex-cop from Chicago…” Sonny drawled as he introduced Brock to the property owner, “He breeds American Quarter Horses with his partner, who is around here somewhere…” Sonny looked around while the two men shook hands, then Joey crouched to welcome Cerberus.</p><p>Brock gave a hand sign to let Cerberus know he could allow the man to touch him and Joey grinned in delight, “Lundy always wants to get a cat, but I love dogs, he reckons they scare the horses though…”</p><p>Brock assured him, “Cerberus is a very well-trained dog I promise…”</p><p>Joey waved him off, “It’s fine, I can see that, and Lundy might scowl a bit, but he will be fine with it…”</p><p>“Puttin words in my mouth again La Fiamma?” Asked a slight, older man with a Texan drawl worse than Sonny’s. Brock straightened up quickly, worried about upsetting their host’s. The man noticed and sent him a half smile, and held out his hand, “Pardon my rudeness son, it comes from just seeing that ugly mug day in day out…” He winked as he tilted his head in the protesting Joey’s direction… “I’m Levon Lundy…”</p><p>Brock chuckled and grasped the hand, then returned his cane back to his right hand, “Cerberus is a well-trained dog Sir, we help Veteran’s with PTSD issues, so he is trained to be calm…” He started to explain.</p><p>Levon looked down at the dog, clearly interested, “Is that so? May I pat him?”</p><p>Brock nodded, “Go ahead Sir.” He gave Cerb the same hand signal as before and Cerberus happily lapped up the attention, as the man scratched him between the ears.</p><p>“We have fresh meat if you want to feed him?” Levon offered.</p><p>Brock smiled his thanks, but told him, “Thank you Sir but he has a very strict diet because he is a working dog, his Vet designed a program for him that I need to stick with, he is allowed the odd snack though. He’s partial to pieces of fried chicken I’m sad to say…”</p><p>Joey quipped, “Better than BBQ I suppose…”</p><p>Levon glared at him and Joey just held his hands up to keep the peace, it was clearly a long-held dispute between the two men… Sonny stepped up and told them, “I have to get Brock off his feet, orders from Trent, we’ll catch you guys later?”</p><p>The two men straightened up from patting Cerb and nodded, “Sorry man for holding you up, go lay down… We’ll see you for dinner later…” Joey apologised.</p><p>Brock glaring at his teammate, assured them, “I’m fine really, these guys are always like this! Thank you for your hospitality though, we appreciate it!”</p><p>As Sonny led him away, they could hear the men bickering like an old married couple, Levon snarked, “Just because we moved here from Texas, doesn’t mean I can’t have the odd BBQ here and there!”</p><p>“<em>The odd BBQ</em>… Its most nights Lundy, when am I gunna be allowed Pizza occasionally?” Joey retorted as the two men ambled off towards the house side by side…</p><p>Brock turned to watch them go, Sonny chuckled, “Yup, they’re like that all the time… I half expect to see wedding rings…”</p><p>Brock snorted and smirked, Sonny waved him over to the barn, “C’mon Broccoli, let’s keep Trent happy and settle you in…</p><p>~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~</p><p>Rick Castle was followed by an army of Lawyers as he marched into the Hospital, it took a lot for Richard Castle to get angry, but he and Alexis had been blocked at every turn, Eliot was restrained in the locked ward of the Hospital and no one was allowed to see him, communicate with him or even check on his health and wellbeing…</p><p>So now Rick was going in with both barrels, he had Lawyers acting for his own case of harassment, impeding the rights of an American citizen and just generally accusing the FBI and Army for being a pain in the arse. Plus, he had procured for Eliot his own team of lawyers and they had a court order allowing Eliot visitors, and access to his Lawyers at all times…</p><p>Alexis couldn’t wipe the smile of her face as she watched her Dad throw his weight around, using his love of words to bedazzle and boggle the minds of Hospital administrators and Agents on guard duty. Then smoothly turning on the charm for Eliot’s pretty nurse… Then they were finally in the room with him…</p><p>Eliot frowned for a moment, tried to sit up but the restraints held him back, Rick stepped closer to the bed as he demanded the cuffs be removed, the Agent in the room tried to object and the Lawyer with them, spun on his heel and spat out, “I’m his Lawyer and I demand that I see my client unrestrained!”</p><p>The man grumbled but did as he was told, then stepped into the corner again to resume his guard duty… The Lawyer’s eyebrows were up in his hair as he snarled, “This is a confidential meeting…” He pointed to the door; the Agent scowled but left.</p><p>“Hey there Soapy…”</p><p>“Rick?” Eliot squinted, he still had trouble with headaches, “Fuck off!  You know how much I hate that name!” He snarled and then broke into a grin, “It is good to see you man!” Rick helped him to sit upright and put more pillows behind him, while Eliot groaned and grabbed around his ribs for a moment…</p><p>“Are you in pain, should I get the nurse?” Alexis on the other side of the bed asked worriedly.</p><p>He looked up at her startled and smiled, “I know that voice! So, I have you to thank for helping the other day, Darlin?”</p><p>She blushed and smiled shyly, Rick helped him sit back against the pillows and growled, “Watch it with that Texan charm Soapy, that’s my daughter you’re chatting up there!” Then he grabbed a chair and sat, Alexis did as well.</p><p>Eliot chuckled at his childhood friend, “Trust me she’s not interested in an old battle worn fella like me…’ Then he became serious, “It meant a lot to me though, that you guys tried to help me, it's been a while since I felt I had a friend…”</p><p>“You do though Mr Spencer!” Alexis said earnestly, “Dad has been making waves to get you legal help, and State Department assistance.  Mandy has been helping too, we’re getting as much data as we can for your case, you will meet her one day soon too, plus there is Jackson, he is in Georgia, or is it Armenia, I can’t remember…” She blushed at the amused grins of the two men, “Sorry…” She said softly.</p><p>Eliot chuckled, “That’s okay Sweetheart, it brings back memories of your Dad at boarding school…”</p><p>“Hey!” Rick protested, “She runs rings around me with the chatter! But she’s right, we have been working hard on your case, Phil here…” He waved towards the other man in the room, who stepped forward and shook his hand, Rick continued, “He is leading a team, of civilian and military Lawyers, all focused on delving into your case…”</p><p>Eliot nodded his thanks, but he admitted, with a sigh, “Rick they won’t be able to help me out of this, I knew that if I got caught, I would be dropped into a deep hole, never to be seen again… I’ve accepted that okay? Did Tony and the SEALs get away?”</p><p>“No! It is not okay!” Alexis objected fiercely, “You leave it with us, you just get better, Dad will fix this, I promise! We haven't been informed about what’s going on with the SEAL’s sorry, <em>National Security and all that</em>...” She spat out.</p><p>Eliot smirked at her, then looked to his friend, “She’s a fiery one, ain’t she?”</p><p>Rick huffed, “<em>Oh you have nooo idea my friend!</em>”</p><p>Alexis opened her mouth to start again, but Eliot gently lay a hand on her arm, “Darlin, I did the crime, I have to pay for that… I have made my peace with it…” He said softly.</p><p>She snapped her mouth closed and looked to her Dad for help, he nodded at her and leaning forward, bumping a fist gently against Eliot’s shoulder, “Listen here Soapy, you need to let us try okay? At least give us that?”</p><p>Eliot looked him in the eye and nodded, he lay back with a sigh, “Okay Stud do your worst…”</p><p>Alexis giggled, “What’s with the nick names between you two? I mean Soapy really?”</p><p>Rick grinned and Eliot held up a finger in warning, he waved him off, “Yeah, I’ll keep it clean… Pun intended…” He added, they both groaned at him, “Anyway, the name Spencer is derived from old English term for a servant who was an administrator or dispenser of the household, so you know…  <em>Soap di Spencer</em>…”</p><p>Alexis facepalmed, Eliot chuckled, “Yeah it’s bad… Don’t know how the guy became a writer…”</p><p>“Hey, I was like 14 or something! It’s more original than Stud…” Rick protested.</p><p>Alexis was already shaking her head, “I so do not need to know how you got that one Dad!” He just grinned at her, she looked at Eliot, “And he’s supposed to be the grown up…”</p><p>“Neva gonna happen Darlin…” Eliot told her sagely.</p><p>~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~</p><p>Gibbs rubbed his eyes tiredly, they had been searching all night, hadn’t even found the crash site... He pulled out his phone and rang DC, “Sir, no sign as yet...” He informed his Director.</p><p>“Sun’s just coming up Jethro, and visibility still isn’t great but we’re sending more help, yours and Balboa’s teams are on the way... Anyone know why they haven't been found yet?”</p><p>Gibbs paced outside the FBI office, “Well the thought is now that DiNozzo dropped below the radar a long time before they went down, also being among the mountains blocked the tracker... So, the places we have been searching could be a long way off from where they probably ended up... They are reanalysing the flight path now, calculating fuel, rate of decent, weather patterns etc. To try and get a better estimate...” He explained wearily.</p><p>Morrow frowned at his phone, “Jethro have you three gotten any sleep?” He asked.</p><p>Gibbs sighed, “I sent the other two to a hotel at 2am... But me no, I wouldn't be able to...”</p><p>Morrow huffed, “You will when I make it an order Jethro! Now go put your head down for a few hours or I will send Dr Mallard out there!”</p><p>“But we’re going to be starting out soon!” His SSA protested.</p><p>“A few hours Jethro I’m not joking!” Morrow barked.</p><p>“Yes Sir... I’ll keep you updated...” Gibbs growled and hung up...</p><p>Tom stabbed at the intercom on his phone, “Cynthia, as soon as Dr Mallard comes in send him up here please...”</p><p>~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~</p><p>Tony did another set of Obs on Giovanni, the man was in obvious pain even though he had remained unconscious all night. There wasn’t much Tony could do for the pain, but he had mixed feelings about waking him up and potentially exposing his identity to them all... The previous night Sean had expressed genuine surprise that Tony had returned with a huge stack of fuel for a fire and had help him stack the wood a few yards away from the wreckage and get a decent fire going.</p><p>Tony was thoughtful as he settled back by the fire and watched over the three sleeping men, he wasn’t even sure why he had come back himself. The walk he took on the previous night allowed him an opportunity to stash the guns in a hiding spot and an exploratory stroll around, told him they were alone out here... He had taken bearings just before the crash, so he knew there was a town two peaks to the west, around 32 miles away and he would be able to make it eventually, but not with two non-ambulatory patients.</p><p>Tony sighed, he peered up into the disappearing night and took a sip of his water, it was getting low but before they had settled for the night, he had set up some water traps to collect any dew, the clouds had been quite low so there was plenty of moisture in the air, not great for visibility, but he got enough to supplement their supplies and had been feeding Giovanni as much water as he could get him to take.</p><p>He tossed another few sticks on the fire, sending up sparks and then gasped in pain as he bumped his arm sitting back down, breathing it out he was lightheaded and probably as white as a ghost as he gingerly held his arm in place while the pain faded to the normal throbbing that had kept him awake all night... Well, that hadn’t been the only reason...</p><p>Sean’s voice came quietly from the darkness, “Surprised you are still here...”</p><p>Tony just grunted, he had been quiet the previous day, just listening to the other two men for the most part and when they didn’t want him to listen in, they lapsed into Italian. He hadn’t really heard anything vital, but he knew they had tested him a few times and it was down to his ability to guard his body language and not react that he seemed to have passed their test.</p><p>Damien had been in too much pain to be throwing his weight around anyway, fortunately Sean had taken care of the man for the most part, other than Tony directing him in the wound management on the man’s leg. Not only had he suffered a broken ankle, but they had found he had been impaled with a small piece of metal torn off the side of the Helicopter, the man had stupidly ripped it out of him in panic and of course blood had gone everywhere... Sean had followed Tony’s instructions and applied a pressure bandage and it had slowed to seeping now, but they needed to be found soon because Damien and Giovanni were in a bad way, Sean only had a rudimentary knowledge of first aid and Tony was too injured to help.</p><p>Sean groaned as he sat up and gazed at Tony across the fire, his stomach rumbled, and Tony chuckled and tossed the man one of the last protein bars from the emergency pack he had found in the storage space at the back of the cabin. Sean nodded his thanks and ate quickly, while sipping his water. </p><p>“Tucker I think one of us is going to have to walk out today to get help...” Sean said quietly.</p><p>Tony nodded, he had reached the same conclusion, “Do you know where to go?” He asked.</p><p>Sean shook his head, looking up at the sky, “Not really but you could point me in the general direction if you can’t go...”</p><p>Tony rubbed his hand tiredly over his face, “You going to be able to look after these two?”</p><p>Sean looked over at the wrecked Helicopter, “I don’t know, but at the very least I have to find my weapon, it must have ended up in there somehow...” He pulled up the pant leg to show his ankle holster, “I only have this one and I am assuming there are bears or wolves out here?”</p><p>Tony snorted and nodded, so thankful that when they had discovered the missing weapons last night, they seemed to have believed his theory that they had been flung loose in the collision, especially when they made him practically undress to prove he didn’t have a weapon...</p><p>“And Coyotes… You'll be okay if you keep the fire well lit, it will also help the searchers find you...” He added.</p><p>“You sure you’re going to be okay out there?” Sean asked as he tossed the wrapper on the ground beside him.</p><p>Tony huffed and pointed at the rubbish on the ground, “Better than you if you do things like that and attract bears, coyote, or ants...” He said pointedly.</p><p>Sean smirked and picked it up, “Yeah fair enough...” He stood with a groan and stretched out painfully, he slowly made his way into the trees and Tony could hear him relieving himself noisily and with a satisfied moan.</p><p>He grinned and shook his head, remembering the survival lessons that Cougar had put him and Martin through. If they had made that much noise in their morning ablutions, they would have been made to do their chores for a little while, one handed, because well clearly, they had attracted a predator with all their noise and a body part had been bitten off... Usually the hand was restrained, so for the next hour or so he would make them work without that body part which led to much grumbling but much hilarity as well, he remembered fondly... He sighed, he missed them, and hoped they had all gotten away safely.</p><p>Hearing Sean come back he watched the man head to the Chopper and rummage around. He took the opportunity to also slip away, to take care of business. As the sky was lightening, he wandered around foraging for leaves, mushrooms and the odd berries. Tucking them into his sling, as much as he could carry, he quietly made his way back chewing on a Cattail he had managed to find a clump of, in a boggy patch, where perhaps later he could set up a better water trap...</p><p>Damien was awake when he got back and sitting up. He and Sean stared at him as he emptied the food out onto the plastic folder that had carried the maps from the Chopper. Tony waved a hand towards the food in invitation and Damien snottily demanded, “What do you think we are going to do with that? I most certainly do not eat food off the ground!”</p><p>Tony would have shrugged if it wouldn’t have sent him into waves of pain, “It’s either that or go hungry... With the blood loss you have had, you should at least have the dandelion, mushrooms and the berries as well...” He quietly informed him, grabbing some of those items himself and ate hungrily.</p><p>Sean leaned forwards and viewed the offering cautiously, “It looks like a bunch of weeds...”</p><p>Tony nodded, “Yeah to a lot of people it is, but you could also go to a fancy restaurant and pay a fortune for the same ingredients... Trust me, <em>eat</em>, it will be good for you...” He assured them as he moved over the Giovanni and checked his Obs... His breathing was no worse and he seemed fairly stable for the moment, Tony fed him some more water, but first he mashed up some leaves from his forage and placed them into the water and held it to the man’s mouth, thankful that he was still swallowing okay.</p><p>Sean and Damien watched him caring for the man that had from the previous day threatened to kill him and Damien sniped, “Why are you bothering with him?”</p><p>Tony glanced over at him, “Because it’s the right thing to do... Because he no doubt has family somewhere that miss him...” He studied the scarred face that he had caused all that time ago and remembered Mike and Sophia, his parents, they were good people despite the careers they had chosen, their son had always had an evil core, but his parents had been kind... He guessed he was trying for their sake more than anything, but the two men watching him couldn’t know that... He looked up at them again, “I would do the same for you too you know...”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0040"><h2>40. Chapter 40</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sonny was talking quietly to the mare he was feeding when Clay come over with a steaming mug of coffee for him, with one last pat to her flank, he stepped away to grab his drink and leaned against the guard rail around the stables next to his friend, drank it down letting out a satisfied sigh.</p><p>Clay chuckled just sipping on his hot drink, “You must have an asbestos throat Sonny...”</p><p>“Nah Ken Doll, we’re just built tough in Texas...” He snarked back.</p><p>Clay didn’t respond, just sipped his drink, after a companionable silence, he asked quietly, “Do you miss home?” The big man, as much as he talked a lot about Texas, he rarely mentioned family or personal stuff, so it didn’t surprise Clay that there wasn’t a reply for a bit.</p><p>Sonny sighed and let the empty mug hang down by his side as he swept his other hand over his head, “I do miss it, but I’m just not really welcome there anymore... My Dad and I... Well towards the end it got real uncomfortable like... and well you know...” His voice faded away.</p><p>Clay was hesitant but curious too, and Sonny had opened up, so he asked, “He died? What about your Mom?”</p><p>Sonny shook his head, “No the old bastard ain’t dead, I just left... My Momma, she died when I was in high school... Cancer... After that, well me and my Dad, we didn’t have Momma around no more to soften things between us... She was the glue that held us together, so when she was gone...”</p><p>Clay bumped his shoulder against Sonny’s, “I’m sorry big guy... I shouldn’t have asked...”</p><p>Sonny eyed him seriously for a moment, “Why not?” At Clay’s startled look, he explained, “Listen here, Goldilocks, you and Davis are the closest thing I have to siblings, you guys and the team are all the family I need okay? You have every right to ask, <em>Capisce?</em>”</p><p>Wide-eyed Clay just nodded, he too regarded the man as his best friend, it was just that, as emotional as Sonny could get, he rarely allowed personal stuff into the conversation, usually aiming for Machismo... He must be feeling decidedly mellow this morning Clay decided...</p><p>Then his natural mischief bubbled to the surface, “So you really think of Davis as a sister huh? They must look differently at sisters in Texas...” With a yelp he ducked away from the growling Texan and dashed off laughing, heading for the safety of the others.</p><p>Sonny came bellowing after him, “Why come back here you two-bit varmint, I’ll show you what they do to annoying little brothers back in Texas, you little shit!”</p><p>Gasping with laughter Clay ducked behind Trent as the poor man was making his way to the table with his own coffee and found himself between a pissed off Sonny and a teasing Clay, to the amusement of everyone else. Finally, he had enough of Clay’s evading the swiping hands of the growling Texan. Shoving his coffee into Sonny’s hand, he spun around and in one move picked Clay up in a fireman’s lift, holding the wriggling man securely, turned back to the grinning Texan, “Right Sonny how bad was he, water trough bad or horse manure bad?”</p><p>“NO!” Clay howled.</p><p>Sonny appeared to think about it, “I’m thinking Poison Oak bad...” Tapping his finger on his chin thoughtfully.</p><p>Clay yelling, struggled fiercely, and Trent really had his hands full with him, slapping him on the rump the man stilled and wailed mournfully, “Dude! I brought you coffee...” The team erupted into laughter and Sonny nodded at Trent to put him down, knuckling the top of his head he admitted, “Yeah you did, now you can make me breakfast!”</p><p>~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~</p><p>“Agent Collier is in charge until you report to Gibbs at Harrisburg…” The Director informed the team assembled before him.</p><p>Balboa’s 2IC, Andy nodded at him in acknowledgement, not missing the pointed exchanged looks of the two from the MCRT. Clearly Todd and McGee thought they should have the lead, as they were from the premier team. Andy mentally shook his head and ignored them; he would deal later if it became an issue…</p><p>Morrow glared at the MCRT, he had seen the same look and wanted to nip that in the bud, right now… “Agent Collier has more field experience than anyone in this room, are we clear?” He asked the room but glaring at the relevant two.</p><p>Hearing “Yes Sir’s” from everyone, he continued, “Dr Mallard will be going along as well, Ducky have you organised a replacement?”</p><p>“Yes indeed, my good friend, Coroner Elmo Poke is flying in from Wichita, arrives in an hour. Gerald has agreed to collect him from the airport and show him around for me, so I am ready to leave now Director…”</p><p>“Sir, Sir, Sir!” Came a plaintive voice from the back of the room.</p><p>Morrow dropped his head tiredly, it had been a long night, “Yes Miss Scuito?”</p><p>“Can’t I go along? Please, it was my software that tracked Tony till he was lost in the mountains! I need to be there….” She asked plaintively.</p><p>He was already shaking his head as she finished, “Firstly you aren’t field accredited, secondly I need you to stay at your computer trying to pick up the signal and thirdly we have no ready replacement for you here and other teams are still working cases…”</p><p>Abby humph’d and pouted but she nodded, arms folded, clomped out of the office and headed for her lab, she was determined to find her friend…</p><p>~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~</p><p>It was getting harder to find dry wood, the clouds had dropped in on them completely, so much so that visibility was down to 15- 20 yards… Damien was a lousy patient and his whining sent Sean off on multiple errands for his comfort, Tony watched quietly and helped where he could, but he had his hands full with keeping Giovanni hydrated and as comfortable as possible, which was difficult as the man writhed in pain at times, causing himself to fall into awkward positions so he struggled to breathe, or he would kick the light foil blanket off himself and start to shiver…</p><p>Tony noticed as well that he was becoming semi-conscious for longer periods of time, dreading the recognition that was sure to occur on waking properly…</p><p>At one stage he had startled them all by crying out, “Get DeMarco! <em>Kill him!</em>” In an apparent rage while dreaming… It took all Tony’s skills to not react to his undercover name, though he imagined that he had paled at the outcry, he certainly felt lightheaded…</p><p>Sean broached the subject of getting help again. Tony looking around them shook his head, “It’s too dangerous, I’m likely to trip over a bear or something in this…”</p><p>Damien snarled, “At least we might have something to eat then…” He had been complaining about being hungry all morning and had finally condescended to try some of Tony’s foraged food… Which gave him another thing to complain about… Apparently the man wanted meat…</p><p>Even Sean was getting to the end of his tether with his employer and had stomped of to try and find something to kill. Tony quickly stood up and called him back, waving at the fog around them, he quietly asked, “Do you know how to find your way back here in this?”</p><p>The man shrugged, “I’ll call out?” He offered illogically.</p><p>Tony now understood why Cougar told them that so many people die out in the wilderness because of desperation or impulsive decisions… “Sound changes in this environment and the fog deadens it even worse, plus you won’t find any prey when you are making noise… Let me, I won’t go far, I’ll see what I can catch okay? You stay with them and keep the fire up…”</p><p>Sean had studied him thoughtfully and nodded, “You don’t think they will find us soon, do you?”</p><p>Tony shook his head and after throwing another stick on the fire, grabbed his water and walked to the edge of their visibility, “We’re not going to be easy to find until this clears up a bit… If the transponder were sending a clear signal, they would be here by now… You stay close to camp! Promise?” He asked and Sean nodded, Tony moved off quietly.</p><p>He had been listening for small animal noises, but as he said before, the directions the sounds came from couldn’t be trusted, so he stalked uphill for a little while, marking his way carefully as he went. Fondly remembering Cougars lessons about that too…</p><p>Perched up as high as he could climb one handed, on a boulder, under a huge oak, he quieted down, slowing his breathing as much as he could. Remaining still for long periods of time, had been very difficult for him as a child, but Cougar was such a zen guy and therefore a natural when it came to dealing with the techniques of successful sniping. He had helped him take control of the energy, that almost used to burst out of him at times, handy when you are an athlete… Not so much when teachers were expecting you to sit still in class… He was motionless for nearly an hour.</p><p>Tony didn’t turn his head at the noise nearby, the fluttering as a bird settled its wings from coming into land was explanation enough. Hefting his throwing knife in his left hand he slowly turned to get eyes on his prey… He had practiced left hand throwing many years ago, and had taken some practice shots on his trek out here but, well he only had three throwing knifes left, he couldn’t afford to miss…</p><p>He couldn’t believe it, there was a large pheasant settling itself into the leaves, on the ground about 10 yards away… Moving slowly he turned into position and his hand flashed out striking quickly.</p><p>The move caused a jolt of pain through his body, he groaned and breathed through the pain, squeezing his eyes shut… He felt gingerly along the throbbing collar bone, grateful that it seemed to still be just a greenstick fracture…</p><p>He wouldn’t have been able to do anything if it were broken right through… Opening his eyes, he wiped away the tears and tried to find his target. He hadn’t missed! The bird was dead and if he didn’t get there soon, something else might just beat him to it!</p><p>Sliding down while protecting his arm and shoulder, was interesting to say the least, but he reached the plump bird and proceeded to pluck and gut it, before cleaning his knife and putting it away into the sheath he had strapped to his wrist.</p><p>Using the twine he still had in a pocket, grateful he was wearing his Black BDU’s with lots of pockets. He set up a noose trap over the slightly buried viscera, in the hope that he could catch a ground dweller…</p><p>Placing his prize in a plastic bag he quietly made his way back the their encampment, keeping an eye out for more prey… Visiting one of his water traps first, he filled his bottle and took a long drink, listening to the bickering coming from the nearby camp, they wouldn’t be able to see him so he just stayed still.</p><p>“You think he’s abandoned us?” Sean asked worriedly</p><p>“Yes and I want to leave too! Give me a hand, you can help me walk!” Damien snapped.</p><p>“Boss, I promised Tucker we would stay together…” Seam tried to explain.</p><p>“I think that you are forgetting who is in charge here! Now you can help carry me! He’s either left us to die here or to be arrested as soon as they find us. It wouldn’t surprise me if he’s on the run too, there is something odd about that pilot!” He said snidely.</p><p>“Why would they arrest…” Sean sounded puzzled</p><p>Damien huffed a mocking laugh; “Do you really think that Tucker is going to forget what happened yesterday? He’ll report us for kidnapping at the very least when they catch him! Plus they are sure to have found the body we left by now…”</p><p>Sean sighed, “Okay Sir what do you want me to do? Tucker is right we can’t walk out in this and you won’t get far even with my help…” He thought for a moment, “Plus won’t Macaluso’s men be looking for him too? We would have a better chance if they found us first, right?”</p><p>The conversation was unintelligible for a moment then Tony heard, “Okay, we give it to tomorrow…” Grumbled Damien and Tony heard something clatter among the trees, he smirked, the man had just thrown something in a fit of temper, like a child throwing a toy…</p><p>He sighed thinking what to do… It sounded as if he might have one more night before they did something drastic, there was no way he was going to be able to sleep again for the second night in a row… And he was already so tired that he couldn’t even think what Cougar or Gibbs would advise him to do… Normally he would be able to manage a couple of days awake but each movement he made was painful and that sapped his energy… He didn’t know how long he would last…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0041"><h2>41. Chapter 41</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Levon was scraping the mud off his boots on the back porch when he heard Joey coming out of the kitchen. He gave a thankful smile when a hot coffee was quietly placed on the steps beside him, followed by Joey groaning as he sat down. Levon chuckled, “Soundin old there LaFiamma…”</p><p>Joey glared over his mug at the older man, but then smirked, “I suppose you being the expert on that…”</p><p>Levon chuckled, “Stop baiting me, I’m in too good a mood to bite.”</p><p>Joey smiled, “Enjoying the extra help around the place, aren’t you?” He guessed, nodding when his partner shrugged, “You know retirement in a cooler place was supposed to be relaxing, don’t you?” Joey teased.</p><p>“Mebe…” Levon gazed out to the barn, “Who do you think they really are?”</p><p>Joey followed his gaze, watching the new arrival working on exercises with Cerberus, it was clear this was a very well-trained dog. “Reminds me of the drug dog’s we use to have in Chicago…” Lundy nodded agreement, “You didn’t buy their story either?” Joey asked.</p><p>Levon shook his head, and looked his best friend in the eye, “They’re a military unit… I just can’t understand why…”</p><p>“Hmmm, maybe the <em>being in hiding</em> thing was the only true element that Mateo told us?” Joey offered thoughtfully, “Are you worried MP’s are gunna end up on our doorstep?”</p><p>Levon shook his head and then tilted it towards the paddocks, they could see Sonny and Jason putting some of the newly broken yearlings through their paces, “Those boys, especially the Texan, have gentle hands on the reins. That Jason, I’d say he’s a city boy now but he probably rode a lot as a kid, and Sonny, you can see he spent his whole life on a ranch… He looks right at home… Ain’t no harm coming from men that treats animals so gentle like…”</p><p>Joey was quiet for a moment as he watched the two men settle their rides after a good workout, then patting their sweating necks, turned them towards the home paddock at cooling walk. “I get what you mean, but I actually believe they are also skilled in the ways of fighting… And killing…” He opinioned.</p><p>Levon turned a serious face to him and held his eyes, “They are… Don’t mean they’re bad men…”</p><p>Joey smiled fondly, “They have really suckered you in haven’t they…” He looked out again as his eye caught movement, Cougar was shimmying down a tree, a long gun settled on his back, he moved smoothly like his namesake as he saluted the two men casually and then made his way to the Barn. The door opened and the blondie of the group came out and fist bumped Cougar as they passed each other. Clay similarly attired in camouflage colours, and a long gun in his left hand trotted into the trees and disappeared…</p><p>Joey turned to Levon open mouthed, “Wha…”</p><p>Levon leaned over and shut his mouth with a clack, “They set up watch from the moment they got here… Even the computer kid…” He explained.</p><p>Wide-eyed Joey said softly, “You really have been watching them closely… And you still aren’t concerned?”</p><p> “Nope, actually haven’t felt this safe in a while…” Levon informed him contentedly. They sat companionably in silence for a while, enjoying the warm drink.</p><p>“Hey Levon, you aren’t still worried about that hit out on me, are you? You haven’t mentioned it in a while…” Joey asked curiously.</p><p>Levon sighed, “Not really, the move to be closer to your family was a good move and I know you believe your Uncle, that the hit was called off… It’s just always in the back of my mind that I might still need to protect you against some rogue of the family coming after you for revenge… Mafia families have long memories…” He was looking down at his coffee as he talked not meeting Joey’s eyes.</p><p>Joey sighed and finished his drink, he chucked his partner under the chin and said softly, “I’m okay…”</p><p>Lundy met his eyes and nodded, “I know Joe… It’s just, well… Look never mind…” Uncomfortable now he got up and moved to step to the house in his stockinged feet.</p><p>Joey got up too and was one step higher than him when he blocked his path, looking down at him he said gently, “I won’t leave you know…”</p><p>Levon stepped up to reach his eye level and paused, “You can’t promise that Joe, it’s just that you’re the only one I have left after Caro…”</p><p>Joe nodded, he got it, he himself had a large Italian family and valued every one of them, Levon was alone in the world now. So he was super protective of the little he had… He pulled the protesting smaller man into a hug and chuckled at the swearing, “You know I am a big bad Detective in my own right, I can take care of myself…” He teased as he finally released the grumpy Texan.</p><p>Levon was smoothing down his still long blonde hair and glared at the grinning other man, “I remember the lost little city boy that was helpless out where there was no pizza deliveries…” He snarked and stalked into the house…</p><p>Joe called after him with a triumphant grin, “Well man, that just ain’t civilized!” He chuckled, it was getting easier to snap Levon out of the depressive slumps he would sometimes drop into, Joe had learned to read him over the years and could head off a bad mood with ease now…</p><p>He smiled fondly, who’d a thought that he, the quintessential Chicago native, who’s idea of seeing animals was going to the zoo and then go home, was enjoying his retirement on a horse breeding stud in rural West Virginia…</p><p>~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~</p><p>Groaning at the banging on the door, Gibbs rolled over and glared at the noise, but having no effect, the pounding got louder, Fornell adding his voice to the cacophony. Gibbs growled, “In a minute!” As he reached for a robe and blearily looked at the clock, it had barely been two hours… Whipping open the door he demanded, “You better be here to tell me that you found him Tobias!”</p><p>Fornell slipped in past him and said, “No it’s worse, we finally got confirmation as to the others on the flight, Giovanni Macaluso and Damien Moreau and his head of security Sean Chapman…”</p><p>Gibbs sank to a nearby seat and nodded, “Okay we thought at least Moreau was with DiNozzo… but you’re sure about Macaluso?”</p><p>“Yeah, we finally got to speak to Spencer, his Lawyers managed to get us access, man that guy is wrapped up tight! Everyone wants a piece of him!” Fornell sat across from Gibbs, “Listen Jethro, there is more… We’ve been keeping an eye on Mike Macaluso in prison, and he has ordered the family to send out searchers for his Son… I don’t know how he found out about the missing flight but whatever, there are a lot of goons headed our way…”</p><p>“So we’re going to be running into Mafia up there on those mountains and Tony won’t have a clue what is descending down on him…” Gibbs summed up.</p><p>“That’s if he’s still alive…” Tobias muttered gloomily… “They still can’t find the crash site, the cloud cover is too thick, the foot search has been called off because of the dangerous conditions…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0042"><h2>42. Chapter 42</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was much laughter and chatter as the men gathered around the table groaning with food, Levon had out-done himself with BBQ, about which Sonny was waxing lyrical. As well there was an abundance of Salads, Vegetable Casserole, home baked bread and Joey had presented his Lasagne with a flourish.</p><p>Jason piled up high the two plates he had and Sonny quirked an eye at him, “Ray’s on watch, this is for him…” Jason said defensively…</p><p>Sonny smirked, “Yeah sure…”</p><p> He dodged the swipe that Jason tried half-heartedly at his head, “Gotta save him some before all you clowns scoff the lot…” He growled.</p><p>“We wouldn’t do that! Here I’ll donate some ribs…” He tossed some from his piled up plate on to Ray’s and then Clay chuckling, added a bread roll to it as well and while Jason was spluttering, Cougar tried to add some salad that Martin had forced on him, to Ray’s plate as well…</p><p>Holding it up high Jason glared down at the smirking Spaniard, “You really want me to tell Marty that you won’t eat your greens?”</p><p>Cougar shrugged, “He’s not so scary…” He muttered as he sat next to Clay.</p><p>“<em>I might not be,</em> but you want me to call Marisol on Skype for you?” Asked a mild voice behind him.</p><p>Cougar gulped amid the laughter around him, he shook his head firmly, his dark eye sparking as he glared at the grinning FBI Agent.</p><p>Jason chuckled, “It’s not what you know it’s who you know right?”</p><p>Martin was laughing as he patted Cougar on the back and went to fill up a plate, “Hey she terrifies me too…”</p><p>“She’s a good woman though Carlos!” Sonny said with a burp.</p><p>“You’re disgusting Sonny…” Clay commented mildly</p><p>To which Sonny waved a rib at him, “Nope, in some cultures burping is a compliment to the chef!” He turned to the amused hosts and stated, “This is a fine feast gentlemen! I thank you!” Adding another impressive burp.</p><p>Joey laughed as he helped himself to a huge piece of Lasagne, “You are most welcome, you’ve all helped a lot in the last two days. Lundy here was a bit snowed under, pardon the pun, getting on top of the winter chores… Because of course this city boy here doesn’t have a clue about running a farm…” He admitted, pointing to himself...</p><p>“Send him to charm a pretty woman however…” Levon teased, earning startled laughter, the team hadn’t really heard him crack a joke before.</p><p>Joey just shrugged, “Hey I’m Italian… What can I say… Le signore mi amano…” (<em>The ladies love me...</em>)</p><p>The team smiled at them but also became subdued for a moment, Joey looked worried, “Hey did I say something?”</p><p>Trent shook his head, “No it isn’t you, it’s just we have a friend that we’re missing, he’s Italian… Just hope he’s okay…”</p><p>Brock leaned forward to see a quiet Martin, “Have you heard anything?”</p><p>He shook his head, allowing his worry to show, “No communication for the last day or so… I was going to try calling tonight instead, because I’m not happy with the email replies I am getting…”</p><p>Cougar frowned, “You have a suspicion?” He was not an investigator like Martin and Tony, his senses weren’t as finely tuned to a mystery, they both had an instinct for when something was wrong with a scene or a story… Give him a gun and target and then his own instincts for survival kicked in, he had a sense for things like if he was being watched… But now if Martin was worried, he was even more so… “Try a different source?” He suggested.</p><p>Martin looked him in the eye, “Yeah I was going to… Was actually thinking my Dad might help…” He said with a grimace.</p><p>Jason was at attention now, “Hang on a minute, you think the Navy is keeping something from us?”</p><p>Bravo were staring wide-eyed at their team leader; he had just broken their cover! Sonny cleared his throat, “Um boss…”</p><p>Jason waved him off, understanding immediately, he tilted his head towards their hosts, “They had already figured most of it out… These guys <em>were</em> Detectives, so that is understandable, they don’t give shields out to stupid people… It’s okay guys, I had to read them in on a lot of it, they have signed Non-Disclosures…” He assured his team.</p><p>Relieved the group turned their attention back to Tony’s family, “What makes you think that there is an issue…”</p><p>Martin glanced at Cougar, “Um after Tony’s first kidnaping, he swore to us that he would always reach out to one of us somehow, just to let us know he was okay… He hasn’t done that yet, also I’m getting fobbed off when I ask direct questions to Blackburn and Morrow… They may not be outright lying to us but it sort of seems that they don’t know anything either… It is more than just a feeling now, I know for sure that something is wrong, and I think it has to do with the Mafia hit out on him…”</p><p>Joey paled and Levon reached out to grasp his shoulder, Joey asked weakly, “Someone you know has a hit out on them, a Mafia hit?”</p><p>Trent nodded, “Yeah he’s our youngest, but he kept us all safe, to the extent that he got Brock here to safety and stayed behind to slow down any pursuit, last we heard he seemed to have gotten away in a Helicopter…”</p><p>Levon spoke up, “Can I ask which family? It’s not Chicago is it?” He looked worried; Joey rested his hand on the man’s arm.</p><p>Martin shook his head, “No Philly, why? Do you know them?”</p><p>Joey stood up and he and Levon shared a look, “I have to make a call…’ He said gently.</p><p>Levon nodded and Joey left, leaving the team to stare at the Texan, Sonny rested his arms on the table and looked him in the eye, “Lundy, what’s going on?”</p><p>Levon sighed and ran his fingers through his long hair, “Joey and I met many years ago when he was forced to leave Chicago, he had to run because he had killed a member of the most powerful Mafia family there… It was self-defence but it didn’t matter… He ended up in Houston and became my partner…” He chuckled at a memory, “We couldn’t stand each other at first, in fact we had a full-on knock down drag out fight… But I saved his life, he saved mine…” He shrugged ruefully, “We’ve been close friends ever since…”</p><p>While Levon told them some of the tales that the partners had gotten up to in Houston, they listened and finished eating… It was nearly 40 minutes later that Joey came back out to them, and at the look on his face Levon asked sharply, “Problem La Fiamma?”</p><p>Joey swept his hair aside and nodded, “Yeah, my Uncle has contacts everywhere it seems and he knows the Don personally…” He waved a hand at the raised eye-brows, “Story for another time… Look the Helicopter never made it to Philadelphia, where the family was told to expect them…”</p><p>Martin stood up, “Giovanni was confirmed on board?” His face suddenly white as a ghost, Cougar was up on his feet too, moving to leave…”</p><p>Joey called out, “Wait there’s more…”</p><p>Cougar spun on his heel and waited… “The Don has ordered every available man into the Mountains to search for his Son, he has a source in the FBI that found out the last sighting was over Tuscarora State Park… They have been searching but there was nothing in the area where they lost the signal… But now the search has been called off because of weather conditions…”</p><p>Martin took off to get his laptop, he returned quickly and pulling up the relevant maps they all crowded around him to study the Park.</p><p>Joey and Levon were watching the men all start to obviously plan a mission, plotting search areas and logistics…</p><p>Joe cleared his throat, “Guys there’s something else, there were two other men aboard apparently…” They all stopped and turned to him, “Um the Don was expecting to meet a Damien Moreau and his Head of Security as well. It seems that the Family was doing a job for Moreau and even <em>they</em> are wary of this guy, he’s a criminal kingpin and a crazy dude, he has a reputation, my Uncle has heard of him as well…”</p><p>Levon in the meantime had been studying the map, “I can get you to here in a couple of hours, with enough horses, that may be the only way to find them…” He offered, pointing to a place on the map.</p><p>Cougar shook his head firmly, “No, I go alone!”</p><p>Jason stood tall with hands on hips, “Now hang on a minute!”</p><p>Cougar stepped close and defiantly looked up at the big man, “These are the men that put a contract out on your team! You cannot put your men in danger!”</p><p>“<em>Pig’s arse</em>!” Sonny declared, “That’s <em>our job</em> Sunshine! I think it’s time we fought back, I’m tired of running!” The team all backing him up vociferously.</p><p>Jason lay a hand on Cougars chest for a moment, adding quietly, “The locals may have called off the search but do you think that will stop the Macaluso’s?” Cougar stared at him thoughtfully, “Tony if he is still alive, is all alone out there with three criminals, and he has no idea what is coming down on him…”</p><p>Martin added his voice quietly, “Carlos, I’m coming too, and we <em>could</em> use their help…”</p><p>Cougar sagged and looked at the younger man, “Tonio will be angry…”</p><p>Martin replied flatly, “Tonio will be alive…”</p><p>Cougar huffed in acknowledgement, and nodded, “Okay…” He looked at Jason and reminded him, “Not all of us are fit to ride…”</p><p>Brock immediately understood and got up angrily, “There is no way you are leaving me and Cerberus behind! He is the one that will give us the best chance to find Tony and the one that will warn us of anyone else around! As good as Clay is at handling him, I still read Cerb better than anyone!” He growled challengingly.</p><p>Jason looked at Trent, there was no way that Brock was coming, no matter what he said if Trent didn’t approve it… Brock saw the look and knew what it meant, “Trent!” He pleaded, “Don’t leave me behind, I’ll be fine! I promise!”</p><p>Trent flung up his hands in exasperation but then nodded, “Okay but you back off when I tell you!” He waved a stern finger at him, then nodded to Jason, “I’ll look out for him…’</p><p>Jason clapped his hands and said “Right let’s get this table cleaned up and go pack…” But stopped at the interruption of their hosts arguing…</p><p>Levon said firmly, “No! And that’s final!”</p><p>“Listen Lundy!” Joe spluttered, “I am a grown man who can make my own decisions!” Only to be cut off when the older man lay a hand on his mouth.</p><p>“I can’t take the risk… I will go with them; I need you to stay here… Please…” Levon said quietly</p><p>Joe started shaking his head but then he saw the look in Levon’s eyes and he sagged and nodded, with a sigh, “Okay… I don’t like it but okay…” Turning to the staring men, he offered, “I’ll clean this up, you guys go get packed…” They quickly dispersed to get ready.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0043"><h2>43. Chapter 43</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Giovanni gave a long, drawn-out groan and tried to sit up, only to scream out in pain and fall back gasping for air. Tony moved to his side and with a glance at the others, who were watching but still enjoying the cooked Pheasant that Tony had provided, he knew they weren't going to help...</p><p>Softly he warned, “Don’t move, you have broken ribs and a bad concussion... Here, have something to drink...” He held a cup of warm dandelion tea sweetened with the juice from some of the early Mulberries he had found. Giovanni screwed up his face in disgust and spat it out, swearing and glaring at Tony, “You trying to poison me or something?</p><p>Tony ducked his head, hoping the cap he had put on would stop Giovanni from recognising him. He reached for a bottle of water instead and held it out, Giovanni snatched it from him, but grunted in pain and learned to move more carefully, he took a long drink while Tony moved away to get him some food.</p><p>The wounded man looked around him, spotted the two men on the other side of the fire, “What happened, where are we?” He asked anxiously.</p><p>Tony left it to Damien and Sean to explain, while he quietly faded into the background of their attention. The Mob Boss was becoming increasingly distressed at the situation, but forced to remain in place because of the agony of moving, “How long have we been here?” He asked, breathing heavily and holding his chest.</p><p>Damien groused, “Too long, I would have expected rescue by your men at the very least by now! Surely they would be pulling out all the stops to rescue the Don’s Son?” He asked impatiently.</p><p>“Yes, but your men aren't here either!” Giovanni snapped back, “Why don’t you leave and get help then? I am not exactly mobile!”</p><p>Holding up his splinted foot, “You are more able than me <em>you idiot</em>, I have a broken foot!” He sniped at him.</p><p>Sean trying to placate them, explained, pointing towards the clouded sky, “Tucker, our Pilot says that they won’t allow anyone up here to search, in this weather... We just have to wait...”</p><p>Their attention back on him suddenly, Tony brought over the salad of greens, mushrooms and berries as well as a few chunks of the warm meat, on a small piece of scrap metal from the wreckage as a plate... Giovanni stared at it, “Are you kidding me?”</p><p>“You need to eat...” Tony told him quietly.</p><p>The man grumbled but grabbed the plate and started on the meat, which surprised him with the flavour, “Where did you get this?” He asked looking for Tony, but he was at the edge of camp, filling the bottle with more water.</p><p>Damien conceded, “Our Pilot seems to have a knack for finding food and water for us, and even cooks adequately...”</p><p>Tony inwardly smirked, that must have been painful for Moreau to admit! He supplemented the small supply of Dandelion tea that he had and tried to offer it again, “I know this isn’t the most pleasant tea, but you need it to help you to heal... It isn’t poisonous, I have been giving it to you while you were unconscious...” He informed Giovanni.</p><p>The man glared at him then looked to the other two, “Is this true?”</p><p>Sean nodded, “Yes, he has been looking after you the whole time, kept a blanket on you, nursed you when you needed it and gave you water and tea all the time, he is the reason you are still alive...”</p><p>Giovanni huffed and studied Tony, who didn’t look him in the eye, “You look familiar...” He squinted in the encroaching darkness; the sun disappeared quickly in the mountains.</p><p>Tony just shrugged his one good arm and handed him the tea and began to move away... Suddenly his wrist was caught in a vice like grip, he froze, “You!” Giovanni spluttered in incandescent rage, “De Marco! You tried to kill me you son of a bitch!”</p><p>Tony yanked his hand away, and moved quickly out of his reach, Sean was suddenly in his way, pistol out and pointed at him, demanding of the Mob Boss, “Who is he?”</p><p>“This prick is the undercover cop that did this to me!” Yelled Giovanni, pointing at his face and falling back in agony as he had tried to get up again in his fury.</p><p>“Are you serious?” Demanded Damian in shock, “This guy?” He asked disparagingly. He then glared at Tony, “Are you the one that called in the FBI? It was you that took Eliot from me?” He screamed in a fury that matched Macaluso’s.</p><p>Tony didn’t respond, he was perfectly still, watching Sean warily, he could see the others in his peripheral vision, but he knew that Sean was the greater threat. The man knew it too, Tony was wounded and therefore defenceless, “What do you want me to do Boss?”</p><p>“Kill him!” Yelled both men on the ground.</p><p>Sean narrowed his eyes and began to squeeze the trigger, Tony kicked out at the fire sideways, sending up sparks in the air and turned on his heel and ran. Seam was startled enough that he hesitated for a moment before he fired at the fleeing man, swearing in fury himself when the trigger clicked uselessly after the first round, throwing it down in disgust he took off after Tony, disappearing into the bush where the man had vanished, full speed he ran after Tony, listening to the footfalls up ahead.</p><p>“If you make me catch you, it will be worse for you!” He promised calling after the fleeing man, “There is no way you can outrun me when you’re injured!” He yelled.</p><p>Tony nearly passing out from the pain, gasping, held his arm to his chest tightly, and had to slow down. Sean was right, in an outright race he would lose... But Tony had been planning for this and was a little more familiar with the surrounds now. So, he focused on moving quietly and zigzagging to steer away from the obvious course he had set... Avoiding large boulders and trees, he had memorized as much as he could, and could hear his pursuer stumbling and swearing at various impediments.</p><p>Sean wasn’t stupid however and also slowed down a little so that he could hear and see better. While Tony had good vision in low light, he was also breathing hard from fright and pain, it wasn’t long before he could hear Sean not far behind him and tried to think what to do.</p><p>They were now a long way from the camp, and he was unfamiliar with this area. Sean was persistent in his chase and Tony slowed to try and get his bearings and catch his breath, there was an odd sudden chill in the air, and he was trying to understand it but couldn’t see now more than a few metres ahead of him.</p><p>Sean suddenly appeared from the trees and with a yell of triumph lunged at Tony...</p><p>Dodging to the side, just in time to get out of his reach, Tony suddenly found himself <em>without any ground under his feet!</em></p><p>Stretching his hand outwards desperately as he fell with a yell, his fingers closed onto something which momentarily slowed his decent and swung him in and around like a pendulum. He hit a wall hard and the grip he had was yanked free, falling again, he landed hard on his feet, knees giving way he grasped at the rock wall he had collided with and collapsed to the ground...</p><p>Pressed to the wall, he was gasping for air as he felt all around him, an icy chill went down his spine as, faint with shock as he realised that he was on a small ledge, too small for him. Shaking in terror he eased himself down and hugged the small rock ledge.</p><p>He now understood the chill in the air, he had fallen off a cliff and was on a small ledge jutting out from the rock face. Due to the clouds, there were no stars, and no moon. He was blind, and injured on a cliff face, with no idea how high up he was. His Clavicle definitely snapped through now, there is no way to climb to safety...</p><p>Frozen in fear, he was feeling faint as he gasped for air, his world was greying out, but he fought for control and painfully slowed his breathing down, using the method that Cougar had taught him many years ago when he suffered panic attacks as a child. Slowly he was able to come back to himself, crying from the pain and fear he knew that the last thing he needed was to faint, he would certainly fall then...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0044"><h2>44. Chapter 44</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Agent Todd where are your boots?” Gibbs barked as he glared at her fabric sneakers.</p><p>“I left them home Gibbs, they’re too big and heavy to fit in my pack... I didn’t think we would need...” She spluttered.</p><p>Gibbs glared at her and shook his head, “You’ll have to stay with the Fibbies...” He said, annoyed.</p><p>“But Gibbs I’ll be fine in these, I run in them all the time!” She protested, studying everyone else's footwear, they were all wearing sturdy boots.... Even Ducky... Well at least she wasn’t in high heels this time!</p><p>Gibbs pointed at her feet, “Agent Todd those will last a couple of hours at most, <em>if you’re lucky</em>. Haven’t you ever gone bushwalking? Mountain climbing?”</p><p>“Not really my thing Gibbs... I didn’t think it would be that difficult if you were letting Ducky come along...” She muttered.</p><p>“I still go rambling quite regularly my dear Caitlyn, why just this past full moon a friend and I decided to explore the...”</p><p>“Rambling Ducky...” Gibbs said flatly, making a play on words</p><p>“Yes, very amusing Jethro... I do however agree with you, those shoes are not suitable, I think we are of a similar size, perhaps my spare set of...” The elderly Doctor began to offer.</p><p>But Kate was shaking her head at the thought, “No thank you, Ducky! I will be fine...”</p><p>Gibbs sighed, “Fine but don’t you dare charge NCIS for a new pair of those...” He pointed at her feet, and I want you to stick with Dr Mallard, he is clearly more experienced than you, plus you can help him carry the med supplies...” Gibbs decided.</p><p>He looked around the group of Agents gearing up, it was still dark outside but overnight the cloud cover had begun to clear so he had authorised a search to begin again. Fornell was studying the map up on the wall, he moved to stand near him, “Any new data?”</p><p>Fornell nodded, “They reworked the figures, using your suggestions about the way DiNotzo might have been thinking.” He pointed to an area they hadn’t searched yet believing it to be too far from the lost signal to be viable. “We are being dropped here and then picked up here in 10 hrs time, unless we call them in earlier of course.”</p><p>“You have the search grids ready to go?” Gibbs agreed with the new co-ordinates, it was the most isolated area of the park and was likely the reason that no crash had been reported...</p><p>Tobias handed him a few cards, “Teams allocated, each group has a medic with them. These show every sector with their grids clearly marked...”</p><p>Gibbs looked them over, “Only three teams going out?”</p><p>“Yes, for today from here, we are co-ordinating with the Rangers and local Sherriff, they are sending help to go out with us, so all up we will be six or seven in a team... We have more arriving for tomorrow.”</p><p>Gibbs turned to his junior Agent, “McGee, you checked everyone’s radio gear?”</p><p>“Yes Boss, and they all have a GPS unit...” He started.</p><p>Gibbs stopped him with a wave of his hand, “Not going to be reliable up there McGee, Tony’s tracker and transponder clearly aren’t working properly...”</p><p>Tim nodded, but he still had faith in his technology...</p><p>Balboa came striding into the FBI Bullpen, “Gibbs, our ride is here, time to go...” He called out as he grabbed his gear.</p><p>Gibbs waved him over, “Here is yours and Colliers search grid, have you met the team you are leading?” He asked as he gave him the information he needed for the day.</p><p>Rocky studied the card, “Yeah, Andy’s loading them up now, we will be joining you on the same Chopper, and it looks like we are the first group being dropped?” He asked comparing his card to the map on the wall.</p><p>Gibbs nodded and pointed out the rough terrain, “You first, then the next team starts here, and my team will be dropped the furthest, here...”</p><p>“The middle group will have the roughest terrain...” Rocky mused.</p><p>Gibbs nodded, “Yeah, they are also the most experienced in rock climbing... I have a few novices in my group.” He rolled his eyes.</p><p>Balboa glanced over at the group waiting, displaying varying degrees of readiness, Kate was quickly filing her nails a little, Tim was fussing over a laptop, trying to fit it and extra power supplies in his pack and Ducky was regaling the patient Fornell with his tramping exploits in the Scottish Highlands...”</p><p>Rocky glanced at Gibbs unreadable face and chuckled, clapping a hand on his shoulder, “Yeah, right, good luck with that... Call me if you need rescuing… See you downstairs...”</p><p>~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~</p><p>Trent helped Brock up into the Saddle, watching him carefully, so he didn’t miss the wince that Brock tried to hide, he lay a hand on his good leg, “Breath it through... Do you need a shot?” He asked quietly.</p><p>Brock shook his head slightly, he patted his friend on the shoulder, “I’m okay up here, I think it will be the stretching of mounting and dismounting that will be the biggest issue... Plus I don’t want to get sleepy...”</p><p>Trent nodded, “I know, I can give you some of the milder stuff?”</p><p>“I’m fine…” Brock said patiently, looking him in the eye as the Medic studied him.</p><p>“Promise me you will tell me…” Trent started again…</p><p>“Trent! Seriously!” Brock said exasperatedly.</p><p>Trent grumbled at him then turned to help with Cerberus, but Sonny was already lifting the dog up to Clay, who clipped the harness to his vest and settled the dog in his arms, up against him, chuckling at the lick he got across the face. Brock smiled at the sight, glad now that he had thought to ask Clay to be his backup handler, Cerberus had had a soft spot for the younger man right from the beginning… He had in fact written it into his will, if he died, Cerberus would go to Clay…</p><p>Jason’s Gelding was tossing his head, prancing a little as they waited. Jason relaxed for the moment letting him have the freedom while he watched his team mount up. He patted the animal’s neck calmly and he settled a little, but Jason smiled as he could still feel the coiled-up energy of the big black under him. He glanced over at Ray and kneed his horse to get closer… Ray was by far the least experienced rider and Levon had selected an older smaller mare for him that was a little calmer than the others. Still, Ray was having trouble keeping her in place, because she too, was eager to go…</p><p>Jason pulled alongside and gripped her Bridle, speaking softly till she settled. He glanced down at Ray’s grateful face, “It’ll be fine once we get going.’ He promised.</p><p>Ray nodded, “Yeah I know, I rode her the other day, and she was fine, I think she is picking up on my nervous energy…”</p><p>Jason nodded and looked around, keeping a hand on her neck, “As well as the excitement of all the others…”</p><p>Cougar was studying the lightening sky, ignoring his mount’s prancing. The paint gelding was eager to get going, but his rider was as steady as a rock in the saddle. He was such a natural he didn’t even have to think about his response to the animal’s movements. Levon had been impressed with the quiet Spaniard’s seat in the Saddle, he had asked the first time he rode if Cougar had grown up in the Circus or been raised by Indians…</p><p>Martin was packing his laptop in the saddlebag, after a last minute check of the stirrups, easily swung up into the saddle of his Palomino and moved over to Cougar, “Last weather readings show that this muck is clearing...” He indicated the fog, “They reckon it should burn off by noon, but visibility will get to 20-30 yards by sunrise at least…”</p><p>Cougar nodded and glanced over at Jason, they had on the way to the Park discussed who would take charge of this mission, and Jason conceded that Cougar had the most experience, as a horse rider and trekking in the mountains but Jason would step up as Team Leader if they entered into conflict, as he was the better strategist at placing each team member where they needed to be, plus his men needed a clear leader in a fire fight, and he was the one they knew and trained with…</p><p>Cougar was fine with that, he as a sniper was more of a lone wolf than a manager of men. With a nod he indicated he was ready, and Jason called for them all to form up.</p><p>When Cougar saw he had their attention he called out the patrol, “Travel in pairs if the path allows, Clay, Cerberus and Sonny take point, Martin and I will be next then Trent and Brock with the pack horses, Jason and Ray on our Six.” Jason nodded his agreement with that placement.</p><p>“You all have the search area marked, as well as the meeting places if we get separated. For now we will be radio silent, clicks or hand signals only. We will be resting the animals every two hours…”</p><p>Levon nodded his agreement with that, he, Jason, Sonny and Cougar had discussed the horses needs and the pack animals were carrying all the food and water, and depending on the pace that was set, would need to have regular breaks…</p><p>He moved around each of his animals talking softly and patting each one while Cougar gave the short briefing. Finally they were ready to leave, it was just light enough now that there was less risk of stumbling in the dark and they would start off slow anyway.</p><p>Levon wished them all the best and assured them he would meet them here in 48hrs unless they called him earlier… He watched them begin the ride into the forest, wishing he were a little younger and able to keep up with the rigours of a few day’s hard ride, like in his youth… He sighed and then grinned, he was also happy with his life just the way it was, so with a last wave he saw the last of them disappear into the trees and turned to get back into the large Horse transport and begin the trek home…</p><p>~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~</p><p>They were low flying over the first few hills bordering the State Park, getting ready to land and leave the first team. Gibbs spotted a large truck slowly winding its way down the road from the Park entrance. He clicked on the Mic in his helmet and tapped Fornell to indicate out the window. “I thought all traffic was being halted at the borders?”</p><p>Fornell looked surprised at the vehicle and switching channels, enquired of the Lead Ranger co-ordinating the search. The truck was out of view by the time he had an answer for Gibbs, “So they claimed to be an independent search party going in on horseback. They have an FBI Agent with them and indicated the area they are planning to search; it looks like they will be near us for the day…”</p><p>“Any names?” Gibbs asked, he was worried about reports that the Don had sent his own men into the park, hence the closing down of the border and controlled search.</p><p>Fornell huffed, “So there is a newbie at the gate, he didn’t know to take names, thought the badge was sufficient… We are sending out one of the Sheriff’s men to take a statement and description…</p><p>Gibbs shook his head, well there was nothing he could do now about it… He was glad now that he had brought his long gun, the scope would be useful for keeping an eye on the surrounds of their search area…</p><p>“Get someone onto that truck, hold the driver…” He ordered.</p><p>Fornell nodded, even though they both knew it was unlikely that the vehicle would be seen again, it was long gone… He put out the BOLO anyway…</p><p>~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~</p><p>Tony was losing his control on his consciousness, the shivering from the cold had stopped an hour ago, and he knew enough about Hypothermia to know he was in serious trouble…</p><p>Unable to move, as the broken Clavicle ends rubbing together was agonising, he had checked the night before that it wasn’t protruding, to his short lived relief. His still dislocated shoulder was swollen, and throbbing and he was starting to hallucinate…</p><p>He understood the chances of him surviving were practically nil now… As the sky had lightened, he had gingerly peered over the edge of his crumbling rock ledge and an icy chill went up his spine when he realised that the ground was out of view below the lingering clouds…</p><p>He fell back against the cliff face with a cry of pain and distress. Tried to feel for the tracker in his pocket, it was hard to reach. He was lying on his side with the good arm under him, but finally he got to it with his fingers, only to feel it had broken into pieces, then he remembered, that had been that side, that impacted the wall, in his fall last night…</p><p>He couldn’t help it anymore then, tears streaming, he sobbed until he was numb and spent the rest of his time gazing up to the sky and praying to a God that he had ignored since he was a child…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0045"><h2>45. Chapter 45</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sean was shivering, curled up in a tight bundle under some low hanging branches of the tree he had walked into in the dark… He was lost, cold, hungry, thirsty and miserable… He didn’t know which direction to go, to get back to camp, and even though the clouds were lifting with the Sun, he was afraid of leaving his spot and getting more lost in this wilderness… He rubbed his face to warm his nose and cheeks then tucked his hands back under his armpits…</p><p>He must had dozed of a little because he was startled awake at the sound of something nearby, peering around, he froze at the sight of a Mother Bear and her Cub moving up the hill about 20 yards away. She stopped, stood up and sniffed in his direction. His eyes were wide with fear as he watched her study him for a moment. Then she dropped down to all fours again and batting at the small cub, encouraged it to keep climbing up, soon they were out of sight…</p><p>Sean forced his legs to work and standing unsteadily, stumbled in the opposite direction of the bears, down the hill, he didn’t care how long it took he was going to walk until he found a house or a town or something…</p><p>~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~</p><p>Damien frowned at the rattling breath sounds coming from across the dying embers of the fire… Sean had abandoned them hours ago and he, realising that it was now up to him to keep them alive had wriggled around to reach the last of the wood and threw it all on the fire… Which made for a nice roaring fire at first but it had burnt out eventually and he was shivering with cold as he had now run out of fuel…</p><p>That wasn’t the only thing, the water bottles he could reach were now empty and Giovanni had stopped complaining and raging about DeMarco hours ago, now he clawed for every breath, unable to answer Damien’s questions about the undercover cop…</p><p>He would have to plan his revenge another time, when he could get more information about the man, even though he was certain that Sean would have killed him by now… There were usually family and loved ones that he could take his fury out on… Then he would focus on finding Eliot…</p><p>Dragging his painful and swollen foot, he crawled over to the bottle Tucker had left for Giovanni, he drank the last of it down, grimacing at the horrid taste of the cold tea…</p><p>He sat back against the sloped rock that Giovanni had been propped up against, reaching over he picked up the last of the food that the Mob Boss had rejected in disgust, and ate the remainder. He pondered the man lying there, gasping for air, semiconscious and unaware of his surroundings. Wondering why the Pilot had bothered with the man, knowing that keeping him alive and trying to help him heal, meant an increased chance of recognition and his own demise… He shook his head, he didn’t understand…</p><p>Sliding the foil blanket that was grasped in the dying man’s hand, Damien tugged it free and wrapped it around himself and huddled for warmth, idly thinking that perhaps they should have held off on their revenge till rescue… That Tucker or DeMarco, whatever his name was, he had done a decent job of keeping them warm and comfortable…</p><p>~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~</p><p>Gibbs was getting tired… Of the whinging and complaining… His two junior Agents were driving him up the wall and while Ducky was trying his best to keep them in good cheer, regaling them with stories of his youth hiking through the forests of Europe, even his good humour was being sapped away…</p><p>“What keeps biting me?” Kate was slapping at her arms, “I’m going to be covered in spots!”</p><p>“Pffft, you want to try Poison Ivy, then you’ll really be in pain!” Retorted McGee, as he stumbled on nothing, righted himself and ran to catch up…</p><p>Fornell dared a glance at the tightening jaw and he easily read the coming explosion, he called a stop, “Jethro, let’s take a break, I think we all need a coffee.” He suggested pulling out a flask he had stashed away for just this reason… and shoving a cupful in his hand smoothly.</p><p>Ducky smirked and winked at him. Steering the younger members away to a safe distance, to teach them how to make a quality cup of tea, even out on a hike…</p><p>Gibbs calmed himself down as he gulped down the strong hot coffee and joined Fornell in studying the map. “We are going too slow…” He groused.</p><p>Fornell nodded, adding quietly, “Not everyone is actively looking either…”</p><p>Gibbs sighed, he knew what he meant, blood pressure lowered a little he turned to his Agents, “Kate, from now on you are on point, McGee you on our Six with Ducky…” They opened their mouths to give an opinion but he didn’t want to know… He held up a hand, “From now on you will be silent, and actually searching… No more complaining, if you break a fingernail, I don’t want to know about it! Understood?” He barked.</p><p>Scowling they both nodded, Tim held up a hand like in school, “<em>What?</em>” Snapped Gibbs.</p><p>“Having trouble with GPS Boss, navigation is going to be an issue…” He voice faded at the glare.</p><p>“You have a map and compass McGee!” Gibbs growled.</p><p>Tim stepped back and mumbled, “Yes Boss…” He pulled out the map and fumbled with it, turning it around to try and find where they were. Gibbs dropped his head in his hand, and Fornell tried not to laugh. Tim jumped when Gibbs stalked over and ripped the map out of his hands, righted it and shoved it back…</p><p>“Do you need instructions on the compass, Agent McGee?” Gibbs snarled.</p><p>Tim gulped, “Um, no Boss…”</p><p>Gibbs stared at him for a moment and shook his head, spun on his heel and started back on their path waving Kate up to the front, as he passed his friend, Tobias murmured, “Missing DiNotzo right now aren’t you…”</p><p>Gibbs growled, “You have no idea…”</p><p>~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~</p><p>“Hey Mom…” He tried to reach out a hand to touch her, but her face was a mist and his fingers swiped right through it… Her face reformed and she looked down at him fondly… “You’re here…” He whispered in awe, “Are you coming to get me? Is it time?” Without moving her head, she seemed to shake it sadly.</p><p>He tried to touch her again but the mist dissipated… “<em>MOM!</em>” He called out, “<em>Come back!</em>” He sobbed, “Help me <em>please</em>…” His voice faded, he slipped into a stupor…</p><p>~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~</p><p>Sonny went around checking each hoof, with a pick, cleaning them up, checking for hotspots and running his hands down each leg as he passed it. Cerberus came trotting up with Clay in tow, the dog began greeting each of the towering beasts, each one placidly interrupting their grazing to sniff at him and then return to the task at hand.</p><p>Sonny was watching him reach the last two and called out to the dog, “Cerb, leave it!” The dog obeyed immediately, fortunately, as Sonny’s mount chose that moment to stamp his foot at the dog and Jason’s was flicking his tail in irritation…</p><p>Clay chuckled, “You might have a future beyond the teams after all big guy! Horse wrangler and Dog trainer extraordinaire…”</p><p>Brock laughed from his position on the ground, propped against a tree nearby, “Yeah not sure about the dog part…”</p><p>Sonny huffed and placed the last hoof down gently and patted the mare’s shoulder, “Listen here Parsnip and Broccoli! I’ll have you know, that when we get back, I will challenge that assumption…”</p><p>Clay and Brock just stared at each other, Clay mouthed, “<em>Parsnip?</em>” An amused Brock just shrugged.</p><p>Clay asked, “You hungry there by any chance, Sonny?</p><p>Brock snorted a laugh and flicked Cerberus a hand sign, the dog obediently trotted to him, he began to check him over too.</p><p>Sonny packed away his tools and turned to his friend, “Why, you going to bribe me with something, so I do <em>your</em> chores?” He asked pointedly, looking at Brock.</p><p>Brock grinned, “Leave him alone Sonny, Clay already looked after Cerberus, I’m just doing it out of habit…”</p><p>Sonny turned quickly and just caught sight of Clay poking out his tongue at him behind his back, it disappeared quickly, and he lunged for the sniggering man-child, only to be blocked by Jason’s strong arm, “It’s not goofing off time Sonny, you still have to go have a drink and eat something; we need to get back on the trail…” He glared mildly at their grinning youngest, “Stop stirring the pot, or I will let him at you!”</p><p>He stalked over to his smirking Second in Command, “You upsetting the kids playtime Jace?”</p><p>Trent who had been watching, smiled, “I think the kids are upsetting Dad…”</p><p>Jason just shook his head; he did feel like he was running a kindergarten sometimes… Then he smirked inwardly, they also made the day more interesting too…</p><p>They all heard two clicks on their radios and then Cougar silently stepped out of the trees. Martin looked up from the laptop where he was plotting their progress. They were high up now and the clouds had mostly cleared, so the satellite signal was at times sporadic but good, he was able to some degree of accuracy have an idea of where other clusters of searchers were and steer them clear of them. “Anything?” He asked the Delta.</p><p>Cougar crouched by him and studied the satellite overview, he found what he was looking for and glanced over his shoulder at the Team Lead, Jason caught the look and came over quickly, “Found something?”</p><p>Cougar focused the map in tighter, and pointed, “Here is something shiny and large, metal, glass maybe…”</p><p>Martin hit a button, placing an overlay showing the other teams, “That group there is closer, it would take us a while to reach that, it’s over a mile away, you sure Coug?” Martin asked absently, already dialling his Sat phone, he wasn’t questioning the man’s eyes or Sniper skills, it just still amazed him what he could find at such a distance…</p><p>He stepped away and spoke to the person on the other end, “Sir we have a possible location on the Aircraft, your search team is the closest… Um yeah sorry it’s Agent Fitzgerald here… Ah, yes Sir we’re also searching for him… Yes Sir, I should have informed you… Okay, how did you know we’re on horseback… Ah… I apologise Sir but we can’t co-ordinate with the Ranger… The SEAL’s aren’t really supposed to be… Yes… Thank you Agent Fornell, good hunting Sir, I hope he’s okay too…” Martin hung up, groaned and sighed deeply, the men around him chuckled.</p><p>Sonny sing-songed, “<em>Someone’s in trouble</em>…”</p><p>Martin grinned, showing his deep dimples he nodded his head, “Ah, yeah I think so too…” He shrugged, “Hey what else is new…”</p><p>Cougar glared at him, “I will talk to him…”</p><p>Martin fondly patted him on the cheek, “Nah Cougs I’d rather not visit you in jail… Fornell’s okay, he is actually one of the good guys, tends to yell and then forgive you… I’ll be fine…”</p><p>~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~</p><p>Dizzy with thirst, Sean thought he was dreaming when he began to hear voices, he stumbled in that direction and just about collapsed when he saw a woman walking up the hill towards him. Shielded by a large hat she didn’t see him at first.</p><p>In fact, it was an older man following her that met his eye and without breaking stride turned his way and began trotting past the startled woman. As he collapsed to his knees gratefully, he heard the man calling behind him, for a duck? But then he didn’t care, he fainted on the spot.</p><p>“Call for a medivac Tobias…” Called Gibbs who had just reached him and lowered him to the ground, he opened a fresh bottle of water with electrolytes and tipped some between his lips, the mouth opened and Gibbs dribbled more in…</p><p>“Slowly Jethro, we don’t want the young man to drown now do we…” Ducky cautioned, as he ran a set of Obs. “Well, the gentleman just needs some food, water and rest, and then I think he will be as right as rain…”</p><p>“Is he one of them Duck?” Gibbs asked.</p><p>Ducky nodded, “I believe so, look…” He opened the man’s shirt a little, “These bruises are typical harness belt bruises, two days old, the timeline fits and cars that are around here generally don’t have these types of belts, so yes I would say that this man was in an aircraft in the last two days…”</p><p>Ducky waved a small vial of smelling salts under Sean’s nose, “Wake up now young man, we need to know about the other passengers, are they okay? Where are they?”</p><p>Sean was pushing away from the sharp scent and mumbled, “Pilot’s dead, Boss has a broken foot, can’t walk, Macaluso is dying… Don’t know where they are, got lost…”</p><p>Kate and Tim had gasped at the news that Tony was dead, Gibbs dropped his head for a moment, an icy chill going right through him. Fornell’s hand squeezing his shoulder brought him around, he nodded his thanks, he had a job to do, he would take the time to grieve later…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0046"><h2>46. Chapter 46</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They had been traveling for an hour or so, when Martin clicked his fingers at the two on point, they halted in response. He brought his Palomino to a halt, they all watched as he pulled the ringing Sat phone out of his pocket, everyone waited in their positions, scanning around them carefully, but listening as Martin answered the phone.</p><p>“Agent Fitzgerald here… Yes Sir? You have? Not Tony?” He turned in his saddle, making eye contact with Cougar, then his eyes closed in despair… “No, no, no… It can’t be… <em>Please no</em>…” He uttered brokenly…</p><p>He sagged in the saddle so much, that Cougar was pulling him off the horse, and he slid down to the ground, dragging Cougar with him, eyes filled with tears, he looked up at all of them that were now in shock, surrounding the two on the ground, “Tony’s dead…” He whispered.</p><p>He pulled the stunned Cougar into a desperate hug, they clung to each other for a long time, while the SEAL’s each lay a hand on them in comfort. Ray took the phone and stepped away to talk to Fornell.</p><p>It was a very subdued group that moved on, still searching. Ray had been able to get some clarification, Tony’s body hadn’t been found but the witness seemed certain that there wasn’t much hope, as the man swore Tony had fallen off a cliff and couldn’t possibly be alive…</p><p>Jason had taken over and kept the same patrol conformation, Cougar and Martin rode in the middle of the group with Brock and Trent, who were also very shaken. Trent, worried over the now pale Brock, who in turn let Trent fuss, because he knew the man well and Trent need to take his mind off his grief…</p><p>Jason and Ray at the rear of the group exchanged worried glances, everyone was shook up by this, but they knew that the men also needed to put it aside for the moment and focus… Jason sighed, he would deal with it, if it became a problem, the kid had wound his way into all their hearts, he would give them a little time…</p><p>~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~</p><p>Gibbs watched the Med flight lift off with Sean Chapman, Kate and two FBI Agents on board… The man wasn’t under arrest… Yet… But he was being held for questioning, which he ordered Kate to do, with the FBI.</p><p>The man had been convinced though, when pressed for detail. He told them Tony couldn’t have survived the fall and Gibbs gut twisted at imagining finding his SFA’s smashed body… He shook off the thought and quietly ordered the remainder of the group to fall in and proceed…</p><p>Fornell and Ducky were quiet in their support, they lay a hand on him as he went past to take the lead, and he nodded his thanks. His face was implacable, McGee paled at the stony look on his Boss’s face, he had started to tremble in reaction to the whole situation and Gibbs stopped in front of him and studied the young man who couldn’t meet his eyes…</p><p>Gibbs slid his pack off his back and reached in deep to the bottom. He pulled out a flask and unscrewed it, holding it out to McGee, “Drink!” He ordered when Tim shook his head. Tim grasped it with a shaking hand and took a small sip, grimacing at the strong taste of Bourbon. He tried handing it back to Gibbs but he shook his head, “Another!” Tim obeyed and his colour started to come back…</p><p>“Better?” Gibbs asked softly, Tim nodded so Gibbs took the flask back and offered it to the others, Fornell and Ducky each taking a turn, holding up the flask uttering “<em>To Tony</em>…” Taking their shots in a salute. Gibbs finally got it back and did the same, then tucked it away.</p><p>He rested a hand on the side of Tim’s neck, “You ready?” He asked gently. Tim nodded looking him in the eye sadly but with more confidence, Gibbs squeezed his shoulder and gave him a respectful nod, “Okay, come on then, we have a job to do…” He led the way, they all followed…</p><p>~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~</p><p>Lt Commander Blackburn was checking his notes while Mandy was next to him, typing on her laptop. As she finished, she looked up at the man on the bed in front of them, “So you can’t confirm when and how the Imam communicated with your Boss?” She checked her facts carefully.</p><p>Eliot shook his head, “Nah, I’m not much for computers, but I think it was the way most jobs came in... I can do the basic stuff but that was always Damien’s department ya know… Trent Kort was the one named as my contact, and he was the one following through on the hit… I never found a motivation, but then I didn’t really ask either…” He admitted, “That’s down to me…” His eyes flicked sideways as his Lawyer stepped forwards and raised a finger, “Strike that last…”</p><p>Eliot huffed, “I am responsible…”</p><p>Eric cleared his throat and said quietly, “Listen to your Lawyer Eliot… We are going to try and get the best deal, but Mandy and I will likely have to testify, so really, don’t go making all kinds of confessions because of remorse… Okay?”</p><p>Eliot eyed him and nodded, then sank back on the pillows with a sigh. His chest and head were aching, he really wanted to sleep but as soon as his Lawyer left the room the restraints had to go back on again, he was getting a little tired of that…</p><p>Mandy leaned forward and rested her hand lightly on his arm, the guard stepped forward to warn her and she turned to glare at him, he stepped back. Eliot smiled and closed his eyes, Mandy asked him, “Are you in pain, would you like the nurse?”</p><p>Eric offered, “Or we can leave this for later, you can take a break?”</p><p>Eliot’s eyes sprang open and he was shaking his head, “Nah I’m good…”</p><p>The door opened up and a Petty Officer stepped in with Blackburn’s phone, “The Director of NCIS Sir…”</p><p>With a nod Eric took the call, “Yes Sir…” He listened for a moment and a look of grief swept over his face, he sagged into his chair looking shattered… “Yes Sir thank you for letting me know… Sir, my men?” He nodded and listened and ran his fingers through his hair and replied, “Understood Sir, My condolences to you and your Agency Sir…” Then he hung up.</p><p>Mandy’s eyes were wide with shock, “Eric?”</p><p>He looked around the room and then his eyes fell to Eliot who was watching them in concern. Eric turned to Mandy, “I’m sorry you never got to meet him, but Tony DiNozzo fell off a cliff and is believed to be deceased, they are searching for his body now…”</p><p>He heard Eliot’s gasp and looked up from Mandy’s pale face. Eliot was trying to sit up and Eric helped him upright.</p><p>“It can’t be…” Eliot said disbelievingly, “After all you told me that he did for me… I just can’t believe it…”</p><p>Mandy asked quietly, “Do the team know?”</p><p>He nodded, “Yeah, they are out searching and were called and told…” He rubbed his face tiredly, “I have to get out there, they’re going to need me…”</p><p>Mandy nodded in agreement, “Do you need me?”</p><p>He shook his head and stood, “No can you keep going with this? Eliot do you mind?”</p><p>Mandy nodded and Eliot just stared at the opposite wall, stunned… Eric leaned forwards and tapped him on the leg, “Eliot, you okay?”</p><p>Eliot turned stormy blue eyes to him and nodded, “Yeah, I’m okay… I just… The guy saved my life, and he’s the one who loses it, that just ain’t fair…”</p><p>Eric nodded in understanding, “Do you need a break?”</p><p>“No, I want to help you get these guys. Those SEAL’s can’t be on the run for the rest of their lives, I gotta sort this… Make amends, well try to anyway…” Eliot said determinedly.</p><p>Eric nodded in respect, “Good man, I will see you later, Mandy take as much time as you need, I’ll keep you informed…” He turned and left.</p><p>Mandy watched him leave and said sadly, “I wish I had met him…”</p><p>Eliot nodded, “I wish I had been more with it when he got me out… I still can’t figure out how he found me. I was on his and the teams tail… I know I was getting close, then suddenly I am the one running and there he is, rescuing me? I don’t get it…”</p><p>Mandy was shuffling through her papers, “Hang on, I remember reading something… Here it is, so the safe house they stayed at, was run by a couple who before leaving the country, made detailed statements… Here listen to this… I can’t tell you her name, but this woman writes here that: <em>The morning that DiNozzo split from the group because his disguise had been revealed, I helped him apply prosthetics, makeup and a wig. Included is a photograph we took of the final result, for just in case he needed to be reported missing. His cover was as an old man</em>…”</p><p>She stopped reading and looked in the file for a photo of Joe Watson, and pulled it out to hand to Eliot after studying it herself, “Good disguise…” She commented.</p><p>“You have got to be <em>kidding me!</em>” Eliot blurted out in stunned surprise, “I fucken bought this guy <em>dinner!</em>”</p><p>“<em>What?</em>” She asked curiously.</p><p>Eliot huffed a laugh, “This guy came and sat at my table because the restaurant was crowded… I believed every word he said. I believed he was a genuine Veteran! Fuck this guy is <em>good</em>…” Eliot was really astonished… He thought back to that night, Joe’s body language, voice and everything was spot on… “Takes a bit to impress me, but this guy has serious skills…” He told her.</p><p>She smiled and asked, “So how did he figure out who you were?”</p><p>Eliot thought back, and laughed, “I flippin told him, didn’t I… Actually <em>asked him to help me</em> find the team…” He grinned as he remembered, “I didn’t even know I was being interrogated… I thought I was the one getting information! This guy must be a terror in an interview room…”</p><p>He thought for a moment, “I saw him the next morning… When they got me… He was wandering among the cars, I warned him off.”</p><p>He realised something else, “He clearly ignored me and must have put a tracker on a car…” He straightened up and looked at Mandy’s amused face, she was fascinated hearing about the skills of another Agent.</p><p>“What?” She asked.</p><p>“He must have been keeping an eye on me, before the restaurant, all through the night, how else could he have known I was in trouble so early in the morning, he must have been on the streets the whole night…”</p><p>She shook her head, he continued his awestruck musings, “He must be extremely adaptable, at every twist and turn he adapted to the situation… That is an incredible talent!”</p><p>He asked, “How did he get to the house, did he have a car?’</p><p>She shook her head, she remembered this from the plane and the discussion with Gibbs, “He stole a bike, and was in pursuit on the bike, till it fell apart, then he stole a food van, which he left at the airport…”</p><p>He waved a finger, “Yes! That’s right, I saw him again at the Airfield, he was watching them load me up, I waved him off then too…”</p><p>She chuckled, “Well then he conned his way onto the smaller Chopper and flew it behind you… The rest you know…”</p><p>He sank back into the pillows, “That’s amazing…” He became serious then, and said softly, “What a waste… It’s just not fair… I wish…”</p><p>Mandy nodded, she understood…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0047"><h2>47. Chapter 47</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cougar’s co-ordinates were spot on, Gibbs team were at the smashed Helicopter first and Ducky began treating the two men they found there immediately. Macaluso was in a bad way and Fornell called for a Medivac, Damien was his usual vociferous self and Gibbs had no patience for the man’s orders and demands.</p><p>Gibbs and Fornell walked around the site, studying and reading the scene. “McGee get photos...” Gibbs ordered.</p><p>“Boss?” Tim was startled, “This a crime scene?”</p><p>“I want to know what happened here, McGee, I want to know what happened to DiNozzo...” He waved at the men being treated by Ducky and one of the other Agents. “I need to know what charges to lay...”</p><p>Tim nodded and got to work, Gibbs and Fornell collected evidence to send back to Abby. Fornell held up a bottle with a little green juice and some crushed leaves in the bottom, he quirked an eye in puzzlement, “What is this?”</p><p>Damien snarked, “That Pilot tried to force that stuff on us, to help heal us apparently... Poison more like it!”</p><p>Ducky looked over, stood up and came over, changing his gloves for fresh ones. Lifting the bottle up to eye level, he shook it, inspecting it closely then smelt it, he smiled, “This is simply Dandelion Herb Tea, it is indeed good for you!” He turned to Moreau, “You say that Di...” He began to ask, before he was rudely interrupted...</p><p>“DeMarco, Tucker whatever his name was, yes, he made that and forced it down Giovanni’s throat, at least till he woke up then he refused it... Of course, then we found out who he really was!”</p><p>Gibbs stepped over and growled, “Yeah? And then what? You killed him?”</p><p>Damien shrugged, “We ordered my Security guy Sean to, last I saw of either of them was Sean trying to shoot him, and then chasing after him...” He offered casually.</p><p>“Why are you telling us this?” Fornell asked, “We will charge you with conspiracy to murder...”</p><p>Damien laughed mockingly, “You can try, I have diplomatic immunity...”</p><p>Gibbs glared at him, “So you think that the State department will now pull out the stops to get you home?”</p><p>He shrugged again, smiling smugly, “Won’t they?” He waved a hand regally.</p><p>“Not if I have any say about it!” Growled Gibbs.</p><p>Fornell asked, “Which direction did they go?”</p><p>Damien waved imperiously up the hill, “I believe it was that way…” He drank from the fresh bottle of water that Ducky had given him and added, “If you happen to find my useless Head of Security, you can tell him, <em>he’s fired</em>…”</p><p>Gibbs frowned at him, Fornell waved his phone, “I’m going up higher to make a call...” Gibbs nodded and turned back to the man on the ground before him, “Why?”</p><p>“Why what?” Damien looked confused.</p><p>“Why fire your Security?” He indicated his foot and the camp, “Didn’t he care for you, splint your foot?”</p><p>Damien sneered, “Only with instructions from Tucker, the man didn’t have a clue how to look after me, I need to find somebody better qualified…” He thoughtfully added, “If he wasn’t dead by now, and that <em>is</em> one thing I am sure of, the only thing that Sean was efficient at was disposing of people for me… If he weren’t dead the I would hire that Tucker, he took care of all our needs” He laughed, “Silly really when he was as incapacitated as us…”</p><p>“What? He was injured?” Gibbs snarled, “You made him work?”</p><p>Damien waved him off with a chuckle, “<em>No</em>, I don’t get it because we had to threaten him to fly us out, but then he turns around and treats injuries, found food such as it was, collected water, hunted and cooked a Pheasant, as well as nursing him. All while his arm was in a sling…”</p><p>Gibbs crouched down, got in close and glared at him, “<em>What. Was. His. Injury?</em>”</p><p>Damien shrugged, and pulled away… A little startled to have an angry Marine in his face suddenly, “I don’t know I never asked…”</p><p>Gibbs just shook his head at the man and stood up as the medics and stretcher bearers entered the scene, escorted by Fornell. He moved out of their way and watched as they were strapped into the Stokes baskets and carried away, Fornell instructing the FBI Agents on the charges to be laid… He came back to Gibbs smirking, “I called San Lorenzo Consulate, his Diplomatic Immunity has been revoked. He’ll be a little surprised at that…”</p><p>“Ya think?” Gibbs sighed.</p><p>“What is it Jethro?” Ducky asked as he came to stand by the two men, Tim not far behind.</p><p>Gibbs indicated the site, “Tony did all this, water capture, hunting, foraging, first aid… Probably started and maintained that fire as well…”</p><p>“Kept Macaluso alive too…” Ducky added.</p><p>“Really?” Tim asked.</p><p>Ducky nodded, “Yes I can confidently say that man would not be alive if it weren't for Anthony, he did an impressive job keeping him alive, I found his notes…” He showed them the Obs recordings he had found tucked into the man’s pocket, “As good as any nurse in a hospital…”</p><p>“Duck he had a sling on…” Gibbs told him.</p><p>Ducky stared at him wide-eyed, “Well then that is doubly impressive Jethro…”</p><p>Gibbs nodded, “Yeah… I always knew he was good… I just forgot how good… He takes care of all this… Then they kill him?” He finished, his voice breaking… He shook his head and turned away from the silent men, he thought he knew what they were thinking…</p><p>Tobias grabbed his shoulder and turned him to face him, “Jethro this is not your fault! Okay?”</p><p>“Who’s is it then Tobias?” He yelled flinging his hands powerlessly in the air, then he rubbed his face and looked at them sadly, “Too little, too late…” He added sadly.</p><p>“Um Boss…” Tim stammered.</p><p>Gibbs sighed and looked up at him, eye’s widening, he stared all around them at what Tim was looking at, they all did… Silently stepping out of the trees were 8 men and a dog, they were surrounded…</p><p>“What are you guys doing here?” Gibbs asked stepping over to Cougar.</p><p>Tim whispered to Ducky, “You know these guys?”</p><p>Gibbs heard and sighed, “Tobias if you wouldn’t mind…” He was out of reach, so Fornell just casually reached over and gave Tim a head slap… “Look closer McGee!” Growled Gibbs, then he turned back to the silent Spaniard in front of him, “I’m so sorry…”</p><p>Cougar tilted his head, “You never apologise…” He replied quietly.</p><p>Gibbs nodded, “Yeah, I know, but…” He shrugged, “Look, I didn’t know about Tony’s <em>real</em> family, I thought he just had a deadbeat Dad… He never told me…” He glanced at Martin too, “I am sorry to both of you… I stuffed up with him badly, I just wish I could have a second chance…” He admitted.</p><p>Cougar read Gibbs unusually open face, saw the genuine regret and sadness there and with a quick glance at Martin, reached out and shook Gibbs hand firmly, with a respectful nod of acknowledgement. He stepped back and allowed Martin room to do the same.</p><p>Gibbs studied the man struggling to hold on to his grief, “I’m sorry kid…” He whispered as he held his hand for a moment, Martin gulped and nodded, stepping back with tears in his eyes…</p><p>Ducky stepped forwards to also offer condolences, Fornell and Tim following to do the same… Meanwhile Gibbs spoke to Jason and the team, offering condolences but also to ask why they weren’t going back into hiding.</p><p>Before he could reply, Brock called out to him, “Boss… Cerberus has got the scent…”</p><p>Jason indicated the straining dog, pulling Brock to the trees, “That’s why, we haven’t finished our mission… We came to find Tony and bring him home…”</p><p>Gibbs nodded, he could respect that, “Thank you, I wasn’t looking forward to that, but this hopefully will let us find him quicker… It’s just that some of us can’t move as fast as you…” He indicated Ducky, but also included Tim and Fornell, both who spluttered in indignation…</p><p>Brock had handed Cerberus’s lead to Clay and hobbled over to Jason, who replied, “We can’t either…” He indicated Brock, “So we will double up on horseback…” He pointed to Sonny, who with Trent were leading horses into the clearing, “Any of you that can’t ride?”</p><p>Tim stepped back, rather intimidated at the small herd filling the space, Gibbs frowned, “You’ve never ridden McGee?”</p><p>Eyes fixed on the large animals he shook his head, “Navy brat here Boss, my Dad is an Admiral, we had no time for a dog let alone any other pets…”</p><p>Gibbs sighed, “That explains so much…”</p><p>Jason smiled, “It’s not a problem, Clay will be on foot with Ray watching his six.” He nodded and signalled to Ray to go ahead, they with Cerberus took off to follow the scent.</p><p>He turned to the elderly Doctor, “Dr Mallard are you okay on Ray’s Mare? She’s quiet, she will look after you…” He summoned Trent with a wave, to help get Ducky on board.</p><p>Gibbs stepped up to Clay’s Chestnut, who had come over to sniff at the new people, hunting for treats. He rubbed his hand under the forelock and mane, speaking softly… “Well, I guess you will be fine with him?” Jason saw how comfortable Gibbs was around the curious animals.</p><p>Gibbs nodded and glanced at the nervous McGee, “He can double with me…”</p><p>Tim was shaking his head, “Boss I can walk...” He snapped his mouth shut at the glare from Gibbs.</p><p>Jason nodded, “Good, then what about you?” He asked Fornell who shrugged, “I can walk or double up with someone else?”</p><p>Cougar waved him over to his horse, “Can you ride?” He asked.</p><p>Fornell nodded, “Yeah, just hobby level, I have no great expertise…” He stoked the paint’s nose, who was snuffling at his pocket for the lollies he had stashed there, he chuckled, “Sorry boy but they are not good for horses…”</p><p>Cougar handed him the reins, “You okay on this one? I will double with Martin…” He waved at the big Palomino that Martin was murmuring to, resting his head against her neck, and patting her softly. Cougar wanted to stay close to the younger man, he was worried about him not coping… Not that he was doing so well himself, but he would grieve later, he had to look after his hermanito first…</p><p>He held the bridle for Fornell, whilst he hoisted himself into the saddle, then waited as Martin mounted up. Then using Martin’s outstretched hand, casually swung up onto the Palomino’s haunches and settled behind Martin resting his hands on his waist…</p><p>“Right!” Jason called out, “Let’s get going!” He watched from high up on his prancing Gelding as they all mounted up, stepping closer to Gibbs to help the struggling McGee climb clumsily aboard… The junior Agent was blushing furiously as he slid around behind Gibbs, not knowing what to grab…</p><p>Gibbs turned his head and growled impatiently, “Hang on to me McGee, or I’ll leave you behind!” So, Tim nervously wrapped his hands around his Boss and gulped as the horse broke into a trot after the others… He tightened his grip so much that Gibbs had to grunt out, “Trying to breath here McGee…”</p><p>“Um sorry Boss…” Tim swallowed hard and loosened his grip slowly, relaxing a little as they settled into an easy stride…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0048"><h2>48. Chapter 48</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Looks like he zigzagged all over the place...” Ray commented, as once again they followed Cerberus out of a detour that Tony had made, in his bid for escape. “You sure Cerb has Tony’s scent? Not one of the others?”</p><p>“Yeah, Tony definitely flew the Chopper, <em>right?</em>” Clay glanced back at the 2IC, while trotting behind Cerberus, trying to not get pulled off his feet.</p><p>“Yes, I believe he was the only one qualified...” Ray gasped out as he ran to keep up.</p><p>Clay nodded, “Brock told me to use the inside of the helmet, it probably has the strongest...” He stopped, Cerberus was scratching up at a tree, on hind legs, whining...</p><p>Clay was about to climb, but Ray rested his hand on a shoulder, “I’ll do it, you look after Cerb, stand guard...”</p><p>Clay pulled Cerberus away and watched Ray jump up for the lower branch and hoist himself into the tree, he had a good look around, but couldn’t see anything, so continued the upward climb...</p><p>“You sure you’re not too old to be climbing trees Boss...” Teased Clay, with an admiring grin, Ray was actually as agile as any of them...</p><p>“Not too old to put you over my knee you little shit.” Ray snarked, he looked around the thick branches and felt gingerly into an old bird's nest above him and came away with two pistols in his hand. Eyes wide he held them out to show Clay below him.</p><p>“You think Tony stashed them?” Clay asked.</p><p>“He must have, here catch.” Ray replied. Dropping them one by one into Clay’s hands, he scampered down and was soon on the ground next to Clay and they inspected the weaponry; the mags were full.</p><p>Ray speculated. “He must have had a chance to disarm them just after the Helicopter crash.” He looked back up into the tree to where they had been, “How did he climb up there one handed? That guy told Gibbs that Tony’s arm was in a sling right?” He wondered as he pocketed the guns.</p><p>Clay peered up to the nest overhead, then he looked down at the floor and grabbed a small rock and looking carefully for a moment tossed the rock which landed neatly in the nest… “Like that?” He suggested.</p><p>Ray stared at him, then with a smile groused, “Yeah, alright smarty…” He shoved the younger man away and waved the grinning Clay to continue the search.</p><p>“Zoeken, zoeken.” He ordered Cerberus (seek).</p><p>In no time the two were trotting after Cerberus who still had Tony’s scent. They could hear the horses not far behind them.</p><p>The main group caught up as Ray and Clay were warily studying an odd sight. Caught up in some twine was a Skunk, hissing at them and aiming to fire if they got close. Even Clay didn’t know what to do…</p><p>Cerberus was prancing anxiously out of range as well; he had been ordered to be quiet so he was, but he stopped the men from getting too close. Ray was just about to pull his Glock and put the animal out of its misery when Cougar was suddenly behind him, placing his hand over Ray’s stopping him from drawing the pistol from the holster. “Stay back…” He said softly.</p><p>Gibbs and Martin were right behind him, Gibbs carried a horse blanket and Martin was unfolding a foil blanket from the med-pack. Using the lightweight foil to protect the heavy horse blanket they walked it quietly towards the stressed out little creature and gently lay the blanket over him. Cougar was ready in the middle and with a firm grasp of the wriggling body they were able to untangle him and set him free in no time… Cerberus giving it a final bark as it skittered away…</p><p>Carrying on with the search, the team stayed behind Cerb and the two men on foot, so that they wouldn’t disturb the scent trail, Ray did take the time to show Jason and Cougar the guns that were found in the tree. Cougar just nodded, Jason in admiration, mused, “That was a good idea kid.”</p><p>Gibbs rode up and secured the guns in an evidence bag that Tim handed over from his pack, they had been handled by multiple people, but procedure was procedure…</p><p>Cerberus continued to zig zag as he followed Tony’s haphazard trail. At one point they had to stop the panting dog and force him to rest and drink as well as the horses. He wasn’t tired though, the dog was determined to keep going, Brock had to be firm with him, and managed to get him to cool down a little so that they could continue. Cerberus finally pulled Clay through some dense trees and then suddenly he was at the edge of a cliff...</p><p>“This must be where he fell.” Clay guessed... He called out a warning then peered over, but it was a long way down...</p><p>Cougar was the first one through the trees and was soon beside Clay looking down to the bottom of the cliff, both Snipers, they had good eyes, but couldn’t see a body below. Gibbs, quick to join them carried his scope and used it to search... The three took turns looking through the scope, searching desperately for any sign of the man or even an easy way down that the horses could traverse...</p><p>Sonny and Brock in the meantime were setting up lines to abseil down. Securing them to large trees to anchor the men as they went down, the two men worked together smoothly...</p><p>Everyone had a turn looking over the cliff edge to watch for a sign of Tony, they called out but all that came back were the echoes of their voices...</p><p>Cougar stood up to get ready to go down. He called Trent to work together getting a med pack ready, Ducky helping with suggestions... They weren't expecting a survivor, but they had enough experience to know, always be prepared...</p><p>Jason came over to Cougar with a challenging look on his face, Cougar bristled, “I'm going...” He stated flatly.</p><p>Jason held up his hands placatingly. “I just think you’re too close to this one Cougar, I can go instead.”</p><p>Dark eyes flashing Cougar shook his head. “No, you are responsible for your team, you stay up here and look after them...” He swallowed thickly, “This is mi familia...”</p><p>Jason held up his hands again and offered, “Ok man, but I'm here if you need anything...”</p><p>Cougar nodded his thanks and stepped into his climbing harness. As he got ready, he suggested, “Make use of the Feds, get them to set up camp and take care of the horses.” Looking up at the fading Sun, Cougar added, “Whatever we find, we will be here for the night...</p><p>Jason agreeing with the plan also asked quietly, tilting his head in Martin’s direction, “What can we do for Martin?” The man was pacing, too distressed to be of use, so he wanted to keep his mind off things.</p><p>Cougar studied his brother for a moment and the nearby junior Agent from NCIS who clearly didn’t know what to do. He looked back at Jason and said, “Put those two to work setting up communications... You never know, they might find something in common... At least it will help Martin focus...”</p><p>Cougar finished getting ready, securing his backpack. He took a deep breath and asked of Jason, “Who are your best climbers?”</p><p>The big man drew his fingers through his short hair, “Brock is my best climber, but obviously he can’t go, so I'm sending Sonny and Clay who are also experienced climbers.</p><p>Cougar nodded his thanks, but before he could move away, Jason reached out a hand, laying it on his shoulder, “Look, I want Trent to go down as well, I know you are good at your job, but this is family, and it’s <em>always</em> different with family... You need him to back you up okay? Ray and I will work the ropes from up top...” He added.</p><p>Cougar studied him silently for a moment, but the man was right, he needed the support of the team, he didn’t have to do this alone... He covered Jason’s hand with his and squeezed in thanks and made his way over to the anxious Martin. Jason left to ask Sonny to organise four rappel lines.</p><p>The strain showed on the young man’s face and the blues of his eyes were very pale, Cougar clasped a calming hand on his neck and just held him there, communicating everything with his eyes. Martin swallowed and nodded; a tear fell, which Cougar quickly swiped away...</p><p>“Carlos...” Martin tried.</p><p>He shook his head, “We will be okay, no matter what happens we will be okay...” The Spaniard said in a low voice.</p><p>Martin nodded and pulled him into a hug, “Please be safe, I can’t lose you too...” He whispered.</p><p>Ducky, with Gibbs and Fornell, watched the teams working smoothly together, to get ready to make the descent down the cliff. Turning to the two Agents, he told them, “I think I will go prepare for what might be a grisly task…”</p><p>“Need any help Duck?” Gibbs asked.</p><p>“No Jethro, not at this moment, perhaps you will be needed later…” He soberly left to go get ready for a body…</p><p>Cerberus was pacing back and forth along the edge anxiously while his teammates clipped onto the lines, Brock had to call him away.</p><p>In no time at all, the four men were over the cliff and away, watched anxiously by the others above. Cerberus was again at the edge barking off to one side. Clay looked up as he descended thinking the dog wanted to come, but he stopped for a minute once he saw the direction of Cerberus’s focus. He called out to Trent who was closest, “Hang on Trent I want to go this way.”</p><p>Trent nodded and they both locked off, so as to not fall any further and began to crabwalk sideways further along the cliff. Searching over the whole rugged wall and jutting rocks…</p><p>Ray called on the radio, “Watch out for the sharp jags guys…” He had moved along the cliff’s edge with them, following Cerberus, leaving Jason to watch the others and was looking down at them, he called again urgently, “<em>Bravo 6!</em> Climb up 3 metres, go right… I see something… I think that’s him!”</p><p>Clay clambered as quickly as possible to the site Ray was guiding him too, the others not far behind… Jason and the Feds all crowded the edge watching anxiously, Ray said quietly, “It doesn’t look good Jase, we might be too late…”</p><p>Clay finally reached Tony, scrabbling to find a foothold, while he desperately tried to find a pulse, in frustration he ripped off his glove and tried again… “He’s alive!” He yelled to them all, then looked for Trent making his way to him, “He’s freezing Trent…”</p><p>Trent reached him and slid off his pack, clipped it to the front of him and retrieved his Stethoscope. Listening to Tony’s heart and breath sounds for a moment. He nodded and looking up at the cliff top, called on his radio, “Tell Ducky to prep for Hypothermia, I need a warm IV <em>stat!</em>” All while feeling Tony all over, checking for injuries…</p><p>By this time Sonny and Cougar had reached them and the four began working together. Cougar got right near Tony’s face, tapping it, trying a sternal rub, calling in his ear, tried to rouse him. But the best response they could get was a hitching of his breath… He lifted each eyelid and shone his small torch in and told Trent, “Equal and reactive…”</p><p>Cougar felt each vertebrae in Tony’s neck and spine carefully, while Trent put in a canula and started electrolytes and fluids, “I can’t find any spinal issues, but he won’t be able to be lifted in a harness…” Cougar told them.</p><p>Sonny who was at Tony’s feet working to get a harness on his legs, looked up, “Why?”</p><p>“Fractured Clavicle …” Cougar prodded the swollen shoulder, “Complete shoulder dislocation as well…” He reported.</p><p>Trent was checking his torso, “Major seatbelt bruising, probably from the crash…”</p><p>Suddenly they heard a yell, “<em>Watch out below!</em>” Looking up they all saw a cluster of rocks and dirt falling towards them. Instantly they all pulled in close to cover Tony, protecting him from the rubble… As they were pelted with debris Sonny was swearing as he tried to finish securing Tony’s harness around his waist, if he fell further, they would never be able to save him… Tony started to slide, and the four men scrambled to get him back on to the small ledge…</p><p>Finally, it was safe to look up, Sonny keyed his radio, “Jason! <em>What the Hell?”</em> He yelled explosively.</p><p>Ray responded, “Sorry guys, you okay down there?” He asked worriedly.</p><p>Trent shook the dirt out of his hair and replied, at the same time as working to sweep debris of off Tony, “What happened Ray? You okay up there?”</p><p>“Yeah, sorry but the edge is more crumbly here, Gibbs and Jason are working to make it safer, you nearly had someone join you down there… Do you need anything? The Doc is ready to send down the warm saline…” Ray explained.</p><p>Trent was tucking a foil blanket around his patient, then answered, “Yeah Ray send it… We can’t put his upper body in a harness, or the C-Spine collar on because of the injuries, so we need a back board of some kind that we can secure him on for the lift…” Ray looked around for suggestions on how they could achieve that.</p><p>Gibbs, who with Jason were laying horse blankets near the edge to lessen the loose dirt moving, held up a hand and waved at Ray, “Leave that with me… <em>McGee!</em> If you are done trying to drop half a Mountain on your teammate… With me!” Gibbs barked, he was still pissed that the clumsy young man had nearly dropped out of view right in front of him, it was only Brock’s quick reflexes and dropping to the ground to get his weight away from the edge that saved Tim from going over… Ducky now was treating Brocks leg, he had opened a few stitches…</p><p>~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~</p><p>Double clicks on the radios made the rescuers look up, “We have rigged up a stretcher, sending it down now…” Came Jason’s voice on their radios.</p><p>“Not before time…” Grumbled Trent, they had worked hard to stabilize Tony, but there were limits to what they could do hanging on the side of a cliff… He had a second bag of fluids running in, helping to warm him up as well as blankets and scarves all around him. It was working, his temp was slowly coming back up, his BP was improving but he still wasn’t rousing, and Trent wanted Ducky to look him over as soon as possible…</p><p>Cougar, not normally a loquacious man, was talking softy to Tony constantly, mainly in Spanish, into his ear and trying to warm him up wrapping his arms around Tony’s head. All whist trying to minimise shoulder movement…</p><p>Sonny was working to warm Tony’s toes, he had removed his boots and wrapped up his feet in towels and packed small warm stones from the fire that Fornell had going up at the camp. Clay did the same for Tony’s freezing hands. He had noticed the damage to his hands still from the fall off the bike, that had reopened some of the wounds. He showed Trent who swore, they cleaned it and dressed his hands again, another thing for Ducky to check later… Trent had also tucked some warm stones in Tony’s armpits and groin, it was all helping to warm him up, he had started to shiver…</p><p>Trent synchronised the four working together. The team carried a collapsible stretcher, which Gibbs had strengthened with trimmed branches, adding back and neck support using the leather fenders off a saddle. They slid it underneath Tony carefully and strapped him securely in…</p><p>Trent looked up and keyed his mic, “We’re ready to go…”</p><p>Jason replied, “Hold for a sec… Clip him onto the lines we’re dropping to you now, we have it on a pulley system… We’ll use Ray’s Mare to bring you up…”</p><p>“Roger that…” Trent responded, grasping the Carabiner as it got closer. He clipped it to the stretcher harness, as well as himself, so that he could stay with the stretcher. The others would climb up on either side to keep it steady and away from jagged rocks…</p><p>Ready now, he nodded to Sonny, who called the pace, “Jason start her up, slow and steady!” He warned in his mic…</p><p>Jason gave a circular hand movement to Gibbs, who was riding the Mare, he started moving her slowly backwards away from the edge, keeping her calm, talking to her softly. Martin at her head, ready to slip the release knot in the line if she startled for any reason…</p><p>Trent was in the middle, Sonny and Clay climbing on either end, steadying the stretcher as they went, they soon reached the top. Cougar had gone up first and was ready to help from the top when they got there… Ducky took over and soon they had Tony ensconced on a bed he had prepared by the fire, with warm rocks underneath.</p><p>Martin sat by Tony’s head holding his curled-up fist in his warm hand. Stroking a shaking hand over a still cold head… He couldn’t take his eyes off him for a long time… Cougar took his mind off his worry by helping Ducky with another set of Orbs, getting him on oxygen, treating wounds… Tony was safe now… They could breathe again…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0049"><h2>49. Chapter 49</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Cerberus lifted his head suddenly, ears turning</span>
  <span>,</span>
  <span> he raised his nose and sniffed the air... The camp had settled, it was very late at night</span>
  <span>, almost morning..</span>
  <span>. Fornell and Gibbs had cooked the rabbits and a pheasant that Clay had shot</span>
  <span>…</span>
  <span> Cougar had foraged for greens and mushrooms</span>
  <span>,</span>
  <span> even </span>
  <span>discovering</span>
  <span> some ramps and wild garlic, which help</span>
  <span>ed</span>
  <span> flavour the </span>
  <span>meat</span>
  <span>…</span>
  <span> They had all enjoyed the togetherness of the meal, </span>
  <span>pleasantly surprised by the </span>
  <span>S</span>
  <span>picebush tea that Cougar had shown Ducky how to make</span>
  <span>. </span>
  <span>Everyone </span>
  <span>surrounding the slumbering Tony, happy to have him alive... </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Ducky was optimistic about his prognosis, he suspected that Tony wasn’t rousing because of exhaustion</span>
  <span> and the effects of Hypothermia</span>
  <span>. He warned them all that Tony would need surgery and a lengthy period of Physical Therapy, but he should heal completely... Now those that weren't on Medical or Security watch had gone to sleep</span>
  <span> long ago</span>
  <span>... Except for Cerberus...</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The horses too, began shifting uneasily, ears flicking around, some lifting their heads high enough</span>
  <span>,</span>
  <span> that it tugged at the rope strung through their </span>
  <span>h</span>
  <span>alters. They had been placed away from the fire</span>
  <span>,</span>
  <span> right at the entrance to the clearing the group were camped in. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Cerberus stood and turned to sniff at Tony, he had been curled up with him since the rescue. The dog trotted over to the tree that Clay was watching from and gave a quiet whine. Clay looked down and gave the hand signal for silence, using his scope he checked the area carefully but couldn’t see anything. He knew better than to ignore the dog though. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He could see Cougar laying on the other side of Tony, it looked like he was asleep. Trent was sitting near his patient, as he had to take regular Obs, so he was awake. He gave </span>
  <span>him </span>
  <span>a double click on the radio, and Trent immediately turned to look for him, their eyes met, and Clay gave a “Be on alert’ signal. Trent nodded and straightened up checking his side-arm. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>When he clicked the magazine back in, Cougar sat up instantly and scanned around. He caught a signal from Trent and checked his weapon too. His eyes fell on Cerberus and noting the alertness of the dog rose smoothly out of his swag, grabbing his long gun. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Prowl</span>
  <span>ing</span>
  <span> over to the horses silently, </span>
  <span>he </span>
  <span>tugged the quick release knot and pulled the line out of the halters, with a sharp slap on the rump of Jason’s horse he sent them away down the path. He then moved into the trees on the other side of the camp from Clay and shimmied up a tree.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Cerberus was moving away from the camp, he seemed to have caught a scent and was follow</span>
  <span>ing</span>
  <span> the impulse to investigate it but with a click of his fingers, Clay called him back. Jason by this time had woken because of the activity. Gibbs too was sitting up and peering around...</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly Cerberus was growling, then barking </span>
  <em>
    <span>furiously</span>
  </em>
  <span>… Startled awake, SEAL’s and Agent’s alike instantly made for cover. The camp was in an uproar. Men began flitting in and out from the trees firing at them. Trent dived to cover Tony and looked for targets. Jason and Gibbs were crouched nearby firing into the trees at any movement. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Cougar and Clay were able to pick off many from the trees before their attackers came near the camp. Cerberus was tearing into the leg of another that had tried to run</span>
  <span>,</span>
  <span> after taking a shot at Brock. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>McGee and Fornell had Ducky between them to protect him, until Fornell was shot and went down with a cry... Gibbs dashed over to cover him and Ducky, Tim taking out the shooter.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sonny swearing, reached for his FN Mk 46 Mod 1 from his duffel, ripped it out and roared, “EVERYONE DOWN!” He stood, legs braced wide and fired continuously as he moved in a circle, they all dropped flat to the ground even Cerberus... He sprayed at chest height so that he wouldn’t hit his teammates in the trees, and as he came full circle he stopped. The silence was deafening.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>After a beat, Jason stood up, gun ready, “Sound off!” He ordered </span>
  <span>thunderin</span>
  <span>g</span>
  <span>ly</span>
  
  <span>as he watched Ducky, Gibbs and McGee working on Fornell... There was a lot of blood...</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m good...” Ray said.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Simultaneously</span>
  <span> Brock reported</span>
  <span>, “Got clipped... But I’m good...” </span>
  <span>He</span>
  <span> added hurriedly as Trent spun around at his statement. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Still, he strode over anyway as he </span>
  <span>told</span>
  <span> Jason, “I’m fine Jase, so is Tony...” He man-handled Brock</span>
  <span>,</span>
  <span> checking the protesting man over everywhere.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Trent! It’s just a scratch!” Brock waved his hands away, “Others need you more!” He reminded him.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Clay called quietly from his tree, “I'm good Boss...” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Martin stood up and peered towards Cougar’s position, “Coug? You alright man?” Silence...</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sonny, still standing guard with his light machine gun up and ready, exchanged a glance with Jason, “I didn’t shoot him I swear!” He bristled. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jason nodded and watched Martin stalk to the trees, he called out, “Wait!” Martin froze at the clear order and glared back at him, Jason waved to Cerberus, “Take him with you...” He called out, “Spenser, front and centre!”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Clay trotted over, rifle in his hand, Jason took it from him and said quietly, “Take the dog and find Cougar.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes Boss.” He plucked another mag for his Glock out of his pack, took Cougars hat and signalled Cerberus and clipped on his lead. He let Cerberus get a good sniff of Cougars hat and then dropped it and ordered “Zoeken, zoeken... Let’s go...” He said softly to Martin and the two left to check the trees first for Cougar’s last position.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Sonny, Ray, patrol the perimeter, Trent if Brock’s okay for the moment, I want you to go with them and see if any of them are still alive out there... Stay alert guys, we may have missed a few...” Jason ordered.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes Boss...” The three geared up and left.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jason crouched next to Brock, who was wrapping up bite marks in the leg of the crying intruder. “You okay Brock?” Jason reached out to test the tightness of the bandage Brock had on his upper arm, he flinched... “Sorry...” Jason murmured, “You're still bleeding a fair amount Brock...”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Brock glanced at him and replied, “I’m fine...” As he tied off the tape to hold the strapping in place and was pulling out his </span>
  <span>M</span>
  <span>orphine to give to the man sobbing on the ground before them. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jason reached out to stop him, “Put that away for now...” Brock quirked an eyebrow at him, he smiled darkly, “I have a few questions first... Brock sat back with a frown, but then he nodded and recapped the syringe.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jason pulled the man up into a sitting position, ignoring the yelp of pain. “How many were there? How did you find us? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Why?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” He demanded.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The man shook his head, tears rolling down his face. Jason casually lay his hand on the wounded leg, just resting it there. The man flinched but stayed quiet. Jason applied a little pressure, the man squeaked but shook his head, “No! They’ll kill me!”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jason got in his face, leaning harder on the leg and snarled, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>You filthy piece of shit, you think I won’t?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Brock looked around anxiously at the watching NCIS Agents, But Gibbs was face was implacable and McGee simply stood by Ducky and Fornell, with arms folded watching and listening.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The man started babbling anxiously in Italian and Jason turned to frown at Brock who glanced at Jason then focused back on what the man was saying, till he dropped his head in his hands and went silent, breathing heavily...</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Brock frowned for a moment, “Um Boss my Italian is a bit rusty, I’m more familiar with the older, ‘Maltese’ Italian but I think that he said there were 9 of them and they got our location from within the FBI... Also, they have been ordered to bring back the head of... Someone... To Moreau and bring proof of our deaths?” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“The Enforcer...” Came Fornell’s weak voice, “He wants to mount the head of ‘The Enforcer’ in his house in San Lorenzo...” Gibbs and Ducky helped him to sit up a little, placing one of the duffels behind him. Tim was holding up a bag of Saline that was running into Fornell’s arm.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Why? Who is that?”</span>
  <span> Jason asked confused.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Gibbs glanced at Tony </span>
  <span>o</span>
  <span>n the ground by the fire, he sighed, “Well shit... It’s DiNozzo...”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Boss...”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah McGee...” Gibbs turned away from staring into the fire that he was busy with and looked at the puzzled face of his junior Agent. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Tim encouraged, crouched down beside Gibbs and rubbed his face and then glanced at the still sleeping DiNozzo, Tim inwardly shook his head, how the guy could sleep through a firefight he didn’t know...</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Gibbs stared at Tim for a minute then said, “Out with-it McGee!”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Boss, how could I have been so wrong about Tony? I mean I know that he’s good at undercover but... </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Enforcer?</span>
  </em>
  <span> A Helicopter Pilot? Survival skills...” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Gibbs grunted, “We saw what DiNozzo wanted us to see, McGee...” He replied softly. He waved his hands around the camp where, off to one side there was a row of body bags. Then </span>
  <span>pointed </span>
  <span>to the wounded that had been brought in by Cougar, Martin and Clay. “You didn’t see the havoc that DiNozzo caused at the farmhouse, it was like this here... But </span>
  <em>
    <span>he</span>
  </em>
  <span> did it alone... I’m guilty of underestimating him myself...” His voice faded away and he looked at his SFA lying beside him, Fornell asleep next to him on the other side, both watched over carefully by Ducky.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“He calls me Probie...” McGee began, “But he isn’t teaching me any of this stuff... In fact, he does nothing but hazes me...”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You aren’t ready for it...” Came a voice from behind them, they turned to see Martin nearby, looking down at the brother of his heart. Martin had just returned from helping Sonny and Cougar round up the horses.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?” Tim stood up and faced him.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Martin sighed tiredly and ran his fingers through his hair. Dispersing the leaves and twigs s</span>
  <span>till s</span>
  <span>tuck there, from moving through the shrubbery collecting the wounded</span>
  <span>.</span>
  
  <span>H</span>
  <span>e and Clay had discovered Cougar busy with</span>
  <span> them</span>
  <span> earlier</span>
  <span>, when they went looking for him</span>
  <span>. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“He was toughening you up first... Look McGee it’s a cop thing... You pick a Probie that </span>
  <span>you think </span>
  <span>has potential</span>
  <span>. T</span>
  <span>hen you break him down to build him back up stronger,</span>
  <span> thicker skinned and</span>
  <span> more able to deal with the rigours of the job... The rest, </span>
  <span>well </span>
  <span>you weren't ready for that yet...”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Gibbs nodded, “Same thing in the Marines...”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Tim was silent for a long while, “He thought I had potential?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Martin smiled fondly down at Tony, “Yeah</span>
  <span> he did</span>
  <span>...” Then he turned to Tim, “Other than the inclination you have to being influenced by more forceful personalities... Yeah, he thought he could one day, get you to think for yourself Agent </span>
  <span>McGee...” At the surprised look on his face, Martin smirked, “Yes, Tony and I do talk, </span>
  <em>
    <span>often</span>
  </em>
  <span>...” He turned back to the man on the ground, “We just don’t get to see each other much anymore... That’s how I didn’t know what condition he was in...” He mused softly.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Gibbs frowned at him, “What do you mean by that?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Martin stared at him for a moment but before he could reply, Ducky exasperatedly snarked, “How the condition of your exhausted team never fails to escape your notice, I will never understand Jethro! This past winter did you not notice the extra layers of clothing Anthony was wearing because he’d lost so much weight, he was feeling the cold?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Gibbs turned to stare at the fire, deep in thought, Ducky just shook his head sadly, he knew he had been heard, and that was the best he could hope for, for now... He took the stethoscope from around his neck and did another set of Obs on both his patients...</span>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0050"><h2>50. Chapter 50</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The surgical waiting area was filled with men... Big men... Intimidating men... But their attitude was </span>
  <span>sombre</span>
  <span>, and they had spread out everywhere, on each available seat or on the floor. Eric Blackburn was like a mother hen looking after his stressed and tired</span>
  <span> team</span>
  <span>. P</span>
  <span>lacing himself between them and the staff that tried to kick them and their dog out... Perhaps he was protecting the staff more than anything he mused, as the </span>
  <span>intimidated </span>
  <span>Hospital Administrator finally gave up the battle... So, they waited...</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Gibbs hugged Fornell’s daughter Emily when she arrived, crying in her Uncle Jethro’s arms for a moment before he could calm her down and assure her that her Dad would be fine... Now she was rolling a ball for Cerberus to chase back and forth to Brock</span>
  <span> on the floor</span>
  <span>, who had been ordered by Trent to stay off his feet...</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Abby was sitting with Gibbs, head laying on his shoulder, finally having burned off all the energy she had brought with her and Emily into the room, gleefully greeting all the yummy but bemused men as the Goth introduced herself...</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Tim was on his laptop, side by side with Martin, speaking a language only known to hackers and geeks, Kate bemusedly watching, feeling completely out of her depth in the room... Something she couldn’t recall feeling even on the President’s detail...</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Ducky led the Surgeon into the room and brought him before Gibbs and Emily, who had immediately dashed </span>
  <span>over,</span>
  <span> and Gibbs pulled her onto his knee. The kindly older Doctor with him crouched and smiled at her nervous face. He held out his hand to her and after a glance to Gibbs, she tentatively shook it, “Are you the Doctor that’s going to fix my Dad?” She asked shyly.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded and smiled, “Yes I have finished his operation, and now it is up to you my dear to make sure that he stays in bed to get better... And he will get better, but he is in a lot of pain so he may be a little grumpy for a while...”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She nodded seriously, “So I have to look after him and make sure he is good then he will get better faster?” She asked determinedly, a care plan for her Father clearly being worked out in her head... Whether he liked it or not!</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The Doctor easily read her and chuckled, as did Gibbs. The Surgeon stood up and nodded at her, “I will even write a note for you to show him that you are in charge, how’s that?” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Emily</span>
  <span> smiled up at him from Gibbs's lap and nodded, “And he has to eat his vegetables too!” She added for the note, earning chuckles from around the room. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Gibbs grinned and hugged her, “You’re going to be a Lawyer just like your Mother, aren't you?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Gibbs looked up at the Doctors, “Any news on DiNozzo?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Ducky shook his head, “Not as yet Jethro...”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The other Surgeon promised before he made to leave, “I will check in on theatre now, and ask them to report progress... Ah never mind, this is Agent DiNozzo’s Orthopaedic Surgeon here...”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>A tall well-built man strode into the room and nodded at the departing Surgeon, he looked around at the now standing men. Referring to the papers in his hand, “Martin FitzGerald?” He called.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Martin stepped forward and showed his credentials, “How is he?” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The Surgeon waved him to follow, “With me please...”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Hang on!” Gibbs burst out, surrounded by angry agreement.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The Surgeon quirked an eyebrow at them all, then looked at Martin, Cougar by his side... “These are all here for Anthony DiNozzo Sir, please tell us, how is he?” Martin explained.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The man nodded and waving everyone down, sat himself, “Having a dislocated shoulder for several days, as well as fractured Clavicle, well</span>
  <span>,</span>
  <span> it is still very swollen, so we did as much as we could for now, but there is a possibility of further surgery after the swelling has gone down... He will need to be immobilized for 6 weeks and then he can start PT...”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“No way!” Tim </span>
  <span>scoff</span>
  <span>ed, then blushed as he realized that was aloud, at the look from the Doctor, he explained, “Tony never stays still! There is no way he’s going to stay immobilized for two day</span>
  <span>s</span>
  <span>, let alone six weeks!” His team all shared a knowing look...</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Gibbs huffed, “We’ll just have to make sure he does!”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The Surgeon nodded, “He needs to know that, if we have to make the same repair again it will only weaken the site, it could affect him going out in the field...”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Abby stated fiercely, “Don’t worry Sir, we are all his family, we will make sure!” She nodded determinedly.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Martin and Cougar shared a knowing look but left off any comment, Cougar asked quietly, “Anything else of concern?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The surgeon nodded, “He had a s</span>
  <span>mall</span>
  <span> hemorrhage in the spleen, we repaired that, I’m guessing that occurred in his fall, and explains the lower BP when you found him... If he’d had that days ago then he may have bled out... Lastly his hands, he has reopened some of the wounds</span>
  <span>. W</span>
  <span>e had a Plastics consult come in and have a look while he was under</span>
  <span>. S</span>
  <span>he did some repair</span>
  <span>s</span>
  <span>,</span>
  <span> especially on the </span>
  <span>wrist injury as well as</span>
  <span> the removal of the thicker scar tissue</span>
  <span>. S</span>
  <span>he expects he will have the full use of his hands in a week to ten days... So, in conclusion, he will need intensive personal care for at least two weeks and assistance for the next four... We will have a Physical Therapist to advise whoever is taking on his care</span>
  <span>,</span>
  
  <span>on what</span>
  <span> is needed. So, he can’t go home until we are assured his needs are being met...”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Martin nodded, “That’s fine, he’ll be coming home with me...”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Now just wait a minute...” Protested Abby, turning to Gibbs, “He can stay with you can’t he, we will look after him together yeah?” She begged.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Kate groaned and dropped her head in her hands, “The guy is already needy enough</span>
  <span>,</span>
  <span> can you imagine what he </span>
  <span>will be</span>
  <span> like as a patient Abby?” Only to look up into </span>
  <span>the </span>
  <span>shocked glares surrounding her.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Gibbs shook his head and growled, “Read the room would you ladies!” He ignored the insulted huffs and turned to Martin and Cougar, “You are his family the decision is yours, however, we would like to help with whatever you need...”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jason nodded, “Yep, what he said, also we can provide security, there is Moreau after him now too...” Gibbs nodded, the two team leads were in complete agreement.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Cougar with a nod of thanks to them turned back to the Surgeon, “Can we see him?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The man nodded, and with a look at his watch said, “Two at a time, five minutes each... Sorry, no more than that for now.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Martin shook his head, “Sorry Doc but he needs Security </span>
  <em>
    <span>in the room</span>
  </em>
  <span>, the Master Chief here is correct there is a credible threat against him still... We are qualified and have a vested interest, so we will not be burdening the Hospital Security for this and I will be making up a roster of Agents.” He told the Surgeon firmly.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“On the door...” The Surgeon started but Cougar shook his head, “In the room, also no sightlines!”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me?” Stuttered the man.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Gibbs explained, “</span>
  <span>Th</span>
  <span>ere are plenty of buildings around here where a Sniper can get a line of sight on DiNozzo, I agree the windows need to be blocked and an Agent in the room...”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The Surgeon sighed, “Okay then...” He shook his head, “I’m glad I don’t live in your world Sir...”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sonny took the toothpick he had been chewing out of his mouth and drawled, “We live in our world so that you can safely live in yours Doc...” He shrugged matter-of-factly.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The Surgeon stared at him, and then slowly nodded his head in acknowledgment, “Yes I can see that... And I thank you for that, all of you...” He nodded and left to make arrangements.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Tony woke with a gasp, not a pleasant lightening of sleep</span>
  <span>,</span>
  <span> but one moment he was dying on the edge of a cliff</span>
  <span>,</span>
  <span> so to speak</span>
  <span>,</span>
  <span> then the next he was awake in a sterile white room</span>
  <span>,</span>
  <span> bustling with quiet voices and smelling of disinfectant... His heart settled back closer to normal and a voice nearby soothed him, “Agent DiNozzo you are in the recovery ward, you have had surgery and we will take you to your own room in a moment...” A kind face appeared, and the nurse held a spoon with crushed ice, “Open a little and you can have some ice for your throat, are you in any pain Agent?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Tony blinked and shook his head, sucking thankfully on the cooling ice. He looked around and saw other theatre patients also in various stages of being woken, each their own Nurse... He was a little surprised to see an armed guard on the door, he’d never seen that before</span>
  <span>,</span>
  <span> after surgery... He mentally shrugged, perhaps it was Hospital policy, perhaps it was for one of the patients here needing protection, ah</span>
  <span>,</span>
  <span> well it was none of his business... He began to doze...</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He woke again in a different room, darkened and quiet. He sighed and tried to sit a little but gasped in pain and fell back.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>An amused voice next to him commented, “You probably shouldn’t do that...” Martin stood up and leaned over him to press the call bell. Before moving back, he looked down searchingly into Tony’s eyes, “Hey there...” He said softly, sweeping his hair off his face, “You starting to feel some pain now?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Tony’s eyes were watering a little</span>
  <span>,</span>
  <span> as he looked up into eyes he never thought he would see again, “I’m...” He croaked, then coughed as Martin smirked and fed him some ice. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I know, tough guy, </span>
  <em>
    <span>you’re fine</span>
  </em>
  <span>...” He then sighed and snatched up a tissue to wipe Tony’s eyes, “I can see for myself how fine you are...” He shook his head and moved away as the Nurse came in.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I see you’re looking a little more alert, Agent DiNozzo! You can have more pain relief if you like?” She offered; he shook his head, then winced at the movement.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Martin </span>
  <span>said sternly</span>
  <span>, “Yes he will have some!” And Tony turned his head to look at him pleadingly. Martin’s eyes softened, he knew Tony’s fear and said softly, “We won’t leave you; I promise you are safe... Now please use the drugs!”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The Nurse watching the interaction as she checked Obs, told them both, “I can only give them if </span>
  <em>
    <span>he</span>
  </em>
  <span> asks for them, I know you are his Medical Proxy but...”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Martin waved at her and nodded, “I know, it’s just that some of the stronger ones make him loopy and he’s worried about what he might say or do while affected.” He explained, then he took out a list from his pocket and handed it over, “This is a list of the worst ones and their effects, if you could put that in his file?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You have a list?” Whispered Tony hoarsely.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Martin smirked, “Cougar has apparently been paying attention... Now please Tony, ask for some relief...” He prompted.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Tony nodded and reiterated, “You’ll stay?” Martin nodded and </span>
  <span>wrapped a </span>
  <span>comforting hand around</span>
  <span> the clenched fist grasping the blanket, Tony turned to the nurse and asked, “Please?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She nodded with a smile and quietly left.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“How bad is it? The truth now...” Martin asked as he stood and retrieved a damp cloth</span>
  <span>. H</span>
  <span>e began wiping the cooling cloth over Tony’s sweating face and</span>
  <span> the back of his </span>
  <span>neck but</span>
  
  <span>stopped as Tony squeezed his eyes for a moment, taking a few deep breaths. He got himself under control and Martin continued, “That bad huh?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Tony’s eyes were still shut as he replied, “Yeah, as bad as when I blew my knee...” He whispered.</span>
  <span> He opened his eyes and looked </span>
  <span>at Martin searchingly, “Everyone okay?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Martin </span>
  <span>gave him a half-smile and a nod</span>
  <span>, “Yeah</span>
  <span>, Fornell got shot in the gut, but </span>
  <span>it missed vital </span>
  <span>organs, so he will be sore for a while, </span>
  <span>if he doesn’t get an infection, </span>
  <span>he will recover… As will you, it will be a long road</span>
  <span>, but we will get you there…”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Coug?</span>
  <span> The team?” Tony asked a little breathlessly.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Martin </span>
  <span>checked his oxygen stat</span>
  <span>s and </span>
  <span>tightened up the nasal probe tubing around his head, “Stop moving around so much! Cougar and Blackburn are taking the horses and Bravo back to where we were holed up, while you went flying off into the sunset.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Tony smirked as he quipped, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Sunrise</span>
  </em>
  <span>… Was going East… Horses?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Martin grinned as he shook his head, “Ha-ha, okay smart-arse! Yeah, we had to get on horseback to find you... Cougar is going to leave them there with Blackburn and other protections in place. Meanwhile, we have NCIS and FBI Agents here as your security around the clock…”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Tony was astounded, “Why? And how is Gibbs taking that?” He asked puzzled.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Martin chuckled, “Ah yeah, with you and Fornell out of the picture I am sure you know how well </span>
  <span>Gibbs handles </span>
  <span>a</span>
  <span> combined op… But once I took it over</span>
  <span> and organized the roster, he seemed to chill a bit…”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh…” Tony mused, “Gibbs chilled, now that is something</span>
  <span>,</span>
  <span> I would like to see… Now stop deflecting...” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Martin sighed and gave Tony’s hand a squeeze, “Moreau wants your head apparently... The Enforcer has another contract out on him...</span>
  <span>So yeah you </span>
  <span>are under guard…</span>
  <span>”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Tony was quiet while </span>
  <span>the nurse came in and </span>
  <span>quickly injected something in the IV port</span>
  <span>, soon he felt the pain </span>
  <span>ebb away to a more tolerable level, he breathed a deep sigh</span>
  <span> of relief. Martin chuckled, </span>
  <span>“S</span>
  <span>ee what happens when you listen to </span>
  <span>your big brother?” He teased</span>
  <span>. Bringing a straw to Tony’s mouth for some iced water</span>
  <span>. He then proceeded to explain all the medical procedures done and the recovery</span>
  <span> needed…</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Tony watched </span>
  <span>him</span>
  <span> quietly as he spoke, he knew most of what it would take anyway, having been through</span>
  <span> serious rehab before in College</span>
  <span>, and while he dreaded it, he knew he could do it…</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Martin finished and shot him a quizzical look, “What’s up</span>
  <span>? I don’t often see you this quiet…”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Tony gave him a half-smile, but he soon went serious again, dropping any pretense. Martin and Cougar were the only ones in the whole world that he could ever be totally honest with, they saw through him better than anyone anyway… For the rest of the </span>
  <span>world,</span>
  <span> he needed the security of a mask, he hated being vulnerable, so was an expert at building walls to protect himself…</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“How </span>
  <span>are </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> doing? You look…” He asked </span>
  <span>tentatively</span>
  <span>.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Handsome, gorgeous?” Martin tried for humour, but it fell flat at the worried look he got… He sighed and put the cup down, gripped Tony’s free hand in both of his, “Tonio… We thought you were </span>
  <em>
    <span>dead</span>
  </em>
  <span>…” He swallowed thickly and felt the reassuring squeeze of his hand, he carried on, “Carlos and I…” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He shook his head and corrected himself, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> was losing it… Carlos had to hold me together there for a while… While we were searching for you, we got a call telling us you had </span>
  <span>been killed</span>
  <span> falling off a cliff…” Tony sucked in a breath, a tear rolled down his cheek at the distress Martin couldn’t hide from him, “We continued the search, but it was for your body…” Martin sniffed and wiped his eyes with his sleeve, he soberly shook his head, “I’m sorry…”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Tony </span>
  <span>raised a hand to swipe away a tear that had escaped Martins </span>
  <span>deep blue eyes, they always darke</span>
  <span>ned when he was emotional… “I’m the one that is sorry</span>
  <span>…</span>
  
  <em>
    <span>S</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>o sorry</span>
  </em>
  <span>…” He whispered</span>
  <span>.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Anyway, you’re going to be okay now</span>
  <span>…” Martin said with a new determination, </span>
  <span>“Your Director is setting up a safe house for you, as soon as </span>
  <span>it’s okay for you to leave…”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Tony lay back on his pillow, in thought for a moment</span>
  <span>. He was so quiet that Martin </span>
  <span>guessed</span>
  <span> he was going back to sleep</span>
  <span>,</span>
  <span> but he spoke quietly</span>
  <span>, “I’d like to be back with the team, but I suppose you can’t tell me where they are… Have you heard anything about Eliot? Or has the Army thro</span>
  <span>wn him in the Brig? Never to be seen again…”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Last I heard a few days ago, </span>
  <span>Eliot is in a locked </span>
  <span>ward;</span>
  <span> he will be transferred to Prison at some point</span>
  <span>,</span>
  <span> I guess. </span>
  
  <span>It has been hard to get information</span>
  <span>,</span>
  <span> but Commander Blackburn assures me that he is being taken care of…”</span>
  <span> He shared.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d like to see him at some point</span>
  <span>…” Tony mused.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Martin nodded, “Okay I’ll see what I can do</span>
  <span>… What’s the matter?” Tony had stiffened in the bed </span>
  <span>and looked at him wide-eyed.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>I can hear him coming... </span>
  <span>Gibbs is here</span>
  <span>… And your Dad...”</span>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>